Nature and Nurture
by Okanee
Summary: Traducción autorizada por earlgreytea68. El gobierno Britanico a clonado accidentalmente a Sherlock Holmes. Lo que los lleva a un bebé en 221B Baker Street. Johnlock. ParentLock. algo de Mystrande.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! bueno aqui les traigo esta traducción de la fabulosa earlgreytea68 un bello ParentLock! Antes que nada les dire que esta traduccion es totalmente hecha por mi, por lo tanto habra ciertos errores de ortografia (soy pesima en ello e hice lo mejor posible) asi que si alguien se ofrece como beta se los agradeceria mucho. bueno tratare de actualizar semanalmente pero no les prometo nada (quizas pueda publicar doble si el tiempo me lo permite pero reservo mis esperanzas) bueno sin mas el fic!

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Lo más ridículo era que el niño se parecía a Sherlock.

Era tan pequeño que aún se tambaleaba, no teniendo control de ninguno de miembros, apenas siendo capaz de alzar su cabeza por si solo, y aún así lucia igual que Sherlock, su cabello en rizos oscuros sobre su cráneo y sus ojos el azules-verde-gris pálido que John casi había crecido inmune ha. Y, cuando contraía su cara y gemía su disgusto con el universo, John tenía que admitir que la semejanza estaba completa.

Sherlock estaba mirando al pequeño bulto de irritación en su sala de estar con lo que era obviamente conmoción, y John hubiera saboreado lo atípico que era esa mirada en Sherlock, excepto que estaba muy ocupado estando también en conmoción.

Mycroft sostenía al bebé lejos de él, disgusto en su rostro, y el bebé lloraba y lloraba y agitaba sus puños y pateaba con sus piernas, y Mycroft dejo "nunca detiene se detiene con esto" y Sherlock dijo "Oh, Dios Mycroft, es obvio que no le agradas" y tomo al bebé en sus brazos y alejándolo del agarre de Mycroft.

"Cuidado" empezó a decir John, excepto que tan pronto como Sherlock tomo al bebé, este dejo de llorar. Sherlock lo sostuvo con los brazos alargados y lo estudio y el bebé estudió a Sherlock también y sus expresiones eran imágenes en espejo de cada uno.

Mycroft se veía incluso más disgustado al bebé tranquilo que cuando el bebé estaba llorando hacia él.

"Explica" ordeno Sherlock, en un tono cortante, no separando sus ojos del bebé.

"Parece" remarco Mycroft, con un tono imponente "que este bebé contiene tu ADN"

"Obviamente" espeto Sherlock "¿pero como?"

Espera que Sherlock no tenga un hijo de la manera usual, pensó John. En ninguna manera usual. "¿Una noche de borrachera?" sugirió John, tratando de bromear.

Sherlock le dio una mirada fulminante. También el bebé. John no estaba seguro si podría con dos de ellos en el departamento.

Mycroft estaba examinando sus muñequeras muy atentamente "tu ADN fue-"

"¿Usado para crear a un bebé sin mi permiso?" Sherlock prácticamente grito y el bebé miró a Mycroft con desaprobación y John no pudo culpar a ninguno de los dos por eso.

"¿Cómo obtuvieron su ADN?"

"¿De qué otra manera se supone que falsificaría su muerte sin su ADN?"

"Tomaste el ADN de su…" inicio John, delicadamente.

Mycroft, Sherlock y el bebé le mandaron una mirada.

"De mi cabello, por supuesto" informo Sherlock.

"Y luego tu… ¿hiciste un bebé de ello? ¿puedes hacer eso?"

"Ellos pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa, John, ¿Baskerville no te enseño eso?" pregunto impacientente Sherlock y luego se volteó de nuevo a Mycroft "Pero no se suponía que tú crearas un _bebé_ con mi ADN. No sin mí permiso"

"No lo hice. Solo paso. Accidentalmente" Mycroft parecía que había mordido un limón.

"¿_Accidentalmente_? ¿_accidentalmente_ me clonaste?"

"¿De verdad que piensas que tú hubieras sido mi primera opción para la clonación humana?"

No, John pensó, mirando fijo al bebé que estaba en brazos de Sherlock, ahora contento mordiéndose su puño, que era prueba definitiva que paso de manera accidental. Un _clon_ accidental. _Que demonios_.

"Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con _esto_?" demando Sherlock y el bebé parecía que tomo ofensa que lo llamaran "esto" y se agitó en brazos de Sherlock.

"Bueno, hay opciones" replico Mycroft "pero una vez que ellos me dijeron que sucedía, me pareció que seria… injusto de mi parte tomar una decisión unilateral, él es, efectivamente, tuyo"

"Él es un clon de mí" apunto Sherlock.

"Él es un _bebé_" dijo John y el bebé parecía que lo veía con alivio "es solo un pequeño bebé"

"Un bebé clon" corrigió Mycroft.

"¿Y tu punto es?" pregunto Sherlock.

"Tu no solo puedes… tu no solo puedes… tu no solo puedes aventarlo junto con los platos del día anterior y las mohosas cajas de Petri. Es un _bebé_" John miro a Sherlock "él es tu _hijo_"

"No lo es. Él es, de echo,_ yo_"

"¿Cuáles son tus opciones?" John preguntó a Mycroft

"Él es el primer clon humano exitoso. El primero que se conoce, de todas maneras. El gobierno tiene una hermosa instalación donde podrá crecer, bien supervisado y bien monitoreado"

"Espera, espera, espera" empezó a intervenir John pero Sherlock frunció el ceño y cortamente dijo "No"

John y Myroft lo miraron con sorpresa.

"¿No?" repitió Mycroft

"No vas a meterlo en algún hospital, Mycroft, donde él va a ser pinchado y estudiado como si fuera un experimento por el resto de su vida, tú hiciste eso con la mía"

"¿Tú creciste… en un instituto?" pregunto John, porque eso el no lo sabía.

"Claro que no" respondió Mycroft "está siendo sobredramático, como siempre"

"Pero si crecí siendo incesantemente examinado por especialistas, una y otra ves '¿Qué piensas cuando vez está mancha?' y 'quizás un examen más de sus ondas cerebrales para ver que pasa mientras le hacemos esto' y '¿qué es lo primero que piensas cuando oyes la palabra "azul"? absolutamente no. Ya haz hecho eso conmigo, no dejaré que hagas lo mismo con el siguiente yo"

"¿Qué tal la adopción?" sugirió John, porque parecía una buena opción para él. Una pareja joven sin hijos, desesperados por un bebé que amar.

"¿Qué pareja quisiera adoptar al primer clon humano del mundo?" pregunto Mycroft

"Es un bebé, Mycroft. Es un hermoso bebé, y él es él clon de un inteligente individuo quien…"

"No" la voz de Sherlock era baja y suave y firme.

John lo miro. Su cabeza estaba agachada, cercana al bebé, la punta de su nariz casi tocando la pequeña réplica del bebé.

"¿Qué?" pregunto John

"No" Sherlock levanto la mirada del bebé, irguiéndose un poco, su cara mostrando una obstinación que John conocía muy bien "yo voy a criarlo"

John se le quedo mirando "Yo… ¿qué?" Sherlock jamás había expresado él interés por hijos. No parecía que le disgustaran más que él resto de la humanidad, pero John nunca pensó que él _quisiera_ uno.

Sherlock lo miro fijamente "él es yo, John. No voy a dejar que sea criado por personas quienes no lo van a comprender. No voy a dejar que él- No. El se queda aquí"

Había mucho más por debajo de esa proclamación, mucho más que John quería revelar, tantas cosas reveladas de repente sobre la infancia que Sherlock jamás hablaba. Pero miro a Sherlock, sosteniendo firmemente al bebé y miro al bebé, quien ahora trataba de alcanzar por su brillante botón en la camisa del día de Sherlock e incluso si toda la cosa era una completa locura y no sabía cómo iban incluso a trabajar con un bebé en lo que era la insanidad de sus vidas, él asintió y se volvió a Mycroft "SÍ" respondió "Cierto. El bebé se queda aquí"

Y Mycroft dijo que estaban siendo ridículos, que no tenían el equipo para cuidar de un bebé, y era cierto la cabeza de John giraba con todos los pensamientos prácticos que Sherlock no iba a pensar, sobre cunas y ropa y pañales y botellas, pero empujo a Mycroft fuera de la puerta porque Mycroft no estaba ayudando y cuando John subió de nuevo las escaleras encontró a Sherlock parado junto a la ventana sosteniendo al bebé enfrente de ella.

"Y ahí se va tu horrible hermano Mycroft. Siempre regresa. Es una lastima"

"seria mejor si dijeras 'tío' y no 'hermano'" dijo John

"' Hermano' es técnicamente correcto" replico Sherlock sin voltearse.

"Sherlock" empezó John con un suspiro.

"Entenderé si te quieres ir" dijo Sherlock de manera abrupta, aun mirando por la ventana "después de todo… un bebé no fue por lo que firmaste"

"Firme no sabiendo en lo que estaba metiéndome" dijo honestamente John "pero no estoy seguro de que tengas alguna idea de la responsabilidad de un bebé. Sherlock, podemos encontrar a alguien que lo adopte, una adopción abierta, tu sabras todo sobre él, él será…"

"Trataran lo máximo, John" dijo suavemente Sherlock, sobre el cristal de la ventana "y tendrán buenas intenciones y él estará tan _solo_…"

John pensó de nuevo en todas las cosas que Sherlock no estaba diciendo, pensó en el pequeño niño solitario que Sherlock debió haber sido, pensó en el pequeño niño solitario que el bebé se podría convertir. Y pensó en como ninguno de los dos necesitaba estar solo nunca más, porque ahora había dos de ellos. Y era raro y poco natural pero era cierto.

John dijo "va a necesitar un nombre"

Mientras estaba en el proceso de hacer una lista de las cosas que iban a necesitar, el bebé empezó a quejarse. John tomó su chaqueta y asomo su cabeza a la sala de está, donde Sherlock estaba sosteniendo al bebé lejos de él, se miraba afligido, mientras que el bebé hacia sonidos de disgusto.

"Iré de compras" dijo John. Luego "¿por qué lo estás sosteniendo de esa forma?"

"Se está quejando" se quejó Sherlock

"Claro" John se puso su chaqueta "porque él es un clon de ti. Es lo mismo que tu haces"

"¿Me estás dejando? ¿Ahora? ¿con…_ esto_?" Sherlock señaló con su cabeza a la dirección del bebé.

El bebé pareció tomar ofensa y abrió su boca en un verdadero gemido.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Sherlock, mirando con horror al bebé "¿Qué está _haciendo_? ¿Por qué lo está _haciendo_?"

"Probablemente está hambriento. O posiblemente necesita que su pañal sea cambiado"

Sherlock miró con horror a John "_¿Qué?_"

"Sherlock, ¿qué era lo que pensabas que iba a suceder cuando propusiste que nosotros nos hiciéramos cargo del bebé?"

Sherlock se miraba afligido "pensé que haríamos experimentos científicos juntos en la cocina y tu quejándote cuando dejáramos mezclada ceniza de cigarro y te"

John pudo visualizar casi claramente eso, Sherlock con una pequeña copia de sí mismo a su lado, los dos metidos en el pequeño mundo al que John nunca era invitado a entrar. En esa visión, el bebé era más grande, cuatro o cinco o seis años y 221B estaba lleno de una luz dorada y John de repente se dio cuenta de que _quería_ esa visión. Jamás se le había ocurrido, nunca antes, de que a lo mejor quería _empezar_ una familia con _Sherlock Holmes_. Antes de eso, siempre asumió que o una se daría por vencido totalmente a la idea o eventualmente empezaría a tener citas de nuevo. Era como si los dos futuros se hubieran juntado en uno solo.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado viendo en shock a Sherlock. Por fortuna, Sherlock estaba preocupado con el bebé que lloraba que ni se dio cuenta del pequeño ataque de John.

"No tenemos porque hacer esto, sabes" dijo John, porque ahora se le había ocurrido que quizás quería hacer esto, era lo más terrorífico que se le había ocurrido "aun podemos cambiar de pensamiento"

La cara de Sherlock se endureció en una obstinada determinación "No" dijo con firmeza, jalando al bebé de nuevo a la curva protectora que eran sus brazos "No voy a cambiar de parecer" miro hacia John "¿Y tú?" era mitad reto, mitad plegaria.

"Vine por todo, me quedaré con lo poco" dijo John mirando al no tan feliz bebé "pero vamos a necesitar pañales y formula y va a necesitar un nombre para que vayas pensando en eso" John se dio vuelta hacia la puerta para encontrar a la señora Hudson parada al fondo de las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba con curiosidad.

"Suena como si un bebé estuviera allá arriba" dijo

"Claro que hay uno allá arriba" contesto John "Mycroft accidentalmente clono a Sherlock"

La señora Husdon parpadeo "¿Qué?"

John corrió escaleras abajo "Solo otro día más en 221B señora Hudson" le dijo, saliendo a la calle. Se encontró a sí mismo silbado mientras caminaba hacia la tienda. Sherlock estaba en su departamento con un clon bebe y John se encontraba inesperadamente _feliz_.

* * *

El departamento estaba en silencio cuando John regresó. Había aprendido a ser suspicaz con el apartamento callado. Igual significaba que Sherlock estaba en medio de uno de sus épicos berrinches o que Sherlock había hecho algo que sabía que John encontraría irritante y esperaba que si era suficientemente callado John no empezaría a gritarle.

John entró de puntillas al departamento para encontrar a Sherlock sentado en su silla, enseñándole al bebé en su regazo el cráneo. El bebé estaba encantado con el cráneo. Trataba de tocarlo de manera repetida.

"Yo diría que es muy joven para empezar las lecciones de anatomía" menciono John, dejando las bolsas que cargaba sobre el escritorio "pero de nuevo, él es tú. ¿hablaste con la señora Hudson?"

"Sí. Parecía que ella pensaba que la señora Turner podría tener una sobrina quien quizás tuviera una cuna o algo. Había demasiadas cosas sin importancia sobre la cuna, he borrado todo sobre ello."

"Excelente" dijo John, de la manera que decía _Excelente_ hacia Sherlock mostraba que era todo menos eso "bueno, pequeño bebé clon. Tengo pañales nuevos para ti _y_ una botella de fórmula. ¿cuál será? Supongo que los dos"

Él bebé arrulló para John y toco de nuevo el cráneo, como si dijera _¿Por qué me hablas de cosas practicas? Yo tengo un **cráneo**_

Dos de ellos, pensó John. Tengo a _dos_ de ellos ahora.

"Si, si, sé que papá tiene un interesante cráneo y tío John solo tiene cosas aburridas" remarco John, tomando al bebé de los brazos de Sherlock "acostúmbrate, niño"

"No soy su padre" frunció el ceño Sherlock "tu no eres su tío"

"No nos va a llamar John y Sherlock" dejo que el bebé descansara sobre la curva de su codo mientras sacaba un pañal de la caja.

"¿Por qué no? Son nuestros nombres"

"¿Viste la vieja bata de baño que ya no usas? La utilizaré para cambiar al bebé" John acostó al bebé con cuidado mientras que el bebé protestaba por lo aburrido que John era y John dijo "¿cuál es tu plan? ¿vas a decirle a todo el quien le conozca que un clon? ¿el primero y hasta ahora el único clon humano?"

Sherlock se quedó callado y John sabía que estaba considerando las implicaciones de eso. Sherlock no quería que este bebé estuviera solo y poniéndolo aparte como el único clon humano era una invitación instantánea a la soledad, a ser único, a ser la burla en el patio de juegos.

"No" dijo eventualmente Sherlock.

"Entonces tú tendrás que ser su padre" John peleaba con el pañal. No había hecho esto en años "no tendría sentido de otra manera"

"¿Por qué tu serias su tío?"

"No lo sé" John quedó contento que el nuevo pañal se quedara en su lugar sobre el bebé. Empezó a volver a abrochar el mameluco que el bebé vestía, lo que resulto ser más difícil de lo que parecía "amigo cercano de la familia, "tío" parece ser lo más apropiado" John logro abrochar los botones, mirando al bebé, quien le sonrió. John le sonrió igual y se agacho para besar una mejilla regordeta, atrapado por una repentina punzada de afecto. Epereaba que Sherlock no cambiara de parecer porque se dio cuenta de que ya estaba completamente enamorado.

"¿Por qué no eres su papá?"

"Porque no soy su padre" apunto John, cargo de nuevo al bebé.

"Yo tampoco"

"Más que yo, sí" John se irguió, poniendo al bebé en contra de él, con un nuevo pañal él bebé parecía más feliz.

"¿En serio? ¿cuándo le acabas de cambiar su primer pañal?

"Toma" John le paso al bebé "necesitamos darle un biberón"

"Dudo de que tenga hambre" Sherlock y él bebé lo siguieron a la cocina.

"Entonces ¿desde bebé tampoco comías?" John suspiro "fantástico. Acabo de doblar el número de peleas que voy a tener en el curso del día. Y siempre voy a estar en desventaja numérica ¿no?" John estudiaba las botellas pensando en como seria la mejor manera de esterilizarlas y preguntándose como demonios se hacía una botella con fórmula de todos modos.

"¿por qué no podemos ser los dos sus padres?"

John leía las instrucciones de la fórmula "¿qué?" pregunto distraídamente

"¿Podría tener dos padre, no?

John dejo de prestarle atención a la formula, mirando a Sherlock que parecía serio y grave "Sherlock, ¿por qué importa?"

"Porque si vamos a hacer esto juntos deberíamos hacerlo _juntos_. Y porque si algo me llegara a pasar no quiero que Mycroft se encargue de él"

John lo considero unos momentos, pero Sherlock miraba abajo hacia él bebé, escondiendo la mayoría de sus emociones en sus ojos "Bien" decidió John "Haremos todo lo legalmente necesario para asegurarnos que ese no sea él caso. Por ahora, es nuestro primer día con él. Démosle de comer y pongámoslo a dormir y no vayamos más haya de nuestras posibilidades"

Sherlock se sentó en la cocina, luciendo satisfecho y partió su atención entre el bebé en sus brazos y en John haciendo la botella. La atención del bebé estaba totalmente puesta sobre John, parecía vagamente entretenido, como si John fuera un acto de comedia con solo el fin de entretenerlo.

" ¿Vas a insistir en que me llame 'papá'* no?"

"¿Preferirías que te llamara 'padre'?"

Sherlock hizo un gesto "Dios, no, mi padre hacia que lo llamáramos 'padre'. Lo odiaba"

Más acerca de la niñez secreta, pensó John, concentrándose en la preparación de la fórmula. Puso esa pepita de información junto con las otras "Entonces papá será. Papi incluso"

"Él podría llamarte papá" sugirió Sherlock "para que no se confundiera"

John lleno cuidadosamente la botella "no tenemos porque tomar las decisiones ahora mismo"

"¿No te gusta papá?"

John se giró hacia Sherlock, sosteniendo la botella "la verdad es que nunca lo he pensado, Sherlock"

"Podemos intercambiar. Yo podría ser Papá tú podrías ser papi"

John recargó su cadera contra la mesa y miro hacia Sherlock.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sherlock después de un momento

"Solo… que nunca pensé que tendría esta conversación contigo"

"Haces que mi vida sea impredecible" remarco Sherlock

Y John rio. Rio hasta que tuvo que jalar la otra silla porque ya no podía sostenerse por sí mismo. Sherlock y el bebé le mandaron idénticos ceños.

"No puedo creer que pienses que _yo_ soy el que hace nuestra vida impredecible" John finalmente dijo

"Bueno, lo eres" insisto Sherlock, enfurruñado

"Toma" John se limpió las lagrimas de risa de sus ojos y le paso la botella a Sherlock

Sherlock lo miro en Shock "¿qué se supone que haga con esto?

"Se supone que lo tienes que alimentar"

Sherlock parecía casi en pánico ante él prospecto

"Nada de eso" le aseguro John "él sabrá qué hacer"

Mirándose dudoso, Sherlock cuidadosamente puso en chupón sobre la pequeña boca del bebé. Este abrió la boca y se lanzó hacia ella, succionándola casi de manera codiciosa, sus ojos azules-grises fijos en Sherlock encima de él. Sherlock lo miraba, parecía totalmente sorprendido.

"Tenía _hambre_" dijo

"Te lo dije" dijo John, parándose para conseguir uno de los baberos que había conseguido, ya que la leche escurría por la barbilla del bebé.

"Es un insoportable, pero así lo queremos" Sherlock le dijo al bebé

"Cállate" dijo John tratando de darle un pequeño zape atrás de la cabeza con su mano, pero en vez de ello, termino deslizando su mano a través de los cabellos de Sherlock que parecía más una caricia que otra cosa. Pero John no se dejó pensar eso, así como no se dejó pensar en el hecho de que era posible que Sherlock se haya inclinado ligeramente a la presión.

* * *

*en ingles se utiliza el termino Dad que significa papá, Father= padre y Daddy= papi


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido, comentado o incluso visto esta traduccion. me honran mucho que al menos le pasen a dar una leida y que les guste como estoy pasando esto del ingles al español! un especial abrazo a las personas que han dejado algun comentario! tratae de subir mas frecuentemente los capitulos, ya que es mi proposito de terminar esta traduccion y no dejarlos con pocos capis. bueno sin mas el cpai de hoy! disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

La Sra. Hudson llamó con información acerca de la cuna que buscaban. Podrían tenerla, solo necesitaban transportarla.

John, quien se encontraba limpiando después de la comida, asomo su cabeza fuera de la cocina para preguntarle a Sherlock sobre que pensaba acerca de la cuna.

"Haz que Mycroft lo haga" le contesto Sherlock. Estaba tumbado sobre su estomago en la alfombra, nariz con nariz con el bebé, quien también se estaba sobre su estomago, haciendo un arduo esfuerzo por igualar la facilidad con la que Sherlock sostenía su cabeza.

"Alguien ira al lugar por la cuna" le dijo John a la Sra. Hudson "Gracias por buscar una por nosotros" John terminó la llamada y miro a Sherlock, quien ahora se encontraba sosteniendo un dedo cada vez más lejos del bebe, que trataba de agarrarlo con tembloroso brazo "¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto John.

"Tratando de determinar que tanto puede hacer" respondió Sherlock.

"Y ¿Cuáles son tus conclusiones?"

"Todavía le falta mucho por desarrollarse"

"¿Acaso eso no es lo fascinante acerca de los bebes?" Remarco John, pasando cuidadosamente sobre el bebé en su camino hacia el escritorio.

"Sí" decidió Sherlock y sonando cautelosamente excitado.

"John se sentó en el escritorio y miro a Sherlock, ahora sentado y dirigiendo al bebé a sentarse también. No lo podía hacer por su propia cuenta, pero su equilibro no era tan malo. John pensó que tenían que preguntarle a Mycroft exactamente cuantos meses tenía el bebé. Había un montón de cosas que debían preguntarle a Mycroft, como quien era la mama del bebé "Deberías de llamar a Microft y decirle que recoja la cuna"

"No es necesario, ya debe de estarlo haciendo"

John suspiro y giro hacia su computadora, decidiendo hacer una lista de las preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta. Ya había un documento abierto. _Jack, Jonathan, Ian_.

"¿Estabas usando mi computadora?" pregunto John

"no hagas preguntas estúpidas" contesto Sherlock, ahora haciendo que el bebé siguiera su dedo de arriba hacia abajo y a los lados.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Una lista de los posibles nombres. Me dijiste que debería pensar en alguno"

"Jack" dijo John "Por favor dime que no es por Jack El Destripador"

"Es por ti" el _idiota_ al final de esa frase estaba implícito, claramente.

"¿Por mí?" John miró de Sherlock a la lista. _Jack, Jonathan, Ian_. "Espera, todos estos son variaciones de John"

"Por supuesto"

John miró de reojo a Sherlock, había agachado su cabeza para permitirle al bebé agarrar uno de los rizos que caía por su frente "¿Por que todos son variaciones de John?"

"Pensé que podríamos nombrarlo por ti"

John se le quedo mirando, luego a la lista "¿Por qué?" pregunto, por qué esto lo había tomado con la guardia baja. No estaba seguro qué había esperando de Sherlock al nombrar al bebé, pero no había pensado qué lo nombraría por _él_. Eso era tan… _sentimental_.

"Esta en mi entendimiento" dijo Sherlock, aun sin voltear "qué se supone qué uno nombra a los hijos por la persona qué uno quiere qué imiten. El ya es un clon mío, pensé qué podría ser peor mitigar eso si te imitara un poco"

Sherlock hablaba casualmente, como si no fuera asombrosamente conmovedor lo que acababa de decir. Sherlock no decía cosas como esa, Sherlock simplemente… _no lo hacia_. Y John no lo esperaba de él, lo que era probablemente lo que lo había dejado tan desconcertado.

Sherlock levantó la mirada del bebé por primera vez "¿Estas en contra?"

Había algo en la idea de nombrar al bebé por John. Algo _más_. Algo escalofriantemente _mayor_. Era el mismo más que a veces salía en las sonrisas de Sherlock, a veces asomándose en las miradas que se daban después de una sección exitosa de rastreo, algunas veces surgiendo de la nada en el espacio que había entre el asiento trasero de un taxi, o en el mínimo espacio que dejaban cuando se encontraban en su abarrotada cocina en medio de experimentos y té. Ninguno de los dos lo ha mencionado. Por acuerdo mutuo, siempre lo dejan desvanecerse, pero nombrando al bebé por él pareciera volverlo tangible haciendo que la cabeza de John diera vueltas. Y la cabeza de John ya estaba dando vueltas por la revelación de que no solo estaba preparado para comenzar a criar un bebé con Sherlock sino también que _quería_ hacerlo. No podía manejar otra cosa por el momento.

"Como tú mencionaste" dijo después de algún tiempo "Ėl ya es un clon, creo que deberíamos darle un nombre solo para él. Algo propio. Dejar que él sea su propia persona sin ninguna expectativa. ¿No es lo que tú hubieras querido?"

Sherlock le sonrió, de esas sonrisas transparentes que siempre lo hacían ver más joven. John se preguntó si él beba sonreiría de la misma manera, si serian más comunes en él bebé. Esperaba eso. Esperaba que él beba jamás dejara de sonreír de esa manera tan libre.

"Me hubiera gustado eso, si" concordó Sherlock

"Entonces algo único" sugirió John

"No" Sherlock volteo a ver al bebé con el ceño levemente fruncido "nombres únicos son… no. El ya va a sobresalir de todos modos"

"Muy bien" accedió afablemente John, entendiendo que Sherlock tenía un punto " un nombre común, entonces. Un regular, simple y ordinario nombre"

¿Hay alguno que tú prefieras?"

"Deberías de nombrarlo tu Sherlock"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque él es tuyo, Sherlock"

Sherlock lo miro "Él es _nuestro_"

El bebé pareció reconocer la terquedad en su tono. Miro a John con una mirada Sherlockiana desaprobación escrita en toda su pequeña cara.

John miró al par y se sintió sonreír inexorable, inevitablemente, reflejo que no podía negar. Dijo "Yo escogeré su segundo nombre"

El bebé miró a Sherlock, como si estuviera esperando a ver que era lo que Sherlock iba a decidir, Sherlock asintió y el bebé pareció decidir que John no había hecho nada ofensivo y comenzó a murmurar sobre su puño.

* * *

La Sra. Hudson llegó con la cuna, un pequeño ejército de trabajadores y Mycroft.

Sherlock arrugó el ceño a Mycroft y el bebé imitó su semblante "¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pusiste a mis hombres en tu servicio de mudanza ¿no es cierto?" Respondió Mycroft, secamente "¿una cuna, Sherlock?"

Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos a Mycroft "pongan la cuna en mi habitación" les dijo a los de la mudanza, señalando la dirección de la habitación, luego abruptamente dijo "¡Oh! Pero tengan cuidado con las pelucas, es un _experimento_" con el bebé aun en sus brazos, Sherlock fue detrás de ellos.

Mycroft miro a John "No estás ayudando" anuncio, soñando furioso.

"No necesito ayudar, tienes a diecisiete personas moviendo una cuna, Mycroft"

"No me refiero con la mudanza, me refiero a esta _tontería_"

John ya sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando Mycroft y el no estaba interesando en esta conversación. Se volvió sobre sus talones, reingresando a la sala de estar y recogiendo los desechos del bebé mientras ingresaba. El bebé ya había tomado el cuarto y ni siquiera tenía todavía _cosas_.

"El no puede hacerse cargo de este niño, John" insistió Mycroft, manteniendo su voz baja.

Como si Sherlock no fuera a saber exactamente de lo que estaban hablando, como seas. "No veo porque no, Mycroft" John contradijo.

"No vez porque no" repitió Mycroft en asombro "¿Tu no vez porque no? Están acomodando una cuna en un cuarto cubierto con _plumas experimentales_"

"Él mantendrá las plumas fuera de la cuna"

"Oh, ¿Él lo hará? ¿Por qué tiene unos espectaculares instintos paternales?

"Lo que el no sabe, lo va a aprender Mycroft porque él es listo o ¿acaso ya lo has olvidado? El no va a hacer nada que dale al bebé. Es claro que ya ama al bebé"

"Ah, si ¿Y el nunca hiere las cosas que ama, no es cierto?" Lo miro a través de la habitación, imparcialmente.

John tenía las manos echas puños. Se paró a un lado de la chimenea y se repetía que no debía de golpear a Mycroft.

La Sra. Hudson dijo "vergüenza te debería de dar Mycroft Holmes. Tú sabes que Sherlock nunca…"

De repente el bebé empezó a llorar y John miró por detrás de Mycroft y la , Sherlock se encontraba parado por debajo del marco de la puerta, el bebé acuñado en sus brazos.

"Oh, el pequeñín" arrullo la , ajetreando se para tomar al bebé de los brazos de Sherlock "¿qué sucede amor?"

"Demasiadas personas en el departamento "remarcó fríamente John, volviendo los ojos con Mycroft "es suficiente para volver a cualquiera un poco mal humorado"

Mycroft le dio la mirada qué Mycroft le daba cada vez qué mostraba libre albedrío o un pensamiento independiente.

"Hay un montón de cosas legales qué necesitamos sortear para el bebé" continuo John, nunca se había impresionado con esa mirada.

Mycroft inhalo lentamente a través de su nariz luego exhalo rápidamente, para darse vuelta y salir del departamento.

La Sra. Hudson había calmado al bebé meciéndolo de arriba a abajo suavemente "Ya, ya tesoro. Ya, ya amor" ella camino hacia Sherlock, pasándole de nuevo al bebé "no lo escuches querido. Yo sé que serás bueno en esto y John ayudara. Iré abajo y traeré algunos panecillos, Podríamos usarlos"

"Gracias, Sra. Hudson" dijo John, mirando como baja las escaleras.

Sherlock siguió congelado en la puerta, sosteniendo al bebé, ausente. Fijo su vista en John "¿Crees que es verdad?"

"¿De qué serás bueno a esto? ¿Que te voy a ayudar? Si, lo creo"

"Que lastimo lo que mas me importa"

"No es verdad Sherlock"

"Pero es verdad"

"No, no lo es" John caminó hacia Sherlock "Detente. No dejes que esto te llegue a tu cabeza" John lo considero, después trago más allá de su recientemente descubierto deseo de quedarse con el bebé y se forzó a decir "Si tu no quieres criar a este bebé, no tenemos porque hacerlo pero no quiero que tomes esta decisión porque tienes miedo. Si tú quieres criar a este bebé, lo haremos espectacular trabajo"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Porque la única persona que te conoce mejor que tú, soy yo. Entonces consideró que esta en buenas manos, a pesar de todo"

* * *

El bebé dormía. Sherlock estaba atónito ante esto. Se quedó dormido en brazos de Sherlock mientras este le estaba leyendo el tratado de las cenizas de tabaco. Sherlock se había sentido muy ofendido, John había pensado que era muy predecible, pero se mordió la lengua y se sentó en el escritorio haciendo una lista de las cosas que iban a necesitar.

Sherlock llevó al bebé a su cuna y se quedó con el toda una hora. Cuando él volvió, dijo asombrado "aun sigue durmiendo"

"Bien" dijo John, mientras leía los diferentes méritos de las fórmulas para bebé "Con suerte dormirá durante toda la noche"

"Toda la _noche_" Sherlock colapsó en el sofá "él duerme demasiado para ser alguien que es yo"

"Él es un bebé tú. He incluso tu a veces duermes toda la noche" señaló. Miro hacia la lista y se preguntó si estaba olvidando algo obvio. ¿_Juguetes_? Lo anoto preguntándose si Sherlock le gustaría juguetes normales para el bebé.

"Oh, Oliver" dijo Sherlock, desde el sofá.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Su nombre es Oliver"

"Oliver" John no había esperado a que Sherlock escogiera un nombre tan rápido y no se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock aun lo había estado pensado. Él esperaba tener que estar recordándole a Sherlock sobre el nombre, de echo "Oliver" Dijo de nuevo John, probándolo, y lo escribo de manera experimental en lo alto de la lista. _Lista de compras de Oliver_.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Sherlock

John miró la lista y sonrío "Si" decidió "Me gusta. Oliver Holmes ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Es el nombre más común en el país en este momento. Encajara a la perfección. Y es Oliver Watson-Holmes, por supuesto. Lo estamos criando juntos, ¿Recuerdas?"

John miró sobre el sofá. Sherlock tenía cerrado los ojos, por lo que no podía ver la emoción que seguramente estaba escrita en la toda cara de John. Sherlock seguía insistiendo en que iban a hacer esto juntos, y aún así, de alguna manera John continuaba sorprendiéndose por lo mucho que a Sherlock le importaba.

"¿Que has pensado para su segundo nombre?" Preguntó Sherlock

"Bueno, si tú le vas a dar el nombre más común en el país como primer nombre, yo le daré un nombre único como segundo nombre. Hay desventajas en tener un nombre tan común así como un nombre único, tómalo de alguien llamado 'John'. Así que pensé en que podemos balancearlo"

Sherlock abrió los ojos, volteo su cabeza para ver a John "lo has estado pensando"

"Lo he hecho"

"¿Y cuál es el nombre único que has decidido para esto?"

John Sonrió "Copernicus"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego Sherlock dijo "¿de dónde saliste con un nombre como_ ese_?"

* * *

John se despertó con el sonido del violín, que era algo ocurrente por lo que se dio vuelta y se cubrió con el cobertor más fuerte alrededor de el y se preparó para darse el lujo de dormitar unos minutos mas, seguro de su conocimiento de que Sherlock estaba bien porque estaba tocando el violín.

Y luego recordó, de manera abrupta, de que ahora tenían un _bebé_.

John abrió los ojos y salió de la cama y se encaminó a las escaleras de inmediato, pensando en el bebé —Oliver— necesitaría ser cambiado y alimentado. Cuando camino a la sala de estar, fue sorprendido con Oliver, sentado cómodamente en una esquina del sillón de John, mirando a Sherlock de manera atenta mientras Sherlock danzaba alrededor de él. _Literalmente_ danzando mientras tocaba música.

"Estamos aprendiendo sobre el tiempo en tres cuartos" Sherlock le dijo a John, sobre la música que estaba tocando, como un saludo matinal.

"Oh" dijo John, distraídamente "esta bien"

"A Oliver y a mí nos gustaría una taza de té" continuo Sherlock

"El bebé no bebé te"

"Pero el bebé es yo y el bebé aprueba que _yo_ beba té. Por lo tanto, estamos unidos en nuestros deseos de tomar té" Sherlock hizo un fluido movimiento con su violín y ejecutó un elaborado giro alrededor de John.

"No sabía que supieras cómo bailar Watlz" dijo John estúpidamente, porque eso era lo único que se ocurrió decir.

"De acuerdo con Mycroft, no se" dijo Sherlock, parando de tocar y acercándose a Oliver, levantándolo y diciendo dramáticamente "Oliver, papá está tardando con nuestros desayunos y los estamos _muriendo_ por desayunar, _muriendo_" Sherlock se acomodó en el sillón con un poco más de cuidado por beneficio del bebé y Oliver le envió una mirada triste como diciendo, _Mira lo que le haz echo. Está débil por el hambre._

John ignoró todo el melodrama. John pensó que tendría que acostumbrarse a ignorar a los dos "¿no le diste de comer?"

"Lo intente. No quiso. Yo no lo culpo. Huele asqueroso y sabe mucho peor"

"¿Lo probaste?" John se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde había evidencia de que Sherlock si había una botella.

"Claro. Oliver no me respetaría de otra manera"

"Yo pienso que ha el no le hubiera importado. Y a los bebés les gusta, es lo que ellos comen"

"A _mí _no me gusta Y el bebé es yo"

"Primero que todo—" John lleno la tetera con agua— "el bebé es un _bebé_ tú. Segundo que todo, ¿cuando crees que te vas a cansar de repetir que el bebé es tú?"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Sherlock parecía considerarlo "Probablemente nunca"

"Como yo tenía" murmuro John, por debajo de su aliento, mientras pasaba a movimientos automáticos en hacer té y considerando él problema de la fórmula. Era posible que Oliver no le gustara la marca que John había comprado. Confía en que él clon de Sherlock fuera quisquilloso acerca de las sustancias. También era posible que Oliver haya sido alimentado con leche materna antes de que Mycroft se hubiera aparecido con él. ¿Oliver había sido separado de alguna pobre madre que estaba sufriendo por él en este momento?

John termino de hacer el té para ellos dos y los llevo a la sala de estar. Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos balanceaban a Oliver sobre su pecho. Oliver estaba sentado, un poco tambaleante pero más estable de lo que había estado ayer y estaba mordisqueando una… sonaja. "¿De dónde sacaste una sonaja?" pregunto John en sorpresa, dejando el té.

"Experimento" respondió Sherlock

"Sherlock" dijo John un poco mortificado, porque no sabía decir donde la sonaja había estado.

"Nunca la _use_ en un experimento"

John se sentó en su silla "Tenemos que habar con tú hermano"

"Siempre es una terrible idea. Oliver, dile a tú papá que terrible idea es esa"

Oliver balbuceo con más energía sobre su sonaja.

"Él concuerda conmigo" dijo Sherlock, aburrido.

"¿Por qué él es tú?" inquiero John

"Sí"

"Bueno, tenemos que. No sabemos ni siquiera _cuantos_ meses tiene, Sherlock. Y ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Quién es la madre? Necesitamos saber estas cosas"

"Hice una investigación en la internet después de que te fuiste a la cama. Creo que él esta entre los tres y cuatro meses de edad"

John tendió a estar de acuerdo, pero de todos modos "Pero necesitamos _saber_ ¿Vas a escoger un día al azar hace catorce semanas y celebrar su cumpleaños por el resto de su vida? Y ¿Qué pasa con su historia medica? No sabemos ni siquiera si esta al día con sus inmunizaciones"

Oliver hizo sonidos de protesta sobre su sonaja en su boca, mirando desaprobatoriamente a John.

Sherlock dijo "Lo estás alterando"

John suspiró "Estoy en esto por toda una vida de ser el padre que hace todas las cosas que odiara como hacer que coma sus vegetales y tú vas a a ser el padre divertido que le dejara explotar cosas en la mesa del comedor. Él me va a odiar"

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Sherlock abrió sus ojos y giro su cabeza sobre el sofá para ver a John "No es cierto" Sherlock cambio a Oliver para que pudiera sentarse y luego se paró para dejarlo en brazos de John. Este lo tomo, sorprendido y se alegró cuando Oliver le sonrió y ofreció su sonaja, murmurando- No significaba absolutamente nada, de verdad, pero de todos modos John se sintió un poco mejor que Oliver no llorara de inmediato por Sherlock. "Tu haces todas las odiosas cosas como hacerme comer mis vegetales y todavía _me_ caes bien, y él es yo" continuo Sherlock

"Fallo miserablemente en hacer que comas tus vegetales" puntualizo John, agitando la sonaja para entretener a Oliver.

Oliver se rio, aparentemente deleitado con la inteligencia de John y alcanzando la sonaja.

Sherlock dijo "incluso lo haces reír"

Oliver murmuró y mordió su sonaja y John acarició con su mano sobre los negros rizos que salían en puntas sobre la cabeza de Oliver, justo un rasgo sugerente de cómo los tenía Sherlock, justo como los de Sherlock revoloteaban por doquier y Sherlock se acomodó en el brazo de la silla de John, su pierna tibia a un lado del bíceps de John.

"¿Lo cambiaste esta mañana?" pregunto John, desesperado por decir algo elocuente suficiente para romper esa sensación de ensueño del momento.

"Si, él fue bastante insistente en eso. Ncesesita ropa John. Algo respetable, no esa cosa horrenda que tiene puesto"

Oliver no estaba llevando puesto nada peculiarmente admirable pero no le sorprendía en nada que Sherlock lo desaprobara. El gusto de Sherlock por la ropa era notable, por decir algo.

"Sí" concordó John "Necesitamos comprarle cosas. Hice una lista la otra noche"

"Entonces, llevemos a Oliver de compras" dijo Sherlock, mucho más entusiasmado por las compras de lo que John jamás lo había visto.

* * *

John se bañó primero y en un atentado por alimentar a Oliver otra vez mientras Sherlock se bañaba. Sherlock estaba en lo correcto: Oliver no parecía interesarse por la formula. El ya había comido ávidamente la noche anterior pero debió de estar demasiado hambriento como para preocuparse de lo que le estaban dando de comer. Ahora le hacia caras a John, ofendido por el contenido de la botella, un berrinche clásico de Sherlock.

"Esta bien" John el prometio "Te compraré algo diferente hoy. Pero debería de tomar un poco de esto ahora porque no hay alguna otra cosa para darte. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?"

Oliver exhaló un enorme suspiro Sherlokiano y consintió en succionar un poco de fórmula, dejando en claro a John que enorme sacrificio estaba haciendo por él.

"Gracias" dijo John, y lo cambio hacia su hombro y le acaricio la espalda y le dio un suave beso en su cabeza.

Oliver era tibio, un peso agradable contra él, una mano agarraba la camisa de John como para mantenerse en posición y John lo dejo ahí mientras lentamente levantaba la cocina con la mano que no sostenía a Oliver contra él. Cuando Sherlock salio de la ducha miró de cerca de Oliver y dijo, en desaprobación "Está durmiendo"

"Sienta matutina" respondió John "¿A qué hora lo despertaste en la mañana?"

"¿Siesta _matutina_?" repitió Sherlock "eso implica que habrá una siesta _vespertina_, también"

"Como debería de ser"

"bueno, eligió un terrible momento" se quejó Sherlock "Vamos a ir de compras"

"Aun vamos a ir. Estará bien descansado y de buen ánimo, espero"

"Dormir no tiene nada que ver con el ánimo" dijo Sherlock "Él es yo, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí. Él es tú. Por lo que significa que dormir tiene un enorme efecto en su animo, pero el lo negara testarudamente hasta su ultimo aliento"

Sherlock hizo una cara, la misma cara que Oliver hizo cuando probo el contenido de la botella.

John lo ignoro y dijo "Ponte tu abrigo para que yo pueda ponerme el mío"

Sherlock obedeció y John le transfirió a Oliver con cuidado y Sherlock lo acurruco contra el en su abrigo. John se puso su propio abrigo y de repente se dio cuenta.

"No tenemos un asiento para bebé"

"¿Necesitamos uno?" pregunto Sherlock

"Eso creó. Digo, los bebes necesitan uno y nosotros tenemos un bebé"

"Un bebé dormido. Yo lo sostendré"

John no estaba seguro de que eso era lo que se supone que deberían de hacer pero no sabía qué mas hacer. Podrían dejarlo en casa, pero parecía como si Oliver debería de ir a su excursión de comprar puesto que iban a comprar cosas _para él_. Y de todos modos, si lo dejaban en casa uno de ellos tendría que quedarse con el o se lo tendrían que dejar a la Sra. Hudson y a John no le gustaba ninguna de esas dos ideas. ¿Qué era lo los padres hacían? John nunca había notado a alguien con un asiento de bebé alrededor de la ciudad con ellos.

"A lo mejor una de esas cosas que uno usa" dijo John, siguiendo a Sherlock escaleras abajo.

La Sra. Hudson se había asomado y miraba con cariño al bebé en brazos de Sherlock. "¿Y como esta en esta mañana?"

"Esta durmiendo de _nuevo_" Sherlock dijo

"Como un buen bebé" susurro la Sra. Hudson "¿Y ya tiene un nombre?"

"Oh, claro," respondió John "Oliver"

"Oliver. Que hermoso nombre"

John pensó que la Sra. Hudson hubiera dicho lo mismo no importando el nombre que hubieran escogido.

"Lo vamos a llevar de compras" John informó "La cuna fue de mucha utilidad pero él necesita muchas más cosas"

"Oh, claro. Los bebe siempre necesitan mucho espacio para ser tan pequeñas personas, ¿No es cierto?"

John se dio cuenta de que el nunca había discutido realmente con la Sra. Hudson sobre el echo de que repentinamente añadieron un bebé al departamento. Él dijo "Sherlock, ¿Nos podrías conseguir un taxi?"

Sherlock lo miro curiosamente pero dijo "Sí" y salio.

"Escuche" dijo John, dirigiéndose a la Sra. Hudson "Sé que es un gran cambio. Trataremos de encontrar un nuevo lugar pronto para que nosotros no—"

"John Watson" interrumpió la Sra. Hudson, ferozmente "No te atrevas"

John dudó "Usted pensó que se lo iba a rentar a dos hombres solteros. No puedo imaginar que usted esperaba a un bebé corriendo por aquí"

"Eso era exactamente lo que yo esperaba, considerando que se lo rente a _Sherlock_ y él es el equivalente a un bebé. Y si tú piensas que voy a dejar que alguno de los dos crie a ese hermoso bebé en cualquier lugar que no sea aquí donde pueda verlo todo el tiempo, estás absolutamente loco. Ahora ve de compras. Tendremos té cuando estén de regreso"

"gracias Sra. Hudson" dijo John, aliviado y la beso en la mejilla "En serio. Sé que todo esto es una locura—"

"No lo hubiera querido de otra manera. Ahora ve"

Sherlock lo estaba esperando dentro del taxi, y levanto una ceja cuando John se sentó a un lado de él.

"Ella ya me había dicho en no inciertos términos que no nos moveremos y que estaba encantada de tener a Oliver alrededor" dijo Sherlock

"bueno, me pudiste haber dicho eso. No se me ocurrió que pudieras sacar él tema" W

"Ella sacó, obviamente"

"Obviamente" concordó John y miro al bebé dormido. 24 horas antes, él estaba haciendo té y no había bebé. John había estado preocupado de que Sherlock estuviera al borde de un ataque de aburrimiento, ya que tampoco tenían casos. Había estado deseando por algún buen asesinato para ocupar la mente de Sherlock. En ves de eso, obtuvieron un _bebé clon_.

"¿Vas a insistir en comprarle cosas aburridas, cierto?" pregunto Sherlock

John desvió la mirada de Oliver a Sherlock, quien lo estaba mirando "Probablemente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprarle?"

"Un equipo de química" respondió Sherlock, ávidamente.

"Sherlock. Creo que no—"

"Bueno, no creo que podamos usar el mío" aspiro Sherlock, indignado "Si tú crees que voy a compartir mi equipo de química, incluso _conmigo mismo_—"

"Esta bien" accedió John, abiertamente sorprendido ante la idea de Sherlock se resintiera por compartir algo con su propio clon "Le compraremos su propio equipo de química, pero solo porque vamos a pasar el día comprándole _cosas que realmente necesite_" John fijo una significativa mirada a Sherlock.

"Esta bien" dijo Sherlock, quejumbroso por un momento, y John sonrió y Oliver hizo un pequeño sonido dormido y se acurrucó más cerca de Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Miercoles de actualización! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado algún comentario o se han dado una vuelta para leerlo o lo están siguiendo. En serio aprecio el apoyo que le dan a esta traducción. Este capitulo es pequeño por lo que espero que entre mañana, viernes y el sábado pueda ponerles al menos dos capítulos mas! Bueno sin mas el fic!

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Sherlock no estaba Interesado en el debate de John sobre si Oliver quisiera probar cierta comida para bebé o que si esa carriola era mejor que la otra o como si necesitaban cosas como mecedoras, corrales y puertas para niños.

Sherlock estaba interesado en el artefacto que había encontrado que le permitía acomodar a Oliver confortablemente contra su pecho sin tener que estarlo cargando porque dejaba sus manos libres para seguir buscando ropa de bebé y descartar todo lo que era inaceptable.

"No lo llevaremos a Savile Row" dijo John, preguntándose si era posible si deberían llevar rejas para bloquear la cocina tóxica de Sherlock así como las escaleras.

"Bueno, tu estás viendo las cosas para prevenir para que se mueva cuando el no va _a ningún lugar_" puntualizo Sherlock, petulantemente.

"Pero él empezara a ir a lugares, mas rápido de lo que piensas" replico John

"Pero el está usando ropas, _ahora_" retorno Sherlock "Y mira esta ropa. Esta tiene _dinosaurios_ en ella, John. Dinosaurios_ montados en bicicletas_"

John la miro "¿Tu no apruebas eso?"

"Tampoco Oliver"

Oliver, acomodado en el pecho de Sherlock, estaba ocupado examinando una pequeña oruga de peluche que John le había dado en cuanto se había despertado. Oliver parecía no saber que era el peluche. Lo había mantenido ocupado por mucho más tiempo del que John había pensado que lo haría. John se preguntó si Oliver jamás había visto juguetes antes. ¿Dónde Oliver _había_ estado? Ellos en verdad necesitaban hablar con Mycroft, tan pronto como llegaran a casa.

Para su sorpresa, Sherlock dijo "Quizás necesitemos llamar a Mycroft"

John parpadeó hacia el "¿En serio? ¿Tu piensas eso?"

Sherlock lo fulmino con una mirada "Bueno, fuiste tu quien al principio lo propuso"

"Lo sé, pero no espere que alguna vez aceptaras"

"Yo debo de tener algunas ropas de bebe guardadas en algún lugar. Ropas de bebé sin dinosaurios con bicicletas en ellas. Mycroft sabría"

"Esta bien, pero en el tiempo que le toma a Mycroft traernos esa ropa, Oliver necesitara algo que vestir. El no puede seguir usando lo que traer puesto ahora, es asqueroso. Él necesita algo para dormir y mínimo tres o cuatro ropas más. Escoge las menos ofensivas ¿Qué tal esta?" John escogió un mameluco cubierto con cachorros de caricatura.

"John, ¿_T__ú_ vistes cosas con cachorros de caricaturas en la cama?" pregunto Sherlock, solemnemente.

"Por supuesto que no"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué nosotros haríamos que Oliver lo usara?"

"Porque él es un _bebé_. No podemos vestirlo en boxers y viejas playeras"

"¿Por qué no? Me parece perfectamente razonable para mí. Él podría dormir desnudo"

"El no va a dormir desnudo"

"Yo duermo desnudo y él es yo"

John estaba mirando algunos mamelucos, buscando el más simple. Levanto la vista abruptamente a eso "¿Tú duermes desnudo?"

_Por supuesto_. John en verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en que Sherlock dormía. Sherlock usaba pijamas de botón y camisas alrededor de la casa algunas veces, pero eso era más a nivel de los berrinches de aburrimiento de Sherlock y menos acerca del conjunto en que dormía Sherlock. John había asumido que Sherlock dormía en lo que fuera que usaba ese día, parecía más él tipo de cosas que Sherlock haría. No era como si él tuviera él ciclo de sueño más normal, de todos modos. John normalmente veía a Sherlock dormido solo cuando él iba a tomar una siesta al sillón vistiendo su traje, incluyendo zapatos de vestir; nunca había en verdad pensado más allá de eso. En su mente, Sherlock dormido en su cama era lo mismo que Sherlock tomando una siesta, totalmente vestido.

Pero no. Sherlock aparentemente dormía _desnudo_. Y por alguna razón, esto había sacudido la visión del mundo de John suficientemente para mantenerlo con una mano sujeta a un mameluco y mirando a Sherlock con la boca abierta. _Sherlock duerme desnudo_. Y ¿Por qué le _importaba_? Excepto que claramente lo hacia. No podía conseguir a sí mismo solo aceptar esas palabras y seguir adelante. Estaba total y completamente distraído enteramente por la_ idea_ de ello.

Pensó en Sherlock, paseando alrededor del departamento en una sabana mientras Skypeaban y solo pensó que había sido una vez. No, aparentemente era un _hábito_.

"Aquí" dijo Sherlock, sacando un set de mamelucos, sencillos en blanco y azul "Estos son moderadamente tolerables, si tú vas a insistir en ponerlo en… lo que sea que sean. Aunque no tiene sentido. Los adultos no visten ropas que se _abrochen_" cuando John no tomo inmediatamente la ropa ofrecida, Sherlock dijo "John" y agito un poco los mamelucos y lo miro.

Incluso Oliver había desviado la mirada de la oruga, fijando su mirada en John con una Sherlockiana mirada de _porque repentinamente eres un idiota_.

John se aclaró la garganta y sacudió sus pensamientos. Esperaba que no estuviera sonrojado. Tomo los mamelucos y dijo "Los adultos no usan pañales. Y el no dormía dormido, tendría frio".

"Nunca tengo frio"

"¿Podríamos no hablar de cómo nos vestimos para dormir?"

Sherlock y Oliver le miraron inquisitivamente "¿Por qué te molesta tanto?"

"No, no lo hace"

"Si, si lo hace"

"No _lo hace_. Es solo que estás siendo ridículo e impráctico y él es un bebé y los bebes no duermen desnudos, ¿ok?"

"¿Te molesta que duerma desnudo?" Sherlock parecía como si estuviera juntando mucha información sobre lo que estaba pasando.

John quería esconderse debajo de una roca o golpear a Sherlock en la cabeza suficiente como para darle amnesia temporal y causar que olvidara los últimos cinco minutos y _nunca recordarlos_ "No me molesta. Y no me importa en lo que duermas"

"No duermo en nada"

"Si, ya entendí eso Sherlock, gracias. Pensaba que odiabas repetirte a ti mismo. Tu ciertamente has repetido lo suficiente que tú duermes desnudo ¿no es cierto?"

Una mujer que pasaba empujando una carriola miró con curiosidad y Sherlock la miro y ella siguió. John se dio cuenta de que era posible que él haya levantado la voz. Incluso la boca de Oliver había formado una expresión de fascinación.

Y luego Sherlock hizo algo mucho peor que seguir con el tema. _Lo abandono_. "Esta bien" dijo Sherlock "la de caricaturas es la menos cuestionable que puedo ver para que él duerma en ella".

"Espera" dijo John "¿Estás dejando pasar esto?"

"Pensé que eso era lo que tú querías" apunto Sherlock, suavemente.

"Tu nunca dejas pasar las cosas. Tu normalmente no te preocupa que es lo que yo quiero"

Sherlock parecía ofendido "Eso no es cierto. Yo pongo mucha atención en lo que tú quieres y tú lo sabes. Tu no quieres que yo discuta de que yo duermo desnudo y no quiero tener una discusión enfrente de Oliver, entonces, bien, no discutiremos sobre ello"

"Es solo que en lo que duermas –o en lo que no duermas— no es relevante para nada"

"tú eres el que sigue trayendo el tema"

"No, _no lo soy_" insitio John, irritado.

"Deja de hablar de ello, John" dijo Sherlock, igualmente "Estás entrando en territorio que no quieres explorar, confía en mí en ello".

John parpadeó "¿Y que se supone que eso significa?"

"John" dijo Sherlock y solo lo _miro_.

John lo miro de vuelta, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado y luego pensó en Sherlock, desnudo, desparramado en su cama, definido y angular, alto y duro y Sherlock estaba absolutamente en lo cierto, ellos necesitaban dejar de hablar de esto.

"¿Qué mas esta en tu lista?" pregunto Sherlock, haciéndole un favor mirando a otro lado que no sea él, por lo que John volvió a sentir que podía respirar.

John miró hacia su lista "Cucharas" dijo

"¿Cucharas?" repitió Sherlock "¿No tenemos ya cucharas?"

"Por supuesto que ya tenemos cucharas"

"Pense que había dejado algunas después de que las usara para… " Sherlock no dijo nada más y luego rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y John le frunció el ceño y se preguntó en que desconocido experimento las cucharas habían sido sacrificadas "Como sea, Oliver puede usar nuestras cucharas"

"Él debería de tener cucharas para bebé"

"¿Qué son cucharas para bebé?"

"Son cucharas, solo que más pequeñas"

"Esto es ridículo. Él no es idiota, John. Él es _yo_. Él seguramente puede manejar cucharas de tamaño normal. De hecho, prohíbo algo más de esta tontería. Oliver, ¿puedes manejar cucharas de tamaño normal?"

Oliver sostuvo la oruga hacia John, balbuciendo.

"Eso es un sí" anuncio Sherlock, definitivamente.

John suspiró.

* * *

*Savile Row es una sastreria.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! como estan gente bonita?! siento lo que paso ayer, de que algunas personas pensaron que iba a haber capitulo, pero simplemente el hospital fue demasiado agotador y quede rendida en la cama apenas la toque u.u, en finn, por fin termine este cap y aqui esta!quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario, de ponerlo como su favorito y seguirlo, me inspiran mcuho para cntinuar traduciendo. sin mas aqui el capi!

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Oliver se quedó dormido sobre el arnés donde Sherlock lo tenía amarrado en el taxi de regreso a casa, su cabeza reposando sobre el pecho de Sherlock. John miró a Sherlock estirar su abrigo y acobijarlo alrededor de él, su rostro suave y amoroso lo acomodaba en su lugar y trato de pensar si el alguna vez había visto a Sherlock mirar algo de esa manera. Era hermosa, pensó John. Ellos dos eran una imagen hermosa, y John se sintió sorprendentemente honrado de haber sido invitado a ser parte de ello. Sherlock, el abrigo en su lugar, dio un pequeño pero contento suspiro, John estaba seguro de que el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era difícil de recordar cuando Sherlock y Oliver radiaban tan rara alegría.

Sherlock subió inmediatamente para poner a Oliver en su cuna, dejando a John luchar con todas las compras, como era típico. La Sra. Hudson dijo, mientras se tambaleaba hacia las escaleras "¿Debería de hacernos un poco de té?"

"Eso seria brillante Sra. Hudson, gracias" John le dijo, y luego, cuando ya había llegado a la sala de estar dejo todas las compras en un montón y se desplomó en su silla. El departamento era confortable, como una mediana tranquilidad habitada en medio de la ciudad, con ruidos de afuera combinados suavemente con el ajetreo del resto de los habitantes. John cerro sus ojos y pensó en Sherlock en el otro cuarto, acomodando al bebé, en Sherlock que parecía tan tranquilo y gloriosamente contento, y él se sintió peligrosamente contento. La pequeña agitación de su conversación acerca de que se ponían para dormir se esfumaba de su cabeza.

Debió de haber estado dormitando porque no oyó a Mycroft hasta que ya estaba en el cuarto diciendo "Justo ahí, por favor"

John se sentó, de repente totalmente despierto y se volvió para mirar a Mycroft mientras este supervisaba el acomodo de varias cajas en el cuarto.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" pregunto John

Mycroft se giró para responderle justo cuando Sherlock llegó a la sala de estar. "¿Por qué estas aquí otra vez?" demando, manteniendo su voz baja por el beneficio del bebé durmiendo en el otro cuarto.

"Creo que fui informado que había asuntos legales con respecto a la existencia del bebé que se deberían de atender, ¿no es cierto?" respondió Mycroft, calmadamente.

Sherlock estaba mirando las cajas "¿Qué son estos?"

"¿No lo puedes deducir?" la voz de Mycroft era serena.

Sherlock lo fulmino con la mirada y se acercó a la primera caja, abriéndola y sacando… un peluche. Una especie de brillantes círculos azules y rojos. John no tenía idea desde su punto de vista que tipo de animal se supone que era. Sherlock se le quedo mirando, sin habla.

Mycroft se sentó en la silla de Sherlock "¿Ya le han dado un nombre?"

Sherlock continuo viendo al peluche.

"Oliver" respondió John por él.

"Buen nombre. Un poco común pero respetable. Vivía en miedo de que lo nombraran con algo… _moderno_"

"No necesitamos tu aprobación de su nombre" corto Sherlock "¿Y que es esto?"

"Regalos para Oliver" dijo Mycroft "Es la estructura molecular del agua. Pensé que lo apreciarías"

Sherlock se le quedo mirando a Mycroft, al igual que John.

"¿Regalos para Oliver?" pregunto John, después de un momento.

Sherlock se había movido, sacando las cosas de las cajas. Ropas, en los simples, directos colores que Sherlock prefiere, nada particularmente infantil o precioso sobre ellos. Una suave manta con la tabla periódica sobre ella. Pelotas de buen tamaño, demasiado grandes para que un bebé se atragante con ellas, se asemejaban a cabezas decapitadas. Un móvil para poner sobre la cuna, de entre todas las cosas, del sistema solar.

Sherlock se sentó en él medio de los restos y se quedo mirando a todo. Su expresión era inescrutable, pero estaba la rigidez en su postura que le decía a John que él estaba un poco abrumado. John entendía perfectamente él sentimiento, porque él se sentía abrumado, también. Había esperado a Mycroft llegar con una fanfarria de más desacuerdo, considerarlos con obvio desacuerdo. John no había esperado que llegara con _regalos_.

John miró a Mycroft, y Mycroft leyó la pregunta aún no formada en la cara de John.

"Él es… algo para mí, bilógicamente hablando. ¿pensaste que seria cruel con él?"

"Pero estos son…" John no continuo, porque no estaba seguro como decir lo que quería expresar. _Estos son lindos regalos_, quería decir, lo que implicaba que Mycroft usualmente no daba lindos regalos, pero estos eran regalos que de verdad le gustarían a Sherlock, regalos que fueron escogidos en los gustos de Sherlock en mente, excepto él móvil del sistema solar, y eso podría considerarse como una molestia afectuosa.

Mycroft estudio de cercas su paraguas. "Bueno, si traía cosas que no te gustaran, las echarías por la ventana ¿No es cierto? Es mucho más difícil para ti desaprobar la estructura molecular del agua"

John miró a Sherlock, aun sentado en el suelo, aun mirando sin palabras a todos los regalos. El no se veía que fuera a hablar muy pronto. John tenía el sentimiento de que esto era sin precedentes, que el palacio mental de Sherlock estaba probablemente en completo desorden tratando de entenderlo todo. Por lo que John miró de nuevo a Mycroft y dijo "Gracias. Esto ser de utilidad"

"Así como esto, pienso" dijo Mycroft, entregándole algo a John.

Por el rabillo del ojo, John miró a Sherlock levantando la cabeza para ver que sucedía. Era la información del certificado de nacimiento, proclamando que un innombrado bebé, un niño, había nacido el 15 de diciembre, tres meses y dos días antes, pesando 2.9 kilogramos, midiendo 54 centímetros. El lugar de nacimiento está enlistado como Londres y el papá del niño estaba enlistado como Sherlock Atherton Holmes, también de Londres. No había alguna otra información en el certificado de nacimiento. El espacio de la madre estaba en blanco.

"Y pensé que tu especialmente apreciarías estos" continuo Mycroft y John acepto una pequeña pila de papeles.

Era él expediente medico del bebé, se dio cuenta John, hojeándolos.

"Te aseguro de que ha recibido la más excepcional atención antes de venir aquí" dijo Mycroft.

Sherlock se había levantado y camino hacia a ellos y ahora estaba inclinado sobre él hombro de John, mirando a través de los papeles con él.

"¿Dónde estaba antes de venir aquí?" pregunto John, tratando de sonar casual acerca de eso, pero estaba preocupado, sobre Oliver estando en algún lugar donde nadie lo abrazara. A los bebes les gustaba que los abrazaran y Oliver era típico en su deseo de estar junto a alguien. John odiaba pensar en el quedándose dormido, sin brazos amorosos que lo sujetaran y se aseguraran de que estuviera bien.

"Clasificado" respondió Mycroft

John sintió s Sherlock ponerse rígido a un lado de él.

"Es nuestro _hijo_" Sherlock dijo como un látigo "Y el paso tres meses de su vida sin nosotros y ¿tu no nos vas a decir donde?"

Era la primera vez que Sherlock se refería al bebé como su hijo, y John se preguntó si Sherlock se dio cuenta, si Sherlock se dio cuenta de que era inevitable que dejaría de pensar en el como una curiosidad científica y empezar a pensar en el como un niño. Como _su_ hijo.

John miró a Mycroft, quien estaba mirando serenamente a Sherlock y respondiendo simplemente "No puedo decirte" pausa "Pero te aseguro que no era Baskerville"

Como si eso ayudara "¿Quién lo estaba cuidado?" dejando John

"John, no veo que—"

"Se rehúsa a la fórmula que tratamos de darle. ¿está acostumbrado a la leche materna?"

"La leche materna es la sustancia preferida para un bebé, y era más pequeño al nacer de lo que hubiera gustado a los expertos. Pensaban que la leche materna era lo más deseable para alimentarlo"

"¿Quién lo amamantaba? Pregunto John

"Nadie" dijo Mycroft "¿Crees que no tenemos la habilidad de juntar leche materna?"

"¿Quién es la madre?"

"El no tiene ninguna. Es un clon"

"No me refiero biológicamente, Mycroft. Tener un niño es más que biología. Alguien tenía que cargarlo hasta terminar la gestación"

"Ella era voluntaria. Ella fue bien recompensada y no tenía reclamo legal sobre el niño"

"No me importa sobre derecho legar, me importa él derecho _emocional_, Mycroft. Es hermoso que él este aquí con nosotros ahora pero me preocupo acerca de la gente que lo amaba antes que nosotros, de quienes tu los separaste"

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Mycroft veía estoicamente al frente, mirándose molesto que John hubiera sacado eso a colación. Luego dijo, planamente "Ella no tenía reclamo emocional con él. De echo, como me fue dicho, fiablemente, ella se rehusó a verlo después del parto, refiriéndose a él como un "fenómeno mutante". ¿Eso responde suficientemente tu pregunta, John?"

John sintió una oleada de furia roja sobre quien fuera aquella mujer sin nombre, quien había rechazado la maravilla de Oliver que era presentado con él. Detrás de él, Sherlock se irguió abruptamente y camino hacia la venta, mirando hacia fuera.

John lo miro, luego a Mycroft. Se aclaró la garganta y trato de sonar perfectamente calmo cuando dijo "¿Y que pasa con la donadora del óvulo?"

Mycroft negó con la cabeza "Otro asunto sin importancia. Ella esta muerta y dejo sus óvulos para la ciencia"

"El bebé nació" Sherlock dijo, desde la ventana, sin darse la vuelta, su tono era plano "Y la madre lo rechazo y tú se lo diste a los expertos quienes lo llenaron con leche materna y monitorizaron todo sobre él y le dieron él mejor cuidado y tú no me dijiste sobre él por _tres meses_"

Hubo un momento de silencio. John miró de Sherlock a Mycroft y de regreso. Mycroft tomo una profundo respiro por la nariz y miró a la chimenea.

"Pensaste que él iba a morir, no es cierto" concluyo Sherlock, sin emociones.

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio. John miró de nuevo el expediente medico de Oliver y trato de leerlos lo más objetivamente posible.

"No hemos tenido mucho éxito en la clonación humana" replico Mycroft, eventualmente "antes de Oliver, todos los bebes habían muerto antes de alcanzar la edad de tres meses. Era probable que el bebé muriera poco después del parto y que de bueno hubiera salido si te hubiera dicho— así que no. No te dije. Pero es el clon que más ha sobrevivido, y su registro medico es impecable y por eso pensé que era seguro—"

"Pon el nombre de John en el certificado de nacimiento" dijo Sherlock, girando desde la ventana "En el espacio de la 'madre'"

"pero John no es la madre de Oliver"

"Excelente deducción Mycroft. Pero quiero que el este en el certificado y no hay ningún otro lugar donde ponerlo. Si algo me llegara a pasar, no quiero que haya ninguna duda de quien se hará cargo de Oliver, ni por un momento."

Mycroft volteo a ver a John. Este asintió en consentimiento.

Sherlock continuo hablando "Y su nombre completo es Oliver Copérnico Watson-Holmes"

"Copérnico" repitió Mycroft y miro a John con un esbozo de sonrisa.

"Va bien con el móvil que trajiste" acepto John.

"De donde quiera que estés obteniendo la leche materna nos vas a estar supliendo de ella" comando Sherlock, claramente ignorando la conversación. "No le importa la formula y no voy a forzarlo a que se acostumbre a ella. Le vamos a dar lo que le gusta"

"Sherlock—" empezó Mycroft

Y luego Oliver empezó a quejarse desde el otro cuarto. Sherlock dejó la sala de estar rápidamente para atenderlo.

John se quedó porque Oliver estaría sin ninguna duda con hambre, y John había comprado una formula diferente, por lo que quizás tomaría un poco más. "Cuanto más rápido nos consigas esa leche, mejor" John le dijo a Mycroft "tal vez encuentres esto difícil de creer, pero resulta que Oliver es impresionantemente particular cuando se trata de lo que come, No puedo imaginar de donde lo saco"

Mycroft lo miro, solemnemente "John" dijo.

"Lo mantuviste alejado de el porqué sabias que lo amaría tan pronto como lo viera"

"Estaba tratando de no lastimarlo John. No les deseo ningún mal, tú sabes eso"

"bueno, dejaste a Oliver en algún lugar cuando pudieras sacarlo después de tres y nadie lo extrañaría, eso no parece como si no le desearas el_ bien_, Mycroft"

"El ni siquiera recordara ese tiempo, John. Y ¿Qué bien hubiera hecho a alguno de ustedes si se encariñaban con una creatura con el tiempo limitado?"

"El es un _bebé,_ Mycroft" dijo John con horror.

"Lo es ahora. No lo era antes. Por eso es que no sabían de el antes" Mycroft se paro "Estaba protegiendo a Sherlock y lo sabes. Y ahora que lo veo que vas y has perdido la cabeza sobre la situación, termino siendo que también te estaba protegiendo a ti. Así que de nada. Mensajea a Anthea con cuando leche materna van a necesitar y cuando y cualquier cosa que necesiten, también. Realmente estoy aquí para ayudar"

John miró a Mycroft dejar la sala de estar y trato de controlar la furia que inundaba su cuerpo. En la habitación, él podía oír él murmullo del tono barítono de Sherlock hablándole a Oliver, Oliver balbuciendo en respuesta. John cerro los ojos y tomo una profunda respiración y luego camino a la cocina para empezar a hacer un biberón.

Después de un momento, Sherlock acompañó en la cocina, Oliver asegurado en él pliegue de su brazo. Oliver aun estaba balbuciendo entusiásticamente. Parecía que estaba creciendo más verbalmente, pensó John y se preguntó si Oliver no había tenido a nadie con quien hablar los pasados tres meses, si estaba deleitado de tener una audiencia para cualquier cosa que él dijera. John le entregó él biberón en la mano de Sherlock un poco más cortamente de lo que había intentado.

"Pañal nuevo" dijo Sherlock "Mantendré una hoja de registro acerca de esto, sabes, y he cambiado más"

"Sí" acordó John, su tono corto "Ten. Ve si toma algo. Voy con la Sra. Hudson"

Sherlock miró de manera cortante "¿para que?"

"Pienso que deberíamos tratar de darle comida de bebé y no confió en ninguno de nuestros platos hasta que los haya esterilizado. Los de ella, si confió. Volveré en un momento" John se apresuró a dejar el departamento y bajar las escaleras y pausar al final de ellas y tomo otra gran bocanada de aire y trato de mantener sus emociones bajo control. No podía hacer nada acerca de los primeros tres meses de Oliver, pero ahora Oliver estaba con ellos. Sherlock claramente lo amaba y John obviamente lo adoraba y Oliver crecería sabiendo eso y sus primeros tres meses serian irrelevantes, nadie se acordaba de los primeros tres meses de vida.

Después de un momento, John se sintió capaz de tocar la puerta de la Sra. Hudson.

"Disculpa acerca del té, querido" ella dijo "Vi que Mycroft había venido y pensé que quizás necesitaban hablar acerca… de ya sabes que"

El bebé clon que estaban criando, pensó John, y luego "Sí. Esta bien. ¿Podría prestarme su ensaladera, por favor?"

Ensaladera en mano, John caminó de nuevo hacia las escaleras y hacia la cocina, donde Sherlock no estaba más. Lo encontró en la sala de estar, en su silla, estudiando al bebé muy de cerca. Oliver, bebiendo del biberón, le devolvió la mirada.

"Está comiendo" dijo John, aliviado.

"Sí" acordó Sherlock, distraído "No entiendo…"

"Es una formula diferente" explico John.

"No, el se ve… _perfecto_. Él parece _perfecto_, ¿no es así?" Sherlock volteó a ver a John, abiertamente confundido.

John caminó hacia él, bajando la mirada al bebé que comía felizmente en sus brazos. "él es hermoso" John dijo, honestamente, porque lo era. No había nada sorprendente en ello. Sherlock claramente tenía un solido DNA.

"Claro" dijo Sherlock volviendo a mirar a Oliver "Entonces porque ella… _como_ pudo ella…"Sherlock dejo de decir, luego abruptamente se inclinó y descanso sus labios en la frente de Oliver, no como un beso pero él intento era claro.

_Porque fue una idiota_, John quería decir, pero parecía demasiado trillada para la situación. Así que John puso su mano libre en la parte trasera del cuello de Sherlock, porque pensó que eso era un llamado para una especia de confort sin palabras, un silencioso _Lo sé, estoy contigo, está rompiendo mi corazón, también._

Sherlock, después de un momento, levanto su cabeza y se aclaró la garganta "¿qué dicen sus registros médicos?"

John dejó caer su mano "El esta bien. Sano. No hay nada malo con el"

"Aparte del echo de que él es un clon"

No había nada que pudieran decir al respecto, así que John no se molestó en responder.

"Le estás mandando un mensaje a Mycroft acerca de la leche materna" dijo Sherlock

"Sí"

"Dile que quiero todos los registros procedentes de los otros clones. De los que murieron"

"Sherlock" dijo John, cuidadosamente "No estoy seguro de que sea—"

"Quiero saber como murieron, John, así sabré cómo estar seguro de que Oliver no lo haga"

John miró a Sherlock, mirando tan fieramente a Oliver, quien lo miraba adorablemente de regreso. Había pasado _un día_ y John no podía creer que el se había considerado feliz antes de esto. Si Sherlock quería analizar la información y asegurarse que su bebe estuviera vivo, John estaba de acuerdo.

"Esta bien" acordó "Te los conseguiré"


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente bonita! Ayer no huno actulizacion ya que de nuevo tenia demasiado sueño (me estaba quedando dormida corrigiendo esto!) asi que con toda la voluntad del mundo por fin termine hoy! Estoy muy feliz y espero que para pasado mañana o para el sábado este el próximo capitulo, las practicas en el hospital están siendo muy agotadoras! Bueno sin mas el capi de hoy!

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Segundo día de vida con Oliver. John bajo las escaleras encontrando a Sherlock tratando de enseñar a Oliver como rodar sobre sí mismo. Sherlock estaba rodando sobre sí mismo es cámara lenta, narrando que hacia y como cada uno de sus músculos trabajaba. Oliver le estaba dando la _es-en-serio_ mirada desde su posición acomodada en la silla de John. Cuando John cámino a la sala de estar, Oliver lo miro, claramente invitándolo a compartir la burla de lo que estaba haciendo Sherlock.

"Lo sé, él es ridículo" John le dijo, pasando sobre Sherlock "te vas a acostumbrar"

"¿De qué otra manera él va a aprender como rodar sobre sí mismo?" Sherlock llamó, mientras John caminaba a la cocina.

"De la misma manera en que los bebes los hacen, solo pasa naturalmente" John puso la tetera al fuego.

"Mycroft abasteció él refrigerador con leche materna" dijo Sherlock desde la otra habitación "Sabe mucho mejor que la formula"

John verificó él contenido del refrigerador "¿Es la opinión de Oliver o la tuya?"

"De ambos, porque somos—"

"La misma persona" termino John por él "Sí, lo se"

"Mycroft no me trajo ninguna información acerca de los otros bebes clones. Dice que le tomara tiempo juntar todo"

John remojó él té "¿Hablaste con él?

"No, él te mando un mensaje"

La tetera sonó, John lo considero "Mi teléfono estaba en él cuarto conmigo"

"Oliver y yo somos muy sigilosos"

John se preguntó si Sherlock tenía el hábito de escurrirse en su habitación. Y ¿el incluso tenía algún problema con ello? Una persona normal tendría un problema con ello. El no parecía tener un problema. El ya estaba muy lejos de lo normal. No le sorprendería si Sherlock solamente gateara a su cama uno de estos días. John quizás le diría que no se robara su cobertor y rodaría en la cama.

O no. Sherlock dormía desnudo. Si un _desnudo_ Sherlock se metiera a su cama, John simplemente no rodaría lejos de el. El quizás… el quizás…

"John, el agua se va a enfriar mientras te le quedas mirando" Sherlock dijo desde la puerta de la cocina.

John dio un salto y rápidamente volvió a apretar el botón para recalentar el agua, "Bien. Sí. Lo siento. Entonces, ¿Oliver ya comió?" John estaba desesperado que Sherlock no hiciera su truco de lectura de mente que algunas veces le gustaba presumir.

"No realmente. Ambos solo probamos un poco y lo pronunciamos aceptable. Yo siempre le estoy dando de comer, por lo que pensé que te gustaría tu turno"

John estaba sorprendido, miro a Sherlock "Gracias"

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con Oliver en sus brazos "Él debería de aprender que la comida del departamento viene de ti. A extensión de que dese comer, por supuesto."

"Bueno Ollie," John preguntó al bebé, mientras empezaba a preparar un biberón "¿Qué dices? ¿Tomaras tu leche fría o preferirías que te la caliente un poco?

"¿Le vas a llamar Ollie?"

"Quizás" dijo John, quien realmente no había pensado en eso, simplemente se le salió. Tomo al bebé y lo acomodo en sus brazos y dijo "Veamos"

Oliver le balbuceo, mirándose deleitado de verlo.

John le sonrió y dijo "Buenos días a ti también. Aquí vamos" y le ofreció la botella.

Oliver succionó un poco tentativamente, luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando registro que era y luego empezó a succionar entusiásticamente, una mano descansando en la botella como si le preocupara que John se la fuera a quitar.

"Bien" dijo John, aliviado "a lo mejor tenga más suerte de que esta versión de Sherlock Holmes gane más peso" John miro obre la mesa hacia Sherlock, sonriendo, para encontrar a Sherlock mirándolo intensamente, una expresión rara en su cara "¿Qué?" pregunto John, consciente de sí mismo.

"Él ha ganado una onza desde que esta aquí" dijo Sherlock

John no pensaba que eso era lo que Sherlock estaba pensando en absoluto, pero lo dejo ir "Que milagro, considerando que apenas ha comido"

Oliver hizo un pequeño sonido como gruñido alrededor de la botella en su boca como diciendo, _Hey, puedo oírte, sabes_.

"Calma" le dijo John "te vas a enfermar" se sentó en la cocina, escuchando a Oliver tomar codiciosos tragos de leche "Necesitamos una historia"

"¿Una historia para que? Pregunto Sherlock

"De cómo terminamos con un bebé de tres meses que justamente se parece a ti"

"No podemos decirles la verdad" concluyo Sherlock, llanamente.

"No, no podemos" concordó John. Oliver, llegando al final de la botella, dejo escapar un quejido "Muy bien" dijo John, cambiándolo hacia su hombro para que pudiera darle golpecitos en la espalda "Deja que se asiente un poco, ahorita te doy más"

"Porque pensaran que es un monstruoso mutante" Sherlock frunció el ceño en oscuro desagrado.

"Mira" dijo John, pasando su mano por la espalda de Oliver "Hasta ahora toda la cosa se ha mantenido en silencio. Si llegara a ser publico que tenemos él primer clon humano exitoso viviendo con nosotros, él gobierno británico será él menor de nuestros problemas. Todo él mundo querrá algo de él y no será para nada bueno para él"

"¿Qué le vamos a decir a él?" pregunto Sherlock, solemnemente, mirando de Oliver a la cara de John.

Oliver dejó escapar un suave eructo en la oreja de John e inhalo aire y pensó. Porque el no quería saber que le dirían a Oliver. Él estaba inclinado en decirle la verdad— mentir siempre era malo—, pero parecía demasiado duro decirle a un pequeño niño que él era el único en su clase, un clon humano.

"Afortunadamente" dijo John "no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso por algún tiempo"

Sherlock concordó con el punto con un movimiento leve de cejas y Oliver hizo sonidos de infelicidad y John se paró para hacerle otra botella, pensando que Oliver podría recuperar lo que se había perdido de comida de ayer.

"Le diremos a la gente que done esperma" dijo Sherlock "Quería perpetuar mi intelecto. Ellos creerán eso de mí"

John tuvo que aceptar que lo harían "¿y de cómo terminamos con Oliver?

"La madre muere en un trágico accidente automovilístico. Así como todos sus parientes vivos. Me rastrearon. Tú insististe en quedarnos con el bebé"

John miró por sobre su hombro "¿Yo insistí? ¿Por qué yo?

"Porque ellos jamás creerán que yo quise quedarme con el bebé"

John estaba completamente distraído con la leche que se supone estaba sacando del refrigerador "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque soy un sociópata sin corazón, John, mantente al tanto. ¿Por qué me iba a importarme un niño si nunca quise?"

Oliver se removió en los brazos de John recordándole que se supone le estaba dando de comer, John sacó el contenedor con la leche y dijo "Estamos contando la historia de Oliver, no una historia sobre _ti_. Te rastrearon y miraste sus ojos y pensaste que no dejarías que nadie mas se hiciera cargo de él. El fin"

"Sentimentalismo" bufo Sherlock

John solo le negó con la cabeza

"Y nunca hiciste el té" añadió Sherlock

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener a una copia de ti haciendo demandas al mismo tiempo"

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y Sherlock frunció en la dirección "No es un cliente"

"Bien. Ahora no es un buen momento para tener un cliente"

"¿Por qué no?

"¿Crees que podríamos tener a nuestro bebé clon más acostumbrado a estar aquí antes de introducirlo al estilo de vida de resolver crímenes?"

"John, él es _yo_. Él va a _amar_ él trabajo de detective" los ojos de Sherlock estaban brillando por la anticipación.

"¡Muchachos!" llamo la Sra. Hudson "'¡Tienen un paquete!"

John siguió a Sherlock hacia las escaleras y miro abajo encontrando dos cajas al pie de las escaleras.

"¿Sr Holmes?" dijo él encargado.

"Si" afirmo Sherlock, y bajó escaleras, la bata volando atrás de él, para firmar la entrega de las cajas.

"Buenos días Sra. Hudson" saludo John, placenteramente

"Buenos días. ¡Hola, Oliver!" Ella movió sus dedos hacia él.

Oliver extendió su puño como si la estuviera saludando y empezó a murmurar hacia ella. John no tenía la menor duda que estaba diciendo algo como _seria una mejor mañana su pudiera conseguir algo de leche aquí_.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó, mientras el encargado de se iba, y Sherlock abría la primera caja.

Estaban llenos de carpetas. Sherlock tomo el primero y lo hojeo, y confirmó lo que John había sospechado "Son los registros" dijo, tétricamente.

* * *

John se sentó en la mesa, con Oliver sobre sus rodillas, Sherlock estaba al lado opuesto, esparciendo todos los folders sobre la mesa. Bueno, pusieron algunos sobre la mesa porque eran demasiados y eran alarmantemente delgados. Cada pequeña pieza de información había sido resumida acerca de los bebés era representada por cada carpeta. Solo era que ninguno de los bebés había vivido lo suficiente como para que la información fuera extensa.

En el principio, habían sido nombrados alfabéticamente—_Andrew, Beatrice, Cal_— pero eventualmente pararon y pusieron en funcionamiento un sistema de números, lo que quería decir que era estresantemente fácil determinar justo cuantos clones bebés habían muerto antes que Oliver. Habían sido 522.

"Quinientos bebés" dijo John, mareado, mirando las carpetas ahora desperdigadas en el piso de la sala de estar "han hecho _quinientos veintidós bebés_"

"Fallidamente" remarcó Sherlock, muy entretenido con una carpeta.

John lo miro por sobre la mesa y supo lo que iba a decir. _¿El preocuparse por los otros bebés los salvaría? ¿Ayudaría a salvar a Oliver?_ No lo haría. Pero de todos modos. John no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia Oliver, quien estaba felizmente rompiendo algunos papeles extra que venían en las carpetas, y se sintió inundado por la tristeza por todos los bebés que estuvieron antes que Oliver.

"La buena noticia es que todos ellos nacieron con problemas" anuncio John después de ver varias carpetas "O con problemas que luego se manifestaron después del nacimiento. Y Oliver es perfectamente normal"

"Si, ¿Pero porque?"

John dejo a Oliver en su tapete de juegos que habían comprado el día anterior y Oliver estaba felizmente monologando hacia las jirafas, elefantes y monos de peluche encima de él. Sherlock lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, como si no estuviera viendo al bebé quien estaba ahí sino las moléculas de ADN que lo conformaban.

"¿Buenos genes?" Sugirió John, en un intento por hacer un chiste.

Sherlock se paró, para caminar y sentarse a un lado de Oliver, quien prestó atención pero sin pausar su feliz charla "Todos los demás bebes nacieron con pulmones a medio formar, o sinapsis que fallaban en conducir correctamente, o mal funcionamiento de los corazones. Una serie de problemas, no un patrón real en ellos, solo el patrón de que los clones humanos parece no funcionar, que algo salía mal en el actual proceso de desarrollar un bebé. Hasta Oliver. Nació absolutamente perfecto, sin ningún problema a la vista"

Oliver trato de alcanzar sus pies, logrando en tomarlos y le mando una sonrisa brillante a Sherlock en orgullo, como si probara su perfección.

"¿Porque seria, Ollie?" pregunto Sherlock, pensativamente.

"¿Así que lo llamaremos 'Ollie'?"remarco John, tan ligeramente como pudo.

Sherlock reconoció el comentario con una ligera sonrisa, no quitando su vista de Oliver.

"Mira" dijo John, poniendo las carpetas lejos de el. "No estoy seguro si sabremos alguna vez. Así ocurrió, el esta aquí, nosotros lo tenemos. Es solo suerte. Todos los nacimientos son solamente suerte, es un proceso complejo y millones de cosas pueden ir mal y eso es antes de que le añadas el complicado factor de la clonación"

"Suerte" el tono de Sherlock era duro, así como su cara cuando miro a John "Tu quieres que yo base el futuro de nuestro hijo en _suerte_."

"Ese seria el caso incluso si el no fuera un clon" dijo John gentilmente, porque era cierto.

Sherlock, haciendo un sonido de disgusto, se levanto lejos de Oliver y colapso en el sofá con mal humor. Oliver, después de un momento de confusión siguiendo su salida, empiezo a llorar.

John se paro y camino hacia el para levantarlo "Esta bien" dijo, calmando "Tu papá solo va a molestar un rato, lo que es un habito que yo quisiera alentar en ti si podemos hacer algo con eso"

Sherlock hizo otro sonido de disgusto y salto para darles la espalda a John y Oliver.

El departamento mientras Sherlock estaba molesto nunca era un lugar placentero para estar. John sabia que su molestia era una personificación de la preocupación por Oliver, por lo que el no quería tener un desacuerdo acerca de eso. su método usual para tratar con los berrinches de Sherlock era simplemente dejarlo ser por un rato. Si Sherlock no lidiaba consigo mismo en algunas horas, entonces John traería la caballería pesada.

Pero, mientras tanto, John anuncio "Oliver y yo iremos a dar una vuelta"

Sherlock no hizo caso a esto. John lo ignoro y arropo a Oliver y se enseño a si mismo como usar la carriola que había comprado y luego salieron del departamento. No hacia un mal día afuera, penetrante y fresco pero no intolerable y Oliver estaba tapado con su cobija de la tabla periódica por lo que John dudaba que tuviera frío. De echo, parecía muy feliz de estar afuera, manteniendo una conversación por el bienestar de John.

"Cuando aprendas a hablar, nunca vas a callarte nunca ¿Cierto?" remarco John, cariñosamente porque Sherlock le gustaba mucho el sonido de su propia voz. cuando no estaba haciendo berrinche

El bebé hacia sonidos de ohhh y ahh sobre los escenarios de las calles, y John se pregunto si el ya estaba deduciendo cosas en ese rapidísimo cerebro que poseía. Las personas paraban para apreciar al bebé y le decían a John que era un encanto y John sonreía con orgullo como si tuviera que ver con algo en la creación del bebé. Pero era agradable, porque ninguna persona decía que Oliver pareciera otra cosa que no fuera un bebé absolutamente normal. John sabia que Oliver se veía perfectamente normal pero era tranquilizante que alguien independiente se lo confirmara.

Se empezó a poner mas fresco mientras el sol se ponga y John giro la carriola hacia la casa.

La Sra. Hudson lo encontré mientras se peleaba para entrar por la puerta de enfrente.

"Hola" dijo ella, manteniendo la puerta abierta para el "¿Tuvieron un buen día?"

"Gracias" dijo y luego "Si, Oliver y yo salimos a dar un paseo"

"Oh, que bien. Y parece que tienes un pequeño niño cansado ahí"

John miro a Oliver. Estaba tallando sus pequeños puños contra sus ojos y bostezando, mirándose adorablemente exhausto y batallando cada paso en el camino "Creía que se había quedado dormido en la carriola pero el es aparentemente tan necio ha dormir como su papá" John beso la mejilla sonrojada por la larga exposición al aire frío de marzo.

"Aww" dijo la Sra. Hudson, como si eso hiciera a Oliver extra adorable "¿Necesitas algo? ¿Cualquier cosa en que pueda ayudar?"

"Pienso que estamos bien por ahora, Sra. Hudson. Estoy seguro que recibirá frenéticas llamas de auxilio de nuestra parte muy pronto"

"Oh, en cualquier momento, tesoro" dijo la Sra. Hudson, cariñosamente y John subo las escaleras al departamento.

La sala de estar estaba oscura, lo que significaba que Sherlock aun no prendía las luces, lo que significaba que Sherlock aun estaba de mal humor.

"Te diré que" le dijo John a Oliver "¿Porque no tomamos un baño, te preparamos propiamente para que te duermas?"

Oliver se veía reticentemente intrigado por la propuesta y John recolecto la bata para bebé que habían comprado y se puso a prepararle el baño. Oliver se animo un poco por el agua corriendo, mirando con los agudos ojos de Sherlock mientras se empezaba a llenar la bañera. John sabia que el bebé debió de haber tenido baños antes, pero dudaba que el bebé hubiera visto una autentica bañera antes, con un grifo y todo. Probablemente los baños de bebés le habían sido llevados a el, donde quiera que haya estado, siendo solamente nombrado por su numero, _523_.

John suprimo esos pensamientos y se enfoco en poner a Oliver en la bañera. Oliver hizo una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa cuando toco el agua para después disolverse en un saco de alegría. Salpicaba en el agua entusiásticamente, riéndose en deleite por su descubrimiento.

"¿Que estas haciendo?"

John miro sobre su hombro a Sherlock, parado en la puerta del baño. John no comento acerca del berrinche porque no había nada mas indicado para poner de nuevo s Sherlock de mal humor que mencionarle el berrinche anterior. Por lo que solo dijo "Oliver esta tomando un baño"

Oliver salpico suficientemente fuerte para que a John le cayera jabón en el ojo.

Sherlock se acerco al borde del baño y se quedo viendo el procedimiento "Le gusta" concluyo.

John no dijo nada sarcástico acerca de esa deducción. dijo "Si, le gusta"

El baño no era muy grande. Sherlock, recargando contra el lavabo, necesariamente tocaba a John que estaba arrodillado frente a la bañera. Y a John no le importaba. Sherlock rara vez tenia el mismo entendimiento del espacio personal que otras personas. El constantemente estaba parado apenas muy cerca de John, recargando un poco muy cerca sobre su hombro, y John ya se había acostumbrado. En el tiempo que pienso que Sherlock estaba muerto, el aire que circulaba alrededor de el parecía muy frío y vacío sin el. El calor de Sherlock era reconfortante todo el tiempo y era reconfortante ahora, mientras observaba a John bañar cuidadosamente a Oliver, quien se agitaba y reía como si disfrutara el gran reto que estaba haciendo y John pienso que nunca supuso que 221B podría ser tan… _hogareño_.

"Sherlock, ¿Podrías alcanzarme la toalla?" pregunto John, mientras Oliver se agachaba en sus intentos de limpiarle la cara

El sintió la velocidad del aire que lleno el espacio que había sido ocupado por Sherlock y regreso, entregándole la toalla. John levanto a Oliver, quien estaba resbaladizo estando mojado y logro de alguna manera envolverlo en la toalla sin tirarlo.

"¿Quieres vestirlo?" pregunto John, pasándoselo a Sherlock.

"Esta temblando" dijo Sherlock, en sorpresa.

"Estoy seguro de que tiene frío, acaba de salir del baño. Por eso es que vamos a ponerlo en un mameluco y no dejar que duerma desnudo"

"Esta bien, pero usarle el gris simple que trajo Mycroft y no los horrendos con los destornilladores danzantes que tu compraste para el"

"Esta bien" accedió John, sorprendido, mientras Sherlock salir del baño.

"Y no pienses que no me molesta usar cualquier cosa de Mycroft" dijo Sherlock, mientras desaparecida con el bebé hacia su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

hola gente bonita! perdonen la hora de la actualizacion y las multiples, miles faltas de ortografía que hay en este capitulo pero la verdad tuve algunos problemas con un amigo y no lo podia dejar desatendido u.u ahora si el capi!  
Muchas gracias a las personas que le han dado que les gusta o a su lista de favoritos o q han dejado un comentario! se los agradesco infinitamente!.

Disclaimers: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capituló 6

Oliver se hizo un espacio de manera irreversible en la vida en 221B en cuestión de días. A John le había gustado su vida antes de la llegada de Oliver, le había gustado tener a Sherlock de vuelta, le había gustado la amistad que habían forjado entre ellos. Trabajaba en la clínica entre casos y cuando una mano extra era necesitada o te otra forma se iba a las escenas del crimen o aprobaba clientes con Sherlock o escribía en su blog acerca de sus experiencias. La investigación les dejaba un ingreso constante y sustentable, dando el nivel de fama que habían alcanzado y su vida juntos había quedado en una rutina como les era posible.

Oliver debió haber sido una falla en su sistema, pero no lo fue. Eso fue ayudado en gran parte al echo de entrar en un momento de recesión de casos justo cuando Oliver entro a sus vidas, lo que les dio el tiempo para ajustarse alrededor de el sin tratar de balancear sus otras demandas de su tiempo. Ellos iban a caminatas al parque, Sherlock deduciendo para ellos, presumiendo para John y para educar a Oliver. John se sentaba con Oliver en sus rodillas y le leía el periódico matutino—nada muy perturbador, pero esperaba alentar a Oliver en tomar interés en los eventos actuales mas allá de los crímenes— Sherlock lo sentaba en sus rodillas y le leía libros de química. Oliver parecía disfrutar ambas actividades, aunque John sospechaba que tenia mas que ver con el deseo de Oliver de estar cerca de alguien, de tener a alguien comunicándose con el. Ellos comían demasiada comida china para llevar, porque John no podía molestar en cocinar, pero eso no tenia nada de inusual. La Sra. Hudson les hacia una gran cantidad de té, pero eso también no tenia nada de inusual.

Mycroft paraba mas seguido de lo que usualmente lo hacia, pero ellos lo toleraban. Oliver parecía precavido con el y John se pregunto ante la evidencia si la Sherlokiana desconfianza en Mycroft Holmes era aparentemente integrada genéticamente. A menos que Oliver conectara a Mycroft con sus primeros tres meces de vida. De cualquier manera, Mycroft parecía que genuinamente le importaba Oliver y preguntaba por el y lo veía embelesado. El lo sostuvo de manera extraña la vez que John lo sugirió y Oliver había vuelto una consternada que-es-lo-que-_piensas_ mirada hacia el, por lo que John jamas había vuelto a repetir el experimento. Sherlock parecía pensar que Mycroft solo le importaba Oliver en la medida de una curiosidad científica, pero John no estaba seguro; el pensaba que Sherlock jamas había sido totalmente justo con Mycroft cuando se trataba de las emociones de este.

Su cocina estaba mas limpia de lo que había estado jamas, mas desprovista de experimentos de lo que John jamas la había conocido porque Oliver se había convertido en el experimento de Sherlock por el momento y Sherlock estaba estaba muy orgulloso consigo mismo cuando Oliver logro rodar y sentarse por si mismo en poco tiempo y Sherlock paso al gateo, demostrándolo gateando el mismo por toda la sala de estar. Oliver se rió de el, lo que hizo que Sherlock se quejara que el bebé no estaba tomando sus lecciones _seriamente_ del todo y John se pregunto como es que había estado feliz antes de esto. Incluso mas sorprendentemente, John se pregunto como es que nunca se le había ocurrido que a lo mejor era esto lo que _quería_.

Oliver había estado con ellos una semana, una semana de relativa calma libre de mortales y tóxicos accidentes y Sherlock no había estado aburrido ni una sola vez.

John se sentó con su blog abierto y se le quedo viendo.

"No tienes nada que decir" remarcó Sherlock desde donde estaba sentado en el piso enseñándole a Oliver ecuaciones químicas con los grandes bloques de color que la Sra. Hudson había comprado.

"Bueno, no quiero hablar de Oliver. No quiero que se vuelva… elan de la red"

"¿Porque no pones en el blog que 'el no tiene idea que el sol gira alrededor de la luna?"

"Sherlock, el no sabe lo que el sol y la luna son"

"Puedes poner eso en tu blog 'Oliver es inteligente en cuanto a rodar por si mismo pero el es espectacularmente ignorante acerca de algunas cosas, como que es e sol y la luna'"

"¿Alguna vez vas a superar eso?" pregunto John

"No" respondió Sherlock, simplemente, luego "Oliver saca el cubo azul de tu boca, lo necesitamos para representar el carbon"

Oliver le dio a Sherlock una mirada que no parecía un buen augurio para Sherlock de recuperar el bloque azul. Sherlock suspiro y parecía llegar a la misma conclusión, se giro a John.

"Necesitamos un caso" dijo.

"¿Piensas eso?"

"Si. Tu necesitas algo para poner en tu blog, te gusta decirle a la gente cosas, y quieres decirle a todos sobre Oliver y no puedes, por eso necesitamos darte algo mas para que lo puedas contar a la gente"

"Oh, ¿Por eso has estado resolviendo casos todo este tiempo? ¿Para que yo pueda poner algo en mi blog? Que considerado de tu parte"

Sherlock le sonrió.

Oliver hizo unos sonidos alrededor del cubo azul en su boca, en contribución a la conversación.

Sherlock dijo "Ves, a Oliver le gustara el caso también"

John dudo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño "Tu no piensas que Oliver debería venir a investigar con nosotros"

"¿No es exactamente seguro, no?" admito John, renuente, porque no quería tener esta conversación hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Sherlock había estado reclinado de manera casual, pero ahora se sentó, intento y molesto "¿Crees que lo pondría en peligro?"

"Creo que tienes una definición diferente de 'peligro' que el resto de la gente" dijo John, delicadamente.

Sherlock apreto sus labios y respiro pesadamente. Oliver, dándose cuenta de su estado de animo le dio a John su que-has-echo-_ahora_ mirada. luego, Sherlock se paro, tenso y de jalon, al contrario de sus movimientos fluidos con los cuales siempre se movía.

"Sherlock" dijo John

"No. Absolutamente. Tienes razón. Es un milagro que aun no lo haya cocinado en la estufa" Sherlock cogio su abrigo mientras hablaba.

"No es a lo que me refería y tu lo sabes. ¿A donde vas?"

"Afuera"

"¿Afuera donde?"

"Donde sea que no sea un interrogatorio. Me llevaría a Oliver pero estoy seguro de que te preocupa que lo deje desatendido en su carriola o lo venda a un vendedor de droga por un poco de producto"

"Sherlock" dijo John, cortante, pero Sherlock ya estaba dejando la habitación y John pudo oír sus pasos trotando firmemente bajando las escaleras. La puerta de enfrente se abrió y se cerro "Maldita sea" murmuro john, pasando sus manos por toda su cara, y luego miro a Oliver, quien se veía molesto con el. "Eso pudo haber salido mejor" concedió John.

* * *

Sherlock no volvió y Oliver se volvió progresivamente infeliz entras mas tiempo estaba lejos de el. John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock de verdad mantenía a Oliver ocupado con solo el echo de _estar_. John entendía eso, porque Sherlock tenia ese efecto en John. John experimento un momento de empatía con Oliver y el humor de Oliver evoluciono rápidamente a lo que era claramente un berrinche Sherlokiano. Nada de lo que hacia John le impresionaba. Levanto desdeñosamente la nariz cuando John trato de construir una torre con los bloques, trato de arrancar las paginas del libro de química cuando John trato de leerle y absoluta y positivamente rehuso a comer algo. John camino el departamento con el, arrullándolo y calmándolo y tratando de tararearle una aproximación de las canciones que Sherlock tocaba para el en el violín y pensando que era posible que iba a matar a Sherlock cuando regresara porque ahora tenia un _bebé_ y no se podía desaparecer así.

La Sra. Hudson eventualmente subió las escaleras por el sonido de los imparables llantos de Oliver.

"¿Que esta mal con el?"

"El es Sherlock, eso es lo que esta mal con el" dijo John, gravemente.

"Oh, la pobre cosita" sonrío la Sra. Hudson "Probablemente tenga dolor de estomago"

"No" John negó con la cabeza "El esta bien. Esta haciendo un berrinche. Es solo que el es un berrinche mas fuerte de los de Sherlock"

"Aquí, déjame verlo" la Sra. Hudson ofreció y John le paso a Oliver "Ya, ya ¿De que estas haciendo berrinche, amor?"

Oliver lloro mas fuerte y pataleo con buenas fuerzas.

"Creo que tu tenias mas éxito" remarco la Sra. Hudson y le paso de vuelta a Oliver.

Oliver se calmo al estar en los brazos de John e incluso dejo de llorar, solo dando pequeños suspiros. El vio a John con sus Sherlokianos ojos grises/azules/verdes, mojados por las lagrimas que estaban bajando por su carita y John estaba al limite de sus emociones y aun así le rompía el corazón "Esta bien" dijo, gentilmente. "Para. No voy a abandonarte, ¿Esta bien?"

Oliver, respirando en pequeñas bocanadas de aire, cerro sus pequeños puños en la camisa de John, como si lo mantuviera ahí, y John planto un beso sobre sus suaves, rizos oscuros.

"¿Donde esta Sherlock" pregunto la Sra. Hudson.

"También esta molesto, solo que el fue afuera de la casa para hacerlo"

Las cejas de la Sra. Hudson se alzaron "¿El fue _afuera_ a hacer berrinche?"

"Tuvimos un desacuerdo" admitió John.

"¿Uno _verdadero_?" y John sabia que a lo que la Sra. Hudson se refería, _contrario a los desacuerdos que tu piensas que tienes pero que realmente no son porque normalmente tu dejas a Sherlock hacer lo que quiera_.

"Bueno, el fue afuera a hacer berrinche" apunto John.

"Oh , querido. Bueno, yo no me preocuparía acerca de eso. Todas las parejas tienen peleas domesticas después de traer un bebe a la casa. Los nuevos bebes son estresantes"

John suspiro y ni siquiera se molesto en corregir las suposiciones de la Sra. Hudson porque, francamente, estaba criando un bebé con el hombre y _habían_ tenido una pelea domestica acerca de ello. "Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo. "Y gracias por venir a revisarlo. Parece que ya esta mas tranquilo"

"Pienso que se dio cuenta de que podría ser peor y que tu podrías dármelo a mi y al final no tendría a ninguno de ustedes dos" dijo la Sra. Hudson, con humor seco "Se bueno con tu papá" le advirtió a Oliver.

Oliver, una mano cerrada alrededor del dedo indice de John, la considero sospechosamente, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se lo fuera a quitar, y se acurruco mas cerca de John.

"De nuevo gracias, Sra. Hudson. Buenas noches" dijo John y después de que ella se fue cambio su atención de nuevo a Oliver, quien había parado de llorar pero aun se veía miserable, rojo y con caminos de lagrimas, su labio inferior temblando "Nunca me desharé de ti" le dijo John "Bebé tontito. Nos vamos a quedar contigo para siempre. Y tu padre vendrá a casa eventualmente, solo que el es un enorme idiota, y le puedes decir que yo dije eso cuando regrese"

Oliver tomo aire y lo miro poco impresionado, pero parecía mucho menos agitado de lo que estaba. Odiando bajarlo ahora que estaba mas tranquilo, john camino alrededor con el, limpiando el departamento un poco y eventualmente Oliver se quedo dormido contra el.

Eso dejaba a John con un dilema. Era ya suficientemente tarde para que Oliver se durmiera toda la noche, si su falta de almuerzo no lo despertaba antes que eso- John podría tomar a Oliver arriba hacia su cama pero le asustaba dormir en la misma cama que Oliver, asustado de que pudiera accidentalmente rodar sobre el y sofocarlo, o que tuviera una pesadilla y se despertara agitado y lo lastimara. Por lo que no, Oliver necesitaba ir a su cuna.

Pero eso lo introducía a mas problemas. La cuna estaba en el cuarto de Sherlock. Si John iba a su cama en su cuarto, un piso entero aparte, se preocupaba de que no escucharía a Oliver si lloraba por el. No había un monitor para bebé en el departamento, porque la vigilancia alrededor del departamento interferir demasiado con la recepción. Entonces John se encontró a si mismo sentado en la cama de Sherlock leyendo.

Y lo siguiente que supo es que se despertaba de jalón y Sherlock estaba gateando en la cama a un lado de el.

Al menos, esperaba que fuera Sherlock.

"¿Sherlock?" arrastro las palabras, tratando de tallar el sueño de sus ojos, solo para estar seguro. el cuarto estaba oscuro. Sherlock debió de apagar las luces.

"Si" confirmo "Estoy en casa. Regresa a dormir"

"¿Donde has _estado_?" John volteo a ver alrededor del cuarto pero no podía ver el reloj digital por ningún lado.

"Londres" respondió Sherlock, lacónicamente.

"Oh, ¿Entonces no saltaste hasta Bélgica? Es bueno saberlo"

Sherlock soltó una risa, que John supuso era un buen signo "Regresa a dormir" volvió a decir.

John no tenia intenciones de volver a dormir. una cosa era quedarse dormido en la cama de Sherlock mientras el estaba afuera. Otra cosa tan solo… dormir en la cama de Sherlock con el. Pero John se estiro y dejo el libro que estaba en su pecho en el muro a un lado de la cama y se deslizo por encima del cobertor y se le quedo viendo a la oscuridad. Ya no estaba mas dormido, estaba pensativo y quería empezar una conversación con Sherlock y no sabia como.

Sherlock empezó por el, rodando hacia el "¿Porque Bélgica?" pregunto.

John se encogió de hombros "¿Porque no?"

Sherlock tomo una gran bocanada de aire "Su expectativa de vida es entre un tercio y la mitad de nuestra expectativa de vida"

"Tu no sabes eso" dijo John, porque había estrenado que Sherlock no hiciera mas investigación acerca de las enfermedades de los clones, pero ¿Cuando Sherlock jamas dejaba un tema sin investigar?

Sherlock hizo un sonido de escepticismo, un sonido de angustia.

"Yo se que tu nunca le harías daño" dijo John, volteando su cabeza incluso a través de la oscuridad todo lo que podía ver era la silueta de Sherlock "No me refería que implicara que pensaba que alguna vez lo harías"

"Tu piensas que lo haré sin intención"

John dudo "Yo—"

"A ti te gusta, sabes" la voz de Sherlock era afilada, cortante " Te gusta el peligro, te gusta el shot de adrenalina, Si trato de protegerte de todo eso, tu nunca te dejarías. Y no puedo creer de que se te haya escapado que notaras, siempre que era verdaderamente peligroso, te excluía. ¿O acaso estabas muy ocupado sintiéndote _herido_ por ello cada vez que pasaba para notar que _te estaba protegiendo_?"

John se quedo en silencio, dándose cuenta de repente. El había pensado que cuando Sherlock media acerca de sus asuntos, de donde había estado, que estaba haciendo, y frecuentemente esas ocasiones fueron las mas riesgosas para la vida de Sherlock. Y John siempre estaba _furioso_ al ser excluido cuando todo pasaba, pensando que su hubiera estado ahí, las cosas hubieran ido diferente. Y Sherlock, todo el tiempo, había estado pensando eso, que John había estado ahí, que _John_ había sido quien estaba en peligro.

"Sherlock" empezó John, no muy seguro de que iba a decir después.

"He _tratado_ de mantenerte a salvo. Y no siempre soy exitoso. Entonces tu tienes razón. Parece ser muy probable que lo lastimare no importa que haga" Sherlock se oía deprimido y resignado ahora.

Lo que a John nunca le gustaba. Sherlock era muchas cosas, pero a lo que John vivir en temor era un Sherlock _deprimido_. El odiaba el terror de esa oscuridad que a veces venia y fuertemente se quedaba en el pecho de Sherlock y quedaba mas allá del alcance de John. "Bien" John se volteo completamente para encarar a Sherlock. "Detente. ¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo, paseando alrededor de Londres pensando en esto? El no esta mejor sin ti, así que mejor saca ese pensamiento de tu cabeza ahora mismo, Sherlock Holmes. El estuvo llorando toda la noche porque no estabas aquí. El te ama—"

"El esta acostumbrado a mi ahora—"

"No, el te _ama_. Y mas importante, el te necesita. el es tu, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Que le pasara si tu no estas con el?"

"No lo se. A lo mejor el crecida siendo absolutamente normal. A lo mejor el no seria… A lo mejor _deberíamos_ dejar que le adoptaran. Yo pensé que le gustaría una buena escena del crimen"

John decidido que lo que mas quería era regresar el tiempo y_ pararse de siquiera decir algo acerca de una escena del crimen_. "Sherlock—"

"A lo mejor si lo llevas a alimentar a los patos todos los días o algo así, a lo mejor le gustaría justamente eso"

"Para" John dijo, fieramente "Tu no crees eso. Tu lo encontraras fatalmente aburrido y _el es tu_ ¿Recuerdas?"

"¿Pero quien soy yo, John? Pase todo el día pensando… el tiene mi ADN, por lo que se parece a mi, pero ¿Quien dice que a el le gustara una escena del crimen, de que el tendrá una afinidad por la química? ¿Eso es genéticamente predispuesto? Darle una niñez normal, una niñez amorosa, tenerte a _ti_, ¿Quien dice que no será… mas como _tu_?"

"Si tu piensas" John dijo, plenamente "Por si quiera un segundo, en ese estupido, _estupido_ cerebro tuyo, que alguna vez dejaría que te fueras y hacer esto sin ti—"

"Tu eres muy bueno eso eso, y tu podrías—"

"No _quiero_ hacer esto sin ti" John se oyó a si mismo decirlo, y sabia que era cierto, lo había estado pensando desde el primer momento en que Sherlock había tomado a Oliver en sus brazos, pero aun no lo había dicho en alto y parecía el momento de decirlo. Estaba agradecido de que estuviera oscuro.

Sherlock se quedo cayado por unos momentos "¿De verdad? pregunto, dudoso.

"De verdad. No puedo imaginar haciendo esto con alguien mas que no seas tu. No puedo imaginar una vida que yo quiera mas de la vida que ya tengo ahora. Te escogí a ti hace mucho tiempo, Sherlock. Tu siempre haz sido mi primera opción. Oliver no cambia eso. ¿Como puedes olvidar eso? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no respetar el echo de que yo te _elegí a ti_, y tu lo _sabes_"

Otro largo momento de silencio "Siempre me preocupa que te aburrirás" dijo Sherlock, después de un segundo

John parpadeo "¿Te preocupa de que _yo_ me aburra?"

"Si. por supuesto. Yo se que tu piensas que no me doy cuenta pero se que soy difícil de convivir, Yo se que mi vida es poco convencional, yo se que la mitad del tiempo te gustaría estrangularme y hasta ahora ese momento siempre ha pasado y tu siempre pareces contento de nuevo, pero eventualmente tu podrías tener suficiente y aburrirte de eso y querer algo mas… _normal_. Y ahora hay un bebé, y no intente usarlo para atraparte para ti, no totalmente, pero es posible que lo haya echo, un poco, y si te quieres ir, si te quieres ir con _el_—"

"Callate" John lo corto, furiosamente "Solo callate. Saltaste de un edificio y me hiciste pensar que estabas muerto por un año entero y yo te _perdone_ y como alguna vez puedes albergar alguna duda sobre mi compromiso hacia ti en el medio de esto es… es… incompresible para mi. Estoy aquí. No estoy aburrido. Nunca me aburriré. Yo estoy preocupado de que _tu_ te aburras. Yo ahora me preocupo que tenemos a Oliver, y eventualmente tu te llegaras a aburrir de el y lo llegaras resentir—"

"¿Como podría jamas llegar a aburrirme de el? Tu pasaste la tarde con el, jamas hace _algo_ aburrido"

El tono de Sherlock era honesto y John pienso que Sherlock creía eso, no podía imaginar que alguna vez la constancia del bebé fuera inaguantable. Sherlock amaba a Oliver ridículamente demasiado, pensó John Era una total locura para Sherlock sugerir por al menos un segundo de que era capaz de separarse de Oliver, incluso por su propio bien, porque Sherlock estaba claramente por la luna por el.

John no lo dijo, porque John pienso que Sherlock no estaba acostumbrado a pensar sobre si mismo como una persona amorosa como Sherlock amaba a Oliver y sacarlo a la luz podría causar entre pánico o negación. Y John no quería sacar a la luz lo obviamente que Sherlock era propenso al aburrimiento, que su atención la capturaban muy pocas cosas. John no quería pensar en eso, no quería preocuparse por eso. El estaba contento, el estaba _feliz_. ¿Que daño podría hacer, por un poco mas, dejarse vivir en esa felicidad? ¿De encontrar una manera de preservarla?

Por lo que John solo dijo "Escenas de crimen, con policías alrededor de nosotros, escenas de crimen que fueran seguras como el mundo puede llegar a ser. pero dibujo la linea en las persecuciones"

Después de unos momentos, Sherlock solo una risita "¿Que crees que dirá Sally?" pregunto.

"Eres una terrible persona" dijo John, relajando de nuevo en la cama de Sherlock.

"Tu ciertamente no piensas eso"

"¿Oh, no?"

"Tu me escogiste"

John sonrío y cerro sus ojos y se acomodo mas profundo en la almohada debajo de su cabeza. En otro minuto, el se iba a parar e ir a su propia cama, pero por ahora el estaba tibio y contento, con Sherlock a un lado de el radiando una rejuvenecida seguridad y las reconfortantes respiraciones de Oliver desde la cuna en la esquina "Lo hice" acordó John "Idiota presumido"


	7. Chapter 7

Hola gente bonita! Perdonen el retraso de tres das por esta actualizacon, las practicas ya han acabado y empieza la horrible semana de exámenes finales y trabajos finales (el horror!) este capitulo siempre me ha gustado mucho exfepto por algunas partes. Espero poder seguir actiualizando este fin de semana para al menos dejarles tres capítulos, ya que necesitio estudiar MUCHO y no se si pueda actualizar en la semana. Bueno sin mas el capitulo!

Disclaimers: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capitulo 7

John despierto por el sonido bajo de la voz de Sherlock mezclándose con los murmullos de Oliver.

"Shh" decía Sherlock "Vas a despertar a papá"

John parpadeo con un ojo. Sherlock estaba recargado sobre la cuna, subiendo y bajando a Oliver, Oliver haciendo sonidos de deleite de buenos días. John dejo que sus ojos se cerraran, acurrucándose mas profundo en la colcha y pensando que Sherlock podría manejarlo esta mañana porque se lo debía por la noche anterior.

_La noche anterior_.

Lo que hizo que los ojos de John se abrieran de par en par. El cuarto estaba vacío, y John supuso que era posible que hubiera estado dormitando, pero ahora estaba totalmente despierto. Muy despierto, en la cama de Sherlock, con la colcha de Sherlock alrededor de el. Lo que él había intentado no hacer.

John trato de levantase de la cama, sintiéndose consternado. Sherlock había regresado a casa y luego John solo se había dormido en su cama. _Sin ninguna razón_. Sherlock iba a pensar que él era… algo. ¿Loco? ¿Irracional? ¿Un acaparador de colchas?

Sherlock estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo furiosamente en su laptop. Oliver estaba también en el escritorio, descansando sobre su cobija de tabla periódica, estrellando sus dedos entusiásticamente sobre el teclado de la laptop de John y periódicamente volteando su cabeza para murmurar felizmente a Sherlock sobre la experiencia.

"Bien" Sherlock dijo, sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla "Ya te levantaste. Nos vendría bien algo de té" sonaba distraído, inclinado un poco hacia adelante para ver más la pantalla.

Una mañana normal, pensó John. Solo una mañana normal. No es que Sherlock se esforzara por la normalidad. Solo la normalidad sin más. John dudó. Quería decir, _lamento haberte quitado tu cama ayer_, aunque eso hubiera evaporado la normalidad. En vez de eso dijo "Claro" y caminó hacia la cocina. No necesitaba preguntar si Oliver ya había comido ya que los restos de la comida de bebé estaban en el fregadero, por lo que John puso la tetera y colocó el pan en él tostador para el y para Sherlock y regresó para asomar su cabeza en la sala de estar. "Lo has dejado jugar con mi Laptop"

Sherlock aún no levantaba la mirada de la computadora "Pienso que va a iniciar un blog. No podría ser peor que el tuyo"

"JaJa" dijo John y caminó de nuevo hacia la cocina para hacer té y pan tostado, que llevó al escritorio. Puso la taza y los platos fuera del alcance de Oliver y pausó para ver sobre el hombro de Sherlock "¿Qué has estado haciendo tan maniáticamente esta mañana?" La pantalla estaba abierta en un tablero de mensajes y John leyó el primer post con interés _¿Mi bebé debería ya estar gateando?_

John parpadeó. "¿Es una…página para madres?"

"Sí" afirmo Sherlock, sonando extraño.

Por un momento, John piensó que quizás estaba avergonzado por ser descubierto, pero si no quería que lo viera no habría seguido en la página cuando John regresó de la cocina. John lo miró con confusión y se dio cuenta que tenia una mano en el cabello de Sherlock, descansándola en la parte trasera de su cabeza y tomando algunos rizos oscuros. John pensó que de verdad se estaba volviendo d_elirante y completamente loco_ y de manera abrupta quitó su mano. rápidamente, como si nada extraño hubiera pasado, dijo "¿Por qué?"

"Pensé que podría ser útil, pero resulta que todo es basura y todas las personas que están en la página son idiotas. Ésta de aquí está totalmente preocupada sobre si su bebé debería o no empezar a gatear en este momento, cuando sería mejor que se preocupara sobre el hecho de que su niñera tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por su marido"

"Oh, Dios" dijo John, con el éstomago encogiéndose "Dime que no se lo dijiste"

Sherlock no contestó. "Y ésta que contestó no esta mejor; ella piensa que sabe acerca de todo pero está a punto de ser despedida de su trabajo en un banco de inversiones"

"Sherlock, ¿Estas interactuando con estas personas?

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. Soy 'GorroOrejón124'"

"¿Gorro orejón?"

"Todos piensas que soy un dedicado fan de Sherlock Holmes"

"Bueno, eso último es verdad" remarcó John y Sherlock se rio.

"Tengo 32, me gusta el color púrpura, estoy casado con un doctor y nuestro primogénito es, todos me lo aseguran, muy avanzado para su edad. ¿No es verdad Ollie?"

John prestó atención por primera vez a su laptop, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, porque la pantalla mostraba su blog, en el cual Oliver seguramente estaba escribiendo una nueva entrada. Una entrada en que se leía, hasta ahora, _hwu;ar .zn kdz .jkz nn znv... ._

"¿Qué demonios Sherlock?" exclamó John "_De verdad_ le estás dejando que escriba una entrada en mi blog"

"¿Por qué no?" Sherlock volvió a escribir furiosamente en la pagina de madres.

"¿Por qué _no_?" John le quitó la laptop a Oliver "Le estás dejando escribir en mi blog" John borró la nueva entrada, mientras que Oliver mostraba su nueva habilidad de rodar sobre sí mismo e hizo falsos sonidos de protesta "Oh, para" le dijo John "Puedo diferenciar cuando estás mintiendo solo para salirte con la tuya"

Oliver hizo una cara Sherlokiana de protesta, y John se quejó al descubrir que su Blog tenía una serie de nuevas entradas_.V N._ y ._z.n . and vbbfbfvbb_ y_ ,V,B,D,H,H,BH,B,B…./_

"Sherlock" se quejó John, porque las nuevas entradas ya estaban generando comentarios, la mayoría consintiendo en _?._ Uno de Mike: _¿Estas bien amigo?_ y luego en otra entrada: _Bien, ahora me estas asustando. Escribe algo coherente._

"Las personas _leen_ este Blog" dijo John, sentándose en su silla con su laptop, comenzando a calmar a los comentaristas "Debiste dejarlo escribir en tu blog, nadie lo lee"

"JaJa" repuso Sherlock "Papá está brillante esta mañana, Oliver"

John publicó una nueva entrada. L_a idea de una broma de Sherlock. Ignórenlo. No hay crisis, a menos que cuenten el próximamente estrangulado compañero de departamento que pronto pasara aquí_.

"'Próximamente" y "pronto" son redundantes" dijo Sherlock, desde el escritorio.

"Cállate" dijo John

Sherlock cerró su laptop con un preciso y rápido click, cargó a Oliver y se alejó del escritorio "Pensé que podríamos llevarlo a alimentar a los patos en el parque. Ver qué piensa de eso"

Era la primera cosa que Sherlock decía con un tono casualmente forzado. John durmiendo en su cama no era la causa de agitación en el cerebro de Sherlock, posiblemente porque toda la agitación estaba centrada en Oliver. John supuso que podía entender eso.

John miró hacia fuera, donde el sol estaba brillando. Era raro el buen clima en esa época del año y John piensó que bien podrían aprovecharlo.

"Buena idea" acordó

* * *

Con Oliver sujeto a su pecho, Sherlock alimentaba a los patos. John se sentó en una banca y los miró. Además de procurarles un pedazo de pan de la Sra. Hudson—quien opinó que la salida era adorable—John planeaba no tener nada que veren alimentar a los patos. Solo quería disfrutar, y de verdad había mucho que disfrutar. Sherlock había encontrado una elegante y pequeña capa gris para que Oliver usara—sin duda había venido de Mycroft, pero John no preguntó, sabiendo que Sherlock, odiaría admitirlo— por lo que Sherlock y Oliver se veían como los clones que eran con sus capas grises en el parque. Oliver estaba usando un sombrero azul marino que hacía juego con la bufanda de Sherlock y tenía una expresión idéntica de aburrimiento y disgusto sobre los patos.

Sherlock se agachó, arrastrando la orilla de su abrigo en el lodo, y señaló algo en el piso y Oliver parecía estarle prestando mucha atención y John se preguntó qué clases de deducción estaba sucediendo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un tonto enamorado y ni siquiera le importaba que después Sherlock fuera a hacer un berrinche por su abrigo después porque justo en ese momento Sherlock puso gentilmente una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de Oliver en una rápida caricia y el corazón de John se apretó dolorosamente y se encontró pensando. _Esto es tuyo_.

Y era verdad. En una extraña manera que no tenía sentido, la pequeña imagen frente a él le pertenecía. Y no sabía que palabras usar para describir su relación con ellos, pero el pronombre posesivo estaba tan claro como el día para el: lo que sea que fueran, eran _suyos_. En cualquier minuto, Sherlock admitiría lo aburridos que él y Oliver estaban y se voltearía hacia John y probablemente le regalaría una de esas sonrisas 'solo para John' y John se dio cuenta de que la estaba esperando, de que siempre se sentía con más energía por una de esas sonrisas.

John había pasado mucho tiempo no pensando realmente sobre su relación con Sherlock. No le había gustado su vida sin él, cuando Sherlock lo había forzado a ello, y no había habido realmente una manera en que John encontrara la forma de perdonarlo. Y luego John había estado feliz y nunca había sido buena idea examinar la felicidad muy de cerca, en la experiencia de John. Por lo que él solo… le dejó ser. Sherlock lo hacía feliz, y eso había sido suficiente para él.

Pero la verdad era, en esos raros momentos en que era honesto consigo mismo, que no estaba totalmente seguro de _cómo_ es que Sherlock le hacía feliz. John pensó que era algo más allá de la fuerte amistad o incluso ser compañeros de departamento. Había momentos en que hacía cosas sin pensarlo, como su mano en el cabello de Sherlock esa mañana, cosas de pareja que parecían hacer. Como quedarse dormido en la cama de Sherlock la noche anterior. No sabía si Sherlock había dormido desnudo o no a un lado de él, pero la idea de que había pasado una noche en la cama de Sherlock hacía que se le secara la boca y no por horror o vergüenza sino con _anticipación_. Había pasado la noche en la cama de Sherlock, de manera totalmente platónica y de alguna manera sentía que el mayor problema que tenía con eso era presisamente que había sido de manera tan platónica, que ninguno de los dos había cerrado la brecha que había en la cama.

No era la primera vez que John pensaba en eso, por supuesto. John no tenía ni idea de cuántas veces había pensado en ello. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no lo hiciera, pero había dejado de negar que eran una pareja, y subconscientemente esos pensamientos habían surgido. Algunas veces los sueños eran ardientes y pervertidos pero algunas veces los sueños eran tranquilos y casuales; estar abrazados en el sofá, besarse en la cocina mientras John hacía el té. Algunas veces los sueños no tenían nada que ver con Sherlock, pero en los sueños sabía que estaba _con_ él y había algo extraño, parecido al confort en esos sueños, un zumbido de felicidad que inevitablemente perdía en cuanto despertaba y pasaba los primeros momentos de la mañana en una neblina mental, tratando de resistir el desquiciante, tentador impulso de estar en los brazos de Sherlock. Podía contar con Sherlock con lo que sea para lo que sea. Lo sabía. Sherlock podía pretender ser desconsiderado o no tener idea de las cosas, pero todas las cosas importantes Sherlock las recordaba y era asombrosamente devoto a ellas. Cualquier cosa de importancia que John preguntara a Sherlock, sabía que el se la conseguiría inmediatamente. Pero sería lindo, admitió ahora John con una de las mas pequeñas voces en su cabeza, tomar un paso y saber que era _amado_. No de la manera de amigos, pero sí con una pasión dedicada, que lo consumiera todo, una salvaje adoración. John quería mirar a través de Sherlock Holmes de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo y saber que Sherlock lo amaba…

…De la misma manera en que él amaba a Sherlock.

No era, viéndolo en perspectiva, la primera vez que había pensado que podría estar enamorado de Sherlock, pero antes, de alguna manera, siempre había sido capaz de decirse a sí mismo que Sherlock hacia que sus emociones se exaltaran, que era un efecto de la descarga de adrenalina que Sherlock le provocaba. Quizás ya era tiempo de admitir que la razón por la que Sherlock hacía que sus emociones se elevaran era porque actualmente estaba enamorado de él, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Y ahí estaba Sherlock, quien mucho tiempo atrás había jurado aceptarlo justo como era, y quien parecía tan reacio a iniciar una relación como nadie que John hubiera conocido. Y ahora que tenían un bebé, era lo bastante confuso sin que John sentara a Sherlock y dijera _Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. De verdad enamorado de ti. ¿Que es lo que piensas?_ Y Sherlock diría o bien que siempre lo había sabido—y Sherlock lo sabía todo lo que lo hacía posible—y no había dicho nada para no desequilibrar su relación, o miraría a John en un complejo y absoluto shock. Y ¿Cómo es que era cualquiera de esas dos opciones sería buena?

Sherlock se levantó, una mano protectora apretando a Oliver contra él, y tiró el resto de las migajas de pan en una enorme pila a sus pies, enviando a los patos a un frenesí de graznidos. Oliver dio un grito de sorpresa que luego transformó en carcajadas y Sherlock miró a John, sonriendo, y luego la sonrisa se fue borrando de su cara, transformándose en una expresión de confusión y luego… en nada. Nada que John pudiera leer. Miró atrás de manera constante, su rostro no traicionando nada y John se preguntó lo que estaba escrito en su cara, se preguntó si se veía tan enamorado como se sentía.

Sherlock se giró, dejando la bola de patos detrás de él y caminó a la banca. "¿A dónde has ido?" preguntó, parándose junto a él

"Estoy justo aquí" alcanzó a decir John, mirándolo.

"La verdad es que no lo estás" respondió Sherlock, su tono suave.

Por un alocado medio segundo, John penó que Sherlock estaba a punto de alcanzarlo y tocarlo, pero fue Oliver quien lo alcanzó primero, extendiendo su pequeño puño como un saludo y trayendo la atención de John hacia él.

"Hola" dijo John, tocando con la punta de su dedo índice el puño de Oliver. "¿Qué piensas acerca de los patos?"

"A él no le gustan los patos" anunció Sherlock decisivamente, como si el raro pequeño momento nunca hubiera sucedido del todo.

"Te lo pude haber dicho" replicó John, esforzándose por la misma normalidad que Sherlock estaba consiguiendo sin esfuerzo, y se levantó de la banca. "Vamos, mis dos Holmes hambrientos y fríos. Volvamos a la calle Baker."

Sherlock sonrió con una de sus sonrisas 'solo para John' y John guió el camino, no dándose cuenta hasta más tarde que había usado la palabra _mis_ aplicada a ellos dos.

* * *

"Vamos Angelo's por una cena" sugirió Sherlock

Había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, escribiendo furiosamente en su laptop, y John supuso que había estado atormentando a personas en la página de madres otra vez. Oliver acababa de despertarse de su siesta y estaba en un estado de calma adormecida y John estaba tomando ventaja de ello para acomodarse en el sofá.

John miro a Sherlock que estaba en el escritorio "Esta bien" dijo, agradablemente "¿Porque?"

"Porque no tenemos comida en la casa y porque se está acercando la hora de la noche cuando te empiezas a quejar de eso y a molestarme acerca de los menús de las comidas para llevar y qué debería de ordenar y cuándo debería de comer y preferiría ahorrarme todo eso: vamos a Angelo's".

Así que arroparon a Oliver y fueron a Angelo's e inmediatamente le llegó claro a John por qué Sherlock quería ir a cenar a Angelo's: porque quería presumir a Oliver. Tan pronto como entraron y Ángelo se abalanzó hacia ellos, Sherlock se volvió hacia él con la expresión más transparente del mundo de un interés casual.

Ángelo comenzó: "Sher" después notó a Oliver y dijo:"Oh".

"Éste es Oliver, Ángelo" dijo Sherlock, y aunque había sonado neutral, John pudo oírlo lleno de orgullo.

"¿Oliver, eh? ¿No es un apuesto hombrecito?" Ángelo cerró su mano alrededor de la de Oliver y lo saludo como si Oliver fuera mucho mayor.

Oliver se le quedo viendo, su exuberante arco labial Sherlokiano abierto con fascinación.

"Su mesa usual" dijo Ángelo, extravagantemente, señalándola y brillando hacia ellos.

"Gracias" dijo John, rodeándolo para pasarse al otro lado de la mesa.

Sherlock se sentó frente a él, mirándose satisfecho. "Ese era Ángelo, Oliver. Yo comprobé que era inocente de un asesinato probando que él era culpable de otros delitos. Es una interesante historia, debería contártela".

"No en este instante" dijo John, tomando su menú."Ángelo probablemente no quiere escucharla de nuevo".

Ángelo regresó con ajetreo, sosteniendo dos copas y una botella abierta. "¡Champán para la mesa! ¡Para celebrar al nuevo bebé!"

"Oh, no es necesario, Ángelo" dijo John, aun cuando Ángelo estaba llenando las copas, y recordó la primera vez que había tratado de rechazar alguna de las acciones de Ángelo; desde la vela romántica en la mesa hasta negar que era parte de una pareja había sido un largo camino, y ahora de alguna manera había alcanzado el punto en que estaba rechazando champán para celebrar al bebé que estaba criando con el hombre con el que no estaba en una relación. O algo parecido.

"¡Absolutamente necesario! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos! Muchos días felices frente a ustedes, ¿eh?"

Con un brillo en sus ojos, Ángelo palmeó a Sherlock en el hombro y se fue corriendo.

"Tú querías salir a cenar específicamente para que alguien hiciera un escándalo por Oliver" remarcó John.

"Él se merece que hagan un escándalo acerca de él".

"¿Y no crees que nosotros lo hacemos lo suficiente?

"El revuelo por él no es cuantificable" aspiro Sherlock, como si la conversación tuviera algún sentido del todo.

John decidió dejarlo. Quería saber si la gente no había hecho escándalo sobre Sherlock cuando era niño, si se había sentido ignorado. Eso explicaría por qué era tan ruidoso como adulto. Pero ni siquiera la presencia de Oliver hacía que John se sintiera confortable inquiriendo en la niñez de Sherlock. No había sido feliz, eso era totalmente obvio para John, así que no iba a hacer que Sherlock lo reviviera si no quería. Dejaría que Sherlock tratara de arreglarlo con Oliver y detenerlo si iba muy lejos.

En vez de eso, John dijo:"Bueno, Ángelo nos trajo champán. ¿Deberíamos brindar?"

Sherlock alzó una ceja hacia él. _¿Por qué?_

"Por Oliver" dijo John, tomando su copa.

Sherlock sonrió. "Por Oliver" accedió, chocó su copa contra la de John y tomó un sorbo y luego dijo:"Oliver _Copérnico_. Busqué acerca de eso, sabes. Eres una terrible persona".

John se carcajeó.

* * *

John pensó que Harry probablemente debería de saber acerca de que ahora era básicamente padre. Sherlock hizo una mueca cuando se lo dijo.

"Tú sabes" dijo John."Sé que no te cae bien, pero no podemos criar al bebé sin una extensa familia".

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Sherlock como si fuera perfectamente razonable.

"Si tú quieres que yo sea padre contigo, entonces ella es su tía".

Hubo un momento de silencio. "Él ya tendrá suficiente con mis genes, en lo que… a las tendencias abusivas se refiere" respondió Sherlock cuidadosamente, escogiendo sus palabras, porque Sherlock jamás sacaba el tema de su pasado como adicto.

John sabía que le había costado mucho mencionarlo ahora, y entendía a lo que Sherlock le temía. "Nunca lo tendría cerca de ella si pensara que será una mala influencia".

Sherlock bajó su cabeza más cerca de la laptop, así que John no veía bien su cara ahora. "Eres extravagantemente optimista en cuanto al alcoholismo de tu hermana".

John abrió la boca para protestar furiosamente, pero luego se tomó un segundo para tragar su respuesta refleja, reconociendo que era posible que Sherlock tuviera un punto. Volteó a ver a Oliver, quien estaba felizmente mordisqueando su pie. "Quizás Oliver podría darle una razón para estar sobria esta vez" sugirió, pero sonó débil a sus propios oídos.

Sherlock hizo un sonido escéptico desde su laptop, y John miró haca Oliver y pensó en las tentaciones de su futuro. Pensó en cuántas veces Harry había prometido cambiar su vida, y cuántas veces no había sido cierto. Pensó en el corazón roto de Clara, de una buena carrera destruida, las posibilidades de futuro echas a un lado. Y pensó que le mataría si esas cosas le pasaran a Oliver, alguna vez. Oliver solo debería tener lo mejor y lo más brillante, y debería de estar muy por encima de todos sus demonios.

Así que cuando John mensajeó a Harry para acordar la hora del encuentro, él abandonó la idea de llevar a Oliver con él. Quizás Sherlock tenía razón, quizás lo mejor era ser cuidadoso con Oliver hasta que pudiera confiar plenamente en Harry.

* * *

John no estaba durmiendo.

Que fue lo que dijo Sherlock al abrir la puerta de la habitación. "No estás durmiendo" era una declaración.

John no se esforzó en negarlo.

Sherlock subió a la cama junto a él, lo que no tenía precedente. Excepto cuando John se quedó dormido en la cama de Sherlock una semana antes, nunca habían estado acostados en la cama juntos. Y ahora era la segunda vez en un par de semanas. John no tenía idea de qué hacer con eso.

"¿Sherlock?" dijo, cuestionándolo

"Vas a visitar a tu hermana mañana" dijo Sherlock.

"Sí, eso te dije".

"Café. En un sitio neutral lejos de ambos departamentos"

"Estás que brillante esta noche" arrastró John las palabras."¿Por qué no predices qué es lo que voy a escoger de ropa?"

"Podrías llevar a Oliver" dijo Sherlock.

John parpadeó hacia él, pero la habitación estaba oscura y naturalmente apenas lo podía distinguir. ¿Por qué Sherlock insistía en tener estas conversaciones en la oscuridad?

"Si esto es porque no estás tranquilo estando solo con él" empezó John "la Sra. Hudson podría-"

"No es eso" interrumpió Sherlock."Estaremos absolutamente bien".

"Bien. Yo pienso eso, también. Ustedes dos tendrán una hermosa tarde juntos".

"Tú quieres que tu hermana lo conozca. Quieres darle una razón para que se mantenga sobria".

"Y, como tú apuntaste, siempre soy demasiado optimista acerca de esa posibilidad. 'Extravagantemente optimista', fue exactamente la frase que usaste, creo".

Sherlock no dijo nada por un largo tiempo. Suficientemente largo para que John casi preguntara si tenía planeado dormir en su cama esa noche. Y luego dijo: "Tienes que serlo, ¿no es así?"

No era verdaderamente una pregunta, así que John no contestó, solo escuchó, esperando pacientemente el resto del argumento de Sherlock.

"Las personas alrededor… tienes que ser extravagantemente optimistas, para mantener…" Sherlock cambió de posición y John estaba seguro de que lo estaba mirando. Probablemente Sherlock pudiera verlo en la oscuridad, con esos remarcados ojos de gato que tiene."Tú me diste una razón. Antes de ti no tenía ninguna. No había razones, hasta el día en que estabas tú. Así que Oliver podría ser eso para ella".

La respiración de John se quedó atorada en su garganta. Tenía el irracional impulso de cerrar el espacio entre ellos, no para besarse ni nada de eso, solo para ser capaz de presionar su cara contra la de Sherlock y respirarlo y recordarle_ todos los días_ cuántas razones tenía para mantenerse sobrio, para quedarse con John. John recordó las salidas al pub con Lestrade, después de que Sherlock saltara del techo de St. Barts, la cara de Lestrade cuando decía que siempre asumió que Sherlock moriría joven pero sería por sobredosis, de lo cerca que Sherlock había estado de lograrlo antes de que John siquiera lo conociera. Sherlock Holmes vivía con el tiempo prestado, el doble de ello, y ahora estaba en la cama de John proclamando que John era la razón de mantenerse limpio, y John no podía respirar.

Y pensó en cómo había sido él antes de conocer a Sherlock, tan deprimido, sin esperanza, tan estático. Pensó en ello y dijo, con la voz ronca por la verdad de ello: "Tú tienes la habilidad de hacer mejores a las personas".

"Ese eres tú, tú haces eso. Oliver sacará eso de ti".

"Oliver no tiene ninguno de mis genes".

"Es naturaleza contra educación".

"Tú me arreglaste" insistió John, porque esto era muy importante también como para que Sherlock lo dejara de lado y John lo había dicho en alto solo una vez, frente a la lápida de Sherlock y necesitaba que él lo escuchara ahora. "Tú me salvaste".

"No es algo que yo pueda hacer" negó Sherlock. "Por extensión no ha pasado del todo, solo pasó una vez".

"Quizás sea algo que tienen los Sherlock Holmes con los Watson" dijo John, tercamente.

La risa de Sherlock fue meramente un respiro junto a él en la cama. "Lleva a Oliver mañana contigo".

En la lengua de John se formaron las palabras _te amo_, tan brillante y verdaderamente como nada que jamás hubiera dicho.

John las tragó y cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido sin molestarse en decirle a Sherlock que se fuera. Cuando se levantó en la mañana y Sherlock ya se había ido, trató de no estar decepcionado.

* * *

Al final, John no llevó a Oliver. No quería usarlo como alguna clase de arma en el juego de ajedrez que era 'Mantener a Harry sobria' que John había estado jugando desde hacía una década o más. Dejó a Oliver con Sherlock y tomó el metro para encontrarse con Harry.

John iba un poco atrasado pero Harry llegó después. John tomó asiento y esperó, mirando a los peatones ir y venir afuera de la ventana del café sin dejar de checar el reloj.

Ella llego al café con los ojos rojos y pidió un café, pero sin tocarlo de ninguna manera.

John la estudió y dijo serenamente: "Estás ebria" Estaba decepcionado y él odiaba estar decepcionado. Sherlock estaba en lo correcto, era extravagantemente optimista cuando se trataba de Harry.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Odio que pienses que eres detective solo porque vives con uno".

"No soy un detective, soy doctor" dijo John.

"Me tomé solo una copa porque de otra manera no podría soportar que me juzgaras a través de la mesa de la manera en que lo haces. ¿Por qué siquiera me preguntaste si podía venir a tomar un café? ¿Solo es para criticarme? ¿Demasiado tiempo desde que te hice sentir superior?"

"Solo estoy preocupado por ti" dijo John, tercamente.

"¿Solo podemos estar de acuerdo en que sé qué me vas a decir y dejar de tener estas pequeñas reuniones?"

"Yo… "John titubeó, porque ahora que tenía que poner a Oliver en palabras, no estaba seguro de qué decir sobre él. No lo había adoptado exactamente, porque su nombre estaba directamente en el certificado de nacimiento de Oliver. Pero exactamente no lo había procreado de una manera en que Harry entendiera.

Harry le levantó una ceja, mirándose burlonamente interesada en lo que sea que él fuera a decir.

"Tengo un bebé" se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo, y pensó que era la manera más simple de decirlo.

Harry parpadeó. Se veía en shock. John quería decir que finalmente había encontrado algo que decir durante sus reuniones para sorprenderla. "¿Con quién?" preguntó ella, incrédulamente. "Ya no tienes citas, no has tenido una cita en años".

"¿Por qué asumes que te habría contado si estuviera saliendo con alguien?" contraatacó John.

"Muy bien, entonces" aceptó Harry "¿Quién es la chica suertuda?"

_Movimiento estúpido_, pensó John, porque tenía que responder. "Bueno, de hecho es Sherlock, más o menos, de alguna manera".

"Oh, por Dios" dijo Harry. "Fueron y adoptaron un bebé juntos".

"No exactamente. No es como tal. No enteramente. Pero estamos… criando un bebé juntos. Un pequeño niño. Su nombre es Oliver".

"¿Oliver Watson?"

"Oliver Watson-Holmes.

"Watson-Holmes" la cara de Harry se endureció repentinamente. "Sabes, eso es algo que jamás he comprendido de ti".

John estaba desconcertado. "¿Que?"

"Cómo puedes decidir pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien y no decírmelo. Te preguntas por qué ya no hablamos tanto y es porque todo el tiempo que hablamos te la pasas diciéndome qué es lo que debería y no debería de hacer, proclamando que te preocupas por mí, cuando tú ni siquiera te preocupas por mí lo suficiente como para mencionarme al jodido amor de tu maldita vida. Tengo que seguir tu blog como todos los demás, porque no me puedes llamar y decir: "Es verdad, lo amo, estamos comprometidos en una relación y pensamos en adoptar un niño".

John sacudió su cabeza. "No es así, Harry. Es… a lo que me refiero…"

"Están criando a un niño juntos. Esa es una relación comprometida".

"Sí, bueno, sí, tenemos una relación, en la que somos compañeros de departamento y estamos comprometidos el uno con el otro, por supuesto que no tenemos planes de alterar eso de alguna manera en el futuro cercano, pero no es como si… me refiero, no nos estamos acostando o cualquier otra cosa como esa, solo estamos-"

"Criando un bebé juntos" interrumpió Harry, monótonamente. "Te das cuenta qué tan ridículo te oyes, ¿verdad? Al menos, espero que lo hagas. ¿Tú piensas que solo porque no hay sexo en ello no hay una relación? Estás enamorado de él y lo has estado por años. Le permitiste regresar después de todo lo que te hizo, ya jamás tienes citas, tú mismo has dicho, justo ahora, que no puedes imaginar un futuro sin él. ¿Cómo es que no puedes ver que ese barco ya zarpó para ti? Eres un idiota por no acostarte con él, porque te apuesto que es bueno en la cama y necesitas un buen acostón, porque estás jodidamente tenso".

John le frunció el ceño, irritado porque se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón y dándose cuenta de que él debió de haber sabido que ella estaba en lo cierto por años y dándose cuenta de que quizás estaba desperdiciando el tiempo por no decirle a Sherlock, pero en verdad él no era gay, y no sabía cómo ir y decírselo a Sherlock sin destruirlo todo y ahora tenían a Oliver para preocuparse y no había nada mas precioso que Oliver.

"Sherlock no es así" dijo John

Harry alzo una ceja, dudosa. "¿Sherlock no es así? ¿No tiene sexo?"

"No"respondió John, beligerantemente. "No lo tiene".

"¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?"

"Lo sé".

"Él probablemente ha estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo. ¿Con quién más tendría sexo, si no eres tú? Estás dispuesto a tolerar el celibato que tú llevas mientras Sherlock sea célibe también. Si él tratara de llevar a alguien más a la casa, lo hubieras desvestido y estampado contra la pared antes de que pudiera decir tu nombre. Ni siquiera trates de decirme que no lo harías. Puedes ser celoso y posesivo con las cosas que piensas que son tuyas, y él es tuyo, y solo cerraste el trato con el bebé, solo para estar seguro".

"No estoy _usando_ a Oliver" dijo John, monótonamente, porque no lo hacía —él adoraba a Oliver— y por eso tenía que refutar la única cosa falsa que había dicho Harry.

"Pero la permanencia que brinda él es un lindo efecto colateral, ¿cierto?"

John la miró furioso.

Harry dijo:"No es divertido ir a tomar un café y ser examinado poco a poco, ¿verdad?"


	8. Chapter 8

hola gente bonita! una vez mas estamos aqui para un hermoso capitulo de este facinante fic. quiero dar un agradesimiento especial a las dos betas q me estan ayudando a corregir esta historia, sin ustedes chicas me estaria partiendo mas la cabeza! bueno sin mas el capi!

Disclaimers: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

La cabeza de John estaba palpitando cuando llegó a la calle Baker. Estaba preocupado por Harry, porque siempre se preocupaba por Harry y él siempre se preocupaba más por Harry después de uno de sus encuentros. Estaba preocupado por Oliver, porque ahora tenía un bebé por el cual preocuparse. Y estaba preocupado por Sherlock, porque estaba enamorado de Sherlock y era posible que tal vez Sherlock sintiera algo por él, y tal vez también era posible que quisiera tener sexo con Sherlock pero el no era gay y Sherlock no tenía sexo a menos que John tampoco tuviera sexo porque Sherlock quería tener sexo con el y—

El teléfono de John vibró con un mensaje y agradeció el tener una distracción de sus pensamientos.

Era de Harry. _Lo siento. No era mi intención molestarte. Me encantaría conocer a Oliver. Xxxxxxx_

John frunció el ceño y consideró cómo responder. No estaba seguro de que pudiera manejar otra interación con su hermana como la que habían tenido en un tiempo. Y definitivamente no quería lidiar con eso enfrente de Oliver.

Mientras todavía se estaba debatiendo en como responder, le llegó otro texto. El primer pensamiento que John tuvo fue que era su hermana, disculpándose mas efusivamente y suplicándole ver a Oliver. Era Greg Lestrade. _No he oído de ustedes en un tiempo y Sherlock esta ignorando mis textos. ¿Todo esta bien?_

John se le quedó viendo al texto, incomprensiblemente. Era cierto que no habían hablado con Greg en un tiempo, John no dejaba pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar con Greg porque normalmente todo este tiempo sin un caso lo hubiera mandado rogándole a Greg que encontrara algo que mantuviera ocupada la mente incesante de Sherlock. Pero John no tenía ni idea de que era lo que hablaba Greg cuando decía que Sherlock había estado ignorando sus textos.

Ya estando fuera de 221B, John guardó su celular, decidiendo dejar ambos textos para otro día. El segundo especialmente ameritaba una conversación con Sherlock.

Oliver estaba sentado en el piso en medio de la sala de estar y alrededor de él estaban regados las más aleatorias cosas. Algunos eran juguetes para bebé pero la mayoría de ellos eran utensilios de la casa como las toallas de té de la cocina o una barra de jabón del baño y una pila entera de los suéteres de John.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Preguntó John, en vez de decir algo mas ordinario como "hola"

Sherlock levantó la mirada de donde estaba sosteniendo una brillante taza azul aparentemente para la examinación de Oliver. "Oliver me está diciendo que colores le gustan" dijo Sherlock. Él también estaba sentado en el suelo con Oliver, de piernas cruzadas, su laptop yaciendo abierta sobre su regazo. Mientras John observaba, él hacía algunas notas en ella.

"Oh" dijo John "¿Cuál es el veredicto hasta ahora?"

"El odia el verde" replicó Sherlock, definitivamente, mientras sostenía algo más, un pedazo de tela azul.

John parpadeó ante ello, luego se dio cuenta "un momento, ¿Esos son mis boxers?"

Sherlock se encogió de hombros "Necesitaba algo de este tono de azul"

"Así que hurgaste entre mis cosas hasta que encontraste un par bóxer que te sirvieran."

"No, sabía que tenías un par de boxers que servirían antes de empezar a buscar entre tus cosas"

"Y ¿Cómo es que sabías eso?"

"John" Sherlock le dio una breve pero marchita mirada "Como si fuera la primera vez que busco entre tus cosas"

John decidió que realmente no había un punto de discusión acerca de límites. Ya habían tenido esa discusión miles de veces antes y Sherlock nunca escuchaba y John nunca cumplía con las consecuencias por no escuchar, así que sólo era un desperdicio de aliento básicamente. Además, ellos estaban saliendo sin tener sexo, o algo así, así que John no podía estar muy enojado porque no estaba enteramente seguro de donde estaban los límites ahora.

"¿Porque has estado ignorando los mensajes de Lestrade?" preguntó John.

Esperaba que esto sorprendiera a Sherlock pero él simplemente dijo, mientras agitaba un plátano enfrente de Oliver y tomaba más notas: "Así que ahora te está mensajeando. Interesante. No es como si el asesinato fueran tan difícil como para que no pudiera resolverlo por sí solo. Es hilarantemente simple. Es posible que lo haya estado consintiendo"

"Así que estas ignorando sus mensajes"

"Ya te dije, el caso es aburrido"

"No has tenido un caso en semanas. Ningún cliente, ni una escena del crimen, nada"

"Hemos estado ocupados, John" Sherlock indicó a Oliver, quien estaba tratando de alcanzar el plátano.

"Parece que le gusta el amarillo" remarcó John y caminó hacia la cocina. La cual parecía una zona de Guerra. John se dio la vuelta y salió "¿Que le pasó a la cocina?"

"Experimento" respondió Sherlock, descuidadamente, sin levantar la vista de su cuidadoso escrutinio a las reacciones de Oliver al cojín del sillón que ahora Sherlock estaba mostrando.

"¿En?

"Al parecer las cucharas para bebé si tienen un propósito" aspiro Sherlock, remilgosamente.

John se rio, cambiando su atención a Oliver, agachándose para tomarlo en sus brazos, porque de repente sentía que necesitaba tenerlo cerca, recordándole porque estaba haciendo todo esto. Precionó su nariz en el suave cabello de bebé y dijo "Hola, amor. ¿Tuviste un buen día con papi?"

"Otras cosas que al parecer si tiene un propósito" continuo Sherlock, poniendo a un lado todo lo que tenía en su regazo "Ropa que se abrocha"

John sonrío y beso el temple de Oliver.

Sherlock se levantó con esa ligereza que nunca perdía, y John penso como, cuando el apenas conoció a Sherlock, había pensado que, mientras envejecía, Sherlock dejaría de ser tan ridículamente ágil, empezar a sentarse derecho en las sillas y ese tipo de cosas. Eso jamás había sucedido.

"¿Cómo estuvo el café con Harry?" preguntó Sherlock, lleno de una estudiada indiferencia.

John le levantó una ceja "¿No puedes deducirlo?" preguntó, serenamente.

Sherlock le miró y luego dijo "calcetines de bebé, por el contrario, parecen no tener un propósito. Oliver los odia"

Cambiando el tema por él, y John lo amó tanto que prácticamente dolía, amarlo tanto que hizo algo que jamás había hecho antes, lo que era dar un paso más cerca de la poca distancia que los separaba y descansar su frente contra el hombro de Sherlock. Esta extraña relación con Sherlock no solo tenía falta de sexo, también tenía falta, por la mayor parte, de cualquier contacto físico, y John reconoció cuan hambriento estaba de ello, como él había ignorado el valor de tener a alguien ahí para sostenerte cuando tu lo necesitabas.

Sherlock precio aturdido por lo que él hizo, lo que no era de sorprenderse, puesto que John también estaba sorprendido. De manera extraña Sherlock levantó un brazo y lo pasó por los hombros de John, atrayéndolo más cerca de él y John movió un poco a Oliver para permitirlo y respirar a Sherlock. John nunca había pensado antes cuan familiarizado estaba con el aroma de Sherlock, pero lo estaba. Le rodeaba por completo y Harry parecía a un millón de años de distancia. ¿Qué importancia tenía, quien había llamado por algo como esto? Esto funcionaba para John.

"¿Estás bien? preguntó Sherlock, inciertamente.

"Sí" respondió John, y lo sentía.

* * *

Oliver era terrible con la rutina. John no lo encontró sorprendente, porque Sherlock era terrible con la rutina. John trató de instituir cosas como horarios para siesta y horas de cama y comidas, y ambos Oliver y Sherlock lo miraban como si estuviera loco y luego se miraban el uno a otro cariñosamente como si dijeran, _¿No es entretenido? Por eso lo mantenemos cerca._

Mano a mano con la poca rutina que Oliver tenía, estaba tomando cada vez menos horas de sueño. John pensó que, de alguna extraña manera, estar cerca de Sherlock parecía activar los Sherlockianos genes de Oliver. El bebé que tomaba siestas frecuentemente en los primeros días en que Sherlock había sido despectivo, con el tiempo, se transformó en el bebé quien durmió en retazos muy típicos de Sherlock. El continuamente se queda dormido sin previo aviso, luchando tanto como era posible y volviendo más malhumorado como resultado. Pero había cosas que cuidaban a poner a un terco bebé a dormir, uno de ellos el violín de Sherlock. Por eso, esa noche, John estaba recostado en el sofá y miró el desorden que Sherlock y Oliver hicieron de la sala de estar y escucho el violín de Sherlock venir de su habitación.

Eventualmente Sherlock emergió desde su cuarto y volvió a entrar a la sala de estar.

"¿Está durmiendo?" preguntó John

"Si. Al parecer _estaba_ cansado" Sherlock aun pensaba que Oliver dormía mucho "Estas ocupando mucho espacio del sofá" Sherlock empujó las piernas de John

"Tú normalmente tomas _todo_ el sofá" apuntó John, incluso mientras se movía para hacerle un espacio a Sherlock.

"Si" accedió Sherlock "¿Que estás haciendo de todos modos en el sofá?"

John miro hacia Sherlock. Se había acomodado en el lado contrario del sofá. Sus piernas estaban irremediablemente enredadas con las de él. Compañeros de departamento normales, pensó John, no se sentaban en los sofás juntos de esta forma. Lo que resaltaba todo lo que Harry había dicho.

"He tenido un día largo" dijo John

"La próxima vez que vayas a un café con tu hermana, iré contigo"

John bufó "¿Tú piensas que eso va a ayudar, no es cierto?"

"Obviamente" dijo Sherlock, sonando irritado que John dudara que su presencia ayudaría en cualquier cosa.

"Quiere conocer a Oliver"

"Claro que quiere. ¿No pensaste que quisiera?"

"Yo pensé…" John lo consideró, luego exhaló un poco de aire "No sé lo que había pensado"

Sherlock no dijo nada

John le empujó con sus dedos. Otra cosa que simples compañeros de departamento probablemente no harían porque simples compañeros de departamento no tendrían sus dedos contra su compañero. "¿No vas a decirme que es lo que estoy pensando?"

"Tú me dejaste solo con Oliver hoy" dijo Sherlock, en vez de responder "Ni siquiera dudaste"

John estaba sorprendido "Por supuesto que no lo hice. Sherlock, debes de saber que no me preocupa de que hicieras algo que dañara al bebé"

"Conscientemente" dijo Sherlock

"¿Qué?"

"Yo jamás haría algo _conscientemente_ para dañarlo"

"Eso es lo que puedo esperar" dijo John firmemente "Eso es lo que la mayoría espera"

Sherlock apretó sus ojos "No le conteste a Lestrade porque no podía. Si supiera algo —algún detalle más— cualquier cosa que hiciera el homicidio más interesante…"

John terminó el enunciado por Sherlock. Él tendría que haber ido a la escena del crimen. Hubiera llevado a Oliver con él. John consideró a Sherlock, con los ojos aún cerrados, viéndose desesperadamente infeliz. Infeliz consigo mismo, John lo sabía

"No pedimos un bebé" comenzó John, cuidadosamente

Sherlock abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, encontrándose con los de John "No lo voy a abandonar" dijo, fieramente

"No iba a sugerir eso" John le calmó "Iba a decir que no planeamos un bebé. Incluso las personas que se embarazan de manera accidental tienen nueve meses para estar preparados. Tuvimos un bebé en nuestra puerta, de la nada. Habrá tiempo para ajustarse, Sherlock. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que nuestra vida funcione, con todos unidos"

"No quiero que el sienta, ni siquiera por un momento, que no es querido" dijo Sherlock, arrugando el ceño, mirando a la distancia y John deseó que Sherlock hablara de su infancia, deseó saber más acerca de los errores que Sherlock trataba de corregir con Oliver "Los primeros dieciocho meses de la vida de un niño—"

"Sherlock" le interrumpió John, cambiando para sentarse, acercándose más a él "Él eres tú. Él no simplemente ve, él observa. ¿De verdad piensas que va a observar otra cosa que nosotros amándolo?"

"Si" dijo Sherlock, tornando totalmente su atención hacia el "Va a observar que paso toda la tarde distraído porque Lestrade me envió un mensaje acerca de un homicidio. El definitivamente va a observar eso"

"Pero él eres tú. Así que probablemente él estará enojado que desperdiciaste toda la tarde enseñándole colores cuando pudiste resolver un crimen"

Por un momento, Sherlock continúo mirándolo y luego desvío la mirada, y se sintió como una pequeña victoria.

"Deberías de contestarle el mensaje a Lestrade" sugirió John, en medio del silencio de Sherlock "Dile que mañana caeremos a la escena del crimen. Llevaremos a Oliver y se lo presentaremos.

"¿Qué pasa si a Oliver no le gusta?" pregunto Sherlock, un trazo muy tenue de ansiedad evidente en su voz. Algo que nadie excepto John hubiera jamás oído.

John no tenía ni idea si la afinidad por las escenas del crimen estaba codificado en el ADN de Sherlock o si Sherlock lo había desarrollado como una reacción a algo que le había pasado de niño. Lo que sí sabía es que era obvio que Oliver veneraba a Sherlock. Si a Sherlock le gustaban las escenas del crimen, a Oliver también le gustarían las escenas del crimen, de eso John estaba seguro.

Pero John no quería señalar cuanto Oliver claramente amaba a Sherlock porque no quería espantar a Sherlock más de lo que actualmente estaba. Así que dijo "él eres tú, Sherlock" uno de los rizos de Sherlock caía por su cara. John tuvo el repentino impulso de tomarlo y acomodarlo atrás de la oreja de Sherlock. Lo que era ridículo y no era algo que un compañero de departamento haría, pensó John.

Sherlock le salvó de sus preocupaciones con su cabello diciendo "No estoy seguro de que nos gusten los mismos colores. ¿Extraño cierto?"

John resopló, desviando la mirada de Sherlock para romper sobre sí mismo el encanto "Te está dando la contraria. Eso no es extraño para nada"

Sherlock pausó "¿Estas implicando que soy contreras?" Sondaba genuinamente sorprendido por esto.

"Idiota" dijo John, con ternura y cerró sus ojos

"Yo no soy…_contreras_" farfulló Sherlock, ofendido "Lo que siempre soy es _acertado_, todo el tiempo"

"Te equivocaste cuando dijiste que mi hermana era hombre" John apuntó, serenamente

"Bueno, eso era un truco. Su nombre era un truco"

"No tenía idea que empezamos a llamar Harry a Harriet para engañar a Sherlock Holmes, una vez que lo conociera"

"No soy _contreras_" murmuró y John sintió acomodarse más en el sofá, confortablemente

John, con los ojos aún cerrados, se dejó a si mismo hundirse en la calidez de la felicidad.

* * *

John despertó con el sonido del bebe llorando. No era un llanto de angustia, era más un llanto de irritación. John estaba bien familiarizado con la irritación Sherlokiana. Estaba bien familiarizado con ignorar la mayoría de la irritación sherlokiana. Y el bebé era Sherlock, John podía oír la voz de Sherlock hablándole, así que John decidió que podía dejar que Sherlock se, bueno, se manejara. Sin dudar que Sherlock fuera la fuente de irritación para Oliver.

John cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más en el sofá. No estaba sorprendido de encontrase que había pasado la noche ahí. Había estado exhausto, no era inusual para el solo llegar al sofá y de Sherlock dejarlo ahí antes que mejor levantarlo. John hacia lo mismo cuando Sherlock se quedaba dormido en el sofá. Considerándolo mejor, el sofá era para dormir.

Su celular vibró en la mesa del café y John abrió sus ojos y lo miró, debatiendo en que si quería leer el mensaje. Pensó que definitivamente no quería leer el mensaje pero que probablemente debería de hacerlo así que sacó una mano por debajo de la manta y tomó su celular.

Era un mensaje de Lestrade.

_En verdad, voy a enviar a alguien para que los cheque._

John respondió. _No hay necesidad. Las cosas han estado más inusuales de lo usual. Iremos a visitarlos hoy para explicar._

Apenas había terminado de responder el texto cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock se abrió. Sherlock marchó a la sala de estar, Oliver retorciéndose en sus brazos y aun haciendo ruidos de descontento.

John presionó enviar al mensaje y dijo "Buenos—"

Sherlock prácticamente le dejó caer al bebé en el pecho. John trató de sentase para agarrarlo mejor "Está siendo terco" Sherlock le informó, sonando personalmente ofendido por ello.

"¿De dónde habrá sacado eso?" preguntó John, secamente mientras que el magnífico ceño fruncido de Oliver se convirtió en deleite. Balbuceó a John y John le besó la punta de la nariz y Oliver soltó una risita.

"Traidor" murmuró Sherlock, colapsado en su silla

John trato de esconder su sonrisa pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado "Debiste de haber hecho algo para molestarlo" John le dijo mientras se paraba del sofá con Oliver en brazos

"Sus cambios de humor son caprichosos e ilógicos, no siguen un patrón razonable" dijo Sherlock malhumorado, levantándose solo para depositarse en su pose preferida para hacer berrinche.

"De nuevo" remarco John, caminando a la cocina con el bebé "no sé de donde pudo sacar eso"

"La clonación de Mycroft claramente salió mal" grito Sherlock desde la sala de estar

El bebé balbuceó audiblemente en dirección a Sherlock agitando sus puños y pies frenéticamente, determinado a no perder su terreno en cualquier pelea que esos dos estaban teniendo

John los ignoró e hizo un biberón y te automáticamente. Apenas y podía recordar los días en que la leche materna no era parte de su rutina diaria

"Necesitamos ver a Lestrade hoy" llamó John a la sala de estar mientras probaba el biberón

"Ya te dije, el caso es aburrido" replicó Sherlock

"No vamos a verlo por el caso" John caminó a la sala de estar y le dio a Oliver y la botella a Sherlock "toma, aliméntalo mientras nos hago té"

Sherlock apenas se sentó para tomar a Oliver y acomodarle la botella. Oliver le dio una mirada que decía: _Voy a comer porque tengo hambre pero esto no significa que nuestro desacuerdo anterior esta perdonado u olvidado_. Sherlock le dio una mirada que decía: _eres lindo pero tú estás mal y yo estoy bien_.

John continuó "Vamos a ver a Lestrade por Oliver"

"¿Que tiene que ver Oliver con Lestrade?" le preguntó Sherlock a John, mientras que John iba a la cocina a terminar el té.

"Oliver es nuestro bebé y Lestrade es nuestro amigo. Eso es lo que se tiene que hacer con el uno al otro"

"¿Lestrade es nuestro amigo?"

"Deja de ser un…tonto" dijo John

"¿Un tonto?" repitió Sherlock "Censurando tu vocabulario enfrente del bebé, ¿no es así?

John marchó a la cocina con los tes y los puso en la mesa firmemente "el amenazo a mandar a alguien a checarnos. Tenemos que decirle que tenemos un bebé ahora y tenemos que hacerlo cara a cara"

Oliver hizo sonidos de disgusto. John le miro. Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos donde había estado John parado. Cuando John miro a Oliver Sherlock le estaba dando una mirada similar de disgusto. Los dos clones estaban claramente unidos una vez más

"Es suficiente, ustedes dos" dijo John "beban y luego todos nos iremos a cambiar y haremos una salida familiar"

Oliver y Sherlock intercambiaron una mirada de largo sufrimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola gente bonita! Aquí una vez mas les traigo un capitulo de este maravilloso fic! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que le han dado un comentario que lo estam siguiendo o que lo marcan como favorito en verdad muchas gracias. Por este capitulo quiero agradecer a mi Khalan HC por vetear este capitulo, ella me ayudara con los capítulos de los sabados (muchas gracias hermosa!) bueno sin mas el fic!

Ps: estoy muy emocionada porque nos acercamos a la primera meta de este fic, pasar los 11 capitulos en español que están en línea y luego es terminar este fic antes de que me vaya al pueblo y no tenga internet u.u

Disclaimers: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Al final, Sherlock estuvo listo mucho más rápido de lo esperado y John se dio cuenta de que, aunque se negaba a admitirlo, Sherlock estaba ansioso por presumir a Oliver en Scotland Yard, así como estuvo ansioso cuando lo había presumido con Ángelo. Sherlock suspiró y se quejó y pretendió que no era cierto pero John vio a través de todo eso y le ignoró.

Mientras tanto, Oliver veía con ojos muy brillantes el proceso de salir a la calle. Oliver adoraba las salidas a la calle. John estaba seguro de que incluso ya estaba deduciendo cosas sorprendentes. Cuando empezara a hablar, John estaba seguro de que iban a ser sepultados por un alud de deducciones.

Llegaron al New Scotland Yard y sorprendieron a quienes se encontraban en el recibidor. Cada una de las personas solo se paraba y abría la boca ante la visión de Sherlock Holmes con un bebé acurrucado firmemente contra él. Sherlock, claramente tornándose rosa por la reacción, marchó a través de la entrada y John le siguió, sorprendido.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Lestrade, éste parpadeó ante el bebé; Sherlock se adentró en ella, esperando pacientemente a que John le siguiera, y luego con confianza cerró la puerta.

"Hola, Lestrade" dijo Sherlock, placenteramente. "Tienes un caso tremendamente aburrido y de todas formas necesitas mi ayuda debido a la incompetencia general de la fuerza policiaca".

Lestrade solo dijo: "Tienes un bebé".

"Brillante" remarcó Sherlock, "no puedo imaginar por qué no has resuelto este homicidio aún, dado la tajante astucia de tus observaciones".

"Sherlock" dijo John serenamente, porque sabía que era suficiente para hacer el truco. Y luego a Lestrade: "Este es Oliver".

Lestrade parpadeó un poco desconcertado."Okay…"

"Oliver es el hijo de Sherlock" explicó John

"Oliver es _nuestro_ hijo" corrigió Sherlock rápidamente.

"Lo que es biológicamente imposible" dijo John. "Así que_ técnicamente_—"

"¿Cómo es que tienes un _hijo_?" interrumpió Lestrade.

"El proceso biológico incluye la fertilización de un huevo con un esperm—" empezó Sherlock

Lestrade hizo una mueca de dolor y levantó una mano. "Oh, Dios, no, para, no puedo hablar de sexo con— Oh, mi Dios."estremeciéndose, se compuso a sí mismo". Entonces… "movió su mano vagamente". _Eso_ pasó, y luego… "movió su mano hacia Oliver."_Eso"_.

Sherlock frunció el ceño un poco."Su nombre es Oliver. No es 'eso'".

"Claro" Lestrade aún estaba mirando a Oliver. "Oliver. ¿Dónde está la madre?"

"Muerta" respondió Sherlock llanamente. "Ningún otro pariente vivo.

"¿Muerta? ¿Muerta cómo?"

"Yo no la maté."

"Eso no es lo que estaba sugiriendo. Yo solo…"

"De cualquier modo, soy el único pariente vivo de Oliver, así que John insistió en que nos lo quedáramos".

John le mandó una mirada. "Ambos insistimos".

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

Lestrade se veía como si no estuviera enteramente seguro de a quién quedársele viendo más, así que su mirada cambiaba de persona. Eventualmente dijo: "Entonces ¿Ahora tienen un bebé?"

"Te dije que las cosas habían estado más inusuales que nunca" ofreció John.

"¿Tienes una escena del crimen que quieres que vea?" preguntó Sherlock.

* * *

Tomaron un taxi para seguir a Lestrade a la escena del crimen. Sherlock estaba emitiendo un nivel de superioridad que John sabía que debería de desaprobar, pero solo hacía que negara con la cabeza y sonriera afectuosamente.

"¿Satisfecho contigo mismo?" preguntó.

"Pienso que eso salió bien" respondió Sherlock."También Oliver lo piensa".

John rodó los ojos solo un poco. —Por supuesto.

Sherlock lo miró. Y sonrío. Y de repente John estaba en un taxi diferente, el primer taxi, con este misterioso e intrigante hombre a lado de él, girándose para sonreír a la ventana porque era muy tímido para sonreírle directamente, posiblemente traicionando el incandescente pensamiento que quemaba su mente: «_Te agradará mucho este hombre_». E incluso ese pensamiento había fallado en su exactitud tan abismalmente, había sido tan asombrosamente subestimado.

Sherlock le guiñó el ojo.

John tuvo un momento de desorientación, que quiso alcanzar a Sherlock por la manga, mantenerlo quieto, _mirarlo_ hasta que todos sus pensamientos irremediablemente ocultos se hicieran obvios, e incluso no estaba seguro de qué pensamientos _eran_.

Pero el taxi paró y Sherlock saltó fuera de él, una energía incontenible como siempre, y resignadamente John pagó la cuota y salió tras él.

El cuerpo había sido removido, por supuesto, pero el resto de la escena del crimen había sido preservados, y Sherlock estaba literalmente aplaudiendo con alegria por esto John pensó que ese reciente periodo había sido el más largo que había visto estar a Sherlock sin un caso, a pesar de que éste no se había quejado, y se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado. Todos los demás miraban la escena del crimen, excepto por Lestrade, que miraba a Oliver, claramente determinado a pretender que todo era normal mientras le daba a Sherlock un resumen de lo que había pasado.

Sherlock agitó su mano impacientemente, diciendo: "Sí; sí; sí; obvio" y luego se volvió abruptamente hacia John, sorprendiéndolo al sacar a Oliver del arnés y pasárselo a John.

"Oh" dijo John, tomándolo automáticamente. "¿Quieres que yo—?"

"Necesito acercarme" explicó Sherlock, sacándose el arnés y ágilmente dejándolo en el suelo, acostándose sobre su estómago y mirando la evidencia que el resto de ellos no había visto.

Oliver lo miraba ávidamente, mordisqueando el filo de su sonaja de abejorro que había insistido en traer con él.

"Sí" le dijo John. "Así es como se comporta en las escenas del crimen".

Oliver le miró.

"Está bien" concedió John. "Tienes razón, así es como se comporta la mayoría de las veces".

Oliver, satisfecho, se giró para mirar de nuevo a Sherlock, quien se había arrastrado a través de la habitación sobre su estómago como una serpiente, su lupa afuera mientras recolectaba información. Se sentía como las otras docenas de escenas del crimen en que John había estado viendo a Sherlock, excepto que ahora tenía un pequeño y tibio bulto de bebé feliz en sus brazos, y eso era mejor. ¿Quién iba a saber que esto era lo que había faltado?

Claramente, todos los demás ahí mismo no estaban de acuerdo con las conclusiones de John acerca de que tener un bebé en una escena del crimen era la perfección. Había muchos susurros y miradas dirigidas hacia ellos, y John sostuvo a Oliver más cerca de él instintivamente. Oliver parecía ajeno a todo esto: John se preguntó si eso era alguna clase de mecanismo de defensa que Sherlock le había dado, la habilidad de pretender sin esfuerzo que no le importaba lo que las personas pensaran. John hubiera preferido que Oliver no cayera en ese tipo de mecanismo de defensa desde bebé, pero también pensó que quizás Oliver había tenido esos mecanismos de defensa bien desarrollados después de nacer, por ser el objeto de mucha atención, pero sin nada del amor que un bebé necesitaba. John pensó en lo peores que podrían ser los susurros y las miradas de asombro si supieran que Oliver era un clon en vez de un inesperado bebé.

Lestrade llegó a pararse a un lado suyo, ensordecedor con sus preguntas sin contestar. John, sintiéndose un poco como Sherlock, dijo con ironía: —De acuerdo, solo pregunta.

"No" dijo Lestrade, moviéndose incómodamente, lleno de negación, como si pretendiera que no estaba lleno de preguntas. "Es solo que…" miró a Oliver. "¿Él está… en alguna clase… de relación sexual? ¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?"

John no dijo: "¿_Por qué me importaría con quién se acuesta?_". Lo que cualquier compañero de departamento hubiera dicho. En vez de eso, dijo: "El donó esperma".

Lestrade se veía aliviado. "Oh, eso tienen mucho más sentido. No podía dejar de pensar… ¿No lo hizo anónimamente?"

"¿De verdad piensas que él no hubiera querido tomar el crédito si el niño resulta ser un genio?" preguntó John.

"Muy cierto" concedió Lestrade. "Bueno, no hay ninguna duda acerca de la paternidad, ¿cierto? Es justo como él, hasta en la mirada de 'soportando a estos simples mortales'".

John volteó a ver a Oliver, quien sin duda miraba a Lestrade con una versión en miniatura de la mirada de Sherlock de '_¿Por qué esta gente ha sido mandada para atormentarme?_' "Bueno" comenzó John, y pensó en lo idénticos que se veían Oliver y Sherlock. "Sí" fue todo lo que pudo pensar en decir, porque era cierto, no había ninguna duda sobre la paternidad de Oliver, no tenía_ nada más que_ paternidad.

"¿Un duro golpe para el pequeño, no crees? ¿Perder a su madre de esa forma?"

John se tensó un poco. "Sí, pero afortunadamente tiene a Sherlock".

Lestrade no dijo nada pero miró puntualmente a Sherlock, quien estaba molestando a uno de los policías sobre exactamente qué había visto desde que él había llegado a la escena del crimen.

John dijo defensivamente: "Él es muy bueno con Oliver".

"Perdona" intervino Sally Donovan, ardidamente. "¿Pero de quién es este bebé?"

"Obviamente es mío" respondió Sherlock, quien de alguna manera había logrado materializarse a lado de ellos en el momento justo. "Se supone que eres un oficial de policía, el niño llegó conmigo y se ve como yo, pon las pistas en su lugar".

Sally lo miró sin creerle. "¿_Tuviste_ un hijo?"

"Tú no eres la única, Sally, que es capaz de tener actividades que resulten en la fertilización de un óvulo" repuso Sherlock.

"¿Pero quién se acostaría _contigo_? Quiero decir, ¿por cuánto tiempo podrías ocultar tu rareza?"

"Eso es—" empezó John.

Sherlock se atravesó para tomar a Oliver, cortando lo que él iba a decir, diciendo: "Vamos Oliver, te enseñaré cómo es que la evidencia fue ineptamente recolectada".

Sherlock caminó lejos de ellos, con Oliver en sus brazos. John se volvió para terminar de decirle a Sally que dejara en paz a Sherlock, pero Lestrade le ganó.

"Poco profesional y sin provocación. Déjalo en paz" dijo Lestrade.

"No puedes traer a un bebé a _una escena del crimen_" se quejó Sally.

"El bebé no está contaminando nada, y no es como si lo tuviéramos que estar cuidando".

"Pero es un niño—"

"_Él_ es un bebé" la corrigió John.

Sally lo miró, una ceja alzada de manera desafiante. "¿Y piensas que deberían de estarlo criando en escenas del crimen?"

"Pienso que nosotros deberíamos criarlo donde quiera que le haga feliz, y si se parece aunque sea un poco a su padre, entonces éste es su lugar" retomó John.

Las cejas de Sally se elevaron incluso más. "¿Nosotros? ¿De verdad? ¿Ustedes dos lo van a hacer oficial?"

John arrugó el ceño en frustración. "No es de ese modo".

"Ustedes… tienen un bebé" apuntó Lestrade.

"No _juntos_. Lo que quiero decir, es que no _planeamos_ al bebé juntos. Solo lo estamos _criando_ juntos. ¿No pueden dos personas criar a un bebé sin estar en una relación íntima?"

Lestrade y Sally se le quedaron viendo.

"Yo…supongo" accedió Lestrade, dudosamente.

John quería lanzar sus brazos al cielo o golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana o alguna otra cosa igualmente dramática. Pensó que era tremendamente injusto que todo el mundo asumiera que él estaba acostándose con Sherlock Holmes cuando no lo hacía. Si estuviera teniendo sexo regularmente, ¿no estaría de mejor humor?

"Cuando tu compañero de departamento tiene un bebé, ¿no es una conclusión lógica el que estemos criando al bebé juntos?" preguntó John.

Lestrade y Sally continuaron quedándoselo viendo. John pensó que posiblemente él estaba mal por haber sugerido que su situación tuviera una conclusión lógica en cualquier cosa.

"Este caso es más interesante de lo que Lestrade describió" anunció Sherlock caminando hacia ellos. Oliver agitó su sonaja para puntualizar el punto.

"Te dije que era uno interesante" dijo Lestrade.

"Tú piensas que todos son interesantes" replicó Sherlock. "Y lo has destacado enteramente con los hechos equivocados de este caso para hacérmelo interesante". Sherlock miró a John, sus ojos brillando. "Tengo polvo con qué experimentar.

John no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso. Sherlock era contagioso en estos asuntos. "Excelente. ¿En casa?"

"No, necesito el equipo de St. Bart's".

"Oh" dijo John, mirando a Oliver en los brazos de Sherlock y pensando en las horas de comida y las horas de cambiarlo y todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para tratar de poner en marcha una rutina en la vida de Oliver.

La cara de Sherlock cayó, todo el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneció. Él también volteó a ver a Oliver. "Oh" dijo. "Deberías de llevar a Oliver a casa. Por supuesto. Para…" Sherlock dejó de hablar y John sabía que era porque Sherlock nunca se había preocupado por reconocer que el bebé necesitaba comer y dormir.

Y qué demonios, John ya había fallado en mantener al bebé en un horario, no estaba seguro de que hacer un viaje a St. Bart's por quién sabe cuánto tiempo fuera a hacer alguna diferencia.

"No, iremos contigo St. Bart's. Ollie solo se malhumorará y llorará por ti de todos modos si trato de privarle de la diversión de un experimento".

Sherlock brillaba y Oliver agitó su abejorro en evidente acuerdo, y John lanzó una mala mirada a Donovan y Anderson, quienes susurraban en una esquina, solo un poco mientras seguía a Sherlock con el bebé lejos de la escena.

* * *

El polvo no era polvo, aparentemente. Sherlock estaba monologando hacia Oliver, esperando encontrar algo en el polvo. Oliver estaba alternando entre escucharlo atentamente, mirar las manos de Sherlock y la pantalla de la computadora como si realmente entendiera lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo, y agitar cajas de Petri. John estaba monitoreando muy de cerca las cajas de Petri con las que jugaba y realmente no le prestaba atención a lo que Sherlock estaba diciendo.

Sherlock estaba dividiendo el polvo en sus propias cajas de Petri, agitándolas cuidadosamente. Oliver miró desde el regazo de John, aparentemente fascinado. Y luego estornudó.

John miró más de cerca al polvo que Sherlock estaba agitando. Quería asegurarse de que el polvo no fuera tóxico, pero no quería insultar a Sherlock por asumir que no había protegido a Oliver si lo fuera. John dudó en el banquillo, un brazo fuerte alrededor de Oliver.

Sherlock, tan perspicaz como siempre, lo percibió. —No es tóxico. Si pensara que lo fuera, no tendría a ninguno de los dos aquí.

"Cierto" dijo John. "Por supuesto. Solo tenía que, tú sabes, estar seguro. Tú sabes".

Sherlock suspiró.

"Confío en ti" insistió John. "Es solo que todavía nos estamos ajustando, ¿recuerdas?"

"Entonces, este es el motivo por el que la evolución de un embarazo dura varios meses, ¿cierto?" preguntó Sherlock, ahora dejando caer algunas gotas del líquido de la pipeta en una de las cajas de Petri.

"Probablemente, sí".

Oliver golpeó su sonaja contra el mueble, agitando las cajas de Petri.

Sherlock arrugó el ceño y lo miró. "Vas a contaminar los resultados".

Oliver decidió en vez de eso, poner la sonaja en su boca.

John hizo una mueca y cogió la sonaja. "¿Qué tan limpios están estos muebles?"

"John, tú sabes que son esterilizados. Honestamente, eres más nervioso que una mamá gallina, nunca lo hubiera anticipado. Eres un doctor, deberías de estar acostumbrado a los bebés".

"Es diferente cuando el bebé es tuyo. Piensa en cuánto me inquieto por lo poco que comes y duermes".

"¿Estás implicando que también eres mi mamá gallina?" Sherlock estaba examinando sus cajas de Petri y escribiendo notas.

"Yo…" comezó John y luego dejo de hablar, porque "madre" definitivamente no parecía la etiqueta apropiada para ponerle a su relación con Sherlock. "No. Por supuesto que no. Yo… pero él es tu clon, entonces…"

Sherlock le regaló una breve sonrisa antes de regresar al experimento. "Entonces te preocupas innecesariamente acerca de nosotros dos por igual".

La sonrisa lo hizo sentir tibio y apenado y pensó que probablemente se había ruborizado, lo que era embarazoso. "No más de lo que tú te preocupas innecesariamente por mí".

"Nunca he considerado, por ningún momento, esterilizar los muebles de nuestra cocina por tu seguridad".

"Tal vez deberías. De todas maneras, no tengo el hábito de ir por la vida metiéndome cosas en la boca".

"Lo he notado" remarcó Sherlock mirando hacia la caja de Petri, y por un largo momento, John miró su perfil, dignamente girado lejos de él, y se preguntó si estaba imaginando el doble significado en la conversación. Sí, pensó John, Sherlock no coqueteaba, punto. Ciertamente no con él. Y luego Sherlock añadió: "Y nunca he pensado en ti como mi madre "y le miró.

John se le quedo viendo, observando esos ojos, azules y grises y verdes e intensos, y no pudo tragar, no podía respirar porque Sherlock no pensaba en él como su madre, lo que tenía sentido, pues no lo era, así que ¿por qué debía ser tan invariablemente _sexy_, por qué debía hacer que John deseara acercarse y cerrar en un puño la camisa de Sherlock y solo _inclinarlo_ y _atraerlo_ y _besarlo_—

La puerta del laboratorio sonó al abrirse. John saltó, sobresaltado, y Oliver hizo unos sonidos desaprobatorios en protesta por ser jaloneado. Sherlock regresó a su caja de Petri como si nada hubiera pasado y tal vez nada _había_ pasado y John solo estaba perdiendo su mente.

"Dicen que tienen sitiado el laboratorio" dijo Molly y luego parpadeó asombrada hacia Oliver. "Eso es un bebé".

Sherlock rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué todo el mundo debe considerar necesario decir lo obvio? Sí. Es un bebé. Se llama Oliver".

Molly miró a Sherlock y sus labios se volvieron una delgada línea inflexible que temblaba pero que John reconocía muy bien estos días. Lo que sea que había pasado entre Molly y Sherlock durante el tiempo en que fingían la muerte de Sherlock, había alterado su relación irrevocablemente. Sherlock trató de pretender que no era así, pero Molly se le enfrentaba más y Sherlock la escuchaba más. Esto no era un cambio universal, Sherlock no había regresado como una persona manejable. Esto era una evolución especial en su relación con Molly.

Así que Molly se compuso y peleó de regreso. "No es obvio que _tú_ tengas un bebé, ¿no es cierto?"

Sherlock concedió el punto con un pequeño gruñido de disgusto a su caja de Petri, sonando notablemente como el sonido de disgusto que Oliver hizo cuando John lo jaló.

Molly caminó hacia donde estaban John y Oliver y le sonrío al bebé. "¿Oliver, dijiste?" Se encorvó más para estar a su nivel, susurrándole: "¿No eres el niño más lindo de todos los tiempos? Sí lo eres, Ollie-Ollie-pequeño-bebé".

Sherlock se irguió junto a John, horrorizado. "No le hables de ese modo".

Oliver se rio y Molly tocó con la punta de su dedo índice la punta de su nariz y Oliver se rio aún más fuerte. "A él le gusta" dijo Molly. "Te gusta, ¿no es cierto, salvaje Ollie-wollie?" Molly volteó a ver a John y le guiñó el ojo.

Sherlock gimió. "Oh, Dios mío".

"Podría comérmelo a cucharadas" dijo Molly y se levantó.

"¿Te gustaría cargarlo?" ofreció John, amablemente.

"No" interceptó Sherlock.

John le miró sorprendido por su grosería. "¿No?"

"No hasta que ella acceda a hablarle en un inglés propio. No tendré a mi hijo siendo referido de esa manera".

"Sherlock piensa tener tres meses lo acercan a los treinta y cinco" le dijo John Molly y cuidadosamente le pasó a Oliver.

Oliver agitó su sonaja hacia ella.

"Ese es un honor del más alto orden" dijo John. "Debes gustarle".

"Tonterías" murmuró Sherlock. "No tienen ningún significado en especial. Le gusta el sonido de la sonaja.

"Sherlock también es un experto en cuanto a comunicación humana-bebé".

Molly sonrió brevemente y cambió su atención al contento bebé en sus brazos. "Oh, es un encanto. Real y completamente" levantó la vista, mirando John y luego a Sherlock, quien todavía estaba perdido en sus experimentos. "¿De dónde _vino_?"

"Del útero de una mujer".

"Técnicamente correcto" dijo John, dándole a Molly la mejor de sus '_ya sabes cómo es_' sonrisas.

Así que Molly miró a John para continuar la conversación. "Usaron una madre sustituta, por supuesto" concluyó con interés.

"Oh" dijo John. "No… no realmente. Nada de eso. Es solo que…" John dejó de hablar y se dio cuenta de que Sherlock siempre le dejaba esto a él. Todo el balbuceo de tratar de definir su relación, Sherlock nunca participaba. "¿Quieres explicarlo Sherlock?" preguntó John, tratando de forzarlo a ponerle alguna etiqueta en esto.

"Por una serie de felices accidentes" respondió Sherlock calladamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus experimentos, "fuimos presentados con un bebé con mi ADN. Por lo que lo estamos criando, porque no hay nadie más que lo haga".

Lo que parecía cierto y falso a la vez y realmente no iluminaba a John acerca de la naturaleza de su complicada relación.

"Técnicamente correcto" dijo John, de nuevo.

Molly miró a ambos como si no supiera bien qué pensar, así que dijo dudosamente: "Oh, entiendo".

Sherlock levantó la vista, apoyó sus codos en el mueble y tomó una onda bocanada de aire. "Todo es muy confuso. Biológicamente, él me debe su existencia. Legalmente, yo soy su padre y John es su madre. Habitualmente, Oliver será un visitante de St. Bart's, muy frecuentemente. Y de tu morgue, para ser más específicos".

"Si eso es aceptable para ti" añadió John apresuradamente.

"No me importa si es o no aceptable, él vendrá. Es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a los cadáveres a una edad temprana". Sherlock se volvió al experimento.

"¿Es lo mejor para él?" preguntó Molly, sonando como si no supiera qué pensar acerca de esa proclamación.

Había una tirantez en los movimientos de Sherlock, una repentina rigidez en él, mientras el golpe sin intención caía, y John sabía que su mente estaba retrocediendo a si era o no la mejor idea el dar a Oliver a alguien más para que lo criara de manera _normal_.

John dijo firmemente: "Él es el hijo de Sherlock Holmes. Necesitamos que se acostumbre a los cadáveres. No seremos capaces de separarlo de ellos. ¿No es cierto, Ollie?"

Oliver agitó su sonaja.

"Eso significa que sí" dijo John.

Y Sherlock no estuvo en desacuerdo.


	10. Chapter 10

hola gente bonita! como algunos asben esta semana no me he sentido bien y por problemas emocionales ya no les pude poner este capitulo el miercoles. asi que este capitul, que era detinado a ser posteado el miercoles, se los traifo hoy en la madrugada del domingo! el capitulo q estaba destinado para este sabado (el que acaba de pasar) sera puestoy hoy en la noche asi que esperenlo con ansias! GENTE LO LOGRAMOS! vamos a pasar del capitulo once! estoy tan emocionada, ahora vendra la parte dificil de seguir posteando regularmente los capitulos, a toda la gente que se pasa a ver esta historia les dijo mil gracias! tambien muchas gracias a alejandra por betear este capi! bueno sin mas el capi!

Disclaimers: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

De regreso en el departamento, con el homicidio resuelto, Sherlock se encontraba en su estado usual hiperactivo post-caso, monologando exuberantemente acerca de polen, iris, abejas a un Oliver con los ojos muy abiertos. John no podía creer que Oliver todavía estuviera tan despierto. John estaba del otro lado del pico de adrenalina e incluso si sólo habían pasado 24 horas sin dormir y había estado mas tiempo despierto que esto, había sido suficientemente largo como para estar exhausto. Oliver no había dormido lo suficiente, más que todo había estado despierto, alerta y extrañamente de buen humor. Claramente disfrutó la incesante estimulación a su alrededor mientras Sherlock terminaba su experimento y los arrastró de nuevo a Scotland Yard y luego alrededor de tantos invernaderos que John perdió la cuenta hasta que Sherlock encontró el que quería y consiguió la información que necesitaba capitalizando la preocupación de la chica vendedora sobre Oliver, a lo cual Lestrade dijo que eso era ilegal y John dijo que quizás era poco ético y mientras Oliver sólo les sonreía a todos ellos con feliz deleite. Oliver disfrutó todo tanto que John ignoró toda la parte de su buen juicio sobre llevar al bebé a casa y darle una buena siesta. John era el peor padre de la historia. Biberones y pañales seguían llegando puntualmente, donde quiera que John estaba, lo que hizo pensar a John que Mycroft concordaba con ese pensamiento.

Oliver estaba empezando a malhumorarse ahora, mientras que John caminaba detrás de él y Sherlock a 221B.

"Necesita un baño" John bostezo, "Antes que lo pongas a dormir. Y es tu culpa, así que te harás cargo de eso"

Sherlock no protestó, porque a Sherlock gustaba de darle baños a Oliver. A Sherlock le gustaban todas las cosas de Oliver, honestamente. Así que John se dejó colapsar en el sillón y escuchó el extraño dialogo que Sherlock y Oliver tenían en el baño, la cadencia de la profunda voz de Sherlock era puntualizada por los chillidos encantados de Oliver y muchos chapoteos.

"John" murmuró Sherlock, su tono de voz parecía como un beso en la oreja de John.

"¿Mmm?" respondió éste, porque más que eso parecía mucho esfuerzo.

"El sillón esta bien de vez en cuando, pero si haces un habito de ello tu cuello protestará. Así como tu espalda. Y tu hombro"

"¿Hmm?" John se estiró adormilado y abrió sus ojos.

Sherlock estaba arrodillado en frente de él, con el fuego danzando en la chimenea detrás. Parecía de otro mundo. Sherlock siempre parecía de otro mundo. Él era de otro mundo. Y era de alguna manera el mejor amigo de John Watson. Tenía perfecto sentido para John, en ese momento, que estaba enamorado de Sherlock Holmes. ¿Como él, un mero mortal, tenía alguna oportunidad?

"Ve a la cama" dijo Sherlock, y le sonrío, suave y relajado, como los ángulos de un borroso sueño que no puedes recordar lo suficiente pero sabes que había sido uno muy bueno.

John no podía soportar verlo más. John cerró sus ojos.

"Vamos" dijo Sherlock y le dio un pequeño empujón "Levántate. Oliver, dile a papá que debe ir a la cama"

John abrió sus ojos ante eso, buscando al bebé, quien estaba tendido en su sabana de tabla periódica sobe su estomago, arrancando artículos de revistas científicas con las que Sherlock había discrepado y relego a juguetes de niños.

"¿Como es que no está cansado?" preguntó John, mientras el bebé murmuraba felizmente "Quiero decir, es verdad que tu nunca te cansas justo después de un caso, incluso cuando deberías; siempre te toma más tiempo colapsar de lo que haría un humano normal. Pero él es un bebé".

La sonrisa de Sherlock se amplió "Él es yo" le recordó.

Intolerable, pensó John y cerró sus ojos otra vez.

"Vamos" le urgió Sherlock y lo arrastró fuera del sofá "Puedes tener mi cama por esta noche"

"Vas a necesitar tu cama" John sólo medio protestó, dejando que Sherlock lo guiara.

"No por un rato"

"Oliver esta cansado" le dijo John "Esta sobre estimulado justo ahora, pero necesita dormir. No puedes dejar que se quede despierto, necesitas ponerlo en la cama"

Sherlock guío a John a su cama. John se metió porque Sherlock tenía una cama confortable y estaba justo ahí. "Sí" dijo Sherlock "Absolutamente. Lo pondré a dormir"

"Estas demasiado en acuerdo" se quejo John "No intentas hacer nada de lo que te digo"

"Le tocaré el violín" dijo Sherlock, tomando la colcha y tapándolo con ella.

John abrió sus ojos. Las cortinas estaban cerradas en el cuarto de Sherlock, pero la luz se colaba alrededor de ellas, en el rostro de Sherlock, reclinado sobre el mientras ajustaba la colcha. Su cabello era un desastre por las manos que se pasaron mientras hacia deducciones previamente en el día. John le miró y dijo "Sherlock" y luego no sabía qué más decir. Miró desde el cabello de Sherlock hasta sus ojos y pensó, _quiero pasar mi mano por tu cabello. Quiero ser la persona que lo haga. Lo quiero más de lo que puedo decir. Estoy aterrado por cuanto te quiero._

Sherlock dijo gentilmente "Duerme, John"

* * *

John despertó en la cama de Sherlock. Y pensó que de verdad debía dejar de hacer un hábito lo de despertar en la cama de Sherlock.

La ciudad era ruidosa al otro lado de la ventana pero el departamento estaba callado y John pasó un poco de tiempo disfrutando la quietud antes que la curiosidad lo sacara de la cama.

Encontró a Sherlock y Oliver profundamente dormidos en el suelo de la sala de estar, la manta de tabla periódica de Oliver por debajo de ellos y la cobija de atrás del sofá sobre ellos. Había una cuidadosa cantidad de distancia entre ellos, no demasiado cerca para sofocarse, no demasiado lejos para no se sintieran cerca. Sherlock estaba de costado, echo una bola en dirección a Oliver, una mano descansando en el espacio que había entre los dos y su cara semi-enterrada en el cojín del sofá que usaba como almohada. Oliver estaba de espaldas, cabeza vuelta hacia Sherlock, respirando con suaves pero profundas respiraciones por sus pequeños labios separados.

John negó con la cabeza a este par y se preguntó cuándo finalmente se durmieron.

Tomó un baño y se hizo a sí mismo una taza de té, los dos Sherlock Holmes aún estaban profundamente dormidos en la sala de estar. Y luego pienso que tal vez que debería ir a bajo a visitar a la Sra. Hudson, excepto que, estando en medio de las escaleras, se dio cuenta que el recibidor estaba ocupado por Mycroft Holmes, recargando sobre su paraguas en fingida indiferencia. John tuvo un retroceso a la primera vez que conoció a Mycroft, en un almacén desierto. Como habían cambiado los tiempos. O no. Mycroft aún se presentaba en lugares sombríos demandando cosas, incluso si el lugar sombrío era el recibidor de John.

John pausó en descender las escaleras y trató de no fruncir el ceño, pero había tenido una placentera mañana (o tarde, dependiendo de cual horario era correcto y cual era un desastre) y la llegada de Mycroft normalmente descarrilaba las agradables mañanas y/o las tardes en la Calle Baker y/o cualquier hora del día.

"Justo la persona que esperaba ver" remarcó Mycroft.

"Buen trabajo parándote en mi casa entonces, ¿cierto?" contraatacó John.

Mycroft le envío una sonrisa dolida que siempre daba cuando pensaba que John atentaba con ser listo. "Creo que debemos tener una pequeña charla" sugirió Mycroft, en el modo sereno en que daba ordenes.

"No en la casa" replicó John "No quiero que despiertes a Sherlock"

"¿Cual Sherlock?"

E incluso si era una broma frecuente entre los dos, John miró a Mycroft y dijo, firmemente "Solo hay un Sherlock Holmes arriba y el otro es Oliver Holmes-Watson. Respectivamente."

La sonrisa que ahora le daba Mycroft era cuando pensaba que John estaba siendo un idiota. Esa sonrisa era mas relajada y confortante. "Como desees" dijo, indulgentemente.

John apretó sus dientes y dijo "Debería ir por mi abrigo"

"No hay necesidad" respondió Mycroft. "Afuera está el carro"

Por supuesto, pensó John y continuó descendiendo las escaleras, alcanzando el final justo cuando la Sra. Hudson abrió su puerta.

"Oh, pensé haber escuchado voces" dijo "Hola, Mycroft" y luego hacia John, su tono mucho mas cálido "Hola, cariño. ¿Como esta nuestro pequeño tesoro?"

"Durmiendo" respondió John "Mycroft y yo saldremos y tendremos la discusión mas corta del mundo. Debería estar de regreso antes que alguno de los dos despierte"

"Oh, no es un problema. Si Ollie despierta antes que su papá, solo lo traeré aquí abajo"

"Gracias, Sra. Hudson" dijo John y siguió a Mycroft fuera a la calle y hasta dentro del carro que los esperaba.

"¿Ollie?" inquirió Mycroft, mientras el carro aceleraba silenciosamente hasta la curva.

"Algunas veces sólo será 'Ollie' " replicó John, esperando no haberse escuchado muy agresivo.

Mycroft arrugó el ceño y lo estudió en silencio. Lo estudió y lo estudió y lo estudió.

John quería preguntar si se había despertado con otra cara o algo así. Mycroft estaba pasando demasiado tiempo mirándolo. "Mira, me gustaría parar todas estas estúpidas cosas de espionaje. Él es tu sobrino. Si quieres saber cómo está, ven y míralo y cárgalo. Nunca te hemos negado el acceso al departamento.

Mycroft hizo un sonido que John hubiera llamado bufido en una persona menos digna. "Me gustaría ver que trataras."

"No" dijo John, su tono uniforme e incuestionable "No podrías"

Después de un momento durante el cual Mycroft lo estudió intensamente de nuevo, este inhaló profundamente por su nariz y remarcó "Lo tuviste en una escena del crimen ayer. Lo llevaste a investigar un crimen. Por toda la noche. Un bebé de apenas tres meses, tres semanas y tres días de edad."

"¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer que sentarte y mirar mis entradas y salidas por CCTV?" John quería que la pregunta se oyera ligera, pero podía sentir que empezaba a tensarse. Dudaba de la sabiduría de su comportamiento del día anterior en la vida de Oliver. No tenia ganas de defenderse de un ataque de Mycroft.

"Si puedes recordar, recibiste botellas y pañales puntualmente así que tal vez deberías agradecerme por mi perezosa decisión de como ocupo mi tiempo" Mycroft apuntó, serenamente.

"Si no querías que lo tuviera en Scotland Yard ayer, no debiste enviarme mas pañales. Los pañales agotados nos hubiera devuelto rápidamente a la Calle Baker"

"Es solo que no estoy seguro que te _poseyó_. Es un bebé que había estado con los más estrictos horarios toda su vida. Y en menos de un mes ya lo tienes tomando pequeñas siestas en mesas de conferencia en estaciones de policía."

"El es el hijo de Sherlock Holmes" John le recordó "Le gustó la estación de policía. Y odia los horarios. Tengo un bebé feliz. Ríe y sonríe y esta interesado en todo. Apostaría a que no le gustaba los horarios estrictos en quién sabe cuál institución en la que estaba."

"Ah, pero has olvidado. El no es el hijo de Sherlock Holmes. Es Sherlock Holmes. Totalmente."

"Esa distinción no es importante para mi. Y mientras mas rápido dejes de pensar en el de esa manera, mas fácil será para ti"

"Yo sólo quería apuntar que siendo el _hijo_ de Sherlock Holmes, sí, se esperaría el ser llevado a las escenas del crimen. Pero el mismo Sherlock Holmes, siendo un bebé, no recibió tal trato"

"Tal vez te lo hayas perdido" remarco John, su tono mordaz "Pero Sherlock y yo estamos criando a Oliver para ser su propia persona. Totalmente" terminó John, burlonamente.

"Detrás de cintas policiales"

"En cualquier lugar donde quiera estar"

"¿Y si no desea estar detrás de las cintas policiales?"

"Entonces no tiene porque estarlo. No sé porque persistes en pensar que soy estúpido, incluso después de todo este tiempo"

"No creo nada de eso" dijo Mycroft.

"Si, lo haces. Crees que no ha pasado por mi mente la idea que tal vez, si tomas el ADN de Sherlock y lo creas de manera apropiada, criarlo de la manera en que debió ser, al final del día terminaras con un feliz, bien ajustado ser humano a quien no le gustan las escenas del crimen y no es llamado 'fenómeno'"

"Sherlock piensa que tiene un amigo ahora. Un compañero de juegos. _Compañía_"

"Sherlock piensa que tiene un _bebé_. Y si dejarás de merodear alrededor como lo haces y pasaras sólo dos minutos viendo como los dos interactúan, te darías cuenta de ello. Si no crees que somos capaces de criar a un bebé, ¿por qué nos dijiste sobre de el?"

"No pensé que le dejarías" respondió Mycroft.

John parpadeo, porque no se esperaba esa respuesta "¿Qué?"

"Le dije a Sherlock porque tenía que decirle. ¿Cómo no podía decirle? A pesar de lo que tú pudieras creer, mantener en secreto la existencia del bebé de Sherlock nunca paso por mi mente como una opción, no una vez que quedó claro que el bebé estaba sobreviviendo y prosperando. Y sabía que Sherlock tendría esta temeraria idea en su cerebro, Sherlock es egocentrista, naturalmente el pensaría en sí mismo como el mejor candidato posible para criar al niño. Pero pensé que serías juicioso y práctico, como siempre lo has sido. Pensé que señalarías que no pueden criar a un bebé así, que no tienen el estilo de vida necesario para ello. No esperaba que miraras sólo una vez al bebé y te volvieras completamente _loco_."

John sabia, objetivamente hablando, de que había algo de razón en lo que Mycroft decía. Que quizás, en otras circunstancias, John hubiera jalado a Sherlock de esta terriblemente impráctica decisión que él había hecho. Pero no pudo imaginar que Mycroft hubiera pensado que John sería capaz de hacerlo en estas circunstancias.

Después de un momento se las arregló para decir "¿No viste en sus ojos y caíste enamorado inmediatamente? ¿Cómo no pudiste hacerlo?"

"No es cuestión de si o no amar al bebé" dijo Mycroft, casi gentilmente, y John pensó después que era la primera vez que oía a Mycroft realmente admitiendo que amaba algo "Es la cuestión de querer que el bebé tenga la mejor vida posible"

"¿Pensando que esa vida no es con Sherlock?" Acusó John, sondando mas que duro, como si fuera la misma opinión que había sido dejada por Mycroft contra él.

"Si te hubiera pedido que nombraras todas las cosas en las que piensas que Sherlock es brillante, podrías llenar un cuaderno y ninguna de ellas habría sido 'criar a un bebé'"

"Hubiera estado equivocado"

"Si" dijo Mycroft, aunque no sonaba como si concordara con John, sonaba mas como si afirmara algo totalmente diferente, algo que John no tenía permitido saber. Los ojos grises de Mycroft se pasaba sobre John, con su usual mirada juiciosa. Luego dijo "pienso que no espere que tuvieras ese nivel de fe en él de la manera en que la tienes. No sé por qué, después de todo este tiempo, aun me sorprende con su lealtad, Dr. Watson. Pero él dijo que quería criar al niño y tú inmediatamente decidiste que sería brillante con eso. Y no dudaste de esa creencia, no mientras cambiabas pañales en un callejón desierto porque Sherlock estaba ocupado recogiendo toda la evidencia del asfalto"

"Oliver es amado" dijo John "Oliver es _adorado_. Es alimentado cuando tiene hambre y es cambiado cuando esta sucio y es sostenido cuando necesita sentirse seguro. Cuando llora, uno de nosotros esta ahí para calmarlo, y cuando sonríe, hay uno de nosotros para sonreírle de vuelta y nunca será un pequeño niño solitario quien se convirtió en un hombre solitario porque nunca supo cuan querido era. Y no importara de qué lado de la cinta policíaca estemos para eso, no importara cuánto duermo o por cuánto tiempo. Lo que importara es que él será amado y lo sabrá, donde quiera que esté. Ahora ya tuve suficiente de esta conversación. Llévame a casa."

La mirada de Mycroft era tan precisa que incluso su parpadeo parecía un metrónomo para John. Dijo, casi ausentemente "¿Esa es tu solución, no es cierto? Amarlo suficiente y todo se arreglara"

John no estaba seguro si Mycroft se refería a John amando Oliver o a Sherlock, y no quería saberlo. Iba a pedir de nuevo que lo llevaran a su casa cuando el carro manejó hasta una parada y John vio fuera de la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaban fuera de 221B. Abrió la puerta.

"Recuerda llevar tres pañales mas contigo la próxima vez que vayan a una escena del crimen" sugirió Mycroft.

"Me asegurare que Oliver salude a la cámara más próxima" respondió John, secamente y luego salió del carro, aliviado de volver al mundo normal que parecía no existir cuando estaba metido en el sofocante carro negro de Mycroft llevándolo de paseo por todos lados.

John caminó hacia el recibidor de la Calle Baker para ser recibido por los sonidos de arriba. Oliver, balbuceando fuertemente acerca de algo. El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, posiblemente tirado por Oliver. Las pisadas de Sherlock resonando en la sala de estar, fuertes y seguras. La voz dulzona de la Sra. Hudson arrullando confortablemente hacia uno o los dos chicos.

John cerró sus ojos y escuchó, sólo escuchó, se dejó llenar por ellos, los sonidos de su casa y su familia y su _vida_ y estaba cansado tratando de ponerle una etiqueta o categorizarlo o describirlo para otras personas. O incluso a sí mismo. Así era como las cosas eran y justo en un momento el subiría y Sherlock escucharía sus pasos en las escaleras y se lanzaría directamente a algún enérgico monologo acerca de algo y Oliver murmurará en bienvenida y la Sra. Hudson le ofrecería té y él amaría cada una de las cosas de esta vida que estaba llevando y todas las demás personas en el planeta se podían ir al diablo.

John puso un pie en la escalinata, y el siguiente, caminando hacia su hogar.

* * *

Oliver estuvo de un temperamento antipático el resto del día y el inicio de la noche. Muy poco le complacía, y paso el resto del tiempo con su cara arrugada con incredulidad, como si dijera, _No puedo creer lo aburridos que están siendo ustedes dos. ¿C_ó_mo esta vida puede ser tan aburrida? ¿C_ó_mo puedes soportar esto?_

Era tan Sherlokiano que era tan completamente predecible que el temperamento de Oliver irritara a Sherlock, quien pensaba que el bebé estaba siendo difícil.

"Acabamos de resolver un _homicidio_ ayer" Sherlock le dijo, tratando de apaciguarlo dejando que jugara con la laptop de John. "Concedido, no era un homicidio muy interesante, al final, pero era pasablemente aceptable, Oliver"

_Golpe, Golpe_, Oliver se fue en contra del teclado de John.

John, volviendo a entrar a la sala de estar después de lavar algunas botellas en la cocina, se agachó y tomó la laptop lejos de Oliver, lo que hizo que Oliver empezara a llorar en infelices espasmos, pataleando con sus pequeños pies.

"Oliver estaba jugando con eso" Sherlock arrugó el ceño hacia John, desde donde esta sentado en el suelo a un lado de Oliver, porque Sherlock casi siempre estaba en el suelo si Oliver estaba en el suelo.

"No es un juguete, Sherlock"

"Bueno, apenas es una computadora real. Tú solamente la usas para porno y tu horrible blog, y tus contraseñas son tan simples que Oliver las descifrará antes de que el mes termine"

John sintió que su puso rosa y estaba irritado por ello "No la uso para porno" protestó, porque era cierto. Había parado, consciente de sí mismo, cuando se dio cuenta de que tan frecuente Sherlock usaba su computadora, que tan trasparente era la vida en línea de John se había vuelto cuando se mudó a la Calle Baker.

"Lo sé" dijo Sherlock

_¿Entonces porque lo dices?_ quería preguntar John, pero también quería dejar de hablar de pornografía. Levantó a Oliver, quien sus sollozos habían cambiado a lamentos poco entusiastas de infelicidad.

"Necesitas ir a dormir" le dijo John.

Oliver lloró.

"Él está bien" dijo Sherlock.

"No, no lo está, está exhausto. Tiraste por la ventana su horario"

"Tu le quitaste su juguete" replicó Sherlock, malhumorado.

"Es mi_ laptop_"

"No entiendo por qué estás tan obsesionado con su horario, de todas maneras. Eres tan pesado como Mycroft. ¿En secreto has aspirado para ser secretaria particular?"

"Hablando de Mycroft" empezó John, balanceando a Oliver de arriba a abajo para que sus lamentos empezaran a bajar a suspiros.

"Si, fue atípicamente tolerable por parte de él ahorrarme su presencia"

"¿Que demonios les hicieron sus padres a ustedes dos?" estalló John, y no había querido que saliera tan corto y abrupto, pero claramente la conversación con Mycroft había tocado un nervio que John no se había percatado. Pero se sentía que estaba dando tiros en la oscuridad cuando se trataba de Oliver, cuando se trataba de asegurar que nunca estuviera infeliz como Sherlock lo había sido, y no era justo para Oliver y tan innecesario cuando Sherlock estaba ahí y les podría decir, sólo decirles.

Sherlock parpadeó, evidentemente sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Quiero decir", continuó John "está bien, sabes, no me importa. Lo que sea que haya pasado, pasó, y de verdad no me importa, excepto que probablemente importa para Oliver, porque esta detrás de cómo te comportas para con Oliver y también está detrás de cómo se comporta Mycroft con Oliver y desearía que tu solo me dijeras 'John, ellos eran unos bastardos quienes nos encerraban en el cuarto para niños y tiraban la llave y hacia que las niñeras escalaran por la ventana para traernos comida de vez en cuando' al menos así sabia con que estoy lidiando"

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban brillando peligrosamente, una señal de advertencia, si alguna vez John había visto una "¿Con que estas 'lidiando'?" repitió

John ignoro el peligro porque siempre lo hacia, correr directamente a el "¿No piensas que tu actitud hacia tus padres esta influenciando como educas a Oliver?"

"No veo como eso es relevante"

John soltó una dura risa "¿Como es posible que digas eso?"

"Lo pudo decir porque yo no soy ellos"

"Y te das cuenta, verdad, ¿mientras mas no eres ellos, el menos es tu?" apunto John.

"¿Eso tiene una intensión de ser una amenaza?"

"No, eso tiene intensión de ser un echo. Tu no eres tu por tu ADN, sabes. No realmente. Tu cabello y tus ojos y tus mejillas, eso es tu ADN. El resto de ti fue formado por cosas que no se nada de ellas. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso?"

Sherlock lo miraba con calma desde el piso, y John no podía decir si era cierta calma debajo del disgusto que se estaba formando o si el descontento se había retirado. "¿Por qué es tan frustrante?"

"Porque tu sabes todo acerca de mí, y siempre lo has sabido, lo hiciste desde el momento en que abrí la puerta de St. Bart's, sabias todo acerca de mi incluso antes de conocer mi nombre. Y yo no se acerca de ti, nunca te has dignado a contarme. Nuestra relación es completamente unilateral."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Oliver puso sus dedos en su boca como si estuviera masticando palomitas y alternaba su atención de John a Sherlock, ansioso por la contestación,

Lo que Sherlock dijo fue "¿Eso que tiene que ver con Oliver?"

John parpadeo "¿Qué?"

Sherlock se levantó del suelo finalmente "¿Que tiene que ver algo como eso con Oliver? Has hablado bastante sobre la injusticia que es no saber sobre mi niñez, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la niñez de Oliver. Lo criaremos de la manera en que lo hemos estado haciendo, y lidiaremos con el niño que resulte, por mas similar o diferente que resulte ser de mi. Te hice una muy pertinente pregunta, acerca de porque mi niñez debería de ser de importancia para ti, y lo que dijiste de que importa porque conozco acerca de tu niñez y 'nuestra relación es completamente unilateral'. Entonces qué, vuelvo a repetir, Eso tiene que ver con Oliver. Porque para mí suena, de todo lo que haz dicho, que tiene que ver más contigo y conmigo y nada que ver con Oliver.

"Lo estamos criando" apunto John "Juntos. ¿Como puedes decirme que la cosas que tiene que ver contigo y conmigo no tienen nada que ver con el? Somos el justo ahora. No en el sentido del clon, pero… somos su mundo entero. ¿No te das cuenta? Tenemos que… estar en el mismo canal acerca de el" Sherlock había caminado quedando enfrente de el y John alzo un poco su cabeza para mantener el contacto visual. Podía oír el filo de desprecio en su voz que no le gustaba. Quería estar calmado y racional pero había comenzado esta conversación con una vena emocional y no era capaz de retroceder de ella. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tartamudeando para articular su punto.

"¿Cual es la fuente de este desacuerdo?" inquirió Sherlock, serenamente.

Entre más calmado Sherlock se mantenía, más nervioso John se ponía en respuesta. Odiaba que Sherlock tuviera ese efecto en el. "¿que?" replico, siendo consciente de lo idiota que sonaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Oliver darle una mirada que decía, _¿De verdad? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Al menos trata de mantener un poco del drama que tienes._

"Tu quieres que estemos en el mismo canal en lo que se refiere a Oliver. ¿Estamos en diferentes canales?"

"No lo se, yo… Aun no han surgido. Pero podrían hacerlo, No hemos discutido… sobre la escuela" John estaba aliviado que fuera capaz de llegar a un tema que parecía adecuado.

"El no va a ir"

"¿El no ira a la escuela?"

"El no ira a un internado. Irá a una escuela de día, en algún lugar de aquí de Londres. Mycroft se encargará para que entre en cualquiera que nosotros decidamos, así que no tenemos porque preocuparnos por eso ahora. Ahí. Mismo canal. ¿A menos que estés ansioso de mandarlo lejos?"

"Por supuesto que no—"

"Entonces" termino Sherlock, confiadamente "Mismo canal"

"Odiaste ser mandado lejos" dijo John, porque parecía obvio, y porque, demonios, el quería saber acerca de estas cosas, y ¿Porque no quería Sherlock, después de todo este tiempo, confiarle esto?

"¿Por qué te importa?

"Por el"

"¿Porque le importaría a Oliver porque no he querido enviarlo lejos? Seguramente todo lo que le importaría a el es que no lo haré"

"Bien" estallo John "Bien. Me importa a mi"

Sherlock alzo una de sus cejas "¿Y porque debería importarte a ti?"

"Porque, después de todo este tiempo, después de todo, tu no confías en mi"

Sherlock se quedó quieto. No es exactamente como si se estuviera moviendo, pero John conocía a Sherlock y el podía saber que había logrado sorprenderlo con eso. Sherlock pauso, como si hiciera un balance. Y luego dijo "Por supuesto que confío en ti. ¿Porque piensas que no confío en ti?"

"Confías en mi para comprar leche cuando no tenemos, para pedir comida para llevar, para hacernos té. Confías en mí para seguirte a donde quiera que vayas, y cuando no vas a ningun lado. Confiar en mi para estar aquí. Pero no confías en mi lo suficiente para decirme nada acerca de ti. Todo lo que se acerca de ti—todo— ha sido ganado con esfuerzo."

"Yuu-juu" dijo la Sra. Hudson, titubeantemente, asomando su cabeza desde la puerta de la sala de estar. parecía incierta "¿Todo esta bien por aquí, muchachos?"

John se dio cuenta de que los dos debieron estarse gritándose. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Oliver, viendo a la Sra. Hudson, empiezo a balbucear hacia ella con los dedos en su boca, claramente tratando de recapitular la pelea completa.

"Estamos bien" dijo John, cansinamente, apartando la mirada de Sherlock, quien todavía lo veía en lo que parecía confusión "Lo siento. Todos en este apartamento necesitamos tiempo por el momento" John trato de sonreírle a la Sra. Hudson, mientras se movía por detrás de Sherlock.

"Tal vez necesitan un poco de té" sugirió la Sra. Hudson. Ella sonaba vagamente ansiosa, lo que le parecía extraño a John, porque Sherlock y el peleaban con bastante frecuencia. ¿Era que lo habían echo enfrente de Oliver? Lo que, John recordaba, Sherlock no quería que pasara.

"Té es una excelente idea" acordó John, porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer. "Nos hare algo de té" se retiro a la seguridad de la cocina, concentrándose en hacer té. Oliver aun estaba acurrucado contra el. John se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo todo con una mano.

Oliver murmuro sabiamente hacia John. Sin duda dándole un consejo de pareja. _Estas haciendo todo esto mal, Papá. La manera de hacer que Papi se abra hacia ti no es gritándole._

Desafortunadamente, John nunca había sabido cómo hacer que Sherlock se abriera con él. Sherlock siempre ha sido un iceberg con John. El sabia pequeñas cosas sobre el, y el resto de el era incierto, sin observarse, aguardando que lo pasara contra eso y provocara algún loco resultado como falsificar un suicidio. Y la cosa era que Sherlock estaba, de cierta manera, en lo correcto. ¿Que importancia tenia, si John solo era su compañero de departamento? John no solo era su compañero de departamento. Y el quería saber. El quería conocer a Sherlock Holmes, no porque el fuera un rompecabezas sin resolver, sino Sherlock quería que el supiera, que no le importara que el supiera, confiándole lo suficiente para saber.

Al final, John sabia, que él quería que Sherlock dijera, _Si, te amo, también, aquí esta mi corazón, lo puedes sostener y yo sostendré el tuyo y todo estará bien_. Y ¿que tan injusto era para John pedir eso de Sherlock cuando él nunca se lo había dicho?

John respiro profundamente y termino de arregla el té y tras un par de viajes de ida y vuelta, consiguió llegar a la sala de estar. La Sra. Hudson se había ido, aparentemente pensando que ellos serian capaces de manejar el resultado por su cuenta. Sherlock estaba tirado en el sillón, sus dedos sobre su boca. Oliver apunto hacia el y farfullo.

John se sentó en su silla, con Oliver recostado contra de el y contemplo a Sherlock en el sofá. Después de un momento, se aventuro "Creo que Oliver esta empezando a dentar" pensó que Oliver seria un tema seguro de conversación, especialmente si John evitaba preguntar _¿cuando empezaste a dentar?_

Pero Sherlock no respondió para nada.

"Lo siento" dijo John, después de un momento "Se que no quieres pelear enfrente de Oliver, y no quería realmente que tuviéramos una pelea. Mycroft me saca de quicio. Sabes como es el"

"Te confío a Oliver" dijo Sherlock, sin apartar la mirada del techo "Oliver es… confío en ti para todo"

"Lo se" dijo John. Y luego, después de un momento "y muchas gracias por eso"

"Tu piensas que tengo opción. Piensas que confiar en ti—con Oliver, con todo— es una decisión consiente de mi parte. Cuando es un habito. No pienso sobre ti. Tu solo estas. No se como puedes ser tan estúpido sobre esto"

Típico de Sherlock, pensó John, halagarlo e insultarlo al mismo tiempo. John bajo la mirada hacia Oliver, quien bostezo enormemente.

"Llevémosle a caminar" dijo John, de repente.

"¿Hmm?

"A caminar. Le gusta y esta exhausto. Terminara dormido antes de terminar a media calle"

"Está bien" Sherlock, aun concentrado en el techo, meneo una mano en dirección a John "Llévalo a caminar"

John se paro. Miro sobre Sherlock y dijo, gentilmente "Ven con nosotros"

Después de un momento de silencio, Sherlock volteo su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de John. Sherlock era ilegible. Pero bueno, ¿No había sido esa la razón entera de la pelea? Sherlock era opaco, impenetrable, irreconocible. Y era endemoniadamente frustrante.

Pero, después de unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro, Sherlock se paró.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gente bonita! aqui esta el siguiente capi, el que se supone que iba ayer! lo logramos! estamos aqui en el capi 11! hurra! quiero agradecer a mi beta Khalan HC por revisar este capitulo! y a todos ustedes por leerlo, dejar un comentario, seguirlo o marcarlop como su favorito!**

**Y haciendo una pausa, hoy me llego un comentario que me dejo pensando, claro, es dificil ser padres y muchas veces no podemos remidir nuestra vida en la vida de nuestros hijos, pero ¿Hay algo que ustedes simplemente no harian a sus hijos que se lo hayan echo sus padres? no quiero decir eso de 'Yo lo dejaria llegar siempre tarde' no, cosas serias. nose, opinen. sin mas el capi!**

* * *

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

John durmió mal, de manera inquieta, acosado por sueños en los cuales estaba enredado en la gabardina de Sherlock, y cada vez que trataba de jalarla y quitársela de encima para obtener algo de aire, se disolvía en humo. Cuando despertó, las sabanas de la cama estaban enredadas alrededor de él y luchó por salir de ellas, sintiéndose amarrado. Luego bajó las escaleras.

Había un tintino y golpeteo que venía de la cocina. John se asomó dentro de ella. Sherlock estaba sentado a la mesa, microscopio a un lado, mezclando cosas en varios tazones de la cocina. John hizo una nota mental para destruirlos más tarde mientras Sherlock cortaba algo que se veía misteriosamente como un órgano de animal y lo espolvoreaba en el tazón como si fuera una guarnición. Oliver estaba sentado en su silla alta, cuchara en mano y el cráneo de Sherlock puesto frente a él en la bandeja de la comida. Tomaba turnos entre golpear la cuchara contra la bandeja y hacerlo contra el cráneo. Cuando vio a John, golpeó la cuchara con mucho más entusiasmo.

"Buenos días" dijo John.

"Hm" respondió Sherlock, hurgando en uno de los tazones con un tenedor. John hizo una nota mental para destruir los tenedores, también.

John miró a Oliver, aún golpeando la cuchara contra las cosas, y volteó a ver a Sherlock. No podía leer su humor. Había estado callado durante la caminata la noche anterior y callado después de ella, pero algunas veces Sherlock era _silencioso_. Y no era inusual para éste estar tan concentrado que no se dignaba a darle los buenos días de regreso.

"¿En qué estás metido?" preguntó, esperando no haber sonado nervioso. Con toda honestidad, no estaba enteramente seguro sobre de qué había tratado la pelea del día anterior o cómo arreglarlo, o si incluso debería arreglarlo.

"Estamos probando una hipótesis" respondió Sherlock. "Dile a papá: 'Hipótesis'. Dilo."

"Quieres que 'hipótesis' sea su primera palabra."

"Una palabra tan buena como cualquiera, ¿cierto? Y mucho mejor que la mayoría."

"Podrías empezar con algo más simple que eso. Algo con solo cuatro o cinco letras, quizás."

Sherlock arrugó su nariz en disgusto. "No voy a empezar con 'Papi', ni siquiera lo sugieras."

"Iba a sugerir "craneo*."

La cara de Sherlock se relajó de nuevo en casual satisfacción "Aceptable."

"Qué bueno que así lo pienses."

"Está arreglado. Oliver, tu primera palabra será 'craneo'. Si estás en desacuerdo, habla con tu papá sobre ello."

Oliver golpeó la cuchara e hizo un sonido que podría o no ser la palabra 'craneo'. John, asombrado, miró a Sherlock, quien miró a Oliver con obvio deleite.

"Oh, brillante" dijo. "Bien hecho. Ahora trata con 'hipótesis'."

"Eso fue coincidencia" dijo John.

"No lo fue. Fue su primera palabra. Haré una nota en su hoja de cálculo." Sherlock se inclinó y besó a Oliver en su frente, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, y John sonrió pensando en Mycroft señalando anoche cómo de equivocado estaba John al predecir las habilidades paternales de Sherlock.

Mientras estaba siendo placenteramente abrumado con la dulzura de la imagen de Sherlock experimentando y Oliver golpeando la cuchara junto a él, Sherlock comentó sin levantar la vista del microscopio: "Hoy eres requerido en la clínica."

John, sorprendido, se dio cuenta por primera vez que su celular descansaba junto al codo de Sherlock. "Sherlock, de verdad, debes parar de robar mi celular."

"No lo robé, lo dejaste en la sala de estar."

John había estado medio perturbado antes de irse a la cama. Así que le creyó.

"Lo escuché sonar" continuó Sherlock. "Así que fui por él."

"¿Y hablaste con Sara?"

"Por supuesto que no. Vi que la clínica te estaba llamando. Claramente, tu talento para diagnosticar infección de garganta es necesitada."

"No es solo infecciones de garganta" rezongó John, caminando hacia la cocina para tomar su celular que indicaba que tenía un mensaje de voz y pulsó el botón para escucharlo. Como Sherlock había predicho, era Sara preguntándole si podía ir. Implorando, realmente. Aparentemente, estaban desesperados. John bajó el celular. "Estabas en lo cierto" dijo.

"Por supuesto que estaba en lo correcto" dijo Sherlock, usando la pipeta para añadir algo sobre uno de los tazones.

"No sobre la infección de garganta."

Sherlock hizo un ruido evasivo.

John miró a Oliver, que había metido el lado equivocado de la cuchara en su boca y miraba contentamente el experimento de Sherlock. Estaba indeciso acerca de dejarlo.

"Tú no quieres ir" remarcó Sherlock.

John lo miró, meticulosamente trabajando en su experimento y sin mirarlo de vuelta. "No porque no confíe en ti."

"Lo sé" dijo Sherlock

Aunque aparentemente no lo hacía. Claramente, no importaba lo que John dijera o hiciera, Sherlock continuaba dudando sobre si John pensaba que él podía o no cuidar del bebé.

O quizás _Sherlock_ era el que dudaba de ello. Repentinamente, eso tenía muchísimo más sentido para él.

"Hey" dijo.

Sherlock no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, así que John lo alcanzó y puso su mano sobre una de las de Sherlock, que descansaba en la mesa. Sherlock se quedó quieto y miró hacia abajo, a sus manos, inquisitivamente.

"Tú realmente eres bueno en esto, ¿sabes?" dijo John. "De forma espectacularmente buena, en realidad."

Hubo un momento de silencio. "¿Tú piensas eso?" preguntó Sherlock.

Y John recordó un momento de años atrás, alabando una de sus deducciones, Sherlock respondiendo curiosamente: _¿Tú piensas eso?_

"Sí" dijo John firmemente. "Lo hago. Es frustrante, francamente."

Sherlock consiguió soltar una carcajada y John removió su mano, bastante seguro de que había hecho notar su punto.

"Odio dejarlo porque odio dejarlo" continuó John. "No porque lo estoy dejando _contigo_."

Sherlock levantó la mirada y finalmente lo miró a los ojos. "No vayas, entonces."

"¿Y dejar a la clínica sin mi experiencia en diagnostico de infección de garganta?" John se puso de pie, hablando ligeramente.

"¿Cómo Londres podría sobrevivir sin eso?" preguntó Sherlock secamente.

"Exactamente" John posó una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock en su camino fuera de la cocina. Sherlock necesitaba seguridad, se dijo a sí mismo, y ese tipo de actos eran para dar seguridad. También besó la cima de la cabeza de Oliver.

* * *

Entre cultivos de infección de garganta, de algún modo John le dijo a Sara que él y Sherlock habían adoptado un bebé. Las palabras solo salieron de su boca. Estaba triste por no tener ninguna foto en su celular para acompañar tal anuncio. Quería presumirlo. Se preguntó si se estaba convirtiendo en uno de _esos_ padres.

Sara solo dijo: "Aw, estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos. Supongo que siempre supe que terminarían juntos, considerando que lo llevaste a nuestra primera cita."

"No lo llevé, él solo se apareció" dijo John, por quién sabe cuánta vez. "Y no es como parece."

Sara se hizo una taza de café. Agregó azúcar y lo volteó a ver "¿No es cómo?"

"No es como lo piensas. No estamos juntos"

Ella levantó una ceja. "Ya han adoptado un bebé, ¿pero no están juntos?"

¿Cuántas veces tendría que explicar esto? ¿Por qué la gente no solo podía _entender_? ¿Qué era tan raro e inusual en que dos amigos adoptaran un bebé?

De acuerdo, tan vez era raro e inusual. Pero no cuando eres amigo de _Sherlock_.

Sherlock, del que John sabía que estaba enamorado y que deberían estar juntos y aun así no podía animarse a decírselo.

"No juntos de esa forma" confirmó John firmemente.

Sara solo se le quedó viendo por un segundo. Luego dijo: "El departamento solo tiene dos habitaciones, ¿no es cierto?"

¿Eso qué tenía que ver con lo demás? "Sí" respondió John.

"Ah. Entonces, ¿te vas a mudar?"

"¿Mudarme?"

"Bueno, ¿el bebé dónde está durmiendo?"

"En la habitación de Sherlock."

"Él no puede dormir ahí para siempre. Eventualmente ustedes van a necesitar otra habitación para él. Y el departamento de la calle Baker solo tiene dos."

Había cierto grado de sentido en lo que ella estaba diciendo. En realidad, había un perfecto grado de sentido en lo que ella estaba diciendo. El departamento de la calle Baker era muy pequeño para ellos. No justo en ese momento, pero eventualmente, en algún punto en el futuro, el departamento sería muy chico. ¿Por qué John no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Sherlock tenía planeado mudarse? John no podía imaginare a Sherlock en un departamento diferente, con una casera diferente. No podía imaginar que Sherlock imaginara eso, tampoco. Pero si Sherlock no tenía intenciones de mudarse…

Repentinamente la vulnerabilidad que John había visto en la cocina en la mañana parecía mucho más siniestra para él. Sherlock aún no tenía la confianza para cuidar a Oliver por su cuenta. Pero la tendría. John sabía que la conseguiría. Incluso había ayudado a eso en la mañana. Sherlock se acostumbraría a Oliver, se acostumbraría a la idea de ser papá; apenas había pasado un mes, después de todo. Obtendría comodidad, eventualmente, y eventualmente Oliver necesitaría una habitación para él, y a pesar de lo Sherlock pudiera pensar en ese momento acerca de la importancia de John en sus vidas, él y Oliver se volverían una unidad autosuficiente. Y necesitarían el cuarto de John.

John nunca se había preocupado antes por que Sherlock le pidiera que se mudara del departamento. No desde el primer momento en que pisó el lugar. Sherlock lo había querido ahí, eso había sido claro desde el principio. Nunca lo había presumido pero él siempre había sabido que si amenazaba con irse, Sherlock quedaría devastado. John se preocupó por un millón de cosas en su extraña, incomprensible vida, pero nunca se preocupó por que Sherlock fuera a echarlo.

Y ahora se preocupaba. ¿A dónde podría _ir_? ¿Incluso podría recordar cómo vivir sin Sherlock? Lo había hecho, cuando Sherlock había estado 'muerto', y había sido horrible, sofocado por el silencio alrededor de él. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo de nuevo? Y sería peor, dejar a Oliver atrás, también. Apenas había podido dejar a Oliver por un día. ¿Cómo podría alejarse de él?

John se sentó en su oficina, aparentemente comiendo su almuerzo pero realmente mirando su celular sobre su escritorio y diciéndose a sí mismo que era una mala idea llamar a Sherlock y decir: _«¿Sabes?, no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti en ella, ¿lo entiendes? Así que necesitamos buscar un departamento más grande»._ El celular se quedo ahí, molestándolo. Sherlock no le había mensajeado. John había recibido mensajes de Harry ―aún implorando conocer a Oliver― y de Lestrade―sugiriéndole salir por algunos tragos uno de estos días. Probablemente para que pudieran discutir su enloquecedora no relación con Sherlock.

John entendió por qué algunas veces la gente solo gritaba de frustración. John sentía una especial afinidad por todos ellos. Miró su celular y lo sostuvo para ver si vibraba con un texto. No lo hizo.

No era exactamente inusual para Sherlock no mensajearlo en el transcurso del día. Había días en los que su celular jamás paraba de vibrar con textos, cuando Sherlock estaba aburrido y demandaba atención, pero había otros en los que no oía nada de éste porque estaba envuelto en un experimento. Sherlock ahora tenía a Oliver ocupando su tiempo. Tenía sentido que no estuviera aburrido, que no le enviara mensajes a John. Pero eso lo hacía sentir incluso más ansioso. John caminó fuera de la Calle Baker esa mañana y fuera de la vida de Sherlock y Oliver. Ya se habían ido sin él. John no tenía ni idea de qué estaban haciendo: él ya estaba fuera de sintonía.

John respiró profundamente y sacó su celular. Golpeteó un poco sus dedos sobre el escritorio ansiosamente, luego abrió un nuevo texto para Sherlock. Se quedó viendo la pantalla, luego escribió cuidadosamente. '_Tenías razón, era solo una infección de garganta'_. No era necesariamente cierto, pero estaba cerca, y abría la conversación.

John se levantó y caminó alrededor de su oficina y se preguntó qué estaba mal con él. Se estaba comportando como un maldito colegial. Y todo lo que hacía era mandarle un mensaje a su compañero, que era una actividad perfectamente normal pero ahora se preocupaba sobre si había sido lo peor que hubiera podido hacer, que Sherlock no lo mensajeara de regreso y _qué significaría eso_. John se preocupó mordiendo la uña de su pulgar; dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejó caer su mano, decaído. ¿Qué le _estaba_ pasando?

El celular en su escritorio vibró. John lo miró y luego prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él.

_'__Fue anticipado' __‑__SH_

John lo miró y mordió su labio, preguntándose si debería contestar. ¿Qué podía decir? Sherlock le había contestado con bastante rapidez, y ese había sido el objetivo de John cuando lo mensajeó, ¿no es cierto?

El celular vibró de nuevo.

_'__Le expliqué a Oliver que has estado ocupado salvando al mundo de una infección de garganta' –SH_

John consideró el mensaje, consideró el cómo responder. ¿Era sarcástico? ¿Una reprimenda? ¿Acaso Sherlock estaba siendo gruñón porque hubiera preferido que John se quedara en casa? John incluso esperaba que así fuera.

Mientras lo consideraba, el celular vibró de nuevo.

_'__O por lo menos el pedazo de mundo que son seis cuadras alrededor de la clínica' –SH_

John llegó a una respuesta que no le hacía sonar desesperado y deseoso y con un subtexto de '_No me eches del departamento porque tienes un bebé clon para ti ahora'_.

_'__Se justo__, __al menos son diez cuadras a la redonda'_.

El siguiente texto entrante de Sherlock vibró casi tan rápido como envió el otro.

_'__Oliver está profundamente poco impresionado acerca de la infección de garganta una vez que se lo expliqué' –SH_

John lo contempló. Ya fuera un continuo ataque a la actual ocupación de John o una genuina valoración de Sherlock proyectando a Oliver.

El teléfono vibró de nuevo.

_'__Estamos más interesados en la enfermedad de Kawasaki, por si vez algún caso como ese' –SH_

John negó su cabeza a la pantalla.

'_No llevaré a casa bacterias contagiosas para que ustedes dos las estudien'._

El teléfono vibró con una respuesta.

_'__Oliver está decepcionado. Me preguntó cuál es el punto de que te vayas si no nos traerás de vuelta una bacteria contagiosa para experimentar' –SH_

John sonrío, escribiendo: _'Salvando al mundo de la infección de garganta, diez cuadras a la redonda'_.

Guardó su celular y llamó a su siguiente paciente, y cuando vibró por última vez, lo miró rápidamente.

_'__Ocho, por lo menos' –SH_

La tarde de John estuvo mejor que la mañana.

John se detuvo en el camino a casa del trabajo para comprar un regalo para Sherlock. Porque él era un ser humano ridículo. Al menos había echo las paces con esa información. ¿Qué era mejor que ser loco y saberlo? John estaba indeciso sobre el punto.

Sherlock estaba mirando algún programa de televisión atroz cuando John caminó hacia la sala de estar. Oliver estaba en su regazo, escuchando mientras Sherlock decía: "Puedes saber que ella le es infiel por la camisa que ella escogió." Sus ojos se movieron hacia John cuando caminó dentro, y luego sonrió y por un momento John se sintió…tambaleante. No podía pensar en otra palabra para ello. Sherlock le sonreía todo el tiempo, pero su sonrisa, después de un día de estar separados y preocupándose sobre que quizás Sherlock ya no se interesaba por él, le hizo sentir un poco mareado por el alivio. "Mira, Oliver, papá esta en casa" dijo Sherlock, y levantó a Oliver hacia John en una obvia invitación.

John le sonrió de vuelta porque no podía evitarlo, puso la bolsa con el regalo en el piso a un lado de la puerta y dio una zancada atravesando la habitación para aceptar a Oliver. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló: una curiosa mezcla de la esencia de Sherlock ―suave pero cara colonia, el constante apego del formaldehído por debajo, un ligero trasfondo de humo de la última explosión que Sherlock hubiera provocado― con polvo para bebé y la aún piel nueva. Oliver olía como regreso al hogar, pensó John, y se sintió relajado en él, la tensión liberándose de sus hombros.

"Oh" se oyó a sí mismo diciendo. "Te extrañé"

"Te hemos extrañado" respondió Sherlock, ligeramente, y John abrió los ojos, pero Sherlock no lo estaba mirando, estaba apagando la televisión y levantándose, y Oliver eligió ese momento para cerrar un puño alrededor de un mechón de cabello de John y jalarlo, atrayendo algo de la atención de John de vuelta. "Ocho casos de infección de garganta, tres mensajes de tu hermana y uno de Lestrade."

Una evaluación inquietantemente precisa de su día, por supuesto. John se abalanzó sobre la más sencilla. "También hubo un dedo roto mezclado por ahí."

"Brillante" dijo Sherlock, llegando a estar delante de él. "Le pedí a la Sra. Hudson que cuide a Oliver. ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?"

"Es un regalo" dijo John. "¿Y cuidar a Oliver cuándo?"

"Esta noche. Ahora, de echo"

John estaba sorprendido. Sherlock se veía realizado, como si nada inusual estuviera pasando. "¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque vamos a salir. ¿El regalo es para mí, o para Oliver?"

"¿Salir a dónde? Y espera un poco, ¿No puedes deducir lo del regalo?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que puedo deducirlo." Hubo una pausa. "Iremos a Angelo's."

"¿Para qué?"

"Pensé que podrías tener una noche libre"

John quería decir: '_Pero si apenas llegué a casa'_. Pero era posible –probablemente— que fuera Sherlock quien necesitaba la noche libre. Él había pasado el día entero solo con el bebé, después de todo. Y aunque John sabía que Sherlock adoraba a Oliver, eso sería mucho tiempo cuidándolo para cualquier persona.

"Me puedo quedar con el bebé" ofreció John.

"¿Cómo puedes quedarte con el bebé si vamos a salir a Angelo's?"

"No, me refiero que me debería quedar en casa. Con el bebé."

Sherlock estaba frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. "¿No quieres venir a Angelo's?"

John se sintió como si hubiera estado confuso y descentrado desde el momento en que había entrado al departamento. Pero quizás solo había estado confuso y descentrado por años y justo ahora estaba dándose cuenta de ello. "Por supuesto. Pensé que necesitabas algún tiempo…" se interrumpió. Decirle '_tiempo a solas'_ a Sherlock Holmes sonaba ridículo. Cuando Sherlock necesitaba tiempo a solas, lo tomaba por su cuenta. Nunca había sido tímido haciéndolo, y John no podía ver cómo la presencia de Oliver cambiaría eso.

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon, como si estuviera suspicaz acerca de las capacidades mentales de John. "¿Necesitar algo de tiempo, qué?"

Oliver jaló el cabello de John extremadamente enérgicamente. Claramente, solo había cierto tiempo en que toleraba no ser el centro de atención. «De tal palo, tal astilla», pensó John, haciendo una mueca. "Nada" dijo John, cambiando a Oliver en sus brazos. "No importa. Una velada suena fantástico. La Sra. Hudson amará cuidar a Ollie. ¿No es verdad, Oliver? Si eres bueno con la Sra. Hudosn ahora, ella te hará algunos de los mejores bocadillos cuando seas más grande."

"Ella le hará los bocadillos de todas maneras, él la tiene dominada" dijo Sherlock, despectivamente.

"Estoy tratando de alentar una buena conducta" le dijo John.

Sherlock resopló, sus ojos moviéndose hacia la bolsa en la puerta. "Acerca del regalo…" empezó.

"Oh" dijo John. "Lo llevaré a Angelo's con nosotros."

Sherlock asintió una vez, cortamente. "Buena idea, vamos."

"Espera un momento. ¿Has hecho una maleta?"

"Iremos a Angelo's, no a un viaje de campo."

"Me refiero para la Sra. Hudson."

"La Sra. Hudson no va a hacer ningún viaje, tampoco."

"Me refiero con las _pertenencias de Oliver_" clarificó John, exasperado.

Sherlock se veía genuinamente confuso. "Oliver no se va a quedar toda la noche con la Sra. Hudson. No he arreglado eso."

"Me refiero a cosas como pañales y biberones, y una muda de ropa y algunos juguetes."

"Ella solo está bajando las escaleras, puede subir y llevar cualquier cosa que necesite."

"Sería _cortés_ de nuestra parte darle una bolsa para el bebé" dijo John, y le pasó a Oliver a Sherlock. "Iré a empacar una bolsa, Oliver. Papi te iba a enviar abajo con la Sra. Hudosn sin nada."

Oliver miró a Sherlock, obviamente ofendido.

"Me iba a asegurar que el cráneo fuera contigo" le dijo Sherlock, sonando ofendido como una versión reflejo.

Oliver se miró un poco calmado, lo que expresó murmurando hacia Sherlock y golpeando su mano contra su nariz. Sherlock aceptó la disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que el pecho de John doliera. ¿Cuándo Sherlock había logrado verse tan _natural_ con un bebé en sus brazos? El más poco natural de los bebés, y sin embargo todo acerca de ellos dos se veía tan _perfecto_ y _correcto_.

John se sacudió a sí mismo de la visión que ellos presentaban, cogiendo la bolsa con su regalo en su camino hacia el cuarto de Sherlock para preparar el bolso de Oliver.

"¿A dónde vas con eso?" llamó Sherlock.

"¡No espíes!" gritó de vuelta John.

* * *

_*en ingles la palabra craneo se escribe 'Skull'  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola gente bonita! aqui esta! el maravilloso capitulo 12! *hace fiestas* estoy muy emocionada por esto y voy a agradecer a mi beta de la semana, alejandra nuñez por revizarlo! tambien quiero agradecer en especial a las personas q dejan comentarios! muchas gracias chicos, pronto respondere todos los comentarios! bueno sin mas el fic!**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capitulo 12

Había una vela flameando en la mesa cuando llegaron. John no le dio una segunda mirada.

Sherlock les ordeno una botella de vino. Y comida. John reflexionó brevemente acerca del hecho que tener un bebé había tenido tal efecto radical en el humor de Sherlock. Se maravilló ante el hecho que Sherlock había estado comiendo tantas comidas regulares. Se pregunto si él se estaba sincronizando lentamente con el horario de Oliver.

Por lo que John dijo "¿Te pareció si Oliver comió bien hoy?"

"¿No piensas que Oliver esta aburrido de la leche materna a estas alturas? Cuan increíblemente aburrido es tomarlo para cada una de las comidas. No es especialmente bueno"

"Él probablemente se pregunte lo mismo de porqué tomamos tanto té"

"Dejaría que probara el té, excepto que todo lo que he leído insiste en la alimentación de los bebes con nada más que monótona leche por _meses_."

"Es lo mejor para ellos"

Sherlock hizo una cara. "De acuerdo con los 'expertos'. ¿Qué los hace más expertos que tu o yo?"

"El hecho de que ellos han estudiado más de un bebé"

"No hay ningún experto en Oliver más que _yo_" aspiro Sherlock.

"Excepto posiblemente yo" apunto John, agradablemente, mientras Ángelo regresaba con el vino, vertiéndolo con amplios guiños a cada uno de ellos.

"Lestrade quiere ir por unos tragos, por supuesto" dijo Sherlock, remolinando su vino en su vaso antes de tomar un sorbo. "Y tu hermana quiere conocer a Oliver. Y tú no quieres ninguno de los dos."

"No dije nada de eso" negó John.

Sherlock le arqueó una ceja.

"Okay" admitió John "No, no quiero ninguna de esas dos cosas"

"Originalmente tu querías que tu hermana conociera a Oliver"

"Eso era antes" dijo John.

"¿Antes?"

La mirada de Sherlock era aguda y de conocimiento, de la manera en que casi siempre era, y John tomo un trago de vino y se dijo a si mismo que no se agitara. Probablemente ya debería de estar malditamente acostumbrado a esa mirada, ¿no es así? Pero él sabía que no quería contestar esa pregunta. _Antes de que ella apuntara que tan hipócrita estoy siendo acerca de nuestra relación._ Él dijo en cambio "Antes de que ella llegara ebria a nuestra cita"

Sherlock lo dejo pasar, pero John no dudaba ni por un segundo que Sherlock sabía que había más de la historia. Sherlock siempre sabia "Y ¿acerca de ir por tragos con Lestrade?"

"¿Quieres que vaya por unos tragos con Lestrade?"

"Amas ir por unos tragos con Lestrade. Te sientas y tienes conversaciones sin sentido acerca del football y rugby y de mi"

"¿Y de ti?"

"Por supuesto que de mi"

"¿Por qué tu siempre debes de ser el tema de conversación?"

"Porque soy lo que ustedes dos tienen en común"

Lo cual era cierto. Él y Lestrade eran amistosos, pero Sherlock estaba en lo correcto que él era el vínculo en entre los dos. No habían permanecido en contacto cuando Sherlock había estado 'muerto'. Aunque de nuevo, John no había permanecido en contacto con nadie en absoluto cuando Sherlock había estado 'muerto', así que tal vez eso no indicaba nada.

John dijo "Hablaremos sobre Oliver"

"¿Qué tan inteligente es?" sugirió Sherlock, ligeramente.

"Tú sabes que eso no es de lo que hablábamos" Ángelo puso pan en la mesa, y John lo ataco, rasgándolo aparte con quizás más fuerza de la necesaria.

"Debería de serlo"

John puso su pieza de pan destruida abajo de su plato. "¿No te ha molestado alguna vez?" estaba exasperado y curioso suficiente para preguntar eso.

"¿Qué?

"Hablar acerca de nosotros"

Sherlock se vió genuinamente perplejo por la pregunta "¿Cuándo he hablado de nosotros?"

"Me refiero con otra gente. Cuando otras personas hacen preguntas acerca de nosotros. ¿Nunca te has cansado de eso?"

"¿Qué me importaría lo que otras personas piensen?"

Por supuesto Sherlock pensaría eso. A Sherlock genuinamente no le importaba, la mayor parte. John deseo que él pudiera ser tan displicente acerca de ello. Partió con aire taciturno su pan un poco más.

"¿Por qué te interesa a _ti_?" preguntó Sherlock, mas gentilmente de lo que John hubiera pensado.

John mantuvo sus ojos en su pan. "No lo sé" admitió. "Importa. Importara para Oliver."

"Por supuesto que no lo hará. No me importa, y él es yo"

Tal vez Sherlock estaba en lo cierto sobre ello, pero John no estaba tan seguro. Estaba bastante convencido que Sherlock había sido un niño sensible. Cualquier niño con tal poder de razonamiento perceptivo como Sherlock tenido que haberlo sido. "No tenemos suficientes cuartos" dijo John.

"Tu pareces preferir el sofá" respondió Sherlock.

"Estoy siendo serio. No hay suficientes cuartos"

"¿Y?"

Sherlock era el ser humano mas exaspérate en el planta la mayoría del tiempo, pensó John, mentalmente rechinando los dientes. "¿Cuál es tu solución para ello?"

"Mi solución es preocuparse acerca de ello cuando realmente sea un problema. ¿Por qué ir pidiendo por problemas cuando los problemas no siguen tan fácilmente?"

La cual era una respuesta que tenía cierto sentido, maldita sea. John odiaba cuando sentía que no tenía una refutación para Sherlock. John finalmente mordió su pan, para cubrir que no tenía nada que decir en respuesta.

"¿Estas feliz, John?"

La mirada de John había estado vagando ociosamente sobre el restaurante, otras comidas, los alimentos que estaban comiendo, pero sus ojos volvieron de golpe a Sherlock. Tenía su vaso de vino levantado, como si se preparara para sorber de él, y miraba a John de manera constante por encima de este, y John, habiendo encontrado sus ojos, no podía apartar la mirada. "¿Por qué me preguntarías eso?" él hubiera pensado que habría sido obvio, especialmente para Sherlock Holmes.

"Porque es la única cosa que me importa" replico Sherlock, gravemente.

Había un espesor en la sangre de John, una lentitud en el palpitar de su corazón en su pecho, como si el paso normal del tiempo hubiera disminuido y todo tardara más de lo que debería. John miró a los ojos de Sherlock y dijo "Soy muy feliz"

"¿Incluso con la reciente… perturbación?" Sherlock parecía buscar la palabra que quería usar.

"Amo a Oliver. Amo la vida con él en ella"

"Entonces pareces estar preocupándote mucho sobre nada. Bebe tu vino"

John ignoró la directiva. "¿_Tu_ eres feliz?" preguntó.

Sherlock le sonrió, Y Ángelo les trajo la comida. Pésimo momento, pensó John, mientras caían en un silencio, cada uno preocupado con su comida. Y sus pensamientos, supuso John. Ciertamente sus pensamientos fueron girando y cayendo tan rápidamente por su mente que no podía esperar fijar uno, tomar uno y examinarlo. A través de la mesa Sherlock comió constantemente y John lo amó tanto que se sintió mareado con ello. _Dile_. Pensó. Era la perfecta oportunidad, en este restaurante romántico, con comida y vino, casi como una cita adecuada, y todavía la lengua de John se torció en su boca, ni siquiera seguro de dónde empezar. _Me preguntaste si soy feliz. Esto es lo que me haría más feliz…_

Sherlock dijo, repentinamente, abruptamente, cortando los caóticos y miedosos pensamientos de John "Nunca debieron de tener hijos"

John parpadeó, tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no se había molestado a preguntarlo que podría haberse perdido pensando "¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?"

"Mis padres" respondió Sherlock, casualmente, como si no fuera la revelación más grande del mundo, la información que John había estado rogando justo el otro día. Sherlock tomó una mordida de su piccata de ternera y la masticó como si fuera cualquier otro bocado de ternera que jamás había tenido.

John trató de no quedarse mirando. John trató de pensar en que decir a continuación. Se decidió por "¿Por qué dices eso?"

Sherlock le dio una siniestra mirada. Aparentemente había esperado una respuesta más inteligente que esa. "Porque es cierto"

John lo consideró. Había dos posibles significados a lo dicho por Sherlock, decidió. Sherlock tal vez se refería que ellos no debieron tener niños por la forma en que los niños terminaron siendo, o que ellos no debieron tener niños porque no eran del tipo de buenos padres. John pensó en la última más probable en el momento. "¿Ellos eran… egoístas?" supuso, con la esperanza de sacar más de Sherlock acerca del tema.

Sherlock hizo un sonido pensativo sobre su ternera. "No exactamente. Ellos estaban interesados en las cosas que ellos estaban interesados. Ellos no estaban interesados en niños."

"¿Entonces por qué los _tuvieron_?"

"Seguramente debe haber deducido que Mycroft y yo venimos de cierta clase. Incluso tú no pudiste haber fallado en darte cuenta de eso."

"La continuación del nombre familiar?"

"El nombre, la historia, el legado. Hay una horrible casa a las afueras de Cornwall" Sherlock hizo una cara y se mantuvo comiendo constantemente su ternera.

John nunca había visto a Sherlock comer con tanto propósito. John, mientras tanto, ni siquiera había tocado su comida. Miró a Sherlock y no se atrevió a respirar por miedo a que el humor revelador de Sherlock pasara.

"Los dos eran científicos" continúo Sherlock, y John pensó,_ por supuesto_. "Químicos. Ellos tenían un enorme laboratorio en el viejo establo. La cosa más cuidada en el estado entero. Todo lo que había en él estaba en condición de arte por el momento. Brillante y atrayente. No teníamos permitido entrar, por lo que naturalmente era mi lugar favorito en el mundo entero, el mejor lugar que pudiera _imaginar_. Mi infancia eran estrategias interminables de cómo meterme ahí y conducir mis propios experimentos."

"¿Alguna vez lo lograste? Preguntó John, hechizado.

"Por supuesto. Ellos me encontraron y clamaron que yo había contaminado una reacción química que había salido mal, pero ellos había hecho sus ecuaciones incorrectamente, eso no había sido _mi_ culpa"

"¿Les dijiste eso?"

"¿Tú piensas, incluso siendo un niño, que no era bueno diciéndole a las personas la verdad acerca de su propia estupidez?"

John trató de imaginar a Sherlock sin ese rasgo. Sherlock estaba en lo cierto, no podía. Era una de esas cosas que eran simplemente _parte_ de Sherlock. Pero el amor por la química, el laboratorio modificado en su propia cocina, ahora parecía lleno de complicaciones emocionales. Él había descendido de químicos, entonces seguramente algo de eso era hereditario, pero la inaccesibilidad del laboratorio de sus padres, la representación obvia que había llegado a significar la atención de dos padres distraídos, parecía explicar cuan _intensamente_ Sherlock lo amaba, como se convirtiendo en lo indescriptible y sin acceso a la salida misma.

"No puedo imaginar que lo tomaron bien"

"¿De verdad?" Sherlock parecía sonaba sorprendido "Entonces te estás imaginando que ellos no prestaron ninguna atención a lo que sea que tuviera que decir"

John pensó en cuan peor sería eso. Repentinamente tenía sentido para él, cuanto más actuaba Sherlock, más cosas imposiblemente irritantes Sherlock hacía. Claramente desarrolló el hábito de niño, como un recurso de tratar de ser notado en cualquier manera, y John entendió lo que ese hábito debe de ser difícil para romper.

"De cualquier manera" continuó Sherlock, su voz aun_ tan malditamente casual_, "Estuvo bien, realmente. Las niñeras eran todas estúpidas, así que hice lo que se me antojó, hasta que me fui a la escuela. Y la escuela era tediosa, pero había laboratorio y ciencia y luego eventualmente química y luego eventualmente el resolver crímenes. Ahí es donde entraste a la historia. Y ahí tienes. Lo que no sabías, ya lo sabes ahora."

John se le quedó viendo a Sherlock. No quería —no quería hacer que Sherlock fuera consciente de sí mismo o incomodo— pero estaba asombrado por la manera en que Sherlock había dejado de lado tantas décadas, tantas décadas que John sabía que estaban llenas con adiciones y comportamiento autodestructivo, y Sherlock _sabía_ que John sabía eso. Sherlock básicamente sólo había revelado que él había sido solitario e infeliz por la eternidad de su vida, antes de la entrada de John en ella, y sin embargo pretendió con firmeza como si no hubiera sido cierto, como si no hubiera sido herido devastadoramente mientras era un joven niño y nunca se hubiera recuperado completamente, nunca había dejado realmente de tratar de ocultar su vulnerabilidad de eso. Aunque John supuso que Sherlock hubiera estado horrorizado a cualquier descripción de su vida, y John no le culpó. Los giros y las torceduras que habían formado quien era no estaban hechas para ser traídas a la luz y ser inspeccionadas.

Y Sherlock había hecho esto por él. Porque él había preguntado. Porque le había molestado. John miró al otro lado de la mesa y dijo, significando mucho más que las dos palabras "Muchas gracias"

Sherlock empujó su ternera en esta y aquella dirección en su plato "Bueno, tu pensaste que sería importante para Oliver. Saber. Así que." Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

John se sintió abrumado por la profundidad de la confesión que Sherlock había solo compartido con él. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de pensar si tenía algo para igualarlo. _Estoy enamorado de ti_, quería decir, y Sherlock levantaría la mirada y… ¿Qué? John no sabía. Pero también se sentía que decirlo en ese momento podría sentirse como tratar de eclipsar a Sherlock. Había hecho un gesto sorprendente en todo lo que había dicho y John no quería disminuirlo del todo.

John repentinamente recordó el regalo en la bolsa a un lado de él. "Oh" dijo, alcanzándolo y pasándolo por sobre la mesa "Para ti"

Placer mezclado con alivio pasó por la cara de Sherlock. Él estaba obviamente ansioso de pasar a otra cosa un poco más normal. John le miró sacar el libro y lo consideró por un momento, su cara inescrutable.

"Es un libro" explicó John, para llenar el silencio, "O sea, para mantener un registro de lo que hacer Oliver y cosas. Has estado usando una hoja de cálculo para eso, y eso es tan tú, pero pensé que te podría gustar un libro oficial para meter la hoja de cálculo en él. Todo tan científico" el libro tenía algunas páginas actuales para ser llenadas pero tenía toneladas de espacio en la parte trasera para lo que John se imaginaba seria usado como hojas de cálculo de Sherlock. Y No era especialmente infantil. Era un libro de bebé que parecía como si perteneciera a un adulto, y John pensó que Sherlock apreciaría una cosa así.

Sherlock lo volteó lentamente sobre el libro, mirándose curioso acerca de ello, y eventualmente lo cerró y dijo, "Gracias. Sera útil"

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunto John, tratando de no sonar desesperado acerca de ello como se sentía.

"Si, así como lo hará Oliver"

"Porque él es tú"

"Y tiene buen gusto" accedió Sherlock, dejando el libro en la mesa a un lado de él. Y luego Sherlock cambió el tema de conversación, hacia las otras personas en el restaurante, presumiendo como normalmente hace cuando están fuera en una cena, pero John notó que siguió robando pequeñas moradas al libro, y se sintió ebrio por ello.

* * *

Ebrio era lo que se sentía al final de la velada, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo estaba. Había habido vino, sí, pero también había habido café, y había habido una gran cantidad de demora, no que se hubiera dado cuenta. Sherlock lo apuntó, mirando a su reloj y sugiriendo que fueran a relevar a la Sra. Hudson, John miró abajo a su reloj y estaba positivamente sorprendido por la hora. Una mirada alrededor confirmó que eran los únicos comensales en el restaurante; Ángelo debió de haberlos echado hace mucho tiempo.

Sintiéndose avergonzado por eso —una condición en la que no ayudó Ángelo siendo conocedor y dándole codazos cuando se marchaban— John dejó una propina extravagante después de que Sherlock insistió en pagar. Sherlock levantó sus cejas ante eso, pero no dijo nada.

John estaba contemplativo mientras caminaba de regreso a la Calle Baker a un lado de Sherlock, Y Sherlock guardó silencio también. John se pregunto que había sido diferente acerca de esa velada en particular. ¿Haba sido el hecho que había empezado con Sherlock siendo más abierto de lo que John jamás lo había visto? Tal vez por eso se sintió envuelto en la intimidad. Sherlock había parecido cómodo y relajado, había sido ingenioso y entretenido, y John pudo haberse sentado ahí por la eternidad, escuchándolo hablar, _mirándolo_. La voz de terciopelo se envolvió con tanta elegancia, y todo existía solo por el por el momento. John trató de mantener su parte de la conversación, pero se sintió como si hubiera sido estúpido toda la noche.

¿Cuántas veces Sherlock había pensado en él como un estúpido durante la cena? ¿Qué había pensado de él en su primera cena en Angelo's, cuando había torpemente preguntado sobre la vida sexual de Sherlock?

El pensamiento lo obligó a interrumpir el silencio "Esa primera cena en Angelo's" empezó.

"¿Hmm?"

John no volteó su cabeza pero se esforzó para echar un vistazo de Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo. Sherlock miraba hacia delante de donde caminaban, no parecía especialmente interesado en el tema de conversación. "¿Qué pensaste de mi?"

Sherlock lo miró entonces. "Pensé que eras un hombre inteligente cuyo cerebro trabajaba en contra de él"

No lo que John había esperado "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tu cojeo, John" Sherlock le recordó, mirándolo casi divertido que lo hubiera olvidado.

Pero él lo _había_ olvidado, en medio de todo lo demás que le había pasado. "Oh, Dios" dijo, "Eso _fue_ hace años, ¿no es cierto? ¿Tú piensas que aun estaría cojeando junto con mi bastón, si no te hubiera conocido?"

"Sí" respondió Sherlock, rápidamente.

"Gracias por el voto de confianza" replicó John, secamente.

"Oh, no seas así. Eras un desastre, y tu psicóloga era una idiota. Ella ni una sola vez entendió cual era tu problema"

"Y ¿Cuál era mi problema?"

Sherlock arqueó una divertida sonrisa hacia la Calle Baker "No me habías conocido aún"

"Eres un idiota arrogante ¿lo sabias?"

"Yo solamente digo la verdad. Antes de mí, tenías mucho tiempo para _pensar_. Yo me encargo de que no lo tengas."

"Eso debe de ser un trabajo difícil" remarcó John, gravemente.

"Es bueno tener a Oliver para ayudarme a soportarlo" concordó Sherlock.

"Debimos haber pensado en clonarte desde hace tiempo"

"Un Sherlock Holmes en todas las casas"

"Que muera el pensamiento"

"Habría mucha menos estupidez en el mundo"

"No, sólo habría más personas alrededor quejándose acerca de la estupidez del mundo" John siguió a Sherlock dentro de 221.

"Que cínico de ti" dijo Sherlock, metiendo las llaves a la cerradura de la puerta.

"Tus clones irían a grupos de apoyo juntos. Contarían historias de terror. 'la contraseña del wifi de ese de ahí es "contraseña". 'ese de ahí sigue usando verbos en tercera persona en enunciados con pronombres de segunda persona'"

Sherlock, riéndose, abrió la puerta y extendió su brazo, indicándole que John fuera primero "Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ella era zurda"

John soltó una risita, definitivamente no era la primera vez que soltaba una risa en el recibidor y, esperaba, que no fuera la última. "'Y por Dios, no hay nadie quien sepa hacer un buen curry'" Ustedes abrirían restaurantes indios por todo el lugar. Y comida china. "John tocó la puerta de la Sra. Hudson.

"Ella está arriba" le dijo Sherlock "Habrá puesto a Oliver a dormir en su propia cuna. Y abrir un restaurante significaría que nosotros cocinemos."

John empezó a subir las escaleras. "Apuesto a que algunos de ustedes no serian tan intensamente flojos. Algunos de ustedes no me tendrían para tomar ventaja."

Lo dijo ligeramente, porque lo quería decir a la ligera, pero Sherlock dijo "Deberíamos clonarte a ti, también. No podemos tener a todos esos Sherlock Holmes corriendo alrededor sin tenerte a ti de compañía. ¿Qué les sucedería a todos ellos?"

John se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras, dándole la vuelta. Sherlock estaba unos pasos más atrás de él, significando que sus alturas estaban casi del mismo vuelo. Trató de pensar en algo que decir "Serían unos brillantes, genios temperamentales."

"Estarían _solos_" dijo Sherlock, gravemente, su mirada uniforme y constante y _verdadera_.

John se le quedó mirando, pensando en que tan fácil sería inclinarse y sobre él y decirle que nunca estaría solo otra vez, porque John nunca iba a dejarlo. John pensó que era posible que estuviera vacilando ahí en el escalón, posible que él se había inclinado hacia él, cambiando su peso, y luego, desde la sala de estar, vino el inequívoco sonido de Oliver hablando conocedoramente hacia el mismo.

John parpadeó y se inclinó hacia atrás y miró hacia la sala de estar, luego se regresó hacia Sherlock. "Sherlock—" empezó.

"Oliver está hablando inteligentemente acerca del programa de la noche en BBC One" dijo Sherlock, pasando junto a John.

John lo miró ir a la sala de estar y mentalmente se pateó a su mismo, pero no estaba seguro si se estaba golpeando a si mismo por no besarlo o porque había estado muy cerca de besarlo. Decidiendo que no iba a establecer ese asunto pronto, porque ciertamente todavía no lo había establecido, simplemente lo siguió a la sala de estar.

La Sra. Hudson estaba sentada en la silla de John, profundamente dormida, Oliver totalmente despierto en su regazo. El de hecho estaba mirando el programa nocturno de la BBC One, sosteniendo el cráneo de Sherlock, pero, al verlos caminar a la sala de estar, cambio su atención hacia ellos y los saludó entusiásticamente, manteniendo sus pequeñas manos alrededor del cráneo.

Sherlock iba hacia él, levantándolo cuidadosamente del regazo de la Sra. Hudson, extrayendo el cráneo mientras lo hacía. Oliver górgoro hacia él, sin duda detallando la velada que había tenido sin ellos. Sherlock, mirándose casi ausente y automático en ello, besó un lugar desordenado en la cabeza de Oliver ates de ofrecérselo a John.

"Hola, hombrecito" le dijo John, cálidamente, y besándolo en la punta de la nariz, disfrutando de la risa confiable que siguió sus acciones. "Agotaste a la Sra. Hudson"

Oliver sonrió radiantemente con orgullo por ello.

"No es sorprendente" dijo Sherlock

"Necesita ser cambiado" dijo John "Despierta a la Sra. Hudson agradable y gentilmente"

Sherlock le dio la mirada que le daba cada vez que él pensaba que John desestimaba su habilidad de comportarse como un ser humano normal. John se preguntó si Oliver desarrollaría la misma mirada, si _necesitaría_ hacerlo.

John llevó a Oliver dentro de la habitación de Sherlock y lo acostó en la cama, porque ellos nunca se habían molestado en comprar una propia mesa para cambiarlo. Oliver le balbuceó contento mientras John cambaba su pañal, sin duda diciéndole a John todo lo que había pasado esa velada, y John hizo apropiados sonidos de interés para mantener al bebé hablando. Y luego, mientras subía la cremallera del mameluco de Oliver, pausó y bajó la mirada hacia él. El arco de la boca de Oliver se ensancho en una sonrisa cariñosa. Murmuró un poco más fuerte y extendió la mano para picar el ojo de John, claramente un signo de afecto.

John lo levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza, pensando en todas las cosas que él ya tenía que decir, todas las cosas que Sherlock debe de haber tenido que decir todos esos años, sin nadie ahí para escucharlo. "Vamos a escuchar cualquier pequeña cosa que tengas que decir" susurró John, fieramente, hacia el bebé. "Cualquier pensamiento en tu mente será importante para nosotros. Y habrá escenas del crimen y habrá experimentos, pero jamás habrá nada más importante que tú, te prometo eso. Nunca. Te vamos a mantener adorado y amado y _nunca solitario_. ¿Me entiendes?"

Oliver pausó en sus murmullos y se acurrucó en el cuello de John, y John pensó que se traducía en _Sí, estas siendo tonto, y sabía todo esto_. Soltó un poco su agarre sobre Oliver, y Oliver se removió, alcanzando la puerta de la habitación y hacia el mundo más allá de ella.

John cedió ante la suplica, encontrándose con la Sra. Hudson mientras caminaban.

"Hola" dijo John placenteramente.

"Hola querido" respondió la Sra. Hudson, y luego atrapó el puño extendido de Oliver, sonriéndole. "Travieso bebé, no quedándose dormido"

Oliver sonrió en deleite.

"¿Se comportó bien con usted?" pregunto John.

"Fue un ángel" dijo la Sra. Hudson, con adoración.

"¿De verdad? Algo debió haber salido mal en el proceso de clonación, ningún ser angelical puede tener el ADN de Sherlock Holmes".

Oliver le dio a John la tétrica mirada que sabía que Sherlock le estaba lanzando desde la pared de sala de estar. Excepto que Sherlock apareció en la puerta de la sala de estar, y si, ahí estaba la mirada. John sonrió y besó la ofendida mejilla de Oliver porque no podía besar la de Sherlock.

"Oh, tú" dijo la Sra. Hudson, lleno de cariñoso regaño "¿Cómo estuvo su cita?"

"Oh" dijo John, estúpidamente, porque no había pensado en categorizar la velada como una cita, y le confundió que la Sra. Hudson lo hiciera, porque la Sra. Hudson sabía que ellos no… ¿no es cierto? "Estuvo… Estuvo…" dio una mirada atrás hacia la sala de estar, pero Sherlock había desaparecido. "Fue… una hermosa noche."

"Bien. Estoy tan contenta. Pensé que ustedes dos queridos podrían usar una noche después de la pelea de ayer"

"Sólo fue un tonto desacuerdo" empezó John.

"Por supuesto que lo fue, cariño" La Sra. Hudson palmeó su brazo con dulzura. "Ya te había dicho, un nuevo bebé en la casa, la tensión aumenta, las peleas están destinadas a ocurrir. Pero ustedes dos se ven tan felices y relajados justo ahora, así que estoy feliz que se hayan divertido. Buenas noches, querido" terminó, antes de que John pudiera decir algo, aunque John no estaba seguro que palabra quería llevar ahí "Buenas noches, cielo" le dijo a Oliver, y luego llamó por sobre su hombro "¡Buenas noches, Sherlock!"

"¡Buenas noches, Sra. Hudson!" respondió Sherlock.

John la miró bajar las escaleras, retrasando el momento en el cual tendría que caminar a la sala de estar y preguntarle a Sherlock si ellos salieron a una cita. ¿Era posible que justo ellos hayan tenido una cita? ¿Sherlock Holmes tenia _citas_? ¿De esa _manera_? Sherlock de verdad pensó en armar una velada romántica para disculparse por la pelea, por el largo día de John, para dejar a un lado las inseguridades de la tarde de John? ¿Eso es lo que realmente pasó esta noche?

John caminó pensantivamente en la sala de estar, justo cuando Sherlock comenzó a tocar su violín. "Sherlock" dijo, lentamente.

"Pienso que algo de Mozart, ¿Tu qué piensas? Este tipo de velada. ¿Puedes decir 'Mozart' Oliver? Deberías de ser capaz de decirlo, son solamente dos silabas" Sherlock dio este discurso sin ninguna vacilación en la música que estaba tocando.

Oliver bostezó enormemente y se instaló pesadamente contra él y escuchó a Sherlock tocar, hasta mucho después Oliver se quedó dormido contra él.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola gente bonita! no puedo expresar lo mucho que me encantan estos cpitulos, porque ya hemos pasado los capitulos que habian en linea. muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen, favorecen este fic o dejan un comentario. tambien un agradecimiento especial a mi beta de los fines de semana Khalan HC, sin ti esto no seria posible y sin mi otra beta, alejandra! bueno sin mas el fic!**

**ps: en unos cuantos capitulos ya vamos a entrar de lleno al JohnLock! asi que preparen las palomitas!**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Uno de los cirujanos regresó de sus vacaciones al siguiente día, por lo que John no necesitaba ir a la clínica. Lo que era bueno, porque el timbre de la puerta sonó alrededor de media mañana, justo cuando estaba tratando de convencer a Oliver de que quería tomar una siesta y Sherlock desacordaba acerca de esa necesidad porque entonces Oliver podría perderse el emocionante desarrollo del experimento del moho de fruta que estaba realizando. La cocina se llenó entonces de un quejumbroso Sherlock y un berreante Oliver con John en medio de todo, agradecido por el caos porque era un distractor para cuán confuso de sentía acerca del estado actual de su relación con Sherlock, por si estaban o no ahora, de alguna manera, saliendo.

Y luego el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Oliver paró de llorar. Sherlock paró de quejarse y miró a John, quien le miró de regreso.

"Cliente" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y repentinamente Sherlock era un manojo de deleite. Sacó a Oliver de los brazos de John y bailó por la cocina y hasta la sala de estar.

"¡Un cliente, Ollie!" le exclamó. "Ahí tienes una nueva palabra que aprender. '_Cli-en-te_'" lo sobre pronunció cuidadosamente.

John supuso que eso lo dejaba a él para abrir la puerta.

El cliente era joven, claramente un hombre perturbado quien siguió a John escaleras arriba hacia la sala de estar. Sherlock estaba sentado en si silla habitual, con Oliver prominentemente sentado sobre su regazo, los dos viéndose expectantes. John pensó que era la cosa más adorable que jamás había visto. El cliente hizo un alto abrupto justo en la entrada de la sala de estar.

"¿Algún problema?" inquirió Sherlock suavemente, levantando una ceja. Oliver logró transmitir una ceja arqueada, también.

"Eso es un bebé" señaló el cliente.

"Sí" accedió John, dando un paso más allá de él para tomar asiento. "No necesitas preocuparte por hablar delante de él, su confidencialidad es impecable."

"¿De quién es el bebé?" dijo el cliente, aún sin moverse.

Sherlock pareció ofendido. Oliver se metió un dedo a la boca de manera indignada.

"Es mi bebé, por supuesto" replicó Sherlock. "Honestamente, si vas a ser tan idiota, no quiero escuchar tu historia."

Oliver sopló una burbuja para puntualizar eso.

"No, Sr. Holmes. Lo siento, Sr. Holmes. No quería decir… Lo siento. De verdad necesito su ayuda, lo siento, Sr. Holmes."

Sherlcok frunció el ceño, barrió con la mirada al hombre y luego dijo: "Estás preocupado por tu esposa."

El hombre pareció estupefacto. "¿Cómo lo supo?"

John pensó que Sherlock iba a anunciarlo, _aburrido_, y enviar al hombre de regreso, excepto que el hombre dijo: "Ella ha estado recibiendo cartas."

"¿Cartas?" repitió Sherlock. "¿Cartas de papel real?"

El hombre asintió ansiosamente. "Lo sé. Extraño, ¿no es cierto? Y todas están cubiertas con imágenes de bailarines."

* * *

Sherlock pegó todas las cartas que el hombre trajo consigo en el espejo y dio un paso atrás. John, sosteniendo a Oliver, fue a pararse su lado y los tres consideraron a los bailarines juntos.

"Necesitas descifrar el código" remarcó John.

"Obviamente" dijo Sherlock despectivamente. "¿Por qué la gente no puede decir que Oliver es mi hijo?"

"¿Qué?" exclamó John, tomado con la guardia baja, porque había asumido que los pensamientos de Sherlock ya estarían sumergidos en el código.

Sherlock se había inclinado un poco para poner su cara directamente a lado de la de Oliver, y ahora fruncía el ceño al reflejo doble que el espejo le devolvía entre las imágenes de los bailarines. "No tiene sentido" dijo. "Somos _clones_. Él _literalmente se ve justo como yo_."

"Es pequeño, Sherlock" le dijo John. "Tú no lo eres. Algunas personas no son buenas viendo un parecido entre rasgos infantiles y rasgos adultos."

"Todos parecen encontrarlo tan increíble" prosiguió, pensativo, como si John no hubiera hablado. "La evidencia está frente a sus ojos, sería imposible para un bebé verse _más_ como yo, y aun así no piensan que es mío. ¿Por qué es eso?" Sherlock se alzó y miró a John repentinamente, sus ojos brillantes. "¿Es tan inconcebible que pueda procrear?"

"Sherlock, ¿has tenido sexo con alguien desde que te conozco?"

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver con todo?"

"Tiene mucho que ver con la procreación."

"Obviamente no." Sherlock pinchó con un dedo a Oliver para probar su punto. Oliver le balbuceó de regreso.

"La clonación no es algo en que la gente piense normalmente cuando ve a un bebé. No tienes novia, no hay un lugar obvio de donde un bebé pudo haber _venido_, hasta donde ellos están enterados."

"Ese cliente no sabía nada acerca de mí. Por todo lo que él sabe, podría estar acostándome con la mitad de Londres."

"Nunca he escrito en el blog que estés acostándote con la mitad de Londres."

"¿Por qué _lo harías_? No es relevante para cualquier insípida historia que estés contando. No has escrito nada en el blog acerca de mi vida personal en mucho tiempo. Entonces, ¿Por qué un cliente que me conoce solo por tus descripciones de mí como _detective_, automáticamente asume que _no tengo_ a una feliz pareja quien me dio a este hermoso niño? ¿_Por qué_?"

John miró a Sherlock y se preguntó acerca de eso para sí mismo. Porque Sherlock era peligrosamente atractivo y atrozmente carismático. Por ejemplo, tenía sentido que Lestrade y Molly se sorprendieran por el bebé, ¿pero por qué alguien que acababa de conocer a Sherlock asumía que no podía ser el padre de un niño que, indudablemente, se le parecía tan contundentemente? ¿Había algo en la manera en que John escribió acerca de él en su blog, alguna posesividad en su descripción, que hizo que la gente asumiera que eran pareja tan frecuentemente como lo hacían?

Sherlock anunció: "Vamos a conducir un experimento."

"¿En?" preguntó John.

"Nos vamos a separar. Tú vas a tomar a Oliver por un día y harás un seguimiento de cuántas personas asumen que tú eres su padre. Y luego yo haré lo mismo."

"¿Llevar a Oliver a dónde?"

"A donde quiera que tú quieras. Bueno. A ningún tipo de jardín de juegos o a reuniones de padres o algo que lo hiciera demasiado obvio. Siempre estás afuera haciendo 'mandados'." Sherlock dijo la palabra dudosamente, como si no pensara que John pudiera posiblemente estarle diciendo la verdad acerca de eso. "Tú solo llevarás a Oliver contigo mientras los haces."

"Sherlock, ¿por qué estamos conduciendo este experimento?" preguntó John, porque no le gustaba cómo sonaba esto. No quería hacer un experimento en el cual cuando volviera a casa y dijera que todo el mundo durante todo el día había asumido que él era el padre de este niño de cabello negro y rizado y ojos brillantes, nadie pensara después lo mismo del hombre de cabello negro y rizado y ojos brillantes.

"Qué pregunta tan estúpida" dijo Sherlock, y miró a Oliver con conmiseración, que Oliver fácilmente le devolvió. Oliver no negó su cabeza en consternación sobre la idiotez de John, pero muy bien pudo hacerlo. "Ahora" continuó Sherlock, claramente cambiando el tema, "¿qué piensas del código? Un código de substitución. ¿Qué dices?"

John miró las imágenes de los bailarines resignadamente. "No tengo idea. ¿Podría ser un código de libro como en el Banquero Ciego?"

"Improbablemente. Y le estaba preguntando a Oliver su opinión."

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Y Oliver está de acuerdo contigo, ¿supongo?"

"Obviamente." Sherlock se giró para dejar a Oliver en su silla alta, que había movido a la sala de estar. John señaló que la silla alta era para comer, pero Sherock dijo que de otra manera Oliver no tendría dónde sentarse en la sala de estar. Lo que tenía mucho sentido, ciertamente, y Sherlock había ganado. "Oliver es muy inteligente" dijo Sherlock, y le sonrió al bebé brevemente. Oliver sonrió en respuesta y golpeó el cráneo que había sido dejado en la bandeja de la silla. "Así que los bailarines más comunes deberían de representar la 'e'" reflexionó Sherlock, y luego ya estaba perdido en sus deducciones.

John lo dejó. Se hizo a Oliver y a sí mismo algo de comer y alimentó a Oliver en la sala de estar, porque siempre prefería estar cerca de Sherlock cuando estaba trabajando y asumió que para Oliver sería de la misma manera. Luego anunció que Oliver necesitaba un descanso del descifrado de código y pasó un rato haciendo que Oliver se disolviera en risitas escondiendo un microbio de peluche detrás del sofá. Eventualmente, John convenció a Oliver de dormir y lo dejó felizmente durmiendo en su cuna para ir a la cocina y llevar algunas galletas a la sala de estar, donde meditó la sabiduría de hacer una entrada en el blog donde anunciaría la existencia de Oliver al mundo, así los nuevos clientes dejarían de asumir que era hijo de cualquier otro menos de Sherlock.

"Ahí está" anunció Sherlock repentinamente, y se giró de la repisa de la chimenea donde había estado garabateando mientras deducía. Se enfocó en John, luego frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde está Oliver?"

"Tomando una siesta." John echó una galleta a su boca. "El código lo dejó exhausto. ¿Quieres una galleta?"

Sherlock lo ignoró, jalando una silla del otro lado del escritorio y diciendo: "Nos trajo suficientes mensajes y pude darle algo de sentido al código."

John leyó la escritura de Sherlock al revés "¿'Estoy aquí Abe Slaney'? ¿'En Elriges'? ¿'Elsie viene'? ¿Qué puedes sacar de todo esto?"

"Claramente la esposa —Elsie— tuvo algún tipo de aventura en algún momento con el Sr. Slaney. Y ahora este se encuentra en Elriges, determinado a que ella vaya con él."

"Está bien" accedió John. "¿Entonces por qué no solo le mensajea?"

"No tiene su número telefónico. O ella lo bloqueó. Y envió los mensajes en código en caso de que el marido los abra primero."

"¿Ella sabe este código?"

"Obviamente. De otra manera ¿qué bien le haría al Sr. Slaney?"

"¿Por qué habrían inventado este código?"

"Oh, ellos son estadounidenses, ¿quién sabe por qué hacen estas cosas?" Sherlock se volvió a sentar en su silla, estirándose. "Bueno, eso lo resuleve, entonces. Enviaré un correo electrónico al Sr. Cubitt para confirmarle que su esposa tiene una aventura."

"¿Cómo sabes que ella cedió y fue a este lugar, Elriges?"

"Estadísticamente es muy probable."

"No puedes destruir su matrimonio basado en _estadísticas_."

"Eres un romántico empedernido" remarcó Sherlock.

John pensó que era muy probable y se sonrojó. De verdad no quería sacar su lado romántico, teniendo en cuenta cuán patas arriba estaba su espacio mental acerca de Sherlock en estos momentos. Lo negó. "No lo soy, yo solo―"

"Te gusta creer en finales felices. La justa Elsie permanece fiel, ignorando todas las urgentes súplicas del Sr. Slaney. Atribuyes a otros tu propio sentido incomparable de lealtad." Sherlock le estaba sonriendo débilmente, como si fuera un espécimen particularmente divertido de sí mismo por el momento.

"¿Tu lo harías?" preguntó John, francamente.

Sherlock le arqueó una ceja. "¿Tener una aventura?"

"Sí."

"Con el fin de engañar a una pareja, uno necesita tener una pareja, ¿no lo crees?"

"Porque tú no lo harías, lo sabes" dijo John respondiendo a su propia pregunta.

La diversión se desvaneció de la cara de Sherlock. No había cambiado su postura de relajada pasividad, pero John podía ver el disgusto que estaba acechando en su expresión. "Ah, ese siempre ha sido tu problema, John."

"¿En serio?"

"Convertir a las personas en héroes."

"Convirtiéndote a ti en uno, quieres decir."

"Lo haces con todo el mundo."

"Tú no traicionarías una confianza. No una confianza verdadera. No una confianza en la que crees. Nunca lo harías."

"Alguna vez, no hace mucho tiempo, lo hice" remarcó Sherlock; su voz era uniforme y resbaladiza como el hielo. "Dejé que pensaras que salté de un edifico hacia mi muerte."

John le sonrió, satisfecho que la mesa haya cambiado. "Oh, pero no puedes engañarme. Lo hiciste para salvar mi vida. Tú de verdad eres un gran blandengue, debajo de todo esto."

Sherlock se removió entonces, viéndose incómodo y contrariado. "Para" gruñó.

"Un gran malvavisco" continuó John, sonriendo abiertamente.

"Podría envenenar tu té."

"Tendrías que _hacerme_ el té primero" no pudo resistir señalarle.

Sherlock alcanzó el periódico que John había dejado en el escritorio y lo alzó enfrente de su cara. "Esta es una conversación agotadora" dijo detrás de su seguridad.

John se rio y sacó su computadora, abriendo una nueva entrada en el blog y escribiendo la línea del tema cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué estas escribiendo?" preguntó Sherlcok, con recelo.

"Una entrada en el blog."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"¿Acerca de qué escribo mis entradas?"

"¿Qué mentiras vas a―?"

"Sherlock Holmes no quiere que ustedes sepan esto, pero él es amable y de corazón débil" dijo John.

"No hay manera de que estés escribiendo eso. No escribes así de rápido"

"Se detendría a salvar a un gatito atrapado en un árbol" continuó John.

"_Detesto_ a los gatos."

"He sido testigo de él ayudando a ancianitas a cruzar la calle."

"_Nunca_ he hecho eso."

"¿Qué tal si tienen información valiosa que necesitas?"

"Esa es una situación completamente diferente."

John hizo un sonido evasivo y siguió escribiendo.

Sherlock se levantó para mirar por detrás de John, y cuando vio que éste sí estaba escribiendo lo que estaba diciendo, John pudo escuchar su ceño en su voz mientras decía: "_John_."

"Bueno, deja saber a las personas que eres humano" le dijo alegremente John de vuelta.

"¿Por qué siempre _dices _eso?" se quejó Sherlock y agarró la laptop, escurriéndose con ella.

"Hey" exclamó John, tratando de no reír y destruir el efecto de desaprobación, saltando para seguir a Sherlock.

Sherlock la sostuvo por lo alto, poniéndola lo más lejos del alcance de John, lo que era molesto, parando cerca de la ventana. "Debería aventarla por la ventana."

"Solo usaría tu computadora para escribir la entrada en el blog."

"Como si pudieras adivinar mi contraseña" se mofó Sherlock.

"Sé tu NIP. Solo usaría tu tarjeta de crédito para comprarme otra computadora" replicó John, y saltó por su computadora, cerrando una mano alrededor de ella y jalándola.

Sherlock no la dejó ir, pero bajó su brazo en respuesta, y John tiró duro de la laptop para desplazarla, girando y jalándola contra su pecho como si fuera casi un abrazo. Sherlock tiró hacia delante también, aún unido a la computadora; y repentinamente, así como así, la mano de Sherlock estaba contra el pecho de John, su cabeza inclinada hacia él y no había _espacio_ entre ellos, nada del espacio del que John, se dio cuenta repentinamente, dependía para no perder la cabeza; porque ahora no había nada más que _Sherlock,_ Sherlock por todos lados; dentro y fuera, ineludible e innegable.

John levantó la mirada hacia los ojos indescriptibles de Sherlock y se dio cuenta que su respiración se había acelerado. "Sherlock" dijo, y su voz era áspera y baja y se sintió a sí mismo lamerse los labios, un movimiento en el que pudo jurar que las pupilas oscurecidas de Sherlock se fijaron.

Sherlock hizo algo que John nunca hubiera previsto, no en todo su tiempo que habían estado viviendo juntos. Agachó la cabeza, y John aspiró su aliento, pensando en que iba a ser besado, pero Sherlock frotó su nariz contra la suya. Era peor que ser besado, pensó, cerrando sus ojos. Era más íntimo, más _devastador_. El corazón de John ya había estado a los pies de Sherlock anteriormente, pero ahora lo sintió disolverse por completo en un charco, nunca sería el mismo de nuevo.

"¿Estamos saliendo?" John se escuchó decir, y luego se _odió_ a sí mismo. Pero parecía una pregunta válida, justo en ese omento, siendo acariciado por Sherlock Holmes; el comentario de la Sra. Hudson aún dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"¿Estamos _saliendo_?" repitió Sherlock y su voz sonaba mezclada con diversión, y John no estaba seguro si había sido correcto o incorrecto decirle.

Y luego el bebé lloró. John parpadeó, apartando la mirada inciertamente hacia la habitación de Sherlock, donde Oliver estaba berreando, luego volvió a ver a Sherlock. Quien positivamente se había alejado una fracción de él. O posiblemente no. John miró hacia su boca, y Oliver lloró y John pensó que era el padre menos responsable _jamás_ visto por estar atascado aquí de esa manera.

"Eso lo asienta: él no puede ser un clon genuino" ladró la voz de Sherlock.

Lo que no era lo que John esperaba que él dijera. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque yo no tengo tal atroz sincronización."

"Iré por él" dijo John, porque Sherlock estaba haciendo _bromas_, mientras estaban tan cerca como para que John sintiera la exhalación de Sherlock sobre su piel, y todo esto _era demasiado imposible_ para él como para poder pensarlo justo ahora.

La habitación de Sherlock parecía haber retenido todo el aire fresco que había sido succionado de la sala de estar por la _proximidad_ de Sherlock. John inhaló y alzó al bebé que lloraba, susurrándole tonterías en un esfuerzo por calmarlo, acomodándolo contra su hombro. Pañal sucio, se dio cuenta, y decidió no culpar a Oliver por levantar una queja en dichas circunstancias.

Fue a cambiarlo y Oliver suspiró, y en general se controló a sí mismo.

John abotonó su mameluco y bajó la mirada hacia él, tendido contentamente sobre la cama de Sherlock. "No sé si fue un movimiento perfecto o uno muy terrible de tu parte."

Oliver lo vio inocentemente en blanco. Que era una mirada que rara vez Oliver usaba, y una que Sherlock solo usaría si no fuera ni inocente ni ignorante, así que John no estaba seguro si confiar en él. Luego Oliver le sonrió gratamente, y John se sintió terriblemente cínico, y lo alzó y lo acarició y lo besó en la cabeza y Oliver balbuceó felizmente.

"¿Supongo que ya estás despierto ahora? Esa fue una siesta rápida."

Oliver continuó balbuceando, sin duda en afirmación, y John se paró en la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock y consideró qué es lo que iba a decir cuando caminara a la sala de estar. «_No, espera, en serio, ¿estamos saliendo?_» No sabía qué hacer con la idea entera. ¿Sherlock Holmes de verdad tenía _citas_? Sherlock no había lucido, en respuesta a su pregunta, como si pensara que ellos estaban saliendo. Pero Sherlock también acarició su nariz contra la de John. Y eso no había sido un beso pero había sido un gesto de afecto de todos modos. ¿Cierto? Lo había sido. De afecto físico. Del tipo de afecto que iba más allá de simples compañeros de departamento. Como si tuvieran el resto de sus vidas, realmente. Siempre más allá de la simplicidad.

Sherlock llegó saltando fuera de la sala de estar, y John trató de formular una razón de por qué estaba parado, congelado, en la puerta del dormitorio.

"Es un mensaje" dijo Sherlock, blandiendo su celular. "Y no uno bueno. Hola Oliver" en respuesta al puño del bebé que saludó agitándolo.

John trató de no sentirse impotentemente confuso por lo que Sherlock estaba diciendo. No tuvo éxito. "¿Qué?"

"¡Un _mensaje_, John! ¡Los bailarines! ¿Acaso ya lo has _olvidado_?"

John quería señalar que entre la discusión del código de los bailarines y el momento presente, ellos se habían _casi besado_. Pero quizás Sherlock lo estaba dejando de lado, cambiando el tema, y John no quería hacer una resurrección incomoda de él. "¿De dónde vino el nuevo mensaje?"

"Me lo ha enviado a mí. 'Prepárate para conocer a tu creador Elsie'. ¿Prometedor, no crees?"

"Diría que es lo opuesto a prometedor para Elsie" logró decir John

"Debemos ir a Norfolk" dijo Sherlock, metiendo su celular en su bolsillo y alcanzando su gabardina.

"Deberías de llamar a Lestrade" contrarrestó John.

"Ya está hecho." Sherlock se encogió de hombros dentro de la gabardina. "Sabía que querrías que lo hiciera. Pero esta es una amenaza lo suficientemente seria como para dejársela a la policía." Sherlock puso un pie en el primer escalón, luego se detuvo y volvió a mirar a John, con los ojos abiertos. "No podemos llevar a Oliver. Es demasiado peligroso."

"Sí" concedió John.

Sherlock miró al bebé en brazos de John, quien lo miraba con ávido interés. "La Sra. Hudson" empezó Sherlock.

"Salió. Club del libro. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Cierto." Sherlock tragó y mantuvo sus ojos en Oliver. "Entonces tendrás que quedarte con él. Por supuesto"

"Sí" dijo John, porque era verdad. No había otra manera de hacer esto. Quizás podrían llamar a Molly o inclusive a Mycroft, pero eso tomaría un rato, y simplemente no podían imponer a Oliver sobre otras personas cada vez que llegaba un caso. Necesitaban hallar la manera de mantener su trabajo, y John era el miembro menos importante de su pequeño equipo, así que John se quedaría en casa con el bebé.

"Sí. Correcto. Sí. Así que…" dijo Sherlock, y luego abruptamente se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Oliver. Oliver pareció ser tomado por sorpresa ante eso. "Bien" terminó Sherlock, y luego se giró resueltamente y se fue escaleras abajo.

Oliver miró a John, como si dijera: '¿_Qué? ¿No hay beso de despedida para ti, papá_?'

"Cállate" murmuró John, y luego lo llevó a la sala de estar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy bien a todos los que han esperado este capitulo! Biebnvenidos sean al festival de sentimientos JohnLock! Desde aquí empezaremos con estos dos tortolos y su amor xD muchas gracias a tdas las personas que han seguido, comentado, y likeado (existe esa palabra?) esta historiam muchisimas gracias a mi beta alejanda por soportar mi comida de parrafos. Despues del drama de hoy (o de ayer como sea xd) por este capitulo aquí se los dejo! Y por cierto ya esta el otro capi solo falta revision! Sin mas el capi! **

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Tomó dos minutos completos para que John entrara en pánico. Oliver levantó protestas poco entusiastas por no tener permitido ir detrás de Sherlock, hasta que John lo puso en su manta de tabla periódica, rodeado de artículos científicos para deshacer para contentar su corazón y su amado cráneo puesto a un lado de él. Oliver pretendió gemir por un rato más, solo por las apariencias, mientras simultáneamente rasgaba excitadamente los papeles, Y John caminó hasta su silla, y miro la silla vacía de Sherlock, y el pánico se estampó en él como un camión.

_Había dejado que Sherlock enfrentara al peligro solo._

Todos esos años _protegiendo a Sherlock_, de tratarlo en su _trabajo_, y acaba de _dejarlo sólo salir por la puerta_, y no había tenido elección, no realmente, ahora eran padres, tenían que considerar a Oliver, pero tener a Oliver significaba eso, de alguna extraña manera, que él y Sherlock estaban más unidos de lo que habían estado y también más divididos de lo que jamás habían estado. John no estaba acostumbrado a estar separado de Sherlock cuando había peligro alrededor de él. La razón de John de _ser_, por más tiempo del que le importaba pensar, era para mantener a Sherlock a salvo justo en estas situaciones, y ahora él no estaba con él, ¿Quién iba a hacer eso por él?

John miro a Oliver, su visión borrosa en los bordes con toda la adrenalina que estaba surgiendo, sin salida. Literalmente ahora tenía dos Sherlock Holmes, ambos su responsabilidad, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a mantenerlos a salvo. Parecía una misión imposible. Parecía como si no tuviera opción más que escoger entre los dos, uno o el otro, siempre dejando uno desprotegido y expuesto.

Y había tomado la decisión y dejó que Sherlock saliera por la puerta y _no había dicho cómo se sentía_. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado, y si algo pasaba en Norfolk, y nunca le dijo a Sherlock, y Sherlock nunca supo—

El pánico se alzó en oleadas y abrumó a John y su celular estaba en su mano antes de que supiera. Y luego se le quedo viendo. ¿Qué decir? ¿De verdad podría llamar a Sherlock y decir…?

En lugar mandó un mensaje. Diciéndose a su mismo que Sherlock prefería mensajear y no era porque John fuera cobarde. _Con cuidado_, escribió, odiándose por cuan inadecuado sonó.

_Obviamente_— SH, llegó como respuesta.

John suspiró con frustración. Quería gritar que eso no era lo que había querido decir, y porque Sherlock no pudo entender todas las cosas que contenían esas dos simples palabras. _No_, escribió de regreso. _Lo digo en serio. Necesito que regreses en una pieza_.

_No estoy en peligro inmediato— __SH_

Bastardo obstinado, pensó John, con los dientes apretados, y mensajeo de nuevo, _Hay peligro en Norfolk o tú no estarías yendo._

_Peligro para Elsie. Estaré perfectamente a salvo. Estas siendo ilógico— SH_

John se le quedó viendo al celular en su mano. Oliver murmuró contentamente hacia su cráneo a un lado de él, y rasgó una pieza de papel en dos y John cerró sus ojos por un segundo y respiró profundamente y luego escribió, _Hay cosas que necesito decirte._

_Nada que yo no sepa ya— SH_

John rodó sus ojos. _No, no sabes de esto_.

_John, ¿imaginas por un segundo que hay algo que me puedas decir y que yo no sepa ya? — SH_

"¿Cómo es que lo amas?" murmuró John a sí mismo, por debajo de su aliento, y escribió de regreso, _Si, lo hay_.

_Estarías equivocado— SH_

_Eres insufrible_, mensajeó John de regreso, su temperamento momentáneamente explotando.

_Yo también te amo— SH_

John se le quedó viendo al mensaje.

Y se le quedo viendo.

Y se le quedo viendo.

Aún estaba viéndolo cuando Mycroft Holmes golpeo superficialmente la puerta de la sala de estar e inquirió. Suavemente, "¿Es un mal momento?"

* * *

John no contestó de regreso.

Sherlock se le quedó viendo a su celular en su mano, sin vibrar, y resistió la urgencia de aventarlo por la ventana. Si pudiera abrir la ventana. _¿Cómo no pudo contestar?_ Era un lapso inexcusable por parte de John. La única cosa que podría justificarlo sería que John estuviera penosamente herido. En el instante que pensó eso, Sherlock se arrepintió. No, por supuesto que no quería que John estuviera penosamente herido. Sólo quería que John _jodidamente le contestara._

John estaba siendo tan obtuso con el asunto entero. Mas obtuso de lo usual, incluso. Sherlock había sido más que paciente, esperando todos eso años para que John se diera cuenta de lo obvio, que era que John estaba enamorado de él, Sherlock estaba seguro de eso, y estaba seguro que John se había dado cuenta desde la llegada de Oliver, la conducta de John había sido una bandera roja de conocimiento. _¿Por qué aun no lo admitía?_

Sherlock se quedó viendo a la ventana y lo consideró. Cuando volviera de Norfolk, pensó, iba a besar a John. No más platicas, no dejaría que John vacilara más. Si esperaba que John tomara una decisión sobre todo esto, los dos se iban a volver viejos y canosos y Oliver se estaría graduando de la universidad. Ni siquiera le había dicho a John, decirle le hubiera dejado espacio a John para pensar que esto estaba para debatirse, una pregunta en vez de un _hecho_. Iba a besar de John, solo un poco, e iba a dejar que John tomara su decisión después de eso, con toda la evidencia enfrente de él.

Si, pensó Sherlock.

Su teléfono vibro en su mano y Sherlock por poco se cae de su asiento del tren y miró alrededor, pretendiendo que nada había pasado. No necesitaba preocuparse: como era de esperarse, nadie a su alrededor estaba observando nada. Idiotas.

No era un mensaje de John. En vez de eso, era Lestrade que lo llamaba.

Sherlock arrugó su nariz y consideró si tenía la inclinación de lidiar con Lestrade por el momento. Bueno, Lestrade estaba teóricamente facilitando la interacción de Sherlock con la policía en Norfolk, así que supuso que debía hablar con él (aunque las facilidades de Lestrade no eran específicamente útil o incluso en lo más mínimo necesarias pero a John le gusta pretender por Sherlock que lo eran y Sherlock hacia las cosas que a John le gustaban y _John debería saber para ahora que significaba eso, persona exasperante_)

"¿Qué?" explotó Sherlock hacia el teléfono. Quería decirle a Lestrade que estaba manteniendo la línea abierta por John, que no le gustaba usar el celular para hablar con personas que no eran John.

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó Lestrade

Pregunta estúpida, pensó Sherlock, ¿pero que podía esperar? "En el tren hacia Norfolk. Como dije que iba a estar. Seguramente recuerdas."

"Esperaba encontrarte antes de que tomaras el tren"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Sherlock, impacientemente.

"Porque no hay razón para que vayas a Norfolk. Elsie Cubitt mató a su esposo, y luego se suicidó."

Sherlock se enderezó en su asiento, absorbiendo la nueva información, mirando sin ver afuera de la ventana "¿Pero por qué haría eso?" preguntó, más hacia sí mismo que a Lestrade, porque Lestrade nunca sería capaz de responder tal pregunta "Eso no tiene sentido"

"No tengo idea de porqué lo hizo, pero lo hizo."

_Idiota,_ pensó Sherlock, viciosamente, y ni siquiera reflexionó si se refería a Lestrade o a él mismo. "Diles que no toquen nada. Ni una sola cosa de la escena del crimen. Necesito que todo este exactamente como está, ¿me entiendes?

"Sherlock, qué podrías…

"Diles que no toquen nada" reiteró Sherlock, y terminó la llamada.

Luego miró por la ventana del tren, analizando la información una y otra vez en su cerebro. Elsie Cubitt mató a su esposo y después se quitó la vida. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Eso no era lo que se supone que debió pasar. Y había regresado Cubitt tan alegremente. ¿El realmente había subestimado tan severamente el peligro de la situación, de los caprichosos hombres danzantes en las curiosas cartas pasadas de moda? ¿El realmente había estado espectacularmente _equivocado_?

* * *

John miró a Mycroft, parado en la puerta de la sala de estar, y su primer instinto fue meter su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, como si un preocupado Mycroft fuera capaz de ver la declaración de amor de Sherlock (¿Iba en serio? ¿En broma? ¿Desdeñosamente? ¿Sarcástica? John no tenía _idea_)

Oliver giró sobre su espalda y arrugó algo de papel en el aire y gorgoreó algo que bien pudo haber sido "hola" y también pudo haber sido "desciende hasta el Hades y lleva tu sombrilla contigo". John sintió que cualquiera era igualmente posible de parte del clon de Sherlock.

Mycroft estaba mirando a Oliver curiosamente "Se ve bien" dijo, como si esperara otra cosa.

"Lo cuidamos" replicó John. "Lo alimentamos y lo bañamos y todo"

Mycroft torció su sonrisa divertida hacia John y caminó confiadamente hacia la sala de estar, de cuclillas por Oliver. Oliver trató de comer el papel, lo que hizo sentir a John como si cuestionara el cuidado que realmente tenían sobre Oliver.

"Eso no, Ollie" dijo John, tratando rápidamente de quitárselo de la mano a Oliver, aunque Mycroft claramente ya lo había visto.

Oliver lloró en protesta, y John lo levantó y trató de calmarlo, y Oliver jaló infelizmente y sin misericordia el cabello de John, y este pensó que Oliver no jugaba limpio y que era el ser humano menos cooperativo que jamás haya existido. Lo que tenía perfecto sentido, considerando su ADN.

"Si has estado sentado en un carro en la calle esperando a Sherlock salir antes de que vinieras, él lo hubiera notado" remarcó John, tratando de arreglar a Oliver en su brazos para que su cabello fuera menos accesible, con Oliver ruidosamente en desacuerdo ante cada movimiento "así que debiste de tomar un departamento enfrente de la calle o algo igualmente aterrador."

"Las teorías de conspiración descabelladas de mi hermano se te han pegado" le dijo Mycroft.

"Cuando dije que deberías parar a visitar, me refería cuando Sherlock estuviera aquí" John tuvo éxito en quitar las manos de Oliver fuera de su cabello, lo que causó que Oliver llorara en serio "Esta molesto porque Sherlock salió" explicó, lo que probablemente era solo la mitad de la verdad, la otra mitad era que Mycroft estaba ahí. Y la otra mitad—ignorando el hecho de que había muchas mitades— era porque John no lo había dejado comer papel y Oliver estaba acostumbrado a siempre tener lo que quería. John ya había conseguido malcriarlo, pensó.

"Le traje un regalo" dijo Mycroft, bajando la bolsa que estaba cargando y sacando un paquete de mediano tamaño, envuelto en papel de regalo. "¿Eso servirá?"

Oliver siguió llorando, como si dijera que eso definitivamente no ayudaba, pero John oyó el cambio hacia la falsedad en sus llantos, porque Oliver, a través de sus ojos arrugados, estaba considerando el regalo con reluctante interés.

John tomó el regalo "Si" dijo, hizo malabares con Oliver para que pudiera abrirlo. Los llantos de Oliver se fueron extinguiendo hasta ser solo uno cada par de segundos, cuando parecía que recordaba que se supone debía estar enojado. Para el tiempo que John consiguió revelarla mesa de construcción de cubos de tabla periódica, Oliver había parado de llorar totalmente y miraba la caja con los ojos abiertos en deleite.

John lo puso de nuevo en la manta de tabla periódica y se acuclilló a un lado de él y sacó lo bloques y los esparció alrededor. Oliver se sentó y los miró, como si no pudiera creer las riquezas que le habían sido conferidas.

John lo miró, con lágrimas aun en sus mejillas regordetas de bebé, y limpió una de ellas de su cara. "Aquí tienes, amor. Dale las gracias a tu tío Mycroft"

Oliver le dio una mirada funesta que claramente decía, _Le voy a decir a papi que tu dijiste eso cuando regrese a casa._

John suspiró y se levantó y miró a Mycroft. "Gracias por el regalo. Pero no necesitas traer un regalo cada vez que vienes de visita" John se preguntó si eso era lo que Mycroft había tratado de hacer con Sherlock, si era la única manera que Mycroft pudiera pensar en expresar afecto, lo que era un triste pensamiento y posiblemente cierto, dado lo fríos y distantes padres que Sherlock había descrito "También no necesitas esperar a que Sherlock salga antes de visitar"

"El rara vez va algún lugar sin ninguno de los dos pisándole los talones. ¿Los bailarines verdaderamente son tan interesantes?"

"Si quieres saber acerca de su caso, deberías de preguntarle" replicó John, herméticamente, y luego, porque Mycroft estaba ahí y porque John era de mente suficiente evitativa para preferir lidiar con Mycroft que con el texto de Sherlock "¿Té?"

Hubo un destello de algo sobre la cara de Mycroft. ¿Placer? ¿Pensó que John lo iba a echar a la calle? "Por favor" dijo.

John fue a la cocina y llenó la tetera y sacó tazas adecuadas y puso las bolsas de té dentro de ellas y luego no resistió más y sacó su celular de nuevo. _Yo también te amo— SH_ Sip, eso era lo que el texto todavía decía.

"Qué demonios, Sherlock" respiró John, y cerró sus ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz y trató de darle sentido. ¿Por qué él lo diría de ese modo, por primera vez, vía texto, de esa manera? ¿A menos que él no lo sintiera? ¿Y qué tal que sí?

John tuvo que volver a calentar el agua, le tomó bastante recordar que había estado haciendo té, y pensó que Mycroft tendría un comentario sarcástico acerca de ello, excepto que cuando caminó a la sala de estar, Mycroft estaba sentado en la silla acostumbrada de John, mirando a Oliver embelesado. Oliver estaba golpeando dos bloques juntos y aparentemente explicando el procedimiento de ello al cráneo a un lado de el en la manta.

John nunca pensó sentirse de esa manera por Mycroft, pero, mirándolo, sintió una extraña oleada de simpatía. Mycroft era un Holmes. Mycroft había tenido la misma niñez que Sherlock. ¿Quién sabía que mecanismos defensivos Mycroft había desarrollado para sobrevivir a ello? ¿Quién sabia cuanto Mycroft quería amar a Sherlock, amar a Oliver, y no tenía idea de cómo? John, quien actualmente se estaba ahogando en amor por un hombre que quizás le amara, también, pero aún no había sido capaz de decirle nada acerca de eso, pensó que sabía un poco de lo que Mycroft estaba sintiendo.

John puso las tazas de té y se sentó en la silla de Sherlock sin comentario alguno.

"El realmente no se parece en nada a Sherlock" dijo Mycroft, repentinamente, asombrado.

"¿De verdad?" eso sorprendió a John. Frecuentemente pensaba que Oliver se veía exactamente como una miniatura de Sherlock, ojos inusuales se volvían menos azules y más indescriptibles cada día, y rizos oscuros que lentamente crecían en espesor, un alto cuerpo cuya grasa de bebé estaba empezando arrojar, todas esas _expresiones_ Sherlokianas que mataban a John diariamente.

"No recuerdo a Sherlock siendo tan…" Mycroft dejó de decir, y John miró a Oliver en la manta, hablando con su cráneo con tal deleitado ánimo. Mycroft se aclaró la garganta. "No lo recuerdo siendo de esta manera. Él era un callado, reservado niño"

"No creo que lo haya sido" dijo John, manteniendo sus ojos en Oliver "Pienso que era exactamente así, solamente que no había nadie que le prestara atención"

"La idea que tienes en tu mente" empezó Mycroft, rígidamente "Que yo no—"

"No tengo ninguna idea en mi cabeza acerca de ti" le interrumpió John, honestamente "Tu tenías siete años. ¿Qué hubieras podido hacer? ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando fuiste enviado al internado?"

Mycroft se veía confuso "Bueno, el aún era un bebé, por supuesto"

"¿Por supuesto?" repitió John "¿Cuántos años tenías?"

"Tenía ocho. Al cumplir ocho años fuimos mandados al internado. Era tradición"

John pensó en Sherlock, quien aún ahora tomaba gran confort en la familiaridad de su entorno, quien tuvo tal exceso de posesiones que arrojo todo el lugar hasta convertirlo en un hogar. Pensó en el como un niño de ocho años, que fue mandado a un internado. Pensó en lo mucho que Sherlock hablaba de estar solo, pensó en la fiera convicción en la voz de Sherlock cuando había dicho que no iban a mandar lejos a Oliver. John volteó a ver a Oliver, tan feliz y contento mientras golpeaba los bloques.

"Bueno" John se oyó a si mismo diciendo "Nosotros no haremos eso"

"No estoy seguro de que pensaran Mamá y Papá sobre eso" remarcó Mycroft.

John lo miró con sorpresa "¿Tus padres aún están vivos?"

Mycroft lo miró en una respuesta sorprendida. Como si John debería haberlo sabido "Por supuesto que lo están"

Sherlock nunca hablaba de ellos. Solo una vez, y no había sido en presente. Pero era claro que a Sherlock no les agradaba, así que quizás no era sorprendente "¿Alguien le ha dicho que tienen un nieto?"

"Ellos no tienen un nieto" replicó Mycroft, serenamente.

"Si, lo _tienen_" replicó John, con los dientes apretados "Y alguien debió haberles _dicho_"

"Eso es, seguramente, una historia para que Sherlock les diga"

Probablemente, concedió John, y odiaba cuando Mycroft tenía buenos puntos, así que dijo, mordazmente "No puedo creer que no les llamaras inmediatamente para alardear acerca del primer clon humano exitoso"

Mycroft suspiro y consideró a John cansinamente "Perdóname por ser directo, pero ellos no se hubieran regocijado en la replicación del ADN de Sherlock. Él siempre ha sido, para ellos, una extraña anormalidad como es"

"Los exámenes" realizó John, recordando a Sherlock mencionarlos en el primer día de Oliver en la Calle Baker "Ellos pensaron que había algo mal en él. Lo enviaron a examinarlo"

"¿Alguna vez te preguntaste de dónde Sherlock sacó su diagnóstico de sociópata altamente funcional?"

"Pensé que él se diagnosticó a sí mismo, ya que el diagnostico estaba tan obviamente _equivocado_"

"Tú lo vez diferente que el resto del mundo" reflexionó Mycroft, estudiando a John casi clínicamente. "Siempre me he preguntado acerca de ti. Desde el primer momento, nunca hubo alguna duda en tu mente. Tú lo vez y miras un príncipe, y siempre estás tan confuso cuando todos los demás te dicen que es un mero pobretón."

"Todos han estado equivocados acerca de él" cortó John "Aparentemente desde que era un bebé. Si tus padres van a decir cosas a Oliver que se parezca de alguna manera a las cosas que claramente le dijeron a Sherlock, es mejor que ellos jamás sepan que existe, porque no voy a dejar que ellos hagan que Oliver piense, incluso por un segundo, que él no es perfecto, de cualquier manera, justo como él es"

El celular de John sonó. John lo miró con sorpresa, sobresaltándolo fuera de su enojo por el hecho de que estaba parpadeando _Sherlock_. Sherlock quien nunca llama cuando puede mensajear. Mensaje. El último mensaje que Sherlock había enviado. Y John nunca había respondido porque Mycroft había llegado a la puerta y luego había pasado todo _esto_. Oh, _Dios_, pensó John, debió haber respondido de alguna manera, cualquier manera. Pero no sabía significaba el texto, así que no sabía cómo—

"¿Vas a contestar?" pregunto Mycroft, curiosamente.

"Si" dijo John, y su voz sonó extraña incluso en sus propios oídos. Se aclaró la garganta. "Si" se levantó. "Cuida al bebé" ordenó, vagamente, antes de vagar al corredor, situando el celular en su oído "Hola" dijo, tratando de sonar perfectamente normal. ¿O se supone que no debería de sonar normal? _¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?_ Caminó al cuarto de Sherlock y cerró la puerta.

"Me _equivoque_" la voz de Sherlock le espetó.

John pensó en el último mensaje de Sherlock y sintió un frio bañarle. Se sentó pesadamente en la cama de Sherlock y pasó saliva y dijo débilmente "¿Lo…estás?"

"Cubitt está _muerto_" continuó Sherlock.

John parpadeó, colocando el nombre con dificultad, porque había estado tan ocupado pensando acerca… "¿Esta _muerto_?"

"Sí" Sherlock sonaba tenso e impaciente, y John se lo imaginó caminando, desbordando energía nerviosa.

"¿Quién lo mató?"

"La policía clama que fue Elsie" la voz de Sherlock manaba desprecio.

"¿Y qué es lo que Elsie tiene que decir sobre sí misma?"

"Elsie también está muerta"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién la mató?

"Se suicidó. Es un homicidio-suicidio. Eso _dicen_ ellos"

"¿Un homicidio-suicidio?" repitió John "¿Por qué?"

"Exactamente. No tiene ningún sentido. Había pequeños hombres danzantes, una estúpida aventura, ¿Cómo pude haber estado _equivocado_ acerca de ello? Lo envié lejos, lo envié a su casa, le dije que no se preocupara, y ¿Luego su esposa le dispara? _¿Por qué? _¿Qué es lo que me perdí?"

"Sherlock" intervinó John "Toma aire profundamente. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Aún en el tren" el _obviamente_ estaba implícito, pero John apreció que meramente solo estuviera implicito.

"Okay. Ve a la escena del crimen y obsérvala. La policía podría estar totalmente equivocada acerca de lo sucedido"

"Dos personas aun así estarían muertas"

"No lo sabes porque tuviste algo mal. Ve a la escena del crimen y observa."

Sherlock arrastró una respiración pesada que John oyó sobre el celular "Te necesito aquí conmigo" dijo.

John miró al marco de la tabla periódica en la pared de Sherlock, pensó en Oliver sobre su manta de tabla periódica, jugando con sus bloques de tabla periódica. "¿Quieres que yo—"

"No" espetó Sherlock "Por supuesto que no. No puedes. Pero quiero. No he hecho esto sin ti en— Eres bueno en llegar justo con la estúpida correcta idea"

"Gracias" dijo John, dudosamente.

"Eres buenos _escuchando_. Eres bueno lidiando con las personas. Tengo todos estos exhaustos oficiales de policía con los que voy a pelearme, y tú sabes que odio eso, probablemente me van a arrojar a prisión por señalar la verdad acerca de su idiotez—"

"Una vez que llegues a la escena, llámame y hablaré con ellos por ti. Hablaré _contigo_. Me dirás todo lo que ves y llegaré justo con la estúpida idea correcta"

Hubo un momento de silencio. John se preguntó qué es lo que estaba haciendo Sherlock, tratando de imaginarlo en el tren.

Sherlock dijo "Está bien" y sonaba un poquito mejor. Cansado, pero menos perturbado.

"No me importa" le dijo John, honestamente.

"Está bien, creo. Estoy bien. Lo siento. Es solo…"

"Te equivocaste" John terminó por él "No manejaste muy bien eso"

"¿Oliver y tú están bien?"

"¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?"

"Porque los deje en Londres porque pensé que estarían seguros ahí" respondió Sherlock, secamente "Lo que fue exactamente porque le dije a Cubitt que fuera a casa. Si ya estuve equivocado una vez hoy…" Sherlock se apagó significativamente.

John pensó en Mycroft en el otro cuarto, pero decidió que, incluso con Mycroft en la otra habitación, Oliver y él estaban definitivamente bien "Estamos bien. Ambos. Ve a la escena del crimen, llámame si me necesitas, volteate, regresa a casa. Esperare por ti y todo"

"Trataras" respondió Sherlock, ausentemente "Te quedaras dormido en el sofá"

_No esta noche_, pensó John, el mensaje de Sherlock flotando en su mensa "Sherlock" empezó.

"¿Dónde está el amante en todo esto? ¿Abe Slaney? Si de verdad ella estaba teniendo una aventura, ¿Por qué no fue el la víctima de un homicidio-suicidio? ¿No habría sido más probable que ella hubiera matado a su marido e irse con su amante?"

Él estaba tan lejano al tema del mensaje, pensó John, y decidió que no era el tiempo de sacarlo "Llámame si me necesitas" dijo de nuevo, a manera de despedida.

"Estaré bien" le dijo Sherlock, despectivamente, como si no hubiera entrado en estado de pánico con él.

"Llámame si _me quieres_" dijo John.

Hubo un momento de silencio "Si" dijo Sherlock.

John terminó la llamada y respiró profundamente y caminó de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Mycroft estaba sentado en el suelo. Realmente sentado en el suelo. Oliver estaba sobre su espalda royendo una esquina de los bloques y mirándolo con recelo. Mycroft parecía igual de receloso, honestamente.

"¿Se está comportando?" preguntó John.

No estaba preparado para lo que Mycroft respondió, lo cual fue "Nunca vi a Sherlock así de feliz. Regresé a casa de la escuela y estaba este pequeño, silencioso bebé, demasiado delgado incluso entonces. No decía una palabra. No hacia ningún sonido. No empezó a hablar hasta que tuvo cinco años. Lo que fue después de la primera ronda de doctores para evaluar que estaba mal con él. ¿Cómo pueden ser clones el uno del otro? Parecen polos opuesto el uno del otro"

John no había sabido cuanto tiempo Sherlock había estado en silencio durante su niñez, e hizo que su corazón doliera un poco. ¿Qué tan solo debió sentirse un bebé para que nunca molestarse en hacer un sonido? "Naturaleza contra crianza" dijo John, y estuvo satisfecho cuando su voz sonó admirablemente firme.

"Estas conduciendo tu propio pequeño experimento"

"No, estoy criando un bebé" corrigió John.

Mycroft no quitó sus ojos de Oliver. Se bebió la imagen de él con entusiasmo, embelesado, y John se preguntó sobre Mycroft regresando a casa con su miserable hermano bebé, que había pensado de él. Repentinamente sintió pena por Mycroft, quien había, después de todo, sido criado por los mismos padres quien había hecho a Sherlock un desastre. No era necesariamente la culpa de Mycroft que él fuera tan triste al ser una persona común. Sólo pasó que él falló en todas esa cosas que no hacían que John lo amara.

"¿Te gustaría cargarlo?

Mycroft lo vio con alarma. Así como Oliver. "Eso no salió bien la última vez" dijo Mycroft, dudosamente.

"Deja de mirarme como si te hubiera propuesto caminar desnudo por Pall Mall" dijo John y se inclinó para alzar al bebé "Tu tío Mycroft no está muy acostumbrado a los bebes" le informó John "Así que por favor sé bueno con él"

"Soy perfectamente capaz —" empezó Mycroft, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en el sofá.

"Cállate" dijo John, y puso a Oliver en sus manos.

Mycroft y Oliver se veían igualmente inciertos, pero al menos ninguno de los dos había llorado, pensó John.

"¿Ves?" dijo "Nada pasó"

Oliver le dio una mirada ofendida, como si dijera, _Soy muy complicado, muchísimas gracias._

Mycroft dijo, y John no hubiera jamás pensado que oiría Mycroft sonar tan _asombrado_. "Es tan increíblemente _pequeño_"

"Él tiene un peso respetable" dijo John "y de hecho es alto para su edad. Y con un desarrollo avanzado. Sherlock diría que el pequeño niño más inteligente jamás nacido. Y no sólo porque es el clon de Sherlock"

Mycroft no aparto sus ojos de Oliver "¿Y está bien?"

La pregunta confundió a John "¿No se ve bien?"

"Me refiero…" Mycroft por fin lo miró "Sé que no te gusta, pero debes entender que él es un clon, John. Debe de ser examinado regularmente para asegurarse que no haya ninguna anormalidad—"

"No" John negó con la cabeza "Absolutamente no"

"John—"

"¿Después que justo me explicaste acerca de la ronda de doctores que tus padres hicieron que Sherlock viera? ¿De cómo ellos le hicieron sentirse raro y menos digno? ¿Quieres que sujete a nuestro hijo a eso? ¿De hacer que piense que tiene una razón para crecer asustado?"

"La tiene"

"_No la tiene_. Es un perfectamente saludable bebé. Sus registros médicos así me lo dicen, y lo observo de cerca. Él está bien"

"Me gustaría que dejes que los doctores—"

"No" dijo John de nuevo "Él ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo de su vida siendo picado y examinado por doctores impersonales a quienes no les importa. El ya no es un experimento. Es una persona. Y no voy a hacerlo sentir como el paciente número 523"

Mycroft lo miro un largo momento "¿Tú piensas que no lo veo como una persona?" preguntó Mycroft, finalmente, categóricamente "Estoy tratando desesperadamente de mantenerlo con vida aquí"

"Y los datos que ellos colectaran en Baskerville no serían un mal efecto adverso" arrastró las palabras John.

"No lo llevaríamos a Baskerville, por supuesto"

"Él tiene un padre quien es doctor y su otro padre quien es un genio científico. Pienso que está muy bien cubierto, Mycroft"

La cara de Mycroft era dura. Miró a Oliver, quien lo miró de regreso y se las ingenió para que su babeo se viera desafiante "Como quieras" dijo Mycroft, rígidamente.

John suspiró, sintiéndose exhausto. No era su situación ideal tratar con dos Holmes emocionales en la misma tarde "Sé que tienes buenas intenciones" dijo.

"¿De verdad?" el tono de Mycroft era frío.

"Si, de hecho. Soy el único en este departamento quien nunca ha dudado que tienes buenas intenciones, incluso cuando las haces de la manera más estúpida"

Mycroft se erizo con el uso de la palabra _estúpido_, como John sabía que lo haría "Yo—"

"Si hay algo en Oliver que nos dé una ligera pausa, cualquier estornudo fuera de lo normal, ¿Tú piensas que no habría nada que Sherlock y yo no haríamos para asegurarnos que él está bien? ¿Piensas que no serías la primera persona que llamaríamos, pidiendo cualquier recurso del Gobierno Británico sea traído para salvar a nuestro hijo? ¿De verdad imaginas eso? ¿De verdad puedes ser tan _despistado_?"

Mycroft hizo una cara. Oliver sabiamente dijo algo que sonaba como _ba ba fa fa ba_ pero significaba claramente, _Papá esta en lo cierto._

"Necesitas confiar en nosotros. En lo cual eres terrible. Pero eso es lo que necesitas hacer"

"¿De verdad disfrutas ese pequeño discurso?" preguntó Mycroft, secamente, después de unos minutos de silencio.

John lo consideró. Se sentía considerablemente más ligero que hace unos minutos atrás "Si, de echo"

Mycroft exhaló un rápido, impaciente suspiro, y consideró a Oliver, constante, evaluadora mirada "Se ve suficientemente bien" pronunció, como si descartara el tema, y se paró, sosteniéndolo raramente.

Oliver protestó en ofensa de cómo estaba siendo sostenido y pateó con sus pies en disgusto.

John se paró y lo salvó, abrazándolo reconfortantemente en sus brazos.

"Tengo que partir" anunció Mycroft.

"Gracias por pasarte" le dijo John, siendo muy formal y cortes después de haberlo amado estúpido y despistado y falto de confianza.

Mycroft inclinó su cabeza y salió de la sala de estar.

John dejó salir una bocanada de aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado manteniendo y bajó la mirada a Oliver, quien se veía exactamente de la manera que Sherlock usualmente se veía después de una visita de Mycroft. John estaba a punto de comentar eso cuando Mycroft regresó a la sala de estar.

"Tienes razón, sabes" dijo, abruptamente.

John lo miró en asombro, de igual manera por el repentino regreso y por el contenido de la frase. "¿Qué?"

Mycroft estaba viendo fijamente a los dispersos cubos de construcción sobre la manta en el piso "No fue enteramente mi culpa, pero la crianza del primer Sherlock Holmes resultó en una infortunada condición que sería preferible evitar una segunda vez. Entiendo el valor de tu participación en el presente."

John se le quedó viendo, porque tales sentimientos _no tenían precedentes_ de Mycroft. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mycroft giró sobre sus talones y salió del departamento. De verdad, esta vez.

John bajó la mirada a Oliver, quien no se veía impresionado.

"He tenido el día más _extraño_, Ollie" le dijo John, aturdido.


	15. Chapter 15

Por fin! El momento en que todos habían estado esperando! El beso! No me maten porque es muy corto, pero el capitulo asi es, no se preocupen, se compenza con el siguiente capi! (se pone tapones para los oídos, ya q puede escuchar a las fangirls) sin mas el capi!por cierto muchas gracias a mi beta de los fines! Khalan HC!

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Oliver no estaba feliz con el espacio vacío en forma de Sherlock que había en el departamento. Mientras el día terminaba, se hizo progresivamente más vocal acerca de eso. La Sra. Hudson regresó de su club de libros y asomó su cabeza, preguntando cómo iban las cosas; Oliver se quejó por la indeseabilidad de John comparado con Sherlock, y John explicó dónde estaba Sherlock, y la Sra. Hudson dijo: "Oh, el pobre pequeño; prefiere tener a toda su familia en un solo lugar, ¿no es cierto, pequeño?"

Oliver aún no sabía cómo asentir con la cabeza, pero John tuvo la impresión de que asintió internamente vociferante en respuesta a la pregunta de la Sra. Hudson.

John bañó a Oliver, lo que levantó un poco su ánimo, y luego lo llevó a un largo paseo, que Oliver adoró. Gradualmente su balbuceo deleitado se desvaneció en silencio, y John echó un vistazo a la carreola solo para encontrarlo sólidamente, pacíficamente dormido. John se permitió sentir cierto grado de alivio ante eso. Regresó a casa y acomodó al bebé cuidadosamente en su cuna; Oliver se acomodó más profundamente en su sueño y John pensó que uno de sus Sherlock Holmes estaba sano y salvo.

Lo que dejaba al otro, de quien John frustrantemente no había escuchado nada desde la conversación por teléfono durante la visita de Mycorft. John se sentó en su silla, miró su celular silencioso y se debatió en llamar a Sherlock. ¿Y decir qué? «_Solo quería asegurarme de que estas bien. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya estás de camino a casa? ¿Me amas?» ¿Incluso qué se supone que significaba eso_?

John maldijo, restregó una mano por su cara y decidió hacer algo más, cualquier cosa menos quedársele viendo a su celular como un adolescente lunático. La vista del libro de registros que le había regalado a Sherlock despertó su interés. Estaba colocado pulcramente a un lado del escritorio de Sherlock, y John pensó que no había razón alguna por la que no debería de verlo.

Lo recuperó, se acomodó en su silla y lo hojeó lentamente. Lo sorprendió, honestamente. Había una gran cantidad de datos sólidos acerca de cosas tontas. Había de lo que John hubiera esperando: impresiones de hojas de cálculo acerca de cambio de pañales y cuáles sonajeros Oliver había roído y por cuánto tiempo. Había datos de otras cosas, también: impresiones de hojas de cálculo acerca de cuánto tiempo había dormido Oliver durante el día y dónde y cuándo; cuánto había comido y dónde y cuándo; al mismo tiempo, su peso y talla todos los días. Pero también había cosas que John no esperaba, cosas sentimentalmente tontas que lo sorprendieron un poco: Sherlock estaba haciendo seguimiento de las sonrisas de Oliver. Había una lista de palabras que Sherlock estaba adivinando que Oliver trataba de decir. Había también un papel plegado en el cual Sherlock había escrito _'Efecto de JW en OWH_', y luego por debajo de ello, marcas de tiempo garabateadas, con una corta descripción a lado de ellas, como _'calmante'_ o '_energizante'_ o _'fascinación_'. John no sabía muy bien qué hacer con eso. Al reverso del papel, Sherlock había escrito_ 'Efecto de OWH en JW_'. El resto de la hoja estaba enloquecedoramente, frustrantemente el blanco. John en verdad no sabía qué hacer con _eso_.

Hacia el final del libro había anotaciones médicas, con la apurada letra que Sherlock usaba cuando estaba tomando notas con lo que observaba solamente. Cosas básicas como la temperatura y el pulso. Había referencias cruzadas en un código que John se dio cuenta representaba otros clones bebé, los que habían muerto antes. Estaba monitoreando a Oliver comparándolo con otros bebés clones. Sherlock había prometido encontrar una manera de mantener a Oliver a salvo, y lo estaba haciendo de la única manera en que sabía: recolectando y analizando información.

John pensó en la oferta de Mycroft. Tal vez no la debió haber descartado tan rápido y tan tajantemente. Tal vez deberían someter a Oliver a exámenes completos que el Gobierno Británico les podría ofrecer. Tal vez deberían monitorearlo más de cerca cuanto les fuera posible. Tenía un genio por padre, ¿por qué limitarle la información a la que podría acceder?

Iba a hablar acerca de eso, pensó John. Una discusión seria, de la manera en que los padres deberían. Franca. Simple.

Absolutamente ninguna de las cosas que eran, pensó John, y luego se encontró casi riendo, sintiéndose histérico. ¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto esto? Había pasado tan gradualmente que no se había dado cuenta. Pero había vuelto a casa de Afganistán, herido y con cabos sueltos; y luego, de alguna manera, había terminado siendo padre de un clon bebé con su compañero de departamento quien había anunciado vía texto que lo amaba y luego ignorado dicho texto en la subsecuente plática telefónica.

Y eso había sido otro día en la casa de los Watson-Holmes, francamente.

John cerró el libro de bebé de Oliver, lo puso de nuevo en el estante y sacó su celular.

_'También te amo_'–_SH_

Sí, todavía decía eso.

John pulsó 'contestar'. Se quedó viendo la pantalla en blanco y pensó, incierto, en lo que quería decir. 'También te amo', había dicho Sherlock. Como si John lo hubiera dicho primero. Así que John… ¿debería decirlo? ¿Vía mensaje? Solo así, todas las palabras que había reprimido por tanto tiempo, solo… ¿electrónicamente transmitidas a donde quiera que Sherlock estuviera?

John resopló con una frustrada exhalación, miró su reloj, puso el celular a un lado y alzó la mirada hacia los horarios de Norfolk. No quería escribirle a Sherlock para preguntarle si estaba de camino, no quería ser una _molestia_, pero de verdad quería que Sherlock estuviera en _casa_ ahora. ¿Para qué? Pensó. ¿Para tener las miles de conversaciones que necesitaban tener? ¿O para continuar evadiéndolas; continuar esquivando todos los elefantes que ahora habitaban en la sala de estar?

A John casi no le importaba lo que pasara una vez que Sherlock llegara a casa, solo sabía que se sentiría mejor una vez que lo estuviera. Siempre se sentía mejor cuando estaba en _casa_.

La puerta del 221 se abrió en la planta baja. John escuchó, tenso con anticipación, poniendo su laptop a un lado, pero no hubo ningún paso en las escaleras. No había ningún sonido, de hecho.

John deseó que su arma no estuviera escaleras arriba en su habitación. ¿Por qué la había dejado ahí? Subir y conseguirla dejaría a Oliver solo en la habitación de Sherlock, lo que era claramente inaceptable.

John tomó el atizador de la chimenea y se puso en el borde del descanso, tratando de mantenerse en las sombras lo más posible.

Sherlock estaba parado en el vestíbulo, sin moverse del final de las escaleras, mirando inmerso en sus pensamientos la barandilla.

"¿Sherlock?" preguntó, curiosamente, soltando un poco su agarre con el atizador.

Sherlock levantó la mirada con sorpresa, como si no hubiera esperado que estuviera ahí. ¿Pero dónde más podría _estar_? Dormido en el sofá, supuso John, como había predicho Sherlock.

Sherlock subió las escaleras lentamente, mirando sus pies subiendo los escalones, todo ello poco característico.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó John inciertamente, mientras alcanzaba la cima.

Y luego Sherlock lo apretó contra la pared del vestíbulo y lo besó.

John quería poder tener cualquier tipo de pensamiento, pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Había una pared a su espalda, Sherlock frente a él con sus labios presionando contra los suyos, ferviente y determinado, y la mente de John estaba en _blanco_.

Hasta el momento en que el pensamiento se precipitó sobre él y en la mente de John lo era _todo_. Dejó caer el atizador, cerró sus manos sobre el cuello de la gabardina de Sherlock y lo jaló más cerca, lo sostuvo ahí y lo besó de regreso.

Y luego no había nada raro o inusual acerca de ello. Era solo un beso. Y lo que era más, era el beso que debió haber pasado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. John había pasado tanto tiempo preocupándose acerca de que besar a Sherlock Holmes tal vez estaría más allá de él, que no podría ser _otra_ cosa, y en vez de eso era completa e incomparable perfección. Había estado enamorado por años, pero en ese momento John estaba absolutamente _poseído_. Cada ápice de su ser se disolvió en un charco nebuloso, derivando hacia Sherlock, atrapado en su campo magnético. Seguramente había tenido una vida antes de eso, pero no podía recordar cómo había sido, porque ahora estaba _esto_ y era divino. Seguramente, en algún lugar, violines estaban tocando y un coro estaba alcanzando un crescendo.

Sherlock se separó, lo que permitió que cosas como el oxígeno le llegaran de nuevo para inundar su boca y nariz, no es que le importara eso.

"¿El atizador?" dijo, su voz profunda y divertida.

John lo ignoró, usando la mano en su cuello para jalarlo de regreso y el beso llegó a la cima; pasada la primera oleada de alegría, _esto era real_ estaba convirtiéndose en _'Maldición, esto no está pasando con la suficiente rapidez'_. Estaba ese momento, pensó John, cuando la película tenía que cortar porque el beso se empujaba hacia un cada vez más húmedo, desastroso, pornográfico territorio, más brutal y mucho más ingente. Y ahora, ahora era cuando se volvía extraño, pero deslizó sus manos extendidas por el amplio pecho, sin ni una pizca de curvas ahí, y no sintió nada más que una necesidad apremiante de arrancar esos botones fuera de su camisa y _saborearlo_. Sherlock estaba duro contra él, su erección evidente aun a través de sus muchas capas de ropa, y John esperó por la fuerte avalancha de alarma que nunca llegó. En vez de eso, fue completamente inundado por cuán fervientemente quería descubrir si podía llevar a Sherlock a la _locura_ del placer.

Sherlock dejó de besarlo, aunque no se movió ni un centímetro, se recargó pesadamente contra él inmovilizándolo contra la pared, puso su cara en el cuello de John, y lo besó. Un suave, casto pase de sus labios.

Repentinamente John pensó que podría desplomarse en el suelo. O romper en lágrimas. Apretó sus ojos y metió sus manos entre los gruesos rizos de Sherlock, manteniéndolo contra él. Sherlock lo _amaba_, se dio cuenta. Sherlock lo _adoraba_. Todo estaba allí. ¿Cómo se lo había perdido por tanto tiempo?

Quería decir que lo sentía. Lo que dijo en vez de eso, fue lo que debió haber dicho hace años: "Te amo" dijo.

Sherlock levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Lo _miró_. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rosados y húmedos, y sus pupilas estaban enormes y su cabello era un desastre y cada centímetro de él era de John, y la realización de esto era tan… tan… _innegable_. ¿Lo había sabido todo este tiempo? ¿Se había deleitado en el confort sin siquiera reconocerlo por lo que era?

"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si estamos saliendo?" dijo Sherlock, aún un poco sin aliento. "_Estamos casados_."

"Soy un idiota" dijo John.

Sherlock incluso rodó los ojos, lo que John encontró hilarante, dada la posición actual, y empezó a reír y luego no pudo parar. Sherlock juntó sus cejas, viéndose incierto sobre lo que había causado esa alegría.

John puso sus manos en la cara de Sherlock y le dio pequeños besos entre sus risas, pausando para dárselos al hablar. "Deberíamos haber― puesto en la mesa de regalos la porcelana―. Dios sabe— tú siempre estás— rompiéndola" logró decir, y se disolvió en más risas. "Un nuevo tostador" jadeó, "para compensar cuando pusiste colas de rata en el nuestro."

"Cubiertos" dijo Sherlock. "Un buen set de cuchillos."

"Nuevas toallas. Definitivamente."

"Suéteres."

"No pones suéteres en la lista de la mesa de regalos."

"Los tendremos en la nuestra. La situación de tus suéteres es _terrible_."

"Estúpido" dijo John, y Sherlock lo besó de nuevo, degustando felicidad y firmeza y se separaron de nuevo debido al aumento de urgencia, de regreso en un agradable resplandor vago, un bajo nivel de excitación pasando a través de él, y John pensó que podía mantener estos sentimientos por siempre, quería _deleitarse_ en eso. "¿Té?" preguntó, cuando Sherlock se separó.

Éste le sonrió. "Sí."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola gente bonita! aqui estamos, ya de lleno en el JohnLock! preparen sus palomitas y sus consultas al dentista porque estos dos les van a provocar caries .w. Muchisimas gracias a mi beta de la semana Alejandra Nuñez! espero q hayas disfrutado el capitulo!**

**ps: este capitulo contiene menciones de acto sexuales. lean bajo su discrecion. **

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 16

John les hizo té. Era como cualquier otra taza de té que John jamás había echo para ellos, excepto que antes de esta taza de té ellos se estaban besando. Increíble, una inimaginable ocurrencia, hubiera tenido que ser, y aun así se paro en la cocina y les hizo te y no sintió que nada notable hubiera pasado. Todo en su vida se sentía perfectamente bien. El mundo estaba girando a su alrededor pero John Watson se sentía absolutamente _inmóvil_ de alegría.

Camino de nuevo a la sala de estar con sus té y se sentó en el sillón con Sherlock. Sus piernas estaban un poco enredadas, pero sus piernas estaban frecuentemente enredadas en el sofá. No había nada terriblemente inusual acerca de su pose, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Era como una de las miles de noches en 221B.

Sherlock sopló su tasa, como siempre lo hacía. John le miró, miró esos labios, como había hecho tantas otras veces, solo que ahora esos labios lo habían besado y él los había besado de regreso y John esperó sentir algo más que _dicha_, pero no había nada allí, su pecho estaba inundado con euforia, no dejaba espacio para nada más.

"¿Qué pasó con el caso?" preguntó John.

Sherlock hizo una cara "Fue Abe Slaney quien lo hizo".

"¿Los mató a ambos?"

"Parecía como un suicidio-homicidio, aparentemente, si eres un idiota"

"Por supuesto" concordó John, tan repleto de amor por él que estaba encontrando todo acerca de él adorable.

"Hubo, pienso yo, un minino de insultos por mi parte. Hubieras estado complacido conmigo" Sherlock se veía tan orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras sorbía su té.

John se preguntó que era un _mínimo_ _de insultos_ en el lenguaje de Sherlock.

"No quiero" continuó Sherlock "que pienses que eso significa que yo debería estar sin supervisión en todas las escenas del crimen"

"Ni siquiera lo soñaría" replicó John "De hecho odié dejarte ir por tu cuenta hoy"

"Está Oliver para pensarlo" dijo Sherlock.

"Si. Funcionó por sí solo"

"Este es el mismo impulso tuyo que te permite creer en héroes" suspiro Sherlock "Eres un optimista implacable"

"Esta noche especialmente" dijo John.

"No, tu siempre lo eres. Me es adorable que tú no lo veas"

"¿Piensas que soy adorable?" John no quería admitir que el adjetivo causó que su corazón hiciera un extraño, pequeño salto en su pecho. Pero lo hizo.

"Por supuesto que pienso que eres adorable" Sherlock sonaba exasperado, como si no encontrara en absoluto a John adorable "Lo _eres_"

_Sherlock Holmes piensa que soy adorable_, pensó John, perdido de porqué, exactamente, eso debería hacer que se sintiera como sus pulmones se llenaran de helio.

"¿Qué quería Mycroft?" preguntó Sherlock, y sorbió su té.

El cerebro de John tomó un momento para volver a coordinarse, y luego miró alrededor del departamento por alguna pista delatora "¿Cómo sabes que Mycroft estuvo aquí?"

"Los nuevos bloques por supuesto. Tú siempre has sido práctico, tú nunca hubieras llevado a Ollie de compras sin mí y ciertamente no comprarías nada tan frívolo como más juguetes. Y la Sra. Hudson no hubiera comprado una mesa de bloques de tabla periódica. Por lo tanto: Mycroft. ¿Qué es lo que quería?"

"Ver a su sobrino"

Sherlock rodó los ojos y sorbió su té de nuevo "Él no tiene interés en un sobrino"

"No pienso que eso sea verdad. Pienso que él ama a Oliver"

"Tú piensas que él me ama" le recordó Sherlock, elocuente escepticismo.

"Lo _hace_"

"Optimista" acusó Sherlock, levemente, y frotó su mano en la pantorrilla de John.

Lo que era jodida distracción por ponerlo levemente. Miró la mano de Sherlock moverse en su pierna y sintió la necesidad de darse a sí mismo una sacudida mental para estar seguro que todo esto era real. "Trajo algo, que pienso que quizás amerite una seria discusión" sugirió John, con vacilación.

Sherlock, su mano ahora sobando la parte interna del pie de John, lo que sintió millones de veces mejor de lo que tenía derecho a, le levantó una ceja "¿Mycroft_ tuvo un punto_?"

"Él piensa que deberíamos estudiar a Oliver"

Sherlock soltó el pie de John, lo que ha John no le gusto del todo "¿Para tendencias sociopaticas?" preguntó, con voz dura.

"No. Para… para _todo_, supongo. Para _cualquier cosa_."

"La solución de Mycroft para todo es _estudiarlo_. Mycroft pone mucha de su confianza en lo que 'los expertos tiene que decir'"

"Tu estas preocupado por eso, también" cortó John, manteniendo su voz serena "Leí el libro de bebé de Oliver. Estas rastreando información. Toda la información que puedas. Y la estas comparando con la de los otros clones bebes. Estas preocupado acerca de eso, también, y estas haciendo todo en tu poder para pararlo. Eso es lo que está en poder de tu hermano"

Sherlock se quedó mirando al suelo, mirándose estruendosamente infeliz. John no estaba emocionado sobre el ser de la expresión de Sherlock tan pronto después de su primer beso pero esto, pensó, era una discusión importante en que su libido probablemente no debería entrometerse.

"Tenía 31 años cuando salté" dijo Sherlock, abruptamente. "Treinta y uno cuando le di a Mycroft un mechón de mi cabello con mi ADN que ellos usaron para crear a Oliver. Lo que significa que Oliver ahí ya tiene treinta y un años, para todos los intentos y propósitos. Eso significa que empezó su vida con treinta y un años vividos atrás de él, años que él no consiguió. Años que no va a tener, pero que contaran contra él de todas maneras, porque a menos que encuentre alguna manera de cambiarlo, Oliver va a ser privado de un tercio de su vida. La expectativa de vida de un humano varón proveniente del Reino Unido es de 79 años. Lo que significa que Oliver va a tener cuarenta y ocho cuando muera. Cuarenta y ocho es… _nada_. Por el amor de dios, me tomó treinta años estar al _menos cerca_ de vivir la vida que quería vivir, y él va a—"

"Tú no sabes nada de eso" John lo cortó, decidiendo que ya había escuchado suficiente. Ellos no podían vivir así, con la expectativa de vida de Oliver colgando sobre sus cabezas. "Él es un bebé saludable y tú no sabes—"

Sherlock levantó la cabeza, sus ojos llameando a John "Lo sé porque es _ciencia_, John. A menos que encuentre una manera de cambiar la ciencia de ello, eso es como va a hacer. Y considerando el hecho de que todavía no puedo explicar porque sigue vivo hasta el momento, no sé cómo voy a arreglarlo. Todo lo que sé es que no lo quiero en algún laboratorio del gobierno en algún lugar siendo examinado y picado y tratando de determinar lo que todos quieren oír para que el pueda salir y venir a casa. Si él llega a los cuarenta y ocho años, esos van a ser los más felices cuarenta y ocho años que una persona en el planeta pudiera tener."

"Cierto" dijo John "Cierto. Bien. Estoy de acuerdo" y luego John hizo algo que había querido hacer por mucho tiempo y no podía recordar no esperar para hacerlo. Por primera vez, se permitió inclinarse hacia adelante y pasar una mano sobre los rizos de Sherlock, dejándola sobre la parte trasera de su cuello, esperando que eso fuera calmante y reconfortante. Sherlock cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia la presión, así que John pensó que lo podría ser. "Estoy de acuerdo" reiteró John, y tomó una respiración profunda y pasó su mano por el cabello de Sherlock y trató de no verse capturado por hecho de que estaba haciendo esto, porque la intimidad lo tornaría mareado si se dejaba. "Le dije que no a Mycroft" John tomó otra profunda respiración "Y luego pensé… si hay algo…"

"Pienso que podemos hacerlo" dijo Sherlock, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Pensaste que podemos hacer qué?"

"Podemos usar el laboratorio de St. Bart's. Lo llevaremos ahí y le extraeremos sangre y la analizaremos, y lo tendré ahí para trabajar, para experimentos, y el no estaría espantado, porque sería nosotros. Solo sería… Papi haciendo experimentos locos porque Papi hace eso, y Papá lo deja ser porque eso es lo que hace Papá"

John se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, porque eso no se lo esperaba "Has estado pensando en esto" se dio cuenta. Mientras que John había estado fallando en tratar de sacar sus pies por debajo de él, preocupado de su propia identidad, Sherlock había desarrollado un plan para salvar la vida de su hijo. Gracias a dios tenía a Sherlock.

Sherlock abrió sus ojos y lo miró. "Pienso que mensualmente, para la extracción de sangre. Pienso que eso sería suficiente, y razonable. Solo necesitaríamos una pequeña cantidad"

John lo miró de regreso y recordó los ojos de Sherlock había sido la más sorprendente visión que jamás hubiera visto, y ahora solo eran _casa_: inexplicables y dolorosamente familiares. John utilizó la mano que todavía estaba en el cabello de Sherlock para empujarlo hacia adelante y besarlo.

Ya no era su primer beso, tampoco era el segundo, y se _sintió como_ el beso que había estado pasando durante años ya, sin complicaciones y aun así fantástico. Sherlock besó con una finesa que John no esperaba, y John era un buen besador, tenía orgullo de ello en días más jóvenes. Pero Sherlock lo besó con una efectividad de levantarlo del suelo, Sherlock lo besó _ingeniosamente_, Sherlock lo besó hasta que John se encontró a sí mismo de espaldas en el sofá con Sherlock balanceándose sobre él, y John parpadeó, sin aliento y mareado y _adolorido_.

"Jesucristo" Jadeó John.

Sherlock sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, de arriba para abajo y de adentro hacia afuera, y John determinó darse su valía y lo besó de regreso y eventualmente Sherlock hizo un pequeño sonido de desesperación por detrás de su garganta y cambió, sus dedos clavándose en el cuerpo cabelludo de John, lo que este contó como una pequeña victoria. El cambio en respuesta, presionando hacia y sobre Sherlock, y oyó el sonido estrangulado que él hizo, porque eso se sintió _fantástico_. No había anticipado verdaderamente lo duro, inflexible, y lisos planos del cuerpo de Sherlock estirándose sobre el pudieran sentirse _así_ cuando se presionó contra él. Había querido a Sherlock—lo había sospechado, sabido, aceptado— por un muy largo tiempo, pero ahora lo _quería_ todo, todo de él, se sentía como la cosa más correcta que jamás hubiera hecho, follar hasta dejar sin sentido a Sherlock Holmes en el sofá.

Sherlock se hizo para atrás, no muy lejos, su aliento derramándose sobre los mojados, labios partidos de John. "Esta es absolutamente mi fantasía _favorita_" dijo Sherlock, su voz baja y derramando puro sexo, realmente.

Y Sherlock tenía _fantasías_ acerca de ellos. John suprimió el escalofrío que la idea provocó, la imagen de Sherlock sentado en la sala de estar, perdido en sus pensamientos, y no había estado pensando en un experimento, había sido algún sucio escenario involucrándolos. Sherlock, pensó John, probablemente tenia _brillantes_ fantasías. John quería oír—quería hacerlo— cada una de ellas.

"¿Besarnos en el sofá como adolescentes?" logró, alrededor de sus bocanadas de aire.

"Oh, John" dijo Sherlock, inclinándose hacia atrás para que John pudiera verlo más claramente, y Sherlock sonrió, malvado y salvaje y la respiración de John se atoró en su garganta, tropezando con la imagen que le presentó. Y luego Sherlock se deslizó, deliberado y astuto, abajo de la longitud del cuerpo de John, sus ojos en el todo el camino, oscuros brillos llenos de cualquier clase de obscuras promesas. "Mucho más que _besarnos_"

John se dio por vencido en mantener su mirada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás en un desesperado intento por _aire_, por alguna clase de alivio para la tensión que se estaba circulando dentro de él, porque Sherlock Holmes era alguna clase de lascivo dios del sexo o algo así y si John hubiera sabido eso el hubiera hecho esto hace mucho tiempo. Posiblemente.

"Jesucristo" dijo de nuevo.

"Sherlock Holmes" le corrigió, sonando casi ausente, y deshizo el cinturón de John que usaba.

John se levantó a sí mismo con sus codos para que pudiera tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba haciendo Sherlock. Eso también significaba que podía echar un vistazo para ver si la puerta de la sala de estar estaba cerrada, pero eso hubiera significado que tendría que apartar su mirada de Sherlock y no estaba seguro si él habría sido capaz de hacerlo por el mundo en ese momento. "¿Deberíamos ir a la habitación?" preguntó, tratando de pretender como si su boca no estuviera salivando en anticipación porque aparentemente el de verdad, de verdad, quería la boca de Sherlock alrededor de él.

Sherlock le arqueó una ceja, desabrochando sus jeans "Hay un bebé en mi habitación"

"Yo tengo una habitación" dijo John, incluso si levantaba su caderas para que Sherlock pudiera bajarle los jeans.

"Tu habitación está subiendo las escaleras" Sherlock se inclino hacia al frente y pasó la punta de su lengua por la erección de John sobre sus bóxers, una ligera incitación. John volvió a caer en el sofá con lo que estaba seguro era una cómica falta de gracia. "¿Quieres parar e ir arriba?" preguntó Sherlock, su boca abierta contra los bóxers de John, exhalando las palabras contra él.

John pensó era muy claro desde donde Sherlock estaba posicionado que la respuesta a esa pregunta era _no_, así que no se molestó en contestar. Se concentró en tratar de respirar.

Sherlock empujó los pantalones de John y este apretó sus ojos y _esperó_ y se concentró en no eyacular tan pronto como la boca de Sherlock lo tocara porque repentinamente eso pareció una posibilidad real para él.

"John" dijo Sherlock. Sonando de la forma que sonaba cuando John justo atacaba a alguien en su nombre y estaba averiguando las heridas. Curiosamente tipo empresarial para un escenario tan íntimo. "Mírame" dijo.

John abrió sus ojos, bajando la mirada hacia Sherlock.

Sherlock se lamió los labios, mirándose… ¿nervioso? Sherlock, quien justo lo había besado hasta el olvido y luego le quitó sus bóxers. Sherlock, cuya cabeza estaba posicionada justo encima de la erección de John.

"Dime…" dijo Sherlock, cuidadosamente "Dime que si"

John sabía que la pregunta que estaba respondiendo ahí. _Dime que sí, que tu quieres esto_. _Sí, que tú me quieres. Dímelo_. John miró a Sherlock, y alcanzó una mano y la puso en el ya enredado cabello de Sherlock y mantuvo sus ojos conectados. "Sí" dijo, su voz casi quebrándose con la honestidad en ella.

Sherlock se levantó, por encima del cuerpo de John, y de una manera que se movía en la dirección equivocada y de la manera en que se movía en la dirección correcta, porque cuando sus labios se encontraron se sintió como si todo fuera perfecto en el mundo que ha sido destilado por un momento. Sherlock estaba jalando el suéter de John y la camisa debajo de este, levantándolos, extendiendo sus manos sobre el pecho de John y John murmurando "Sí, sí, sí" mientras besaba a Sherlock de regreso. Y luego los labios de Sherlock se movieron, bajando por el cuello de John, sobre su cicatriz, sobre su pecho, y toda presión de ellos sobre su cuerpo se sintió como si le estuvieran marcando con fuego. _Mío, mío, mío_, decían los labios de Sherlock y John suspiró y se movió para encontrase con los besos de Sherlock y suspiró "Sí, sí, sí, sí"

Y cuando la boca de Sherlock por fin se cerró en la erección de John y succionó, John gimió, sintiendo que era demasiado. John miró, solo para asegurarse que no estaba soñando, y estaba la cabellera oscura de Sherlock, y John cerró su mano en esos seductores rizos y jaló, y Sherlock murmuró alentándolo, y John trató desesperadamente de ser amable y aún así había sido un jodido largo tiempo para _todo_ y cuando se corrió se estremeció con ello y ahogó su grito contra un cojín del sofá.

John no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le tomó recuperarse para hacer un balance de sus relativas posiciones, pero cuando ocurrió, estaba tumbado, contento sin fuerzas, en el sofá, y Sherlock estaba sentado en el piso a un lado de él, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás contra su pecho, sus ojos cerrados contra la caricia ausente de las manos de John por su cabello.

"Esa no era la primera vez que tú haces esto" remarcó John, mirándolo, porque eso había sido descaradamente obvio.

Sherlock sonrió, presumido y hermoso. "¿Tu creíste toda esa carnada de ser virgen por parte de Moriarty?"

Y Mycroft, pensó John, pero no lo dijo, porque tenía perfecto sentido para el que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido la historia sexual de Sherlock correcta. Acarició el cabello de Sherlock y disfrutó la intima calma que había caído en la sala de estar. Había pasado muchas tardes silenciosas en esta sala de estar con Sherlock, pero no estaba seguro si jamás podría recordar una tan relajada. Supuso que había estado latente una tensión sexual electrizando su sala de estar desde el primer momento que ellos habían caminado juntos en ella. Justo solo había cruzado una línea con Sherlock, pero sintió como si se hubiera graduado finalmente de la universidad o recibido una larga y codiciada promoción o algo con ese efecto. Se sentía orgullosamente triunfante consigo mismo, por la manera brillante que su vida había resultado.

"¿Qué estas pensando?" preguntó, eventualmente, curiosamente, cuando Sherlock se quedó en silencio y quieto contra él.

Sherlock no respondió por el momento, luego, lentamente "Que soy feliz. Y afortunado. Y sorprendido"

"¿Sorprendido?" repitió John, porque el _feliz_ y el _afortunado_ tenía sentido, los pensamientos de John corrían por una línea similar.

"Algunas veces, John, me equivoco"

"¿Qué? ¿Perdóname? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Puedo tener eso por escrito?"

Sherlock sonrió y dijo "Cállate"

John vaciló, preguntándose si Sherlock había estado pensando acerca del pobre Cubitts en Norfolk. John había olvidado todo acerca de ellos. Posiblemente, comprensiblemente. John no quería sacar el tema si Sherlock no estaba pensando en ellos, así que se aventuró, cuidadosamente "¿En qué te has equivocado?"

Sherlock finalmente abrió sus ojos. Le sonrió a John, abierto y cándido. "¿No puedes saber todos mis secretos, verdad?"

John le concedió el punto con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza. Y luego dijo "déjame llevarte a la cama"

La expresión de Sherlock cambió. Ya no era tan cándida. Sus ojos se escurecieron curiosamente, y cuando habló su voz era un sonido grave. "Si"

* * *

Había algunas cosas que John Watson sabía, gracias a su entrenamiento medico. Una de esas cosas era como encontrar una próstata, lo que hizo con una infalible puntería y una implacable presión, disolviendo a Sherlock en una masa temblorosa de farfullidos suplicante en la cama, eso era más o menos lo más increíble que jamás había logrado, decidió John, viendo a Sherlock estremecerse de placer. Sherlock hacia mandonas exigencias en la cama—predecible—y jalaba fuerte el cabello de John para dirigirlo a sus locaciones preferidas en su cuerpo y le gustaba un poco de maltrato, y cuando llegó al clímax gritó el nombre de John y éste estaba un poco aliviado de que estaban dos pisos arriba de la Sra. Hudson por el momento.

John fue por una toalla y asomó su cabeza a la habitación de Sherlock brevemente. Las respiraciones fuertes, rítmicas de Oliver llenaron la habitación, y John, satisfecho, regresó escaleras arriba.

"¿Vas a dormir en esa cama?" le preguntó a Sherlock, quien ciertamente se miró como si planeara dormir en la cama por mil años o así.

"John" dijo, adormecido, desde la almohada que había expropiado. "No puedes darme un orgasmo tan despiadado y luego echarme de tu cama"

"Un despiadado orgasmo" repitió John, y fue a sentarse a un lado de Sherlock.

"Mmm" dijo Sherlock, cerrando sus ojos.

"Te amo" dijo John, besando la frente de Sherlock.

"Mmm" dijo este de nuevo, pero esta vez sonrió.

"¿Oliver estará bien por si solo escaleras abajo?"

"Lo oiremos si llora. Debe de dormir hasta el amanecer de todas maneras y para entonces ya estaré despierto" Sherlock bostezó enormemente, lo que no parecía sostener su conclusión de que iba a levantarse en algunas horas.

John lo miró, ahí en su cama, absolutamente desnudo, sexualmente harto y—adormilado y— satisfecho y se sintió a si mismo sonreírle bobamente. Como si pudiera sentir su mirada, Sherlock abrió sus ojos, y por un momento ellos solo se miraron el uno al otro en silencio.

"¿Es extraño?" preguntó Sherlock, finalmente.

John lo consideró, porque cualquier número de cosas que habían pasado o que estaban pasando en ese momento podrían haber sido consideradas _extrañas_. Y aun así… "Es perfecto. Todo es perfecto. Se siente como si hubiéramos estado haciendo esto desde siempre"

Sherlock sonrió y cerró sus ojos de nuevo "Tal vez en una vida pasada"

"Tal vez somos reencarnaciones, destinados a encontrase el uno al otro en cada vida que tengamos" sugirió John. Eso explicaría la conexión instantánea entre ellos, pensó, la inmediata y visceral reacción que él había tenido con Sherlock, la idea de que Sherlock era la creatura más asombrosa en el universo y que le iba a cambiar la vida.

"Tan romántico" apuntó Sherlock.

"Tú fuiste el que trajo lo de la reencarnación en primer lugar"

"Debes estar teniendo influencia en mi"

"No exactamente" dijo John "Pero eso se podría arreglar"

Sherlock soltó una risa "¿Vas a dormir?"

"Seguramente aprecias la ironía de que tú me preguntes eso"

"Es descortés ser sarcástico con tu compañero de cama a esta hora de la madrugada" reincorporó Sherlock

John se metió a la cama, tratando de estar un poco más cómodo, acostándose de manera que encarara a Sherlock, estudiando su cara. Después de un momento, se aventuró, suavemente "Me alegro que hayas regresado sano a casa"

Sherlock, en respuesta, roncó.

* * *

John se levantó de su lado, mirando hacia fuera de su habitación, con Sherlock pegado contra su espalda, un brazo cubriendo su cintura, inhalaciones por detrás de su cuello. John se levantó sonriendo. John despertó con la luz solar en su cuarto, porque ninguno de los dos había bajado las cortinas la noche anterior.

Demasiado para Sherlock Holmes levantarse al amanecer, pensó John, y se estiró lujuriosamente. Había olvidado que se sentía al despertar y aun sentir el zumbido de satisfacción. Se sentía como una cuerda del violín de Sherlock, aun vibrando en una perfecta nota larga después que el arco se había movido. Excepto que el arco estaba presionado contra él, dándole toda la impresión de que nunca se movería. O algo así. Era posible que su metáfora estuviera fallando un poco ahí.

John odió salir de la cama. Quería revolcarse en lo glorioso que era levantarse con Sherlock pero iba a haber otras mañanas, pensó John. El resto de las mañanas. Y alguien debe de ir a checar a Oliver.

John se deslizó por debajo de Sherlock cuidadosamente y se puso una camisa y un par de bóxers y caminó escaleras abajo. El departamento estaba silencioso y bañado por el sol, y John imaginó que se sentía brillante y contento, de la manera en que John se sentía a sí mismo. Mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación de Sherlock, se dio cuenta que no estaba tan callado como había parecido, porque Oliver estaba balbuceando suavemente para sí mismo en su cuna. O balbuceando suavemente a los planetas en su móvil flotando sobre su cabeza. De cualquier manera.

John caminó hacia la cuna, y echó una mirada en ella. Oliver tenía una mano alrededor de cada uno de sus pies y cuando vio a John su rostro se iluminó con deleite. Balbuceó un poco más fuerte. Un poco más animado.

"Buenos días a ti también." Le dijo John, incapaz de resistir sonreírle de regreso mientras levantaba al bebé fuera de su cuna. "Gracias por dejarnos dormir un poco más."

Oliver dijo algo que sin duda se traducía como _Ni lo menciones_ y cerró su mano alrededor del cabello de John y lo jaló. Su gesto preferido de afecto.

John lo cambió y se dedicó a hacerle el desayuno, moviendo la tetera a su paso. Justo había terminado de hacer el biberón y justo acababa de cortar el torrente que era el monologo matutino de Oliver colocando la punta de la botella en su boca cuando Sherlock se presionó contra su espalda y presionó un beso un poco descuidado en la base del cuello de John.

John miró hacia la ventana de la cocina, que justo estaba enfrente de él mientras había estado alimentando al bebé parado frente al fregadero, y sonrió. "Vuelve a la cama" murmuró Sherlock.

"Estoy alimentando al bebé"

"Aliméntalo en la cama"

"Sherlock" dijo John, de buen humor, pero se encontró a si mismo dejando que Sherlock lo jalara de nuevo a la habitación. Él al menos había sacado una bata para ponerse, así que no estaba desnudo, pero se veía completamente seductor de todas maneras, su cabello alborotado por todos lados, mientras se arrastró hacia su habitación y cayó inmediatamente en su cama.

Oliver miró desde el inmóvil Sherlock a John con interés, como si dijera_, ¿Te importaría compartir?_

"No hasta que seas mucho, mucho mayor" le dijo John. "De hecho, no, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera entonces"

"¿Lo vas a traer a la cama?" demandó Sherlock, su voz amortiguada por su almohada.

"Se acaba de despertar" protestó John, pero se instaló en la cama con Sherlock de todos modos, apoyado contra el cabecero.

Oliver se terminó el resto de la botella con entusiasmo, y luego John lo sentó en la cama a un lado de Sherlock. Aun estaba un poco tambaleante pero se balanceó rápidamente. John alisó con una mano los rizos voladores de Oliver y pensó cuán rápido estaba pensando el tiempo. John sintió que por fin estaba todo bien. Como su relación con Sherlock era como debió haber sido por años, como ahora que estaba Oliver también, y ahí estaba todo lo que John pudiera haber querido. Ellos eran una _familia_, pensó John, y lo habían sido antes, John lo había sabido, pero ahora se sentían más sólidamente eso. Una familia. Oliver puso sus manos en la cadera de Sherlock para balancearse y John pensó en el futuro de Oliver por delante de él, de todo su futuro por delante de ellos, largo y feliz, todos ellos, juntos. Y John quería que el tiempo bajara la velocidad, para que así el pudiera acostarse aquí en la cama con su familia para siempre.

Su _familia_.

Oliver golpeó sus puños contra la cadera de Sherlock, mirándose diabólicamente alegre, y John le dejó, porque Oliver se miraba tan feliz, y John se tumbó en la cama con Sherlock Holmes, y John no quería hacer nada más que disfrutarlo.

"Está siendo muy grosero" murmuró Sherlock.

"Está de buen humor" reincorporó John, "Así como yo, de paso" John miró sobre Sherlock, quien se miraba descontento, incluso con sus ojos cerrados "Estoy de muy buen humor" dijo John, y agachó su cabeza para presionar su labios con los de Sherlock.

Sintió la boca de Sherlock curvarse en una sonrisa "Oh, ¿Lo estás?"

"Mmm" dijo John, y se concentró por un momento en el beso.

"¿Te sientes bien follado?" preguntó Sherlock y Sherlock Holmes tenía su lengua a medio camino de su garganta y estaba preguntándole preguntas como esa.

John se sintió ruborizar hasta la punta de las orejas, retrocediendo "No enfrente del bebé" regañó, en un siseo.

"Tu empezaste" Sherlock sonó despreocupado "Estas ruborizado. Tres Continentes Watson, ¿de verdad vas a empezar a ruborizarte por sexo ahora?"

"No estoy ruborizado" negó John, ruborizándose fuertemente.

Sherlock se estiró como si fuera un gato y alcanzó a Oliver, jalándolo y poniéndolo en su pecho. "¿No es papá la cosa más adorable que jamás hayas visto?" le preguntó Sherlock, besando ausentemente los puños de Oliver.

Oliver contestó en una serie de conocedores monosílabos sin sentido.

"El está de acuerdo" tradujo Sherlock, al final.

"No puedo esperar hasta que sea un adolescente y deje de estar de acuerdo contigo" remarcó John, acomodándose más profundo en la almohada contra la que se estaba inclinando, observando con satisfacción a Sherlock besar cada uno de los dedos de Oliver, para el deleite de este.

"Eso nunca va a pasar" dijo Sherlock, "Él es mi clon"

"Como dije: no puedo esperar" reiteró John.

Sherlock le dio una mirada oscura que hizo a John sonreír y querer besarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo había estado tanto tiempo sin besar a Sherlock Holmes? Se sentía como que tenía que pasar los próximos años compensándolo por ello. Iba a permitirse el impulso de besar a Sherlock todas las veces que quería por un tiempo. Iba a escandalizar a Lestrade. Bueno, probablemente Donovan mas que Lestrade en este punto, honestamente.

"¿Deberíamos ir a St. Bart's hoy?" sugirió Sherlock, ahora experimentando soplando a cada uno de los dedos de Oliver. Este estaba retorciéndose y soltando risitas en el pecho de Sherlock.

"No vamos" dijo John, y descansó una protectora mano en la espalda de Oliver. "Quiero que hoy sea de nosotros. Solo nosotros. ¿Podemos hacer eso? Quiero acostarme en la cama con ustedes por horas. Quiero estar absolutamente envuelto en ustedes dos. No quiero que haya un mundo más allá de nosotros. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

Él medio esperaba que Sherlock le respondiera con _Aburrido_. Sherlock dijo "¿Reposar todo el día? Tu nunca haces eso"

"Nunca había tenido una razón antes"

"Tú no reposas todo el día porque tuvieras una _razón_. Eso es un oxímoron. Tu reposas todo el día porque _no_ tienes una razón de estar en ningun otro lugar"

"No es cierto. Es por eso que a ti no te gusta cuando reposas todo el día" John se volteó más completamente hacia Sherlock, empujando su nariz contra el cabello de Sherlock, porque podía _hacer_ ese tipo de cosas ahora. "Reposa todo el día conmigo. Le leeremos a Oliver y le enseñaremos como contar." John presionó su boca contra la oreja de Sherlock, susurrando "Y luego tendremos sexo perezoso cuando tome una siesta"

"Ah, te refieres 'reposar alrededor' como un eufemismo para 'sexo'" remarcó Sherlock, fuertemente.

"No enfrente del bebé" siseó John, apaleado.

"Adorable" dijo Sherlock, negando con la cabeza un poco, antes de dale a John un rápido, fiero beso, que aun John se estaba recuperando cuando Sherlock saltó fuera de la cama, tomando a Oliver con él y anunciando "Creo que el desayuno está llamando"


	17. Chapter 17

hola gente bonita! se que este capitulo era de fin de semana pero hubo vciertas complicaciones que ya no pude terminarlo a tiepo, pero aqui anda! muchas gracias a Khalan HC por betearlo a tan altas horas de la noche!

**ps: este capitulo contiene menciones de acto sexuales. lean bajo su discrecion.**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 17

John les hizo el desayuno, persuadido a ello muy fácilmente por un par de bien colocados besos por parte de Sherlock. No era como si usualmente no les hiciera el desayuno, pero normalmente solo le lanzaba una tostada a Sherlock y esperaba que se la comiera. Ese día hizo sándwiches de tocino, explicando el proceso a Oliver, quien estaba sentado en su silla alta con sus manos alrededor del cráneo de Sherlock y mirando absorto. Sherlock desapareció detrás del periódico en la mesa de la cocina, dignándose a solo decir —_de nuevo_— que Oliver ya debería estar harto de la leche para ese tiempo. John lo ignoró y puso un sándwich de tocino frente a él; Sherlock se comió cada pedazo de él. Aparentemente, solo había requerido algo de sexo el hacer que comiera.

Llovió la mayor parte del día, un patrón de gotas se formó en su ventana. Era acogedor y tranquilizador. John leyó un libro acerca de una oveja negra a Oliver. Sherlock salió a recolectar agua de lluvia en frascos y luego "rescató" a Oliver de la oveja negra y le explicó qué podría ver en el agua de lluvia de acuerdo con el microscopio de papi. Así que John se tumbó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y los escuchó, las voces mezclándose con la lluvia.

La Sra. Hudson asomó la cabeza y sonrió enormemente por la escena doméstica, diciéndole a John que estaba "tan feliz" por los dos.

John vaciló con una sonrisa agradecida hacia ella y esperó hasta que bajó las escaleras para levantarse y caminar dentro de la cocina. "¿A qué se refería con eso?" preguntó.

"Ten." Sherlock empujó a Oliver a los brazos de John. "Está siendo _difícil_. Sigue insistiendo en que las laminillas deben ser tiradas por toda la cocina."

"Bebé tontito" dijo John secamente.

Oliver explicó en términos inciertos quién estaba siendo _difícil_.

John dijo: "Sí, sí, lo sé." Llevó a Oliver a la habitación de Sherlock, le cambió el pañal y caminó con él por la habitación unas veces antes de que cayera dormido prácticamente a mitad de su discurso.

Cuando John caminó hacia la sala de estar, otro Sherlock Holmes había tomado residencia del sofá. "Hazte a un lado" le dijo John.

Sherlock se sentó para dejarle espacio.

"Está durmiendo" dijo John, mientras se sentaba.

"Ah, entonces es tiempo del sexo, ¿no es cierto?" Sherlock inmediatamente recostó su cabeza en el regazo de John.

John hubiera protestado. Excepto que la cabeza de Sherlock estaba en su regazo. "Es solo nuestro segundo día como pareja, vamos a pretender que el romance no ha desaparecido aún."

Los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron mientras decía: "He estado cortejándote por tantos años. Mantente al tanto, John."

"¿Qué quería decir la Sra. Hudson?"

"¿Hm?" Sherlock sonaba desinteresado en la conversación. Lo que probablemente se debía al hecho de que John había empezado a pasar su mano por el cabello de Sherlock ausentemente. John estaba obsesionado con tocar el cabello de Sherlock repentinamente. Casi tan obsesionado como estaba en besarlo.

"Cuando vino a darse una vuelta, dijo que estaba feliz por los dos."

"Por supuesto que lo está. Ella había estado tratando de juntarnos desde que te _conoció_. Si supieras todos los sermones a los que fui sujeto siempre que salías del departamento."

John parpadeó en sorpresa. "¿Sermones de qué?"

"De ti, por supuesto. Qué gran tipo eres. De cómo me iluminabas. De cómo me hacías reír. De qué tan inteligente y bueno y testarudo eras. Qué tan guapo eres. Etc."

"Pero… no era gay en ese entonces. No creo. Me refiero a que ella no sabía. No que _yo_ supiera."

"Estabas enamorado de mí, John" explicó Sherlock, como si fuera un hecho. "Todos lo sabían excepto tú, ¿sabes?"

"¿La Sra. Hudson sabía?"

"_Todos_ sabían" repitió Sherlock.

John lo consideró; luego preguntó: "¿La Sra. Hudson piensa que soy guapo?"

Los labios de Sherlock se curvaron con diversión. "No pesques cumplidos, John. Eres un hombre atractivo, y lo sabes."

"Entonces ella sabe que estamos juntos ahora. ¿Piensas que ella…nos escuchó anoche?"

"Improbable. No fuimos especialmente ruidosos. "

"_Tú_ fuiste ruidoso."

"Eso fue con dos pisos entre nosotros, y era muy tarde para ese entonces. De cualquier manera, estás radiando felicidad en vez de frustración, y has tenido una sonrisa bobalicona en tu rostro durante todo el día, así que la Sra. Hudson solamente hizo sus propias deducciones. Ella es muy buena deduciendo, ¿sabes?"

"Y nunca habías dicho eso."

"Solo digo la verdad" respondió Sherlock simplemente.

John peinó pensativamente los rizos de Sherlock en su regazo. Sherlock se mantuvo callado, y John se preguntó ociosamente si se iba a quedar dormido. No había sido enteramente serio acerca del sexo. Aunque no se opondría a Sherlock si volteara su cabeza y pusiera manos a la obra, de cualquier manera. Lo que era sorprendente para él; no solamente querer a Sherlock, sino _anhelar_ a Sherlock. ¿Quién hubiera predicho eso? Sherlock Holmes realmente era un ser sexual muy habilidoso.

"Tienes preguntas" remarcó Sherlock, como hacía algunas veces.

"Antes de mí, ¿quién?" John se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar.

Sherlock abrió un ojo y lo consideró. "No estoy seguro de que sea un tema de conversación que desees seguir."

"¿Por qué? ¿Te has follado, qué, un millón de personas?"

Sherlock rodó su ojo abierto. Era una maravilla para la vista. "No seas ridículo, John."

"Muy bien, entonces. No necesitamos ir a lo _específico_, solo estaba preguntándome—"

Sherlock cerró su ojo. "Eres celoso y posesivo y no estoy seguro de que—"

"¡No soy celoso ni posesivo!" protestó John.

"Lo eres. Eso sí, no estoy quejándome de—"

"¿Cuándo he sido celoso y posesivo? Tú solías invitarte a mis citas, tú eras insanamente celoso. Tú me enviaste esos ridículos mensajes para hacerme correr a tu lado."

"Estamos hechos el uno para el otro" dijo Sherlock, sin molestarse en negarlo. "No he tenido citas desde que te conocí, así que estas pensando en los celos convencionales, lo que no has tenido la necesidad de tener. Pero eres celoso cuando presto atención a otras cosas que no sean tú. No inmediatamente, pero te vuelves progresivamente más malhumorado cuanto más me preocupo."

"Bueno, eso es perfectamente entendible. Es difícil ser ignorado."

"Específicamente cuando la persona que te ignora es la persona que amas. Y una vez que has decidido que algo o alguien es tuyo, defiendes tu territorio viciosamente. Lo has hecho con Oliver, cuando Mycroft trata de interferir. Lo hiciste conmigo en lo que concernía a Moriarty, todo el tiempo. Estabas celoso de él, de hecho. Creo que pensabas que Moriarty era la única amenaza viable que tenías como alguien a quien podría encontrar más fascinante que a ti. Y una vez que has decidido que quieres una vida conmigo, en el 221B, le gruñes a cualquiera que pueda sugerir otra cosa. Como, por ejemplo, tu hermana. Así que, eres celoso y posesivo y no pienso que debamos discutir mi historia sexual."

"Muy bien" concedió John. "Bien. Tal vez un poco. Es solo que no sabía que había una historia sexual que discutir hasta ayer."

"Porque no valía la pena discutirlo. Gente ordinaria encuentra el sexo tan fascinante. Es tan simple, biológicamente hablando. ¿Quién tiene el tiempo para dejar que sus cerebros se pudran tanto por algo tan ridículo? He tenido sexo, nunca vi el punto."

John mantuvo su mano acariciando el cabello de Sherlock y trató de no tensarse, lo que Sherlock notaria. Trató de sonar casual. "¿Es algo que hiciste porque pensaste que yo lo necesitaba?"

Sherlock estuvo en silencio por un segundo, luego abrió sus ojos. "No. Nunca vi el punto. Y luego te conocí. Y repentinamente entendí por qué tantas personas a mi alrededor le daban tanta importancia al sexo. Porque yo te quería, cada centímetro de ti, quería que te presentaras desnudo ante mí, y probarte hasta que pudiera catalogar cada parte de tu cuerpo ciegamente, y jadearías mi nombre y no pensarías en nada más que en mí, y te daría tanto placer que me anhelarías como una droga. Y quería que me quisieras de la misma forma. Quería que apagaras para mí todo en el mundo que no fueras tú, quería que me ahogaras en sensaciones hasta que no pudiera respirar y jadeara en alivio y luego me ahogaras un poco más, porque podías; y tú serias mío y yo sería tuyo y nunca saldríamos por aire, nos ahogaríamos juntos."

John bajó la mirada, viéndolo, con la boca seca. Podía sentir su sangre golpeteando en sus venas, espesa y pesada, y no podía imaginar cómo es que no se había dado cuenta ni una sola vez que _quería_ a Sherlock antes de esto. Él estaba en lo cierto, era una droga para él, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde su última dosis y ahora estuviera frente a él; se sentía mareado con la anticipación de lo que sería. "Te quiero de esa manera" dijo, su voz baja y áspera; estaba ridículamente excitado y no habían hecho _nada_ todavía.

Sherlock se movió a sí mismo para sentarse, sus pupilas ya estaban muy dilatadas mientras ponía sus manos en el cuello de John y lo jalaba más cerca de sí mismo, hasta que éste pudo ver dónde estaban los ojos de Sherlock, fijos en los suyos. "No soy esta persona para todos los demás, John" dijo, su voz inestable. "No soy esta persona que…_desea_."

"Solo para mí" dijo John, y quería que saliera como una pregunta pero salió como una demanda, como un gruñido.

"Solo para ti" confirmó Sherlock, y John lo besó, tosco y dejando moretones; un beso tipo reclamo, una manera de limpiar la boca de Sherlock de todas las bocas que había besado antes de la suya.

"Nadie más" susurró John, dentro de la falta de aire entre ellos.

"Nunca" dijo Sherlock, y se aferró al beso, rehusándose a romperlo, aun cuando maniobró para montar a John a horcajadas, presionándose contra él.

John pudo sentir la erección de Sherlock, pesada y demandante, y repentinamente lo quiso; ese peso contra él, en su mano, en su boca. Su erección palpitó ante la idea, la incómoda presión de Sherlock contra él, en su regazo.

"Subamos las escaleras." John pellizcó el labio inferior de Sherlock entre sus dientes, jalándolo, satisfecho cuando Sherlock jadeó con placer. "Ahora."

Sherlock saltó fuera de su regazo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. John lo alcanzó en la puerta de la sala de estar, girando alrededor, lo besó profundamente, lamiendo su boca, bebiendo su sabor. Sherlock gimió, enredando sus manos en el cabello de John y besándolo de regreso de la misma manera.

John lo empujó. El pie de Sherlock golpeó el primer escalón y se tambaleó, aferrándose a sí mismo a la barandilla antes de que colapsaran en un montón, y aun así nunca rompiendo el ritmo de su beso, en la lucha entre sus lenguas. John, con una mano acunando por detrás la cabeza de Sherlock, enderezó su balance y escalaron hasta arriba juntos, John perdido ya en el deseo como para importarle si sería obvio ahora para la Sra. Hudson lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pasaron la puerta de la habitación de John juntos, y éste finalmente se separó, sacándose la playera por sobre su cabeza. "Quítatelo" jadeó. "Quítatelo todo."

Por suerte ninguno de los dos se había vestido totalmente durante su día de descanso, así que el desvestirse no tomó mucho tiempo. John empujó a Sherlock de nuevo a la cama, donde cayó de buena gana, rebotando un poco y golpeando un poco el cabecero. John cayó encima de él, manteniéndolo abajo con su peso, capturando sus erecciones entre sus cuerpos en una especie de tormento divino.

"Mío" dijo John, cerrando sus dientes sobre el cuello de Sherlock, justo por encima de la clavícula, en un chupetón.

Sherlock hizo un sonido estrangulado que pudo haber sido el nombre de John, arqueándose hacia arriba, hacia John, sus pelvis tocándose desesperadamente, sus manos repasando la espalda de John.

John tomó las manos de Sherlock, sosteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza, y succionó el punto donde había mordido. Sherlock gimió, rendido sin palabras.

"No quiero que nunca olvides eso" dijo John, dejando ir sus manos y bajando por su cuerpo, alternando besos y lamidas y mordidas. Las manos de Sherlock se cerraron en su cabello, jalándolo. "Tú —de esta manera— eres mío."

"Sí, sí, sí" recitó Sherlock, arqueándose por debajo de él, y John asentó las manos en sus caderas y lo jaló, desesperado, jadeando, y nunca había sido más _humano_ para alguien más, nunca había _querido_ tanto esto. "Obviamen—" empezó Sherlock.

John cortó la palabra al tragarse la erección de Sherlock. Fue ambicioso para él, y lo llevó a atragantarse de manera poco atractiva, pero eso no le importó a Sherlock, aparentemente, porque solo jadeó: "_Cristo_" y luego cerró sus puños en el cobertor.

John succionó, cuidadosa y observadoramente, tratando de hacer un catálogo mental como el que sabía que Sherlock ya tenía memorizado acerca de John. Pero nunca había hecho esto antes —la noche anterior había evitado usar su boca, sintiéndose consciente de sí mismo acerca de ello— y quería hacerlo bien, tratando técnicas que le gustaban en sí mismo y tratando de medir cuáles prefería Sherlock.

Aparentemente prefería todas, porque gimió incoherentemente y jaló el cabello de John lo suficiente para que doliera si éste no hubiera estado tan malditamente excitado como para que su cuerpo pareciera traducir todo en placer.

John se alejó, tratando de ganar algo de distancia, algo de control de vuelta.

Sherlock lo tomó quejándose: "Termina, por amor de Dios."

John se resistió. "¿Es bueno?"

"Tú sabes que lo es," espetó Sherlock, "para de molestar."

"Háblame" ordenó John. "Dime cómo se siente."

Algo que John no había anticipado totalmente fue el efecto que la voz de Sherlock tuviera sobre él, entrecortada de placer, áspera de lujuria y profunda como el pecado, mientras jadeaba: "Se siente—fantástico—Dios—más—John—más—_John_—."

Sherlock llegó al clímax y John se estremeció sin elegancia pero no pudo molestarse en que le importara porque la voz de Sherlock diciendo su nombre, justo de _esa_ manera, había sido casi demasiado para él. Inclinó su frente contra la cadera de Sherlock, luchando por respirar, por controlarse, porque estaba tan duro que dolía, e incluso si veía a Sherlock, estaba asustado de que sería suficiente para correrse.

Sherlock, flácido debajo de él, su pecho pesado, dijo: "Amas mi voz, ¿no es cierto?"

John apretó los ojos. "Deja de hablar."

Sherlock hizo lo contrario. "Córrete para mí."

¿Cómo era posible que Sherlock _dijera_ cosas como esa? John se maravilló solo momentáneamente, con el dos por ciento de su cerebro que aún funcionaba. "Jesucristo" gimió. "Sherlock, necesito—" envolvió una pesada pierna sobre Sherlock, necesitando desesperadamente la presión sobre su erección.

"Dios, sí, hazlo contra mí" dijo Sherlock, y John, sin fuerzas para resistir dicha orden, se empujó a sí mismo mas allá, jadeando por la fricción, empujando ciegamente, y estaba la aspereza de la piel de Sherlock, de su mano acercándose, de su voz en su oreja, y John no tenía idea de lo que Sherlock estaba diciendo pero siguió hablando, y podía haber estado recitando la Carta Magna y aun así hubiera sonado _pervertido_ en ese momento, y el orgasmo recorrió a John casi inmediatamente.

Colapsó sobre Sherlock, «sudado, hecho un desastre y adolorido», elocuentemente pensó.

"Mmm" concordó Sherlock, y John sintió el beso que le rozó la frente.

John sopló una exhalación contra el pecho de Sherlock. "¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto por _años_?"

"Estabas siendo un idiota."

John, con un gran esfuerzo, rodó a un lado sobre su espalda y hundió el talón de la palma de sus manos sobre sus ojos, sintiendo a su corazón palpitante bajar el ritmo hasta un estado normal. "Eso es ridículo."

"¿En serio?"

"Ridículamente espectacular."

"¿Es así siempre para ti?"

"No. Siempre ha sido bueno. Esto fue otra cosa, totalmente."

Hubo un momento de silencio "¿Otro tipo de bueno?"

John bajó sus manos de sus ojos y los abrió. Sherlock estaba a un lado de él, y no se había movido, pero John pudo sentir su tensa preocupación. De hecho, John sería probablemente la única persona que hubiera sido capaz de sentirla jamás. "Un increíble tipo de bueno."

Lo que pareció satisfacer s Sherlock, que se relajó a lado de él.

John, contento ahora que Sherlock se había relajado de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sabía que debía levantarse y limpiarse, hacer que Sherlock hiciera lo mismo, pero era tan acogedor, ahí en la habitación, juntos en la cama, la respiración de Sherlock suave y uniforme, y _Sherlock _a un lado de él, que John no movió ni un músculo hasta que el bebé comenzó a llorar un piso debajo de ellos.

"Tienes razón" murmuró Sherlock.

"No es algo que escuche seguido." John se estiró en un intento por despertarse y rodó agotado fuera de la cama. "¿Acerca de qué?"

"Oliver no duerme lo suficiente."

John se rio tan fuerte que casi se cayó de las escaleras.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, John despertó en una cama vacía y con una conmoción escaleras abajo; Sherlock gritando, Oliver gritando. Una sacudida de adrenalina lo sacó fuera de la cama, había buscado a tientas el arma en el mueble a lado de la cama, volando escaleras abajo.

Y cuando irrumpió en su camino a la sala de estar, listo para pelear con invisibles asesinos, Sherlock y Oliver se callaron y lo miraron con una expresión idéntica de consternación perpleja, como si hubieran esperado de él que inmediatamente entendiera lo que estaba pasando y estuvieran decepcionados de él.

"¿Qué _demonios_ están haciendo?" jadeó John, porque no había nadie más en la sala de estar con ellos y claramente tampoco había ningún intruso u otro tipo de problemas.

"Estamos practicando gritos" replicó Sherlock, como si fuera una cosa perfectamente legítima de estar haciendo.

"¿Mientras estoy tratando de _dormir_?"

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, Oliver hizo esa cosa que de alguna manera logró dar la impresión de encogerse de hombros.

John colapsó en el sofá y suspiró. "Maldición" y cerró sus ojos, tomando una respiración profunda y tratando de calmar el torrente de adrenalina que pasó por su cuerpo. Había estado esperando levantarse con Sherlock acurrucado contra él de nuevo, tal vez un flojo rapidín matutino. Habían tenido un precioso día el día anterior, lo que había incluido darse un baño juntos, retirándose de nuevo a la habitación de John y tener más sexo, y John, que no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido tanto sexo en un periodo de 24 horas, había querido levantarse y deleitarse con la exquisitez de la situación entera.

Excepto que tenía que admitir que esto era más adecuado para empezar su día, porque así era su vida en el 221-B.

"A Oliver y a mí nos alegra que estés despierto" anunció Sherlock.

"A puesto a que sí" murmuró John, levantándose del sofá. "¿Té y tostadas, supongo?"

"Eso sería encantador" confirmó Sherlock. "Además, tenemos un día ajetreado ante nosotros."

John gruñó su camino hacia la cocina y puso su arma en el mostrador para llenar la tetera. Luego miró su arma. Probablemente no debería haber un arma cargada a un lado de la mesa ahora. Oliver todavía no se movía por su cuenta, pero lo estaría dentro de poco. Iban a tener que discutir la seguridad de las armas, pensó John.

John hizo té y tostadas, encontrando el ritual tranquilizador y restaurador de su buen humor, así que, cuando caminó de regreso a la sala de estar, estaba mucho más calmado. Puso el té de Sherlock a un lado de la silla de éste y se inclinó para besar la cabeza de Oliver, que estaba sentado en el regazo de Sherlock, blandiendo la lupa.

"Buenos días, amor" dijo al bebé.

Oliver lo pinchó con la lupa.

Sherlock dijo: "¿A quién de nosotros estas saludando ahora?"

Y John recordó con un sobresalto que habría sido perfectamente apropiado para él decir tal cosa a Sherlock, también. Cambió su mirada de Oliver a Sherlock y sonrió. "Buenos días, amor."

"Buenos días" replicó Sherlock, y lo jaló para un breve beso.

John se acomodó en su propia silla. "¿Lo has alimentado?"

"Sí. Mas _leche_."

"Puedes tratar con algo más si tú quieres, pero estarás a cargo de cambiar todos los pañales por el día." John sorbió su té, el cual estaba a una temperatura perfecta. Así que sorbió un poco más. Luego dijo: "¿Qué día ajetreado tenemos planeado para hoy?"

"Llevaremos a Ollie a St. Bart's, luego nos casaremos, y luego convertiremos tu habitación en una habitación para el bebé."

John parpadeó, y luego bajó su taza bruscamente. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Seguramente estás de acuerdo en que es indeseable que sigamos resbalándonos al subir las escaleras en nuestro camino a tener sexo."

"Eventualmente asumí que pararíamos de besarnos lo suficiente como para subir las escaleras a salvo. Y no enfrente del bebé, ¿recuerdas?"

"No pienso que alguien hubiera predicho, Oliver, que yo sería el padre que te enseñaría sobre sexo" remarcó Sherlock.

"No me importa darle el discurso acerca del sexo, ya sabes, de las flores y las abejas, pero cuando sea más grande, y cuando no sea acerca, ya sabes, de _nosotros_. Y volviendo a tu segundo punto—"

Sherlock levantó su ceja inquisitivamente. "¿Acerca de si nos casaremos?"

"Sí. ¿Nos casaremos?"

"Obviamente. ¿No tiene más sentido?"

John se le quedó viendo. "¿Tiene más _sentido_?"

"Vivimos juntos, tenemos un niño juntos, y ahora nuestra relación es—" Sherlock puso sus manos sobre los oídos de Oliver brevemente—"sexual. Así que sí. Pienso que tiene sentido"

"Porque compartimos un departamento, un niño y la cama."

Sherlock se veía desconcertado. "Sí. ¿No es típico de las parejas casadas?"

"Sí" concedió John, parándose. "Absolutamente. Todas las parejas deciden casarse por exactamente esas razones" alcanzó a Oliver, tomándolo en brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Vistiéndolo." John se volteó y marchó fuera de la sala de estar, hacia la habitación de Sherlock. "Preparándolo con tiempo para asistir a nuestra boda hoy." John estrelló los cajones abriéndolos y cerrándolos, buscando violentamente entre la ropa de Oliver hasta que encontró un atuendo que combinara. Oliver, en sus brazos, miró con su boca totalmente abierta en shock.

"Estás enojado" dijo Sherlock desde la puerta, sonando perplejo.

John giró y lo vio con sus cejas juntas en perplejidad, como si John fuera el humano más confuso del mundo. John se volvió a Oliver, cambiando su pañal con una eficacia despiadada, mientras a Oliver le boqueaba.

"Buena deducción" espetó John.

"¿Enojado porque sugerí el matrimonio? ¿No te quieres casar?"

"Sí." John abrió el mameluco de Oliver y sacó la camisa sobre la cabeza de Oliver. "Definitivamente me quiero casar. Estoy feliz de que lo hayas apretado en nuestra agenda para el día de hoy, justo después de tomarle sangre a nuestro bebé clon y _limpiar nuestros clósets_." John, terminando de vestir a Oliver, se irguió y lo puso en los brazos de Sherlock.

Sherlock y Oliver le parpadearon, mirándose absolutamente impresionados por su comportamiento.

"¿Preferirías conservar tu cuarto y dejar que Oliver tenga el nuestro?" aventuró Sherlock.

John tomó su gabardina. "No, no. Tú deberías tomar esa decisión. Eres el mejor tomando decisiones, después de todo"

"¿Eso qué significa? ¿Y a dónde vas?"

John trotó escaleras abajo, acomodándose el abrigo. "Te veré en St. Bart's."

"John" dijo Sherlock, brusco e incierto.

"Adiós, amor" dijo John, empujando la puerta de 221 y no dignándose en esclarecer a quién se había estado refiriendo con esa despedida.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola gente bonita! yo se que todos se sacaron de onda por como reacciono John en el ultimo capítulo, aqui esta como solucionaron todo. este capi esta lleno de feels asi que preparense devidamente! un agradecimiento enorme por mi beta Alejandra Nuñez por corregir mis horribles faltas gramaticales! sin mas el fic!**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 18

John estaba en St. Bart's cuando ellos llegaron ahí.

Sherlock quiso pretender que había esperado que él estuviera ahí, pero en realidad había pasado un rato infructuosamente paseándose en el piso de la sala de estar del 221B, preocupado de que nunca volvería a ver a John otra vez, y ¿Todas esas transgresiones de qué? ¿Moverse muy rápido? ¿Después de ser tan paciente durante tantos años, _ahora_ se había movido demasiado rápido?

Oliver notó el humor de Sherlock y se molestó por todo y no paró de llorar en todo el recorrido en taxi, no importando cuanto Sherlock trató de confortarlo. De Hecho, Oliver no paró de llorar hasta el momento que vio a John, sentado en el laboratorio de St. Bart's y platicando con Molly. Oliver se estiró por John inmediatamente, removiéndose fuera del agarre de Sherlock hacia él, y John lo tomó y lo jaló cerca presionando su nariz en los suaves rizos de Oliver y encontrando los ojos de Sherlock en el proceso.

"Ya, ya" tranquilizó, y Oliver paró de llorar.

"Yo solo" dijo Molly, sin molestarse en pretender que había algo que podría venir después de eso, y salió fuera del laboratorio.

"No estaba seguro de que estuvieras aquí" dijo Sherlock, a pesar de que exactamente lo opuesto de lo que había intentado decir.

"Lo siento" dijo John "Lo siento. No fue mi intención… para ninguno de ustedes dos"

Sherlock decidió que esto era incomodo, y Sherlock odiaba la incomodidad. Su método preferido para lidiar con la incomodidad era no reconocer la incomodidad. Así que se deshizo de su gabardina y la colocó sobre un taburete y dijo "Pienso que deberíamos decirle a Molly"

John miró cauteloso, aún acunando a Oliver sobre su hombro "¿Decirle a Molly qué?"

"La verdad acerca de Oliver"

John parpadeó, obviamente sorprendido "¿De verdad?"

"Se puede confiar en ella. Y será de ayuda si ella sabe, así ella no anunciara los exámenes que le haremos" Sherlock estaba abriendo las gavetas, buscando por una aguja y tubos para la sangre de Oliver.

"¿Por qué ella los anunciaría?"

"Ella podría hacerlo inocentemente, sin conocimiento no hay ninguna razón para ser menos comunicativo acerca de Oliver" Sherlock consiguió localizar una aguja suficientemente pequeña, se irguió y se volvió a John.

John se veía… _exhausto_. Y había dormido la noche anterior, Sherlock se había recostado a un lado de él mientras él roncaba toda la noche, así que no había ninguna razón para que John se viera tan cansado. "¿Podemos no hacer esto hoy? ¿Podemos decirle a Molly en otra ocasión?"

Sherlock lo estudió críticamente, tratando de determinar la fuente del agotamiento de John. ¿No se estaba enfermando, cierto? "¿Estás bien?"

John asintió "Solo no estoy anhelando hacer esto" John se miró grave "¿Quieres que yo saque la sangre?"

Sherlock dudó. Decidió dejar su búsqueda de qué podría estar mal con John. También decidió estar en contra de tener a John sacando la muestra de sangre. John podía hacerlo muy competentemente, pero sería cobarde por parte de Sherlock tener a John haciéndolo. "No. Yo lo haré. Él va a necesitar ser confortado, y tu eres mejor en eso"

"Tú podrías confortarlo"

Sherlock lo ignoró, porque John frecuentemente declamaba tonterías como esa. Agarró el brazo de Oliver y busco una vena y se dijo a sí mismo que tratara esto al igual que lo haría con cualquier bebé desconocido. Él no era normalmente _aprensivo_ acerca de hacer las cosas, la idea de serlo ahora era ridícula.

Por un momento Oliver lo miró con interés, curioso acerca de por qué Sherlock estaba sosteniendo su brazo, y luego Sherlock lo pinchó con la aguja y Oliver absolutamente aulló en aterrorizado desagrado. Sherlock había tenido mucha experiencia con agujas—mucha más de la que John hubiera querido saber— pero no tenía experiencia con agujas en participantes vivos involuntarios. No estaba preparado para cuanto Oliver se removió en un atentado de alejarse de él, gritando con algo que sonaba muchísimo a terror.

"Sostenlo, ¿quieres?" espetó Sherlock tratando de terminar todo esto tan rápidamente como era posible.

"Estoy tratando" respondió John, entre dientes y presionó su mano contra la cabeza de Oliver, presionando un beso del otro lado "Shh" suspiró, suavemente "Shh. Ya casi termina"

Oliver lloró. De hecho, Oliver no solamente lloró. Oliver sollozó, con el corazón roto. Sherlock estaba familiarizado con los llantos de Oliver hasta ese momento, y había una plétora de ellos, pero Sherlock jamás había escuchado antes uno tan sinceramente _herido_. Si Sherlock se dejaba a si mismo escuchar ese llanto por un segundo más, iba a estar en un charco en el suelo, llorando e implorando a Oliver que lo perdonara. Que lo perdonara por sacarle sangre tratando de salvar su vida. Esto era absurdo.

Habiendo sacado suficiente sangre, Sherlock sujetó una gasa en el brazo de Oliver con una venda y se volteó rápidamente. Percibió más que ver a Oliver voltearse totalmente a John, como si tratara de ponerse lo más lejos posible de Sherlock. Podía muy bien imaginar la traición que estaría escrita en toda la cara de Oliver. Recordaba vívidamente de la primera vez que fue arrojado a un misterioso hospital para ser estudiado y picado.

Por lo que era la razón que dijo, mientras ponía la fecha cuidadosamente en las muestras "Esta siendo melodramático. No dolió tanto"

"No es el _dolor_, Sherlock"

No. Era la traición. Era la persona que se suponía que te mantendría a salvo abandonándote en lo contrario a la seguridad. Los números de Sherlock eran barras viciosas en la etiqueta.

Oliver aún estaba llorando, aunque sus sollozos eran amortiguados, y Sherlock dedujo que esto debió ser al estar presionado contra el hombro de John. Este dijo "Voy a buscar un estetoscopio. Podría así darle una exanimación apropiada mientras estamos aquí"

Sherlock no dijo nada en respuesta, pretendiendo estar perdido en una pieza de papel que estaba viendo, aunque no tenía ni idea que pieza de papel incluso era. Todo lo que sabía es que John salió del laboratorio, la puerta cerrándose tras de él, y Sherlock se hundió en un taburete y puso su cara en sus manos y se apoyó en gran medida contra la mesa del laboratorio y solo estuvo sin moverse por un tiempo. Le pareció que aun podía oír los lamentos de Oliver contra él desde el pasillo.

La puerta se abrió, y Sherlock levantó su cabeza y se sentó abruptamente, furioso de que había dejado a John asustarlo en tal posición.

Excepto que no era John. Era Molly, mirándolo con franca y abierta preocupación.

"¿Todo está bien?" preguntó ella, dudosamente.

Sherlock lo consideró "No" decidió "No todo está bien"

Molly pareció asustada "¿No vas a tener que morir otra vez, cierto?"

Sherlock supuso que era un temor legitimo por parte de Molly, pero Sherlock tampoco estaba de ánimo "No" respondió, secamente.

"Bueno, eso es bueno" dijo Molly, alegremente, con una pequeña risita nerviosa, que se desvaneció cuando vio que Sherlock no le hizo gracia "Oliver se oía infeliz" se aventuró.

"Es un eufemismo" desestimó Sherlock, porque no quería pensar en Oliver. Y también porque se le había ocurrido que Molly podría ser de uso para sus otros problemas "Puede que haya molestado a John"

Molly parpadeó "¿John?"

"Sí"

"Oh, estoy segura que no lo hiciste. Nunca realmente enfadas a John. Te ama demasiado para eso, lo sabes"

Sherlock hizo caso omiso de esta ridiculez "Dije que deberíamos casarnos"

Molly se le quedo viendo, mirándose sorprendida ¿Por qué debería mirarse sorprendida? ¿No era _obvio_? "¿Le dijiste eso a _John_?" clarificó ella.

"Si. Por supuesto. Obviamente. Y eso le molestó"

"¿Ustedes son… una pareja, entonces?"

"Por supuesto que somos una pareja. Estamos criando a un bebé juntos"

"Eso no es… me refiero, sí, veo tu punto, pero no estoy segura que John pensaría—"

"Y estamos teniendo sexo" confirmó Sherlock, impacientemente "Lo cual todo el mundo, por razones idiotas, parece pensar que es la parte más importante acerca de ser una pareja"

"Oh" dijo Molly, y claramente quería hacer varias preguntas de seguimiento, pero meramente dijo de nuevo "Oh"

"Así que le dije que deberíamos casarnos, y está enojado por eso. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?"

Molly levantó sus cejas "¿Le _dijiste_?

Ah, pensó Sherlock. Okay, tal vez eso podría ser un buen punto. John odiaba ser mandado alrededor, y posiblemente había interpretado esa declaración como un mandado.

No es que Sherlock quisiera admitir que había posiblemente, desde cierta perspectiva, ordenado a John a casarse con él "Bueno" dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

Molly se miró como si él hubiera repentinamente empezado a bailar desnudo alrededor del laboratorio, tal era su cómica expresión de sorpresa en su rostro "No puedes solo _decirle_ a las personas que se casen contigo. No funciona así. No es como si les dijeras que traigan leche de camino a casa, solo otra cosa en la lista del súper"

Y él básicamente _había_ puesto eso en la lista del súper, ¿no es cierto? Lo había enterrado con otras tareas y mandados, solo una cosa más que hacer. Había asumido que John hubiera podido soportar la ceremonia, no lo necesitaban, reconocería el valor práctico de tener su relación legalmente reconocida, por el bien de Oliver, por su propio bien. Pero tal vez, dada la evidencia del comportamiento de John a raíz de ello, se había equivocado en eso.

Estaba haciendo muchas cosas mal últimamente. Era irritante.

Tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa del laboratorio y miró el tubo con la sangre de Oliver.

"¿Ollie está bien, verdad?" preguntó Molly, tentativamente.

_Oh, el es brillante para un clon bebé_, pensó Sherlock, pero John había parecido reluctante acerca de confiar en Molly y Sherlock no quería molestar a John por el momento más de lo que ya había hecho. Dijo, bruscamente, levantándose "Esta bien. Sólo unos pocos exámenes de sangre de rutina que voy a estar haciéndole"

Molly parecía menos que convencida acerca de eso, pero solo se mordió su labio y asintió con su cabeza y lo miró "Pienso que John diría que sí. Eventualmente."

Sherlock casi ni se dio cuenta que ella estaba hablando acerca del matrimonio. Pero, por supuesto, John diría que si porque se supone que Sherlock debía haberle _preguntado_ acerca de matrimonio en vez de anunciarlo en la manera que lo hizo. ¿Cómo había hecho un desastre de esto?

Sherlock le dijo a Molly, falsificando un bravado que no sentía del todo "Obviamente"

* * *

Debió habérsele ocurrido a John, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con Oliver aún lamentándose en su oreja, que era posible que se encontrara con Mike Stamford. Pero no fue así, hasta el mismo momento en que Mike dobló una esquina y paró abruptamente de caminar, quedándosele viendo a John con el bebé en brazos.

"Ah" dijo John, jovialmente, como si fuera una situación perfectamente normal, caminar por el corredor consolando al bebé de su compañero de departamento/amante "Mike. Hola"

Oliver siguió llorando, pero estaba empezando a ser poco entusiasta ahora. Oliver, pudo sentir, que empezaba a sospechar que había marcado su punto.

"John" replicó Mike, sus ojos clavados donde Oliver estaba presionado contra el hombro de John. Claramente quería demandar que pasaba con el bebé, pero meramente dijo, automáticamente amable, de la misma manera en que había sido el día en el parque hace mucho "¿Cómo estás?"

Y John, pensando acerca de ese día en el parque, repentinamente sonrió. Un día Mike Stamford había llamado su nombre, y eso había de alguna manera llevado al pequeño bebé en los brazos de John. John estaba perdido por la torpeza de Sherlock al dictar su matrimonio con él y enojado por la falta de consuelo que Sherlock había demostrado hacia un angustiado Oliver, y aún así pensó que no habría querido que su vida hubiera resultado de otra manera. John no podía soportar pensar en qué hubiera ocurrido si Mike no lo hubiera llamado por su nombre ese día.

Así que John dijo, tornando a Oliver para que encarara a Mike, sintiendo una oleada de orgullo sobre cuán inteligente y hermoso Mike vería el bebé que obviamente era "Este es Oliver"

Oliver olisqueó, recuperando el aliento, y consideró a Mike con lo que, para John, eran sin ninguna duda los ojos agudos, grises/azules/verdes de Sherlock.

Mike miró de regreso a Oliver y dijo, claramente inseguro de cómo se supone que debería reaccionar. "Hola, Oliver"

Una explicación estaba justificada, John lo sabía "Es mío y de Sherlock" continuó John, y era la primera vez que lo decía tan francamente, la primera vez que se sentía con _derecho_ a decirlo tan francamente, pero era quien Oliver era, y ahora era probablemente el momento para que todos lo supieran.

Mike levantó sus ojos de Oliver hacia John y le sonrió, cálidamente y con aceptación y sin sorpresa "Ya era tiempo" fue lo que dijo.

John reconoció eso con una pequeña sonrisa que medio escondió en la cabeza de Oliver "Este es Mike" le dijo a Oliver "Mike me presentó a papi"

"Así que se supone que eso me hace, de alguna manera, responsable de tu existencia" Mike le dijo a Oliver, solemnemente.

Oliver se miró escéptico acerca de su afirmación.

"Usaste a Sherlock como donador, veo" continuó Mike "Es una copia exacta, ¿no es cierto? Supongo que no puedo culparte de tu elección, pero ¿quizás vayan por el set eventualmente?"

"Tal vez" dijo John, porque sonaba mejor que, _No quiero ser clonado_.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con él? ¿Tratando de que él quiera ser doctor cuando crezca? ¿O ya lo estas llevándolo a las investigaciones?"

"Exámenes de sangre de rutina" le dijo John "Estamos esperando por Sherlock que termine con todo"

"Una oportunidad para ponernos al tanto" decidió Mike "Tienes claramente mucho que contar"

Fue así como John se encontró a sí mismo en la habitación de Mike Stamford. Tratando de distraerlo de su infalible interés en la relación de John con Sherlock y los pros y los contras de la existencia de Oliver, John tomó prestado para escuchar el corazón y los pulmones de Oliver, los cuales sonaban absolutamente perfectos. John pensó que tendría que hacer eso más seguido en casa, ahora que estaban monitorizando a Oliver más de cerca.

John justo estaba terminando, dándole a Oliver el estetoscopio para examinar más cerca en respuesta a los manoteos de Oliver, cuando Sherlock llegó a un paso de la puerta.

John le miró. Sherlock se miró rígido e incomodo, incierto de sí mismo y John odiaba que Sherlock llegara así. Tan molesto como la arrogancia de Sherlock podía ser, John lo prefería a toda la vulnerabilidad que acechaba ahí si rascabas la superficie. Y John odiaba cuando _el_ rascaba la superficie. Sherlock había mencionado el matrimonio de la manera equivocada, pero John había perdió los estribos tal vez un poco muy fácil. John dejó su estado emocional para después.

"¿Listo para irnos?" le preguntó John, luchando por el confort casual con el que él y Sherlock usualmente conversaban.

Sherlock lo miró cautelosamente, como si John fuera a arrancarle la cabeza si se movía mas cerca "Si" respondió, lentamente.

"Felicitaciones, Sherlock" le dijo Mike, cordialmente.

Los ojos de Sherlock cambiaron de John hacia Mike "¿Por qué?"

"Oliver, por supuesto" Mike hizo además hacia el bebé, justo cuando John recató el estetoscopio de Mike de ser golpeado contra el escritorio.

"Ah" dijo Sherlock, aún mirando perplejo acerca de por qué las felicitaciones deberían de haber sido necesarias sobre esas circunstancias. "Si. Por supuesto"

"Bueno, ya debemos irnos" anunció John, entregándole de regreso a Mike su estetoscopio "Di adiós, Ollie"

Oliver murmuró alrededor de su puño que se había metido a la boca.

"Vamos a pretender que eso fue un 'adiós'" dijo John, y miró después de Sherlock, quien ya había salido por el corredor sin decir una despedida a Mike.

"Fue bueno ponernos al corriente" le dijo Mike "Y de verdad, felicitaciones. La paternidad te sienta, te vez encantado con el universo"

Mientras John había estado en realidad de un terrible humor cuando se había encontrado a Mike, encontró esto como una extraordinaria apreciación, pero solo sonrió en respuesta. Reflexionó sobre el comentario mientras se apuraba en alcanzar a Sherlock, preguntándose si realmente se veía encantado con el universo, si, incluso en su momento más irritable, aún se veía más encantado que el ser humano promedio. Miró a Sherlock, quien solo se había comportado exasperantente grosero y aun así lo adoraba. John siempre lo adoraba, incluso cuando estaba enojado con él. Y John pensó que Oliver estaba en el mismo barco.

"¿Vamos a casa?" pregunto John, mientras él y Sherlock caminaban fuera de St. Bart's juntos.

El tirón en la vacilación de Sherlock hubiera sido inexistente a cualquiera que no fuera John. "¿Vamos?" preguntó, mientras paraba un taxi.

John dijo, firmemente "Si"

* * *

Sherlock sobresalía en una larga lista de cosas. Una de esas cosas que no estaba en la lista, sin embargo, era "pedir disculpas". Se sentó en el taxi a un lado de John y sintió el peso de todas las palabras equivocadas que habían salido de su boca recientemente, y no quería hacerlo peor añadiendo mas palabras equivocadas, así que se sentó ahogándose en el silencio y esperando a arreglar las cosas pero asustado de arruinar todo aún más.

Y estaba la situación con John. Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta el hecho que Oliver estaba aferrándose a John, enterrado fuertemente contra él, mirando a Sherlock con grandes, acusadores ojos. Sherlock había logrado enajenar a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, todo en el curso de una sola desastrosa mañana.

Alcanzaron la Calle Baker y Sherlock siguió a John escaleras arriba y se debatió en que decir, y luego John se volteó a él, extendiéndole a Oliver.

"Él ha tenido una mañana exhausta" dijo John "Necesita una siesta"

Oliver miró a Sherlock desagradablemente. Sherlock miro a Oliver nerviosamente "Estoy seguro que él te preferiría—"

"No lo haría" dijo John, y empujó a Oliver en los brazos de Sherlock. Este atrapó al bebé instintivamente para evitar que se fuera a caer al suelo. "Tú eres su padre, y él te ama, y te necesita justo ahora. Ve y confórtalo"

Sherlock no tenía idea que conllevaba eso. Sherlock malabareó a Oliver y se sintió más incomodo cargándolo de lo que se jamás se había sentido antes "Eres tú a quien quiere, yo—"

"Escúchame" John puso su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Sherlock, y era la primera vez que John lo había tocado desde la pelea, y Sherlock se quedó quieto para así mantener la presión ahí por el mayor tiempo posible. "Eso no es verdad. Nosotros dos somos las personas más importantes en su vida. _Lo somos_. Juntos. Somos sus padres. Él nos quiere a los dos. Siempre nos va a querer. Él me ha tenido por un rato justo ahora. Ahora ten necesita a ti."

Sherlock se quedó viendo a los ojos azules de John, sintiéndose inútil. John siempre pensaba que Sherlock podía hacer cualquier cosa, y Sherlock siempre temía romper esa ilusión. "No sé qué…" Sherlock se calló. Ni siquiera sabía qué no sabía. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

"Sí, lo sabes" dijo John y una fastidiosa criptica e inútil respuesta, y John desapareció en la sala de estar.

Oliver hizo un sonido de disgusto, y Sherlock bajó la mirada. Él estaba levantando la mirada hacia Sherlock con afligidos, desconsolados ojos. Sherlock sintió su propio corazón temblar en respuesta a esa mirada, lo que ya era imposible o alarmante, ninguno de los dos parecía bueno. Tomó una respiración profunda y trató de componerse. Si John lo iba a forzar a que cuidara de Oliver ahora mismo, entonces él haría un excelente trabajo de ello, porque Oliver lo merecía.

"Un nuevo pañal" dijo Sherlock a Oliver, imbuyéndose en la habitación "Y luego papá dice que estás listo para una siesta"

Oliver protestó por eso.

"Lo sé, yo insisto en que duermes demasiado, ya tuve esta discusión con él" Sherlock fue a cambiar el pañal de Oliver con enérgica eficiencia.

Oliver se quejó.

"Tal vez" dijo Sherlock "Si eres muy callado, podemos solo sentarnos aquí juntos y pretender que estas durmiendo" Sherlock se sentó en la cama, apoyándose contra la cabecera y acomodó a Oliver en sus brazos.

Y cometió el error de bajar la mirada.

Oliver lo volteó a ver, sus ojos color ópalos desconcertados y heridos y _tristes_.

Y Sherlock se _odio_ a sí mismo.

Sherlock podía recordar la primera ronda de doctores a los que había sido impuesto. Había tenido tres años para ese momento, y recordaba el eco en el recorrido del hospital y las rancias oficinas con grandes, feos escritorios. Recordaba extraños mirándole, estudiándolo, pinchándolo, hablándole con molestos sobrenunciados como si no pudiera entender que estaban diciendo de otra manera. Los doctores eran sus primeras memorias. No podía recordar que había venido antes de ellos. No podía recordar que le hizo resolver no hablar por tanto tiempo como lo hizo, pero su determinación se asentó en una mentalidad obstinada después de que los doctores dejaron de converserlo para que dijera algo.

No podía recordar, tampoco, cuando empezó a sentirse solo, porque lo había sentido por tanto tiempo que no lo había reconocido hasta que conoció a John y dejó de sentirse de esa manera. La soledad había sido parte de él desde el principio, y había regresado de citas poco satisfactorias con los doctores y no había entendido realmente que había estado sucediendo y no había habido nadie quien le explicara, nadie quien le importara si había estado asustado. Nadie quien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Sherlock no había hablado porque no había nadie con quien _hacerlo_.

Sherlock bajo la mirada a Oliver y pensó en todas las palabras que le quería decir. "Lo siento" dijo "Lo siento"

Oliver parpadeó y tomó pequeños hipos con la respiración temblorosa.

Sherlock lo jaló más cerca, contra su hombro, enterrando la cara en el suave, tibio cabello de Oliver, el pequeño saliente sobre su hombro "Lo siento mucho. Tenía que, para mantenerte a salvo, tenía que, no tuve más remedio. Solo estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo, eso es todo. Porque te amo la cantidad más ridícula y no puedo dejar que algo te pase y voy a protegerte, de todo lo que pudiera jamás dañarte, mientras este con _vida_. Te prometo, todo lo que yo haga siempre será porque_ te amo_. Nunca estarás solo, siempre me tendrás, y te amaré no importa qué, no importa en quién te conviertas. Es así como te amo. ¿Me entiendes?"

Sherlock aguantó la respiración, sintiéndose ridículo después de ese arranque, como si Oliver de verdad le fuera a responder. Pero Oliver dijo "Pa" y Sherlock sabía que no era Oliver diciendo _Papi_, no más que Oliver en verdad diciendo _cráneo_ aquel día, pero Sherlock también sabía mejor que darle la espalda a un buen signo como ese. E incluso un mejor signo era que Oliver se acurrucó contra él, atrapando su puño en la solapa de su chaqueta y poniendo su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, cercano y confiado.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo. Tal vez no había destruido todas sus relaciones importantes en su vida ese día "¿Así que estoy perdonado?" le preguntó a Oliver.

Oliver no respondió, pero estaba bien, porque Oliver permaneció escondido contentamente contra el hombro de Sherlock, sus respiraciones haciéndose pesadas y pesadas mientras se encaminaba al sueño, y Sherlock lo sostuvo y deleitándose en él y consideró el otro problema con John.

John lo amaba. John había dicho eso. Y John había permanecido con él con cosas mucho peores que con una torpe propuesta de matrimonio (O la inhabilidad de notar que debió haber sido una propuesta en primer lugar.) pero John era de la vieja usanza. Sherlock sabía eso, y había de alguna manera conseguido ignorar eso, porque había sido estúpido. John era adorablemente de la vieja usanza, con todo su 'por la reina y por el imperio' y lealtad idealizada, como un código de caballerosidad. Y John era, además, un _romántico_. Tenía un lado suave por la idea de cosas como almas gemelas, como acurrucos en el sofá, como perezosos sueños somnolientos, como caminatas en la lluvia. Y Sherlock había dicho, a un hombre como este, _Vamos a casarnos_. Eso había sido.

Sherlock estaba asombrado de las profundidades de su estupidez.

Oliver claramente estaba durmiendo contra él ahora, así que no había nada más que colocar a Oliver en su cuna y tratar de hacer las cosas bien con John. Se disculparía con John, de la manera en que se había disculpado con Oliver. Y preguntaría esta vez. Agradablemente. Amablemente.

Dejó a Oliver en su cuna y se encaminó desde su habitación hasta la sala de estar.

Donde las cortinas habían sido bajadas. En la tenue imitación del crepúsculo que esto producía, velas fueron dispersadas a través de la habitación, ondeando sobras distorsionadas por todo el lugar. Momentáneamente desorientado porque no había estado esperando esto, pausó, parpadeando contra la luz de la vela.

"¿John?" preguntó, cuidadosamente, curiosamente, incierto acerca de que esperar.

John caminó fuera de la cocina, sosteniendo dos copas de champagne. "¿Está durmiendo?"

"Si" respondió a la pregunta automáticamente, de la misma manera que aceptó la copa "¿De dónde…? ¿Cómo es que…?"

"Corrí a las tiendas mientras estabas con Oliver"

Y Sherlock no lo había notado, porque Sherlock era hoy una ruina absoluta "John" empezó, firmemente, juntando todo su coraje alrededor como un manto.

"No. Yo primero" John retiró la copa de Sherlock, lo que era tonto, porque Sherlock ni siquiera le había tomado aún. Puso las copas en la mesa de café y se volvió a Sherlock, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. "¿Estas enamorado de mi?"

Una pregunta fácil de responder "Sí"

"¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?"

Otra pregunta fácil "_Sí_"

John rompió en una sonrisa y luego puso con gracia sobre una rodilla, aún sosteniendo las manos de Sherlock "En ese caso. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Sherlock se le quedó viendo, hundiéndose por un momento en el silencio. Después de todo lo que justo había pasado, ahora _John_ estaba proponiéndosele a _él_ "Sí" fue su respuesta, finalmente.

"Bien" John se paró de nuevo y tomó la cara de Sherlock entre sus manos y lo besó, tiernamente, con adoración, largamente.

Sherlock se separó y descansó su frente contra la de John y exhaló una respiración temblorosa "Tienes que pensar esto" se forzó a si mismo decirlo.

"¿De verdad?" John sonó divertido "Esta mañana me estabas ordenando casarme contigo, y ahora me he propuesto y ¿me dices que lo reconsidere?"

"Eso es exactamente _porque_ deberías reconsiderarlo. Soy muy malo en esto, John"

"¿Malo en qué?"

"En… proponer matrimonio"

"Me dí cuenta. Por eso yo lo hice"

"No" Sherlock estaba creciendo progresivamente frustrado. "No es eso a lo que me refiero. Soy muy malo con todo esto. Soy muy malo siendo… yo… Ni siquiera sabía porque estabas enojado conmigo esta mañana. Tuve que preguntar a Molly"

"¿Le dijiste a Molly que tú me ordenaste casarme contigo esta mañana?"

"Si" respondió Sherlock, de mal humor "No había nadie más a quien preguntar, y tenía que arreglar las cosas contigo"

John lo beso de nuevo, corto y dolorosamente cariñoso. "No me disculpo que te hayas espantado tanto acerca de esto. Siento si sobrerreacione esta mañana. Esto todavía es muy nuevo para mí. Tú has tenido una ridícula cantidad de tiempo para acostumbrarte al hecho de que me amas, pero yo solo me he dado cuenta y soy tal vez un poco idiota acerca de eso algunas veces. No lo puedo evitar. Pero tú eres mejor en esto de lo que tú piensas. Justo como eres mejor padre de lo que piensas. Ahora" John dijo la palabra como si terminara todo el desacuerdo. Y tal vez, admitió Sherlock, lo hizo. "Acabas de tener una increíble propuesta de matrimonio de un increíblemente apuesto hombre quien ha vertido champagne. ¿Sabes que pasa después?"

"¿Bebemos la champagne?"

"Olvídate completamente de la champagne porque estarás mucho más ocupado con otras ocupaciones" John deslizó una mano por los pantalones de Sherlock, claramente preocupado que de otra manera Sherlock pueda perderse del punto.

Sherlock definitivamente no perdió el punto "Oh" dijo "Encantado"


	19. Chapter 19

**hola gente bonita! miles de gracias a las personas que han dejado un comentario o se han pasado a ver esta humilde traduccion. estos capitulos estaran llenos de miel, bodas y una q otra pelea :3 espero q les guste. gracias a mi beta de los fines de semana Khalan! sin mas el capitulo.**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 19

John despertó cuando Sherlock se arrastró pesadamente en la cama junto a él, prácticamente encima, y empezó a darle besos en lugares aleatorios sobre su cuerpo.

"Mmph" dijo John, que era todo lo coherente que podía llegar a ser por el momento.

"Oh" dijo Sherlock. "No quise despertarte."

"¿Cuando caíste encima de mí y empezaste a besarme por todos lados?" logró John, parpadeando para despertarse. "¿No querías despertarme?"

"No." Sherlock rodó, colocándose a un lado de él en la cama. "Estaba abajo, y tú estabas aquí arriba durmiendo, y repentinamente se me ocurrió que podía venir y besarte si quería. Eso está _permitido_."

"Mmm" dijo John, tratando de recapturar su sueño pero sintiendo que se dispersaba muy lejos de él. "Sí, teóricamente, muy cierto." Bostezó y se acomodó más profundo en su almohada. Sherlock había estado tocando su violín cuando John había ido a la cama. Lo había estado haciendo por horas para ese punto, completamente perdido en sí mismo. Las fantasías de John sobre ir a la cama juntos se desintegraron, y, realmente, eso estaba bien, porque era mejor tener una buena noche de sueño de todas maneras, y había subido las escaleras solo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso.

Parecía que Sherlock no había venido a la cama por sexo, lo que estaba bien con John. Había tenido bastante sexo recientemente. La idea de solo estar en la cama de forma _normal_ y _natural_ con él era muy atractiva por el momento. Sherlock estaba callado, así que John cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de su presencia en la habitación.

"¿Por qué Mike me felicitó?" preguntó Sherlock, repentinamente. "Como si Oliver fuera un logro mío. ¿Piensa que Oliver es un logro mío?"

"No" negó John. "No realmente. Él te felicitó por tu buena suerte al tener a Oliver, sobre todo." John pausó. "Y tu buena suerte por atraparme, por supuesto."

"¿Le dijiste de nosotros?"

"Lo hice. No tiene sentido negarlo más, ¿cierto? Después de todo, nos vamos a casar."

"Realmente dejaste de negarlo hace mucho tiempo" apuntó Sherlock, sonando pensativo. Y luego, después de un momento: "¿Tú quieres… una cosa… cosa _grande_?"

"¿Una cosa grande de qué?"

"Una gran boda."

"¿Quieres planear la boda ahora?"

"No. Estoy preguntando. Yo… no me di cuenta… que tú querías… una proposición romántica. Así que…" Sherlock dejó de hablar, incierto.

John buscó y encontró la mano de Sherlock en la oscuridad, dándole un apretón para tranquilizarlo. "No fue acerca del romance en ello, Sherlock. Realmente no me importaba la luz de las velas y el champán. Solo fui y conseguí esas cosas porque tenía tiempo y pensé que iría a comprar todo eso si es que lo iba a hacer. Realmente, todo lo que quería era escucharte decir que me amabas. Que me amas y que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo y criar a nuestro hijo juntos. Eso es pedir matrimonio, para mí. Y tú estabas hablando tan… prácticamente. Tan clínicamente. Como si tuviera sentido el que debiéramos hacerlo. Y en ese momento solo no quería algo lógico. No quería que te casaras conmigo porque tenía sentido. Quería que quisieras casarte conmigo porque habías perdido completamente tu cabeza por mí."

Sherlock guardó silencio por un momento. "Esas dos razones no son mutuamente excluyentes."

"Lo sé. Reaccioné… como un gran imbécil. Y lo siento si te lastimé."

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Luego Sherlock dijo: "Espero que sepas que no importa lo que pueda hacer o decir, nunca, por el resto de nuestras vidas, nunca habrá un momento en el tiempo en el que no te ame. Es algo tan constante que olvido que no te das cuenta. Pero es cierto."

"Sé que es cierto" susurró John, porque lo hacía, y en algún lugar dentro de sí, siempre lo ha sabido. "Lo siento si lo olvidé."

Más silencio en la habitación, excepto las respiraciones simultáneas.

Sherlock dijo: "Así que, ¿quieres algo grande?"

"Dios, no. Pero pienso que al menos deberíamos planear algo. Nada grande, pero sí algo de lo que nosotros podamos hablar. Cuando Oliver pregunte cómo fue nuestra boda, no quiero decirle: 'un día nos levantamos y decidimos casarnos.' Quiero que él se dé cuenta cuánto pensamos en ello, cuánto significó para nosotros. Y deberíamos tener a la familia y amigos ahí. Deberíamos de tener a Mycroft."

John pensó que Sherlock podría argumentar con él por el tema de Mycroft, pero en vez de eso dijo: "Oh, voy a hacer que Mycroft oficie. Es uno de los poderes concedidos hacia él por el Gobierno Británico, y será capaz de hacer todo el papeleo."

Lo que tenía mucho sentido. "Elijamos un día entonces. Trabajaremos con el horario de Mycroft. Siempre que él piense que puede tener todo listo. Vamos a invitar a unas pocas personas: la Sra. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly. Mi hermana." John pausó. "¿Tus padres?"

"No" respondió Sherlock enseguida.

John lo dejó ir. Ya no estaba demasiado ansioso por conocer a los padres de Sherlock, de todas maneras. "Conseguiremos anillos. Quiero ser celoso y posesivo contigo y cerciorarme de que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío."

"Igualmente" replicó Sherlock.

"Creo que haré un anuncio en el blog."

"¿Un anuncio de boda?"

"Y un anuncio acerca de Oliver, también. Creo."

Sherlock se quedó callado.

"¿No piensas que deberías al menos mencionarlo? Tarde o temprano, un sorprendido cliente va a decirle a algún miembro de la prensa, de todas maneras. ¿Y no te gustaría llegar a controlar la historia?"

"¿Qué dirías?"

"Que tú y yo nos casamos y adoptamos un bebé. Les diré después de la boda, después de que todo sea dicho y hecho. Eso es. Nada más. Ellos no necesitan saber nada más."

"No su nombre" dijo Sherlock. "No su aspecto."

"Nada."

"No que es un clon."

"Claro que no."

"Ya es suficientemente un blanco solo porque es _mío_."

"Él no es un blanco."

Sherlock hizo un ruido escéptico. "Todos ustedes son blancos."

John sabía que Sherlock genuinamente pensaba eso. También que no sabía cómo hacer que Sherlock dejara de pensar así, ya que era posible que Sherlock tuviera razón. John pensó en que él habría preferido cuando Sherlock insistía en que nadie se preocupaba por ellos. Tomó una gran, tranquilizadora bocanada de aire, y luego dijo: "Sin embargo, pienso que tienes razón en decirle a Molly. Podemos confiar en ella, como has dicho. Y un aliado en St. Bart's sería útil."

"Exactamente" replicó Sherlock, ausentemente, como si su exactitud en ese sentido fuera un hecho y él ya hubiera pasado a cosas más importantes en su mente.

John suspiró y sabía que debería encontrarlo molesto, pero no podía evitarlo: lo _amaba_. Y se iba a casar con él. Siempre había sospechado que iba a pasar el resto de su vida con Sherlock Holmes. Nunca había imaginado que implicaría matrimonio y un niño. Y ahora eso se había sentido particularmente inevitable. ¿Cómo se había perdido todas las pistas que conducían a esto?

"En verdad esta habitación debería ser la del bebé. Está mejor preparada para serlo que la mía" dijo Sherlock.

John lo ignoró. "Quédate" dijo.

Se sintió mejor cuando vio que Sherlock giró su cabeza para verlo. "¿Quedarme dónde?"

"Aquí. Ahora. No bajes al violín. Solo quédate por un rato. Hasta que me quede dormido."

"¿Tus pesadillas ya no te molestan tanto, verdad?" preguntó Sherlock, sonando curioso y preocupado. "Pensé que habían mejorado."

"Han mejorado" le aseguró John. "Solo pienso que sería lindo de tu parte que estuvieras aquí mientras me quedo dormido. De hecho, me gusta mucho compartir la cama, tú sabes."

"¿De verdad?" Sherlock sonaba levemente curioso. "Tú casi nunca lo hiciste con ninguna de tus novias."

Lo que era increíblemente revelador, se dio cuenta ahora John. ¿Y cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de todo eso mucho _antes_? Estaba más allá de ello. "No estaba comprometido con ninguna de ellas."

"Me quedaré" le prometió Sherlock. "Y mañana definitivamente vamos a cambiar las habitaciones."

* * *

John despertó en una cama vacía. Sherlock estaba abajo, ya habiendo empacado todas las cosas de Oliver de la habitación. Lo que principalmente consistía en tirar cosas en una gran pila en el pasillo, mientras que Oliver protestaba fuertemente por el mal trato. Pasaron el resto del día completando la mudanza, el clímax de ello involucró a John insistiendo en que invirtieran en un monitor de bebé y Sherlock teniendo un corto desacuerdo con Mycroft sobre la interferencia que provocaba la vigilancia, y terminó con un: "Oh, y vamos a casarnos tan pronto como puedas arreglarlo, limpia tu calendario para que puedas oficiarlo."

"¿Es así como planeas invitar a todos a nuestra boda?" preguntó John, secamente, cuando Sherlock terminó de hablar por teléfono.

"Bueno, desde luego no voy a entregar personalmente invitaciones grabadas."

"Tal vez yo me encargaré de decirle a todos los demás" decidió John.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, claramente perdiendo el interés en ello por completo, y colapsó de espaldas en el sofá. Oliver le contó al cráneo a un lado de él, sobre su manta de tabla periódica, que papi era terrible en anuncios de boda.

"Mañana" anunció Sherlock, "vamos a conducir el experimento."

"¿El experimento? ¿Qué experimento?"

Sherlock le dio su sufrido suspiro de '_por qué a mí_'. "El _experimento_. Voy a llevar a Oliver conmigo durante todo el día y realizaré un seguimiento sobre las suposiciones de la gente sobre nosotros."

"Sherlock" suspiró John. "No pienso que debamos—"

"Sí. Debemos. Esto es _importante_."

"¿Importante para qué?"

Sherlock agitó su mano alrededor para hacerle saber a John que la pregunta era tan estúpida que no necesitaba dignarse a dar una respuesta.

John suspiró de nuevo. No le gustaba la idea de este experimento, pero no sabía cómo disuadir a Sherlock de una idea una vez que había tenido una. Aún no había descubierto el truco para ello.

El siguiente día amaneció gris y triste. John pensó que tal vez el clima podía inspirar a Sherlock a quedarse adentro con el bebé, pero éste parecía no tomar nota de esto. Vistió a Oliver, lo sujetó y anuncio: "Volveré más tarde."

"¿Más tarde, cuándo?"

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "Eso depende del progreso del experimento. Te llamaré."

"¿Debería considerarme estar por mi cuenta para la comida?"

"Usualmente lo estás" apuntó Sherlock, lo que era suficientemente cierto, porque era John quien comía la comida y Sherlock quien recogía todo lo que ponía frente a él.

"¿Llevas suficientes pañales contigo?"

Sherlock indicó la bolsa colgando sobre su hombro, lo que asumió era una respuesta afirmativa.

John deseó que hubiera estado lo suficientemente frio como para demandar que Oliver se quedara adentro. ¿Posiblemente estaba lo suficientemente húmedo? "¿De verdad vas a sacarlo afuera a la lluvia?"

Sherlock y Oliver le dieron una idéntica expresión de: '_¿de-verdad-te-acabas-de-mudar-a-Londres?'_ "Eso es apenas _lluvia_" dijo Sherlock.

Oliver sacudió la sonaja de burbuja que le gustaba tanto.

John quiso decir: '_No dejes que otras personas te molesten. Son idiotas, ¿recuerdas?_' Pero no creía que Sherlock apreciaría el que le dijera eso. O escucharlo, realmente. Así que solo suspiró de nuevo y dijo: "Está bien. Ten cuidado. Diviértete."

Sherlock se arrastró fuera de la habitación con un dramático remolino de su abrigo y John miró alrededor, a la sala de estar vacía, sintiéndose un poco solitario con esos dos afuera. ¿Qué hacía antes de que tuviera a Sherlock? ¿Y a Oliver? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

Como último recurso, consideró llamar a la puerta de la Sra. Hudson para ver si le interesaba una taza de té, pero John ya le había dicho sobre la boda la noche anterior —Sherlock había gritado su confirmación de ello desde la cocina, de donde se había negado a mover, pues tenía un importante experimento que hacer, que constituía en una tostada carbonizada, por el olor de las cosas— y John pensó que la Sra. Hudson le haría un comentario en Twitter acerca de la boda. Ella había parecido pensar que deberían usar corbatas coordinadas. Sherlock había dicho: "Yo no uso _corbata_" y John había cambiado el tema. Él no quería volver a sacar el tema, ni siquiera ahora que Sherlock estaba afuera.

Pensando en la boda, sin embargo, hizo a John recordar. Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Lestrade. _'¿Quieres ir por un par de tragos hoy?'_


	20. Chapter 20

**buenas noches gente bonita! aqui ando actualizando como siempre. este capitulo es cortito pero lleno de amor por John. muchas gracias a mi beta de la semana, alejandra nuñez, nena espero q te recuperes pronto de todo ese estres! bueno sin mas el capitulo.**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 20

La cafetería estaba sucia y a Sherlock no le gustó. Olió un poco su café y levantó la nariz. Había sacado a Oliver de su carriola y lo acomodó en su regazo, y le dijo "No estoy seguro de que deberíamos tocar la mesa. Es un caldo de cultivo para bacterias. Como es que papá puede quejarse del estado de nuestra cocina cuando _esto_ es en lo que comen las personas…"

Oliver lo ignoró, probando la resistencia de la mesa golpeando su sonaja contra ella. Sherlock supuso que esto era un experimento importante y decidió no detenerlo.

Una mujer en una mesa junto a ellos los volteó a ver, pero no dijo nada de su hijo, infortunadamente. Tampoco lo había hecho el barista. Bueno, ella había dicho, adorándolo "¿No eres tú un _amor_?" no revelando ninguna suposición del parentesco de Oliver. Sherlock se preguntó si este experimento iba a ser un enorme fracaso porque había sido incapaz para hacer que las personas discutieran las suposiciones que estaban haciendo. Sherlock podía hacer deducciones, por supuesto, pero eso era una ciencia pobre para simplemente confiar en sus deducciones, y ¿Cómo es que John haría tales deducciones, de todas formas? Pero si Sherlock llegaba ahora y decía— _¿Cuál piensa que es la relación entre este bebé y yo?_ —sería seguramente sesgar los resultados.

La mujer en la mesa adjunta los miró de nuevo, viendo mal el golpeteo de Oliver.

Sherlock le frunció el ceño la mujer y dijo, fuertemente, "Shhh, Ollie, la mujer de la mesa adjunta necesita toda su concentración para la erótica gay que está actualmente escribiendo"

La mujer se tornó roja escarlata, y unas cuantas personas cercanas en este sombrío café voltearon a verla con algo de interés, y Sherlock se sintió marginalmente mejor acerca de todo.

Y luego Harry Watson entró al lugar.

Venía tarde—como siempre— y cuando lo encontró ella visiblemente tragó saliva antes de encaminarse a su mesa. Había escogido deliberadamente una de las mesas más lejanas de la puerta, y miró como ella se abría camino, tambaleándose levemente. Frunció el ceño, y ella se sentó del lado opuesto a él, y sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Oliver y se quedaron ahí, bebiéndose la imagen de él ávidamente._ Ella quería un hijo con Clara_, pensó Sherlock. _Clara dijo que no habría niños a menos que Harry tuviera sus problemas con el alcohol bajo control. Harry nunca lo hizo_.

Esos habían sido niños hipotéticos, pensó Sherlock. Tal vez, con un niño real enfrente de ella, el resultado podría ser diferente.

Harry continuó viendo a Oliver, y Sherlock la tomó, desde su desaliñado cabello hasta sus ojos rojos hasta la manera en que sus manos estaban siempre temblando levemente. Oliver en su regazo estaba sometiéndola al mismo escrutinio.

"Estas ebria" remarcó Sherlock, levemente.

Harry se estremeció como si él hubiera alargado la mano y la golpeara y ella lo miró mal y dijo defensivamente. "No estoy _ebria_. Tomé algo para mantenerme firme a mí misma para salir y venir a verte. No eres exactamente la persona más acogedora, sabes."

Sherlock levantó una ceja "¿Una bebida?"

Los ojos de Harry destellaron con obvio odio hacia él "Eres bastardo cruel y detestable" dijo entre dientes.

"No enfrente del bebé" le dijo Sherlock.

"Oh, dios nos libre de que alguien diga algo del gran Sherlock Holmes" siseo Harry.

"Me refería sobre la vulgaridad, no al sentimiento. No maldecimos enfrente del bebé. Es una regla instituida por tu hermano, de hecho. Me temo que tendrás que encontrar palabras menos altisonantes para expresar tu desagrado hacia mi"

Harry lo miró mal pero no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia Oliver.

Sherlock pensó que ellos tal vez deberían ir al meollo del asunto "Este es Oliver" ofreció, de manera de introducción, "Ollie, di hola a tu tía Harry"

Oliver lo consideró, luego miró a Sherlock, su cabeza ladeada con lo que era confusión, sin duda.

"La hermana de papá" explicó Sherlock.

Oliver volvió a ver a Harry. Luego trató de meter la sonaja en su boca.

Sherlock hizo una mueca y se la quito "Lo siento, pero esa sonaja esta inmunda de haber estado sobre la mesa"

Oliver gimió en protesta.

"Te dije que no pusieras la sonaja en la mesa" dijo Sherlock "Te dije que no tocaras la mesa"

Oliver lloró y lloró y lloró.

"Oh, maldición" murmuró Sherlock, buscando entre sus bolsillos hasta que se encontró con su lupa. Se la pasó a Oliver y este, apaciguado, paró de llorar y murmuró adorablemente sobre la lupa.

Sherlock regresó su atención de nuevo hacia Harry, quien no había quitado los ojos de encima de Oliver. "¿Tienes alguna duda?" preguntó Sherlock, amablemente, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Harry parpadeó de nuevo hacia Sherlock, mirándose confundida. Y también ebria "¿Preguntas acerca de qué?"

"Oliver, obviamente" realmente, ¿Qué tan tomada estaba esta mujer?

"Tengo dudas acerca de por qué estas tú _aquí_, me mandaste un mensaje, de la nada, como si fuera algo que yo debería esperar o algo así, me mandaste un mensaje, cuando tu nunca lo has hecho antes, y dijiste '¿Oh, te gustaría conocer a tu sobrino?'"

"Nunca dije nada acerca de traer a Oliver conmigo" apuntó Sherlock, levemente "Y dudo que tu realmente saltaras a la conclusión de que lo haría, juzgando por cuan impresionada estabas al verlo. Así que viniste aquí hoy para encontrarme sin la idea de qué fuera a decirte. Tú eres igualmente valiente o estúpidamente curiosa. Basados en tu ADN compartido, yo diría que 'valiente' pero no te has probado a ti misma el parecerte a John así de cercano."

"Mi _hermano_" se burló Harry,"¿Es realmente tan _valiente_? ¿Eso es lo que tú piensas? He estado mandándole mensajes a mi hermano como una desquiciada y él ni siquiera puede levantar su trasero para decirme que pare de hacerlo. Demasiado para un cobarde para incluso _contestar_ un _mensaje_, no importa si viene y me ve cara a cara. Pensé que te había enviado a ti como su mensajero"

"Él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí" le dijo Sherlock.

Harry ya se había encaminado en su tema y lo ignoró completamente "¿Y tú sabes porque no me habla? Porque le dije la _verdad_. Acerca de él y acerca de ti y acerca de todo el estúpido lio que has causado"

"Estoy sentado aquí" le dijo Sherlock, fríamente "ofreciéndote una rama de olivo que especialmente yo no pienso que mereces. Tu preferirías reconsiderar tu elección de tema de conversación"

Harry, por supuesto, estaba muy ebria para tomar su coherente consejo "Esta enamorado de ti, sabes. ¿Al menos ves eso? ¿Alguno de los dos se molesta en reconocer el_ hecho de que están en una maldita relación juntos_? ¿O ustedes dos se pasean siendo autosuficientes con los puntos ciegos de otras personas y las transgresiones humanas mientras tu juzgas, tan frío y calmado y por encima de todo?"

Sherlock la miró por un momento. John había mencionado invitarla a la boda, así que él claramente intentaría decirle en algún punto, pero no había terminado aún, y Sherlock pensó que era lugar de John hacerlo. Él estaba coqueteando con el desastre por haber pasado a Oliver de contrabando aquí en primer lugar. Pero John amaba a Harry, por alguna equivocada razón genética o algo así, y Sherlock sabía bien el poder que una persona—una persona más importante que la adicción—podía tener. Algo más que pensar, algo que desear y anhelar. Harry había querido niños. Harry al menos tiene un sobrino.

"Estoy aquí" Sherlock dijo "Porque amo a John"

Eso detuvo a Harry de golpe en el camino. Aspiró aire y se le quedó viendo en sorpresa.

Eso satisfizo a Sherlock. También a Oliver. Sherlock lo sintió relajarse a cada minuto y se dio cuenta de que él se había ido tensando al enfrentar a esta desconocida mujer y su sermón.

"Amo a John" continuo Sherlock, en un bendito silencio, "y John te ama. Así que estoy aquí. Este es Oliver. Oliver, esta es tu tía Harry. Uno espera que se va a estar un poco calmada ahora"

Harry logró mirarse un poco avergonzada.

Oliver se le quedó viendo a Harry y parpadeó.

Harry se le quedó viendo. Luego tragó saliva y lamió sus labios y dudosamente levantó sus ojos de nuevo a Sherlock "¿Por qué lo trajiste?"

"Porque pensé que lo que tenía que decir sería más templado si Oliver no fuera más hipotético para ti"

La atención de Harry se volvió a Oliver "¿Qué tienes que decir?" preguntó, sonando distraída ahora por el bebé en su regazo.

"Seguramente eres perfectamente consciente de la vacilación de John al exponerte a Oliver."

Harry se erizó "Es ridículo" soltó ella, acaloradamente "No tengo un problema, él está sobrereaccionando—"

"Tú tienes un problema" interrumpió Sherlock, serenamente "Entre más pronto lo admitas, mas pronto podrías llegar a ver a Oliver. Porque estoy muy seguro de mi habilidad de convencer a John de que tú deberías ser permitida interactuar con Oliver, mientras estés sobria y permanezcas de esa forma. No soy totalmente optimista de tu habilidad de hacerlo, pero pensé que debería darte una oportunidad, porque una fractura permanente entre tú y John no es algo que desee; lo va a lastimar delante más de lo que se da cuenta en este momento. Y tú deberías de saber: Oliver es un absoluto encanto. No conocer a Oliver sería un enorme error que puedes cometer en la vida. Y has cometido semejantes errores astronómicamente enormes antes."

"Nadie es perfecto" murmuró Harry, hoscamente.

"Eso no lo niego" reincorporó Sherlock.

Harry se le quedó viendo a Oliver "estar sobria" repitió.

"Inmediatamente. Tú no lo sabías, pero esas bebidas de esta mañana fueron las últimas bebidas que tú jamás tendrás. Si quieres ver de nuevo a Oliver"

Harry tomó una respiración profunda. Luego se aventuró "¿Puedo sostenerlo?"

Sherlock dudó. No le gustaba que las personas sostuvieran a Oliver, realmente. Prefería para Oliver estar siempre sostenido en la seguridad de los brazos de John o en los suyos. Los brazos de la Sra. Hudson también eran aceptables. Pero tal vez Harry necesitaba que Oliver fuera más firme. Sherlock recordó a si mismo vívidamente cuanto había caído enamorado en el momento que había tomado a Oliver en sus brazos y mirado en sus ojos. Así que Sherlock asintió y cuidadosamente transfirió a Oliver.

Harry lo sostuvo cuidadosamente, como si cualquier movimiento equivocado de su parte pudiera romperlo. Oliver levantó la mirada para verla curiosamente. Y Harry se iluminó. Sherlock conocía esa expresión, porque él era suficientemente afortunado para verla frecuentemente en la cara de John.

"Hola, Oliver" le canturreó, sonriendo "Soy tu tía Harry"

Los ojos de Oliver voltearon brevemente donde estaba Sherlock, como si estuviera checando que él aun estuviera ahí, luego miró de nuevo a Harry. Hablo un poco, y luego metió su puño en su boca.

Harry se veía hechizada, lo que Sherlock consideró la única reacción aceptable cuando se enfrentaba a Oliver, francamente "Tiene tus ojos" remarcó Harry.

_Él tiene mi todo_, pensó Sherlock, pero no lo dijo.

"¿No eres hermoso?" dijo Harry hacia Oliver "¿No eres absolutamente _hermoso_?" Harry levantó la mirada hacia Sherlock, sus ojos brillando "Oh, dios mío, es _hermoso_"

Sherlock se preguntó si Harry habría dicho el mismo comentario si ella supiera la verdad acerca del ADN de Oliver. El simplemente acordó, porque clon o no era indudablemente cierto que Oliver era el más bonito bebé que jamás haya existido "Sí. Lo es"

"Esto significa mucho para mí" le dijo Harry, solemnemente. Estaba temblando, y Sherlock no estaba seguro si era por el alcohol o por la emoción. "Realmente. Que hicieras esto. Por mí. Esto significa mucho para mí"

Sherlock no lo sintió. Si sintió algo, fue un poco de incomodidad. "No me decepciones. No _lo_ decepciones"

"No" Harry negó con la cabeza enérgicamente "No. No lo haré. Te lo juro. ¿Se lo dirás a John?"

"Le diré a John"

"Solo quiero que él sea _feliz_" imploró Harry "no pienso que lo hacía _feliz_, vivir contigo y no tenerte. ¿Me entiendes? Sólo estaba tratando de—"

"¿Piensas que no deseo su felicidad?" preguntó Sherlock, secamente.

Harry titubeó, inciertamente "No…"

"Es tiempo de que Oliver y yo nos vayamos" decidió Sherlock, levantándose y pasando la bolsa de Oliver sobre su hombro. "Día ocupado hoy, ¿hmmm, Ollie?" Sherlock alcanzó a Oliver, quien se acomodó confortablemente en el ángulo de los brazos de Sherlock, justo donde pertenecía, lo que él claramente lo hacía.

La cara de Harry se entristeció "Oh" dijo "Bien. Sí. Por supuesto."

"Di adiós, Oliver" dijo Sherlock.

Oliver se quedó testarudamente en silencio.

Harry le sonrió y dijo "Adiós, Oliver. Fue encantador conocerte. ¿Te veré pronto tal vez?" levantó la mirada hacia Sherlock para confirmar.

Sherlock pensó en la boda agendada para el siguiente martes "Muy posiblemente" replicó "pero Harry" atrapó su mirada "Lo sabré. Si tú no te adhieres a nuestro trato. Lo sabré"

Harry tragó saliva y logró asentir.

Sherlock asintió de regreso, y luego se escurrió fuera del café, Oliver sólidamente en sus brazos, y luego, una vez afuera, pausó para respirar. Las cosas que uno hacia por amor, pensó Sherlock. Porque eso había sido decisivamente desagradable.

"Muy bien" le dijo a Oliver, sacudiendo el desagradable membrana de miseria que parecía colgarse a él después del encuentro, un miasma cubriéndolo "¿Deberíamos ir a nuestro experimento ahora?"

"Do, do, do, do, do, do" dijo Oliver, claramente burbujeando sobre las preguntas sobre su tía.

"No" concordó Sherlock "No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, tampoco. Tal vez será una de esas veces donde me equivoco, ¿hmmm?"

"Ba, ba, ba" replico Oliver, dudosamente.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola gente bonita! bienvenidos a una nueva entregade esta hermosa historia. muchas gracias por todos los lindos comentarios que me han enviado les agradesco mucho! por cierto darh tati, no te creas, sabemos q sherlock es capaz de eso y de mas xD muchas gracias a khalan por betear este capitulo a altas horas de la madrugada!sin mas el capi!**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 21

John ya estaba en la mesa, balanceando su trago, cuando Lestrade caminó dentro del pub. Fue hacia el bar y consiguió su propia bebida antes de reunirse con John.

"Un poco temprano para un trago, ¿no crees?" preguntó felizmente.

"No lo suficientemente temprano en _mi_ día" replicó John, medio apuntándolo con su bebida antes de tomar otro gran sorbo.

"¿Oh? ¿Tienen un caso ahora mismo? ¿Operando en una zona horaria diferente?"

"No. Solo ha sido un largo día hasta ahora."

"¿Qué ha hecho Sherlock esta vez?"

"Está en medio de un experimento."

"Eso es difícilmente inusual" remarcó Lestrade, y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

"Es un experimento de por qué las personas no piensan que él es el padre de Oliver."

Lestrade levantó las cejas. "¿Hay alguna duda acerca de eso? Él se ve como un maldito clon."

John casi se rio. Tomó un sardónico trago de su bebida y concordó."Sí. Lo es. Es por eso que Sherlock está ofendido porque más personas no asuman que él es el padre de Oliver."

Lestrade se veía confundido. "¿Qué personas?" preguntó, en blanco.

"Clientes, por ejemplo. Clientes que no saben qué hacer con Oliver cuando lo ven."

"Bueno, ¿puedes culparlos? Tú nunca mencionaste un bebé. No están preparados."

"_Yo_ sé eso. Trata de decirle eso a Sherlock."

Lestrade reconoció ese punto con un breve asentimiento de cabeza. "Así que, ¿qué clase de experimento?"

"No lo sé." John se frotó la parte trasera del cuello. "Está…recorriendo la ciudad con Oliver y…haciendo algo. No lo sé. ¿Manteniendo un registro de las suposiciones de las personas? ¿De alguna forma? ¿Quién sabe? Pero de todas maneras eso significa que tengo la tarde libre, y sé que has estado esperando reunirte para unos tragos, así que…" John tomó una gran bocanada de aire, exhaló y trató de no verse como si reunirse con Lestrade por un trago fuera como si lo llevaran a la horca.

"Pensé que ibas a ignorar mis mensajes indefinidamente" comentó Lestrade, y balanceó de nuevo su bebida.

"No los estaba ignorando, estaba…" John inspiró profundamente de nuevo, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. "Sabía que ibas a querer preguntar, y no sabía qué es lo que iba a decir, así que yo no…"

Lestrade lo estaba observando muy de cerca. Algunas veces John veía a Lestrade simplemente como un amigo, pero había otras cuando era muy consciente del hecho de que era realmente un detective muy inteligente. No a la par de Sherlock, pero no tan lejos. John estaba rodeado de personas que veían a través de cada máscara que trataba de levantar. Era malditamente agotador. "No necesitamos hablar de ello" dijo Lestrade.

"No, debemos. Por supuesto que debemos. Especialmente porque ahora sé qué es lo que voy a decir."

"De acuerdo" dijo Lestrade lentamente.

"Sherlock y yo vamos a casarnos" dijo John. "El próximo martes. Nos encantaría que pudieras venir."

Lestrade se le quedó viendo. Parpadeó. Luego dijo: "¿Qué?"

"Vamos a casarnos" repitió John. Era de hecho un alivio decirlo. No, era más que un alivio. John se sintió _mareado_. Y no era solo por la bebida. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, impotente para detenerlo. Trató de cubrirlo cuando tomó un sorbo de su bebida, pero no creyó que hubiera logrado cumplirlo por completo.

"Pero pensé que ustedes no…" dijo Lestrade, confundido. "Tú dijiste que ustedes…"

"No lo estábamos. Ahora lo estamos. Ahora. Y nos tomó suficiente tiempo asimilarlo, ¿no crees?"

"Bueno..." respondió Lestrade.

"Oh, por favor, sé que en Scotland Yard han tenido apuestas corriendo sobre nosotros por años. Estamos muy atrasados, ¿cierto?"

"Personalmente, la fecha que había escogido para ustedes hace mucho que ha vencido, y gracias por nada en ese frente, porque habría ganado una enorme suma de dinero."

"Lo siento por eso. Resulta que soy lento para captar esas cosas respecto a él. Y ahora que lo he captado, no veo ninguna razón por la cual debamos esperar para casarnos. Tampoco lo hace él. Pienso, honestamente, que se habría casado conmigo hace años. Creo que ve mi retraso como ser ridículo e innecesario. Pude haber sido un idiota por muchos años. Y ahora tenemos un bebé, así que pienso que es más importante que nunca que nos casemos."

"¿Y hay… sexo?"

"Hay muy buen sexo."

"No importa, no quiero saber" decidió Lestrade.

John tomó un trago de su bebida, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido.

Lestrade estaba prácticamente boqueando hacia él. "Tú solo estás tan… _calmado_."

John lo consideró. "Eso está bien para mí" dijo finalmente. "He estado calmado desde que pasó. Más calmado de lo que he estado por años. Me siento… asentado. Como si no tuviera que buscar más. Todo está ahí, todo lo que podría desear. Es como ganarse la lotería. O más específicamente, como encontrar el boleto ganador desde hace años. Darte cuenta de que lo has estado trayendo en el bolsillo todo este tiempo."

Lestrade había parado de boquear. Ahora estaba sonriendo. "Estás feliz" dijo.

"Estoy jubiloso" dijo John. "No estoy seguro de que haya estado tan feliz en toda mi vida. Y solo me vuelvo más feliz. Él hace las más ridículas cosas, como este temerario experimento en el que está tan metido, y pienso para mí: 'esto es una terrible idea, no va a lograr nada excepto estar malhumorado sobre los resultados;' y estoy en lo cierto, pero no importa; lo dejo hacerlo porque si no hiciera las ridículas cosas que a veces hace, no lo amaría la mitad de lo que lo hago." John sabía que sonaba tonto, que tenía que parar de ser tan efusivo como algún maravillado adolescente. Pero no podía evitarlo. No había tenido realmente ninguna oportunidad de decirle estas cosas a nadie; y las había tenido metidas por años, ahora se daba cuenta.

"Ustedes dos" dijo Lestrade, "son los dos bastardos más afortunados que jamás he conocido en mi vida. Billones de personas en el mundo, y ustedes de alguna manera lograron tropezarse el uno con el otro. Bastardos afortunados" murmuró de nuevo, y tomó un sorbo de su trago.

Lo eran, así que John no discutió eso. Sorbió de su cerveza también.

"¿El siguiente martes?" preguntó Lestrade.

"¿Vas a estar ahí?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Estás bromeando? ¡No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo!"

* * *

Sherlock llevó a Oliver al Museo Británico. Ambos estaban absolutamente desinteresados en ver las exhibiciones, pero Sherlock exploró alrededor en círculos cerca de los baños públicos, y esperó a ver cómo varias personas lo felicitaban por su bebé. Muchas lo hicieron, y un porcentaje decente de ellas claramente asumieron que él era el padre de Oliver. Varias incluso comentaron cuánto el bebé se parecía a él.

Turistas, pensó Sherlock, eran aparentemente excelentes jueces en estas cosas.

Después de que obtuvo un muestreo decente en el Museo Británico, decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de ambiente. El supermercado, pensó. El pasillo de los lácteos, posiblemente.

Sherlock se detuvo sobre el pavimento, donde la lluvia había cogido ritmo. Oliver chilló en protesta al mojarse, y Sherlock frunció el ceño, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Oliver y buscó un taxi.

Lo que se estacionó frente a él fue un auto negro.

Sherlock arrugó su nariz en disgusto.

La ventana trasera bajó. "¿Vas a quedarte parado en la lluvia solo para molestarme?" salió la voz de Mycroft. "Le vas a causar una neumonía a tu bebé."

Sherlock quiso decir que no era así como funcionaba, pero no quería tentar al destino en lo que concernía al sistema inmune de Oliver, así que frunció el ceño aun más pesadamente y jaló la puerta del auto para abrirla.

Oliver balbuceó felizmente al ser llevado al refugio que era el automóvil seco y tibio, y Sherlock pensó hacia él: «_traidor_».

"¿Debo llevarte a casa?" inquirió Mycroft levemente.

"Vamos a ir al supermercado" gruñó Sherlock.

Mycroft levantó las cejas en esa manera deliberadamente irritante que tenía. "¿Por que?"

"Leche" espetó Sherlock beligerantemente.

Oliver sintió su humor, dirigió un par de enojadas sílabas en dirección a Mycroft y meneó sus puños.

Mycroft dirigió una mirada al bebé, luego volvió a mirar a Sherlock. "¿No crees que ese encuentro con su hermana a sus espaldas es algo temerario de hacer?"

Sherlock se puso rígido. Todo el tiempo mientras conversaba con Mycroft, pensaba que no era posible para él estar más molesto con éste de lo que ya lo estaba. Y aun así, Mycroft siempre le probaba estar equivocado. "¿Nunca te casas de espiarme?" demandó. "¿_De verdad_ no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"La cantidad de culpa de acuerdo a tu postura en el café, es evidencia suficiente de que estás inseguro sobre que fuera una de tus mejores ideas el encontrarte con ella" continuó Mycroft, como si Sherlock no hubiera hablado.

Sherlock se desplomó un poco contra el asiento del auto. "Debería empezar una guerra o algo" murmuró. "Eso te mantendría ocupado por un rato. Nada mayor, solo una pequeña pelea."

"Pensé que políticas globales estaban por debajo de ti" remarcó Mycroft.

"Lo _están_" insistió Sherlock, frunciéndole el ceño.

"¿En qué podrías posiblemente haber estado pensando?" preguntó Mycroft.

Sherlock no dijo nada, porque no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Él había estado pensando que amaba a John desesperadamente; que el alcoholismo de Harry hacía a John infeliz; que no podía soportar ver a John infeliz; que tal vez podía hacer algo acerca de eso; que tenía que hacer algo acerca de eso, si hacer algo acerca de eso estaba en su poder. Y tal vez esos no eran pensamientos válidos, pero habían sido pensamientos válidos de su _corazón_, no de su _mente_, y Sherlock ahora estaba lo suficientemente expuesto a la Mycroftiana ridiculez así como sonaba.

"¿Podrías tener cuidado? Odiaría tener que firmar un certificado de divorcio después de ser testigo en un certificado de matrimonio."

Sherlock se erizó. «_John y yo vamos a estar juntos por siempre_», quería decir, y luego se preguntó si era posible sonar más infantil. Así que en vez de eso dijo: "Oliver, trata de escupir a los zapatos de Mycroft, si puedes."

Mycroft suspiró y rodó los ojos; dijo: "Encantador."

"Ahora que has interrumpido mi día regañándome acerca de mi conducta en mi relación, ¿podrías completar tu secuestro y llevarnos al supermercado más cercano?

"Eso no era lo que quería decirte hoy."

"Y de todas formas ha sido el único tema que has discutido" apuntó Sherlock ácidamente.

"El próximo martes" dijo Mycroft.

"Oh, Dios. ¿Tienes algún ridículo conflicto con tu horario? ¿Un accesorio para una nueva camisa que no puede ser retrasado?"

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Mycroft. "He limpiado mi calendario por ti."

Eso le dio a Sherlock una momentánea pausa, como si no hubiera esperado que Mycroft lo… hiciera. Pero Mycroft no le dio tiempo para absorber eso, porque siguió hablando.

"Quería hablarte acerca de la ceremonia."

"Oh" dijo Sherlock, y meneó su mano. "Sería mejor que hablaras con John acerca de esto, pero no parece tener muchas preferencias. En lo que a _mí_ respecta, puede ser tan corta como tú quieras. Solo va a haber un par de invitados."

"¿Padre y mamá?" preguntó Mycroft, y su voz contenía tanto peso que Sherlock supo que esa había sido la razón del encuentro entero.

"No" respondió Sherlock, tensamente.

Mycroft lo miró impasiblemente por un momento. "¿No piensas que deberías—?"

"No. No pienso que debería hacer nada. Sabes que había dicho que no tendría nada que ver con ellos, y no lo tendré." Sherlock pudo sentir a Oliver, quieto y atento en su regazo, claramente escuchando muy atentamente cada simple palabra, y Sherlock odió que hubiera inclusive un momento en la vida de Oliver en que él pensara acerca de Catherine y Cecil Holmes.

"Las cosas han cambiado desde—"

"¿Les has dicho acerca de Oliver?" demandó Sherlock.

"No."

No estaba seguro de si la respuesta le sorprendió o no. Lo consideró. "¿Por qué no?" preguntó finalmente.

"Porque pensé que deberíamos discutirlo primero."

"¿De verdad?" Sherlock levantó su ceja con escepticismo. "¿Tú pensaste que tenías que _discutir_ algo conmigo antes de simplemente dictar cómo las cosas deberían de ser?"

"Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿no es cierto?" le recordó Mycroft.

Lo tenían, un antiguo acuerdo que Sherlock nunca había olvidado, porque había sido forjado en una clínica de rehabilitación cuando Sherlock ya había estado gateando por las paredes con síndrome de abstinencia y odiando a Mycroft más que cualquier cosa en su vida aparte de sus padres. El acuerdo había sido que Sherlock se pondría sobrio —y se mantendría limpio— si él jamás tenía que hablar con sus padres de nuevo. Mycroft había mantenido el acuerdo y había sido el fin de ello. Había asumido que Mycroft habló con sus padres acerca de él, pero nunca había preguntado de verdad, porque realmente no le importaba.

"Sí" gruñó Sherlock.

"Un acuerdo al cual siempre me he adherido, ¿no es cierto?"

Sí. Admirablemente. Lo que Sherlock nunca iba a decir. Miró a Mycroft y parpadeó, porque sabía que había mantenido el trato.

"No te voy a forzar a invitar a Padre y a Mamá."

"¿Pero les dirás que estoy casado?"

"Tengo que."

"¿Por qué?" retó Sherlock.

"Porque tú eres su _hijo_."

"A ellos no les puede importar menos—"

"Imagina que Oliver no te diga eventualmente que se va a casar—"

Sherlock cubrió las orejas de Oliver y siseó furiosamente: "No _metas_ a Oliver en esto. Mi situación con Oliver no tiene nada en común con mi situación con nuestros padres. _Nada_."

Oliver alcanzó y tomó el dedo meñique de Sherlock, pareciendo más interesado que molesto. Sherlock dejó sus manos en su lugar, a cada lado de la cabeza de Oliver.

"No me digas que a ellos les importa si yo me caso. No me digas que les importa que Oliver exista."

"Hay razones muy prácticas de por qué Oliver les interesaría muchísimo" dijo Mycroft uniformemente, solemnemente, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Sherlock.

"¿Porque él es un clon?" adivinó Sherlock.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza. "Porque él es tu hijo."

"¿Y tú piensas que ellos repentinamente se preocupan acerca de tener nietos?" demandó Sherlock, incrédulamente.

"Muchísimo. Hay una gran casa en Cornwall, con una gran y prominente historia atada a la familia, cuyo nombre está por morir. Excepto..." los ojos de Mycroft descansaron en Oliver.

Éste estaba tratando de meter el dedo meñique de Sherlock en su boca.

"Él no es" continuó Mycroft, "por falta de una mejor palabra ¿el heredero, Sherlock? ¿No es todo suyo ahora? ¿No es su derecho? Es poco probable que tengamos más niños, tú o yo. Solo esta él."

Sherlock de verdad no había pensado en eso. Él realmente no quería pensar en eso. Dijo defensivamente: "Él no es un Holmes. Él es un Watson-Holmes." Era una tonta distinción estética, y lo sabía. Oliver era un Holmes tan enteramente como cualquier otro niño de ellos pudiera ser; más Holmes que cualquier hijo natural que Sherlock o Mycroft pudieran haber tenido. Pero John estaba involucrado, y para Sherlock eso hacía toda la diferencia. Oliver _tenía_ a John. Eso se suponía que lo salvaría del destino de Catherine y Cecil Holmes.

Mycroft no se molestó en decir nada sobre eso. Él miro a Oliver. Las manos de Sherlock habían caído un poco de su posición original, y Oliver estaba ahora encantado murmurando sobre el dedo meñique de Sherlock, haciendo pequeños burbujeantes sonidos alrededor de él. Él estaba _feliz_. Él estaba indudablemente _feliz_. Sherlock tenía poca experiencia con bebés, pero estaba convencido de que él jamás había visto a un niño tan feliz como Oliver. Y eso era lo que quería para él. Esta encantadora burbuja feliz, y dentro de esa burbuja no había cupo para grandes, polvorientas casas en Cornwall que olían a moho y a desuso y a negligencia.

Sherlock cerró sus ojos por un minuto, sintiéndose raramente fuera de lugar; y era molesto que, después de todos esos años, la sola _idea_ de tener que hablar con sus padres de nuevo lo enviara a una espiral de pánico, cuando debería estar muy por encima de eso. _Él_ estaba _feliz_, John se iba a casar con él la próxima semana, y tenían un niño. Y todo eso se sentía tan frágil en ese momento, exactamente como la burbuja en que había estado pensando.

Tomó una respiración profunda y abrió sus ojos. Porque no tenía tiempo para todo ese pánico infantil. Tenía un hijo propio al que necesitaba proteger. "No me interesa nada acerca de la casa en Cornwall" dijo firmemente. "Espero que la casa en Cornwall caiga en una pila de rocas. Oliver jamás pondrá un pie en ella. Nunca irá a ningún lugar cerca de ella. No les mencionarás a Oliver. _Jamás_."

"Sherlock. Eres una celebridad menor. No serás capaz de mantener a Oliver en secreto por siempre. ¿No crees que lo descubrirán?"

Sherlock pensó acerca de John, que ya estaba hablando de tener que hacer un anuncio en el blog. Se preguntó si sus padres en verdad lo leían. "No me importa" reiteró. "Deja que se enteren como el resto del público en general. No quiero que se enteren como si ellos fueran _especiales_."

Sherlock se encontró con los ojos de Mycroft por un largo momento, terco y con intención. Luego Mycroft asintió. "Muy bien" dijo, y la palabra fue casi suave.

Sherlock se relajó un poco. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había tensado durante la conversación. Ahora que habían alcanzado el final de ella, se sintió exhausto. "Bien. Ahora llévanos a casa"

Mycroft levantó una ceja. "¿Pensé que ustedes iban al supermercado?"

Maldición. Habían estado yendo al supermercado, ¿no es cierto? Pero había perdido todo interés en el experimento. Lo que quería era a John. Quería arrastrarse a sí mismo dentro del departamento y colapsar, y a John no le importaría porque ni siquiera preguntaría por qué, John simplemente lo _amaría_. Sherlock había pasado tantos años anhelando tener la posibilidad de colapsar en John cuando lo necesitara.

"Casa" dijo Sherlock, y decidió ignorar el hecho de que originalmente había dicho que los llevara al supermercado.

Mycroft lo pasó por alto.


	22. Chapter 22

**hola gente bonita! despues de que las dos nos sintieramos de la patada (alejandra y yo) este capitulo se atraso un poco. pero aqui esta!1 y tiene mucho feels! bueno sin mas el fic! ademas el siguiente capitulo sera el principio de la boda de John y Sherlock!**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 21

John no estaba en el departamento cuando Sherlock se arrastró a sí mismo y a Oliver adentro. Parpadeó alrededor nubladamente y luego maldijo sonoramente, porque a él realmente no le importaba maldecir enfrente de Oliver. Había cosas que Oliver no debería de oír, como acerca de sus abuelos, y luego había cosas que no importaban si las escuchaba. Pero Oliver aun se veía con los ojos abiertos. _Tan pronto como comience a hablar, le diré a papá que es lo que dijiste,_ decía la mirada.

"Se supone que nos debemos quedar juntos, tú y yo" le recordó Sherlock "_Somos clones_"

Oliver aspiró escépticamente y miró alrededor del departamento, claramente buscando a John.

Sherlock conocía ese sentimiento. Y supuso que no debería de haber estado sorprendido que John no estuviera, desde que le había dicho a John que estaría afuera todo el día, pero estaba de mal humor respecto a eso de todos modos. Bajó a Oliver a su manta de tabla periódica, donde Oliver se embarcó inmediatamente en decirle a su cráneo y a su peluche de molécula de agua y a la jirafa que la señora Hudson le compró para él todo acerca de su excitante día escabulléndose por las espaldas de papá y luego oyendo historias de horror acerca de la terrible casa fuera de Cornwall.

Sherlock le escribió a John. _¿Dónde estás? _—_SH_

Luego Sherlock se paseó por la cocina. Observó la tetera, perdiendo todo interés en tomar una taza de té no hecha por John, vagó de regreso a la sala de estar. Oliver estaba atacando a la jirafa con el cráneo. Sherlock pensó que era una actividad digna. La jirafa tenía unos ojos un poco saltones y una tonta mirada.

El celular de Sherlock vibró. _Matando el tiempo. ¿Estás en casa?_

_Sí. _—_SH_, Sherlock mensajeó de regreso, y decidió escribir de regreso, _regresa a casa de inmediato._ Porque decidió que estaba implícito.

Sherlock dejó a Oliver felizmente entretenido consigo mismo rodando, usando su peluche de molécula de agua como palanca, y se quedó en la ventana, así sabría tan pronto como John llegara a la Calle Baker. Y luego Sherlock exhaló. Se sintió como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire desde que se metió al carro de Mycroft.

John trotó las escaleras, y Sherlock se quedó en la ventana, esperando por él.

"Hola" dijo, jovialmente, en la dirección de Sherlock, y luego directamente hacia el bebé en el suelo, "Hola, Ollie. Están en casa antes de lo que había esperado" John se volvió hacia Sherlock. "¿Cómo les fue con el experimento?"

Sherlock cruzó la habitación y colapsó contra John, este pronuncio un sorpresivo Uff al absorber su peso pero lo sujetó, y Sherlock lo abrazó profundamente en él, presionando su cara contra el cuello de John y respiro en él.

"…stá bien" dijo John, una reacción automáticamente tranquilizante, levantando su mano y pasándola por el cabello de Sherlock.

Sherlock cerró sus ojos y sólo _respiró_. Y John no dijo nada. Él solo se quedo ahí y lo sujetó y acarició su cabello y Sherlock _respiró_.

Después de un momento, John se aventuró "¿Estás bien?"

Sherlock asintió contra él.

"Okay, bien, eso no fue terriblemente convincente, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora" remarcó John, y paso un beso sobre la curva del oído de Sherlock.

Sherlock respiró profundamente y se recompuso a sí mismo y logró dar un paso hacia atrás de John. Él de verdad se sentía mejor ahora que había estado con John de la manera en que había querido tan desesperadamente hacerlo. "No, estoy bien" insistió, sintiéndose un poco como un idiota bajo la mirada de John "Solo fue un largo día. Oliver te extrañó"

"¿Lo hizo? Qué bueno que uno de ustedes lo hizo" John le sonrió, mostrando que estaba bromeando y que sabía que Sherlock también lo había extrañado "¿Ya has comido?"

"No tengo hambre" dijo Sherlock, y se dejó a si mismo caer en el sillón.

"¿Y qué tal Oliver?" John se arrodilló, levantando a Oliver.

"Lo alimente en el Museo Británico" dijo Sherlock, ausentemente, poniendo sus dedos juntos debajo de su barbilla y mirando hacia el techo.

"El Museo Británico" repitió John, en el tono de voz que usaba para indicar que ya nada le sorprendía. Y luego "¿Hace cuanto fue eso?"

_Una conversación entera con Mycroft_, pensó Sherlock.

"¿Tu qué crees, Ollie?" canturreó John hacia el bebé, "¿Debería de hacerte un biberón, amor?"

John se movió hacia la cocina con Oliver. Sherlock contó las pisadas. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó mientras que John murmuraba hacia Oliver y éste le respondía. El sentimiento de hogar se enredó alrededor de él, asentándose pesadamente sobre él, y Sherlock sólo respiró.

* * *

Sherlock estaba durmiendo en el sofá cuando John emergió de la cocina con Oliver en sus brazos succionando ávidamente en su botella. John supuso que él debió haber esperado eso. Sherlock había parecido exhausto cuando John había entrado, y Sherlock tendía a solo dejarse caer cuando alcanzaba ese estado, durmiendo donde sea y cuando sea.

John decidió dejarlo dormir, y se ocupó a sí mismo en esconder el cráneo detrás de varios obstáculos mientras que Oliver soltaba risitas con histérico deleite. Eventualmente, cuando las sombras se estrecharon a través de la sala de estar, John le dio un baño a Oliver y luego lo llevó a su nueva habitación, donde John se sentó y le leyó un libro acerca de elefantes morados y un pequeño camión azul. Oliver estaba con los ojos abiertos con fascinación cuando John empezó a leer el libro y profundamente dormido al final de él. Así que John besó su pequeño temple y cuidadosamente lo dejó en su cuna y fue escaleras abajo.

Dejó que Sherlock se quedara dormido y se sentó en su silla y leyó '_The Mill on the Floss_'* El cual había estado tratando de leer por tanto tiempo que pensó que ya era realmente momento de darse por vencido. Después de unas páginas más del libro, pensó, si, definitivamente, el ya no iba a leer mas ese libro, y cambió a la televisión para ver algo horrible en vez de eso. Pensó que sería una novedad bienvenida ver un programa de televisión sin los incesantes comentarios de Sherlock pero en vez de ello lo encontró terriblemente aburrido, y finalmente decidió que bien podría unirse a la familia e ir a dormir.

John apagó la televisión y se paró y caminó al sofá y bajó la mirada al profundamente dormido Sherlock, indeciso si debía despertarlo para ir a la cama o no. Sherlock se veía muy joven así durmiendo, como siempre lo hacía. Se parecía tanto a Oliver. Lo que era de esperarse pero aun así algunas veces el intenso parecido entre los dos tomaba a John con la guardia baja.

Sherlock había tenido un mal día, pensó John, pensando en lo mucho que él había presionado contra él cuando había vuelto a la casa. La terrible estúpida idea del experimento, pensó John. Tocó gentilmente el cabello de Sherlock, pasó sus dedos por una de sus mejillas. Este resopló y se cambió un poco pero no despertó, lo que John lo tomó como un signo. Así que lo dejó en el sofá y se fue sólo a la cama en la habitación de Sherlock.

John no había estado especialmente cansado cuando fue a la cama, pero no había esperado estar acostado por horas. Lo que fue lo que pasó. Se preguntó si era la novedad de estar en la cama de Sherlock. O tal vez la trascendencia, de que esto en realidad se había, mágicamente, de alguna manera, vuelto su vida. John se quedó boca arriba y miró los patrones que la luz de la luna y las estrellas danzaban en el techo de Sherlock y escuchó las serenas respiraciones de Oliver por el monitor de bebé.

Y luego Sherlock vino a la cama. Tropezando dentro de la habitación y cayendo en su lado de la cama. E incluso si se quedaba erguido y sin moverse, John podía decir que no había caído de nuevo dormido.

John se volteó hacia él "¿Me quieres decir que pasó hoy?" su voz era gentil y suave pero había estado tan callado el departamento por tanto tiempo que John de hecho hizo una mueca, preocupado de que bien podría haber gritado a Sherlock.

Sherlock no negó que las cosas habían sucedido, lo que John esperaba en su mayoría. Sherlock, después de un momento, solo negó con la cabeza, un movimiento que John sintió antes que verlo.

John no lo presionó. "Está bien" dijo. Luego pausó "¿Pero sabes que _podrías_, está bien? Tú sabes que cualquier cosa que fue o es o lo que sea, tú sabes que puedes decirme y no me importara. No me iría. Todavía me quedaré aquí contigo y me casaré contigo la próxima semana. Todavía te amaría"

La voz de Sherlock era serena cuando eventualmente habló "¿Tú piensas que estoy preocupado de que tú me dejarías?"

John vaciló "Sí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me preocupa la misma cosa" admitió John.

"¿Te preocupa que _yo_ te _dejaría_?" Sherlock sonaba incrédulo "Que estúpida cosa por la que preocuparse"

John hizo una mueca, el insulto pegando un poco muy bien. "No me parece algo jodidamente estúpido de preocuparse cuando realmente lo has _hecho_ antes" espetó John.

Hubo un momento de silencio. "Eso fue diferente"

"No fue jodidamente diferente" John ya no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo su voz baja y realmente ya no le importaba mucho de todas formas. Sus palabras fueron lanzadas sobre la habitación "Tú me dejaste. No me importa porque lo hiciste. Eso fue lo que hiciste. Te fuiste, y el mundo fue—Era—Yo era—te fuiste. Y me preocupo cada día, cada _minuto_, acerca de cómo jamás sobreviviría si tú me lo hicieras de nuevo. Así que si de hecho piensas que cualquier cosa que haya pasado hoy me va hacer dejarte, entonces tú necesitas parar de darme a mí y a Oliver regaños acerca de ver pero no observar"

Sherlock no dijo nada. Hubo un momento de absoluta quietud en la habitación, rota por las respiraciones rápidas, cortas de John, y luego Sherlock se volteó y se acurrucó a si mismo contra John con la misma desesperada necesidad por contacto que él había telegrafiado antes cuando había colapsado en él en la sala de estar. John debió haber adivinado que Sherlock anhelaría afecto físico como ese. Sherlock se había estado desplazando poco a poco cada vez más dentro del espacio personal de John por años. John debió haberse dado cuenta cuanto quería tomar ese pequeño paso y cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

"No te enojes" dijo Sherlock en el cuello de John.

John suspiró "No lo estoy. No realmente. Yo he aceptado porque tú pensaste que tenías que hacerlo. Y estoy feliz de que estés de regreso. No estoy enojado. Te amo y me voy a casar contigo"

"Me encontré con Harry hoy" dijo Sherlock.

De todas las cosas que John había esperado que Sherlock le dijera acerca del día, esa era la última en la lista. John lo consideró por un momento, luego dijo, sarcásticamente "¿Asumo que tú no quieres decir que accidentalmente te la encontraste en el metro?"

"No" murmuró Sherlock, su voz aún amortiguada contra el cuello de John porque él aún escondía su cara contra John "Muy deliberadamente le escribí y acorde un encuentro así ella podría conocer a Oliver, y lo hice a tus espaldas porque sabía que no te gustaría que yo lo hiciera. No te enojes"

"Escucha lo que acabas de decirme. Tú hiciste algo que sabias me haría enojar y lo hiciste a pesar del hecho que _sabias_ que eso me haría enojar, y ¿ahora tú no quieres que me enoje acerca de eso?"

"Te equívocas—" empezó Sherlock, pero John se retorció y lo cortó.

"Levanta tu cabeza para esta conversación, esto es ridículo" espetó John.

Sherlock levantó su cabeza. Estaba muy oscuro para que ellos realmente pudieran verse el uno al otro claramente, pero John esperó que Sherlock pudiera al menos sentir su profunda mueca de desaprobación.

"Te equivocas" dijo Sherlock "Acerca de mantener a Oliver lejos de Harry"

"Déjame recordarte que _tú_ fuiste quien originalmente mencionó eso" cortó John.

"Sí. Y luego dije que pensaba que tal vez—"

"Tú dijiste que Oliver había tenido suficiente para preocuparse cuando se trataba de acciones sin exponerlo a su tía alcohólica"

"Lo sé, pero—"

"Tú dijiste que yo era extravagantemente optimista cuando se trataba del alcoholismo de Harry. Esas fueron tus_ palabras exactas_"

"Si, pero tú tenías razón" dijo Sherlock, exasperadamente "Yo te _dije_ eso"

"No, tú sólo me dijiste que yo estaba mal"

"Tu estabas en lo correcto en primer lugar. Cuando tú querías presentarle a Oliver. Tu estabas en lo correcto acerca de eso."

"Tu me convenciste de lo contrario"

"No debí de hacerlo"

"Así que te equivocaste"

Sherlock vaciló "Yo estaba—"

"Te _equivocaste_"

"Posiblemente. Un poco. Más que revisé mi hipótesis. Y te dije que lo hice"

"Si. Tu dijiste cosas encantadoras acerca de necesitar a una persona que te de una razón para cambiar tu vida. Eso tiene perfecto sentido para mí cuando tú estas hablando sobre tú y yo, porque yo fui alguien diferente por ti, tú no tenías a alguien como yo antes. Pero Harry me tenía a mí, todo este tiempo. Alguien por quien mejorar. Y ello no lo—"

"Yo tenía a Mycroft. Uno no siempre está inclinado a escuchar a un superior, hermano de oro"

"Ella tenía a Clara. Ella tenía una _esposa_, una pareja, una mujer quien la amaba y quien ella debió haber amado más que el alcohol. Todos los adictos son diferentes, Sherlock. Y mi hermana no es del tipo que mejora su vida porque alguien más ha tenido un bebé. ¿Qué tan pesimista es eso para ti? ¿Es suficientemente extravagante?"

Sherlock se quedó en silencio un momento "Yo sólo no quería que te decepcionaras de nuevo. Estaba tratando de salvarte de que te hicieras ilusiones"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con presentar a Oliver con mi hermana a mis espaldas?" Demandó John.

"Harry quería tener niños con Clara. ¿Tu sabías eso?"

"No" dijo John, confundido "Nosotros nunca discutimos eso"

"Clara no tendría niños hasta que Harry controlara su alcoholismo"

John procesó esto "¿Harry te _dijo_ esto?"

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Sherlock, impacientemente.

John no se molesto en preguntar cómo es que Sherlock sabía, porque claramente Sherlock solo había deducido todo esto "Está bien" dijo John, calmadamente "Así que ella no pudo controlar su alcoholismo con el fin de haber deseado niños con la mujer que amaba. ¿Eso es un buen augurio para la influencia de Oliver en ella, no es cierto?"

Sherlock negó con la cabeza con un poco de obvia frustración "Esos eran niños hipotéticos. Es fácil perder la concentración cuando la meta es hipotética. Oliver es real. Él está vivo y respirando y ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Él es _algo_, algo que puede ver y tocar. Tal vez Oliver no tendrá ningún efecto sobre ella. Tal vez ella seguirá bebiendo. Y si eso pasa, no importará, Oliver no se llenará de cicatrices por este único encuentro. Pero ella sabe que ella no podrá ver a Oliver de nuevo a menos que ella pare de beber, y tal vez eso significara algo para ella, y tal vez ella encontrara la habilidad para superarlo. Tiene lógica hacerlo, John. No hay repercusiones negativas, solo las posibilidades de las positivas."

John pensó por un largo momento "Okay" admitió "Tiene sentido. Pero" John se inclinó y prendió la lámpara en el estante, porque ellos necesitaban _verse_ el uno al otro para esta conversación. Sherlock lo consideró con cautela, sus ojos azules/grises/verdes grandes y casi temerosos. Todo esto era tan nuevo para Sherlock, pensó John. El seguía haciendo estos terribles errores y preocupándose que él solo había arruinado todo.

John se estiró y tomó las manos de Sherlock con las suyas "No me voy a ir" dijo "Pero esto tiene que parar. Somos pareja, ¿Okay? Me refiero, siempre lo hemos sido, pero ahora nosotros nos vamos a casar y te amo y tu me amas y _sabemos_ cómo es entre nosotros y que todo esto significa que tenemos que hacer las cosas juntos. Especialmente las cosas que impactarán en Oliver. Tenemos que tomar estas decisiones juntos, ¿está bien? Somos una familia. Es así como funciona."

Sherlock bajó su mirada y ahora estaba mirando sus manos juntas, pero John podía decir que estaba escuchando atentamente. John se recordó a si mismo que, por lo que sabía de la infancia de Sherlock, este tenía muy poca idea de cómo una familia debería de funcionar.

"¿Así que nos contamos cosas, no es así? Y prometemos escucharnos el uno al otro. Como yo te escuche esta noche y acorde que tú tenías un punto acerca de dejar que Ollie conociera Harry. Debiste de sacarlo a colación antes de que fueras a encontrártela con él"

Hubo un momento de silencio "Okay" dijo Sherlock, eventualmente, sonando triste acerca de eso.

John quería alentarlo fuera de esa tristeza. "¿Si?" Se inclinó hacia el frente, agachándose un poco para que poder pasar un beso por la parte posterior de la mandíbula de Sherlock, justo donde se conectaba con su cuello. Sherlock inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás automáticamente para aceptar el beso, lo que había sido la intención de John, levantar la mirada de Sherlock con sus manos.

"Si" dijo Sherlock.

"Bien" John quitó sus manos de las de Sherlock, mejor haciéndolas puños en el cuello de la camisa de Sherlock para sostenerlo en su lugar. Solo Sherlock iría a la cama sin molestarse tan siquiera de quitarse la chaqueta primero, ni siquiera desvestirse por completo. "La clave de una buena relación es la comunicación"

"¿Has llegado a esa conclusión basado en todas tus relaciones exitosas que tu has tenido antes de esta?" y sólo Sherlock podría preguntar esa pregunta de esa manera y hacerla sonar genuinamente curioso.

Y sólo Sherlock podía decir algo tan insultante para él y causar que se riera, lo que hizo "Eres un bastardo" le dijo, afectuosamente, y lo empujó de nuevo a la cama.

Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia él, torpemente y confundido "Quien es malo en esto" dijo.

"Bueno, eres la única relación exitosa que jamás he tenido y ni siquiera sabía que tenía una relación hasta hace unos días" reincorporó John "Y no me digas que por eso ha sido exitosa hasta ahora"

"Fue probablemente exitosa porque estaba muerto una gran parte de ella" remarcó Sherlock, francamente.

Lo que hizo reír de nuevo a John, porque esta situación entera era increíblemente absurda. Descansó su frente contra el hombro de Sherlock, presionando contra la costosa tela que estaba usando, y suspiró contentamente "Te amo" dijo.

"Yo también te amo" dijo Sherlock, después de un segundo, sonando casi incierto acerca de cuál debería de ser si siguiente enunciado.

"Ahí lo tienes" dijo John, levantando su cabeza "Comunicación" se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Sherlock, mordisqueándolos hasta que Sherlock se separó de él.

Sherlock hizo un exuberante sonido y pareció desenrollarse en el beso, deslizándose más profundamente dentro de John y levantando sus manos hasta enredarlas en el cabello de John. "¿Buena comunicación?" murmuró alrededor de los labios de John.

"Brillante comienzo" le aseguró John, sin aliento, antes de poner su boca en mejor uso.

"¿Brillante comienzo?" repitió Sherlock, frustrando con un mejor uso a John "¿Quieres más?"

John pausó, mirando hacia abajo por debajo de Sherlock "Lo quiero todo" dijo, doliendo por la verdad en ello.

"¿Qué tal si el sentimiento fuera mutuo?"

"Buena comunicación" le dijo John.

"Brillante comienzo" replicó Sherlock.

* * *

Cuando John despertó, Sherlock aún estaba en la cama, acurrucado fuertemente contra él. Este no solía despertar con un somnoliento Sherlock, porque Sherlock dormía lo suficiente para durar en cama hasta la mañana, pero siempre que él lo hacia Sherlock estaba presionando contra él. Así que John siempre despertaba sintiéndose caliente y un poco claustrofóbico. Lo que lo valía porque era el resultado de Sherlock y para todas las cosas que John había soportado cuando se refería a Sherlock estando acurrucado un poco demasiado fuerte era la última de ellas.

Oliver estaba murmurando hacia sí mismo por el monitor de bebé, un monologo contento de la vida, y John cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar solo por un minuto, maravillándose de cuan increíblemente afortunado era. Especialmente al tener el lujo momentáneo de dejarse a sí mismo maravillar por ello.

Luego rodó sobre sí mismo fuera de la cama y besó la cabeza de Sherlock cuando esta se metió en la almohada vacante de John. Era una pena, pensó John, mientras bostezaba yendo a tomar a Oliver, que ellos no hayan hecho esto antes de que Oliver hubiera llegado. No es que John quisiera tener una vida sin Oliver de nuevo, no por nada en el mundo. Pero si del tipo que deseaba pasar la mañana en la cama con Sherlock sin el conocimiento de que él era responsable de un bebé en segundo plano. Quería levantar a Sherlock con largos, perezosos besos que girarían en espiral hacia un lento, adormilado sexo. Se sintió un poco que estaban perdiéndose cosas como esa, que su periodo de luna de miel en su relación había sido necesariamente apresurado y abreviado.

La luna de miel, pensó John, subiendo las escaleras. Eso era una idea. Deberían de ir de luna de miel. Llevarían a Oliver, por supuesto, así que no sería exactamente como una luna de miel regular pero John estaba ocupado imaginando acerca de acurrucarse en cafés y caricias en atracciones turísticas y teniendo copas de vino en un balcón sobre mirando, dígase, Paris o Ámsterdam o Budapest mientras el bebé dormía en la otra habitación.

Alegría se asomo por la cara de Oliver cuando vio a John. Balbuceó entusiásticamente y pateó y movió sus puños energéticamente. John no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

"Buenos días, pequeño" dijo, y besó una de las regordetas mejillas de Oliver, y aceptó los golpes a un lado de su cabeza que pasaba por la respuesta al beso que le dio a Oliver.

Lo cambió y lo vistió y, mientras lo estaba alimentado, miró su celular. Oliver succionó avaramente su botella y miró a John con los ojos inusuales de Sherlock, mirándolo sabio y sabelotodo como usualmente lo hacía. _Estas siendo un cobarde, papá_, dijeron esos ojos. _La conocí ayer y no era tan mala_.

"Ella no es tu hermana mayor" le dijo John.

_Ella es mi tía,_ Oliver le parpadeó.

"Dos cosas muy diferentes"

Oliver lo vio sin sorpresa, expresión tan común en la cara de Sherlock que John pensó que debería de hacerse a la idea de un duplicado. Cambió sus ojos de la cara de John al resto de la cocina, y John supo el significado de eso. _Te has convertido en algo aburrido y tonto, ahora ocupare mi atención en algo más que pueda encontrar._

John decidió que era tiempo de dejar de ser un cobarde. Le mando un mensaje a su hermana. _¿Te puedes reunir conmigo para un café o algo hoy?_

Bajó el celular al escritorio cuando llevó a Oliver a la sala de estar y se sentó en su silla con Oliver en su regazo, su celular inmediatamente sonó sobre el escritorio. John parpadeó. "Eso fue rápido" le dijo a Oliver.

Oliver tragó su leche y miró a John, claramente diciendo, _Me ha dejado de importar esta saga, estoy comiendo_. El entusiasmo de Oliver por la comida era una manera en que él no se parecía a Sherlock, pensó John.

John se levantó y tomó el celular del escritorio.

El mensaje era de Sherlock. _Regresa a la cama—SH_

John sonrió y contestó. _Estoy alimentando a tu clon_.

_Él come demasiado. Tráelo contigo—SH_

"Papi está despierto" John le dijo a Oliver "¿Quieres ir y verlo, o quieres forzarlo a que se vista y salga de la cama y venga con nosotros?"

Olive se debatía entre estas opciones así que John tomó la decisión por ellos, porque pensó que si se quedaba en la sala de estar solo acabaría obsesionándose acerca del mensaje de respuesta de Harry y si ella estaría sobria cuando lo hiciera. Así que fue a la habitación y se acomodó en la cama con Oliver. Sherlock cambió a la ranura de su lugar a un lado de él.

"Tú comes mucho" le dijo a Oliver.

"No lo hace" dijo John "Déjalo en paz"

Oliver parpadeó hacia Sherlock sobre su botella, la misma expresión sin sorpresa en su cara con la que había tratado a John. Este se pregunto qué significaba que Oliver ya dejara de impresionarse por sus padres.

"Tu siempre lo estas alimentado. Toda esa digestión va a volver lentas sus facultades mentales"

"No, no lo hará. Ese es algún delirio que tú te has hecho en la cabeza"

Sherlock aspiró aire y murmuró algo por debajo de su aliento que John no pudo oír y decidió no preguntar más acerca de eso.

"¿Cómo tomó Lestrade la noticia de nuestras nupcias pendientes?" preguntó Sherlock.

John no se molestó en preguntar como Sherlock sabía que él había visto a Lestrade ayer. Después de años de vivir con Sherlock Holmes, paras de preguntar esas preguntas. "Él dijo que iba a estar ahí"

"¿Supongo que querrás que cuide a Oliver mientras tú te encuentras con tu hermana?"

John suspiró y negó con la cabeza indulgentemente "Solo por una vez, ¿Crees que pueda darte alguna noticias en vez de que tú la deduzcas?"

"Supongo. Dioses, John, ¿Qué hiciste todo el día de ayer mientras yo estaba afuera con el bebé?"

John se rió "Para" Oliver había terminado su botella así que John la puso en el mueble a un lado de la cama.

Sherlock alcanzó por el bebé, removiéndose para poder poner Oliver en posición para levantarlo. "¿Qué es lo que papá podría haber estado haciendo esta mañana mientras te estaba alimentando, Oliver?"

"Eres un idiota, ¿sabias eso verdad?" le dijo John.

"Tal impactante lenguaje enfrente del bebé" Sherlock lo regañó, sus ojos grandes con falsa solemnidad.

John se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra la boca de Sherlock porque no podía evitarlo. Sherlock aparentemente no había esperado ser besado, porque hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y malabareó su dominio sobre el bebé antes de regresar el beso.

"Te amo" dijo John, retirándose y sonriéndole "Pero eso no cambia el hecho que eres un insufrible idiota. Ahora" John rodó fuera de la cama, satisfecho del tinte rosa y blanco, acabado-de-ser-besado en la cara de Sherlock "Levántate y vístete, no dejaré que tu pongas el mal ejemplo al bebé acerca de descansar todo el día"

"¡Justamente tú el otro día lo estabas _alentando_!" Sherlock lo llamó mientras él se encaminaba a la sala de estar.

John lo ignoró, volteando a ver a su celular solo para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. Un mensaje perdido. John lo abrió con un poco de miedo.

_¡Si! ¡Nos podemos encontrar a cualquier hora hoy! ¿Qué funciona para ti? ¡Estoy esperando esto! :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

John trató de leer las señales en el texto. Trató de deducir su camino de la manera en que Sherlock lo haría. Falló miserablemente. Así que se lo llevó de regreso consigo a la habitación. Sherlock aun estaba en la cama. Tenía a Oliver en su espalda a un lado de él y estaba diciendo "Diez dedos, ¿ves? Uno, dos, tres—"volteó a ver sobre su hombro hacia John cuando este entró y levantó una inquisitiva ceja hacia él.

John sostuvo en alto su celular.

Sherlock dejó caer el pie de Oliver y tomó el celular y leyó el texto, luego se lo devolvió a John. "Cualquier momento funciona para mi"

"¿Tu qué piensas?"

Sherlock levantó ambas cejas esta vez "No estas siendo coherente."

"¿Piensas que está ebria? Tú eres el que tiene poderes especiales de deducción. ¿Esta ebria o sobria?"

"No son _súper_ poderes, son _observaciones_. Cualquier podría hacerlas si cualquiera de ustedes solo—"

"Si, si" interrumpió John, impacientemente, no interesado en su sermón "¿Pero qué piensas de su mensaje?"

Sherlock lo miró. Luego dijo "Solo ve y observa, John"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola gente bonita! espero q les guste este capitulo, ya que vamos a empezar con la boda! y john como siempre es un amors! eso si, esperense una boda estilo Sherlock jajajaja bueno muchas gracias a Khalan por corregir mis horrores ortograficos! sin mas el fic!**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 23

John estaba inexplicablemente nervioso por encontrarse con Harry. Pensó que era porque parecía que era la última oportunidad de Harry. Si no podía superarlo por Oliver —por _Oliver_, quien, en la totalmente imparcial opinión de John, era la criatura más importante que existía— entonces Harry nunca sería capaz de sobreponerse, y John tendría que rendirse a un futuro donde vería a Harry deslizarse cada vez más lejos por un camino que iba a matarla desagradablemente, y sin que su vida alcanzara alguna felicidad real. John había pasado largo tiempo diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba resignado a que esto ocurriera; pero eso había sido claramente una mentira, porque lo que estaba haciendo que su estomago brincara desagradablemente mientras se preocupaba sobre una taza de té y esperaba por Harry, era _esperanza_.

Harry llegó y se sentó del lado opuesto a él. Se veía terrible, exhausta y tensa, con grandes sombras bajo sus ojos y su piel manchada, pero se veía sobria. Absolutamente, penosamente sobria.

Miró hacia él y logró una sonrisa decentemente brillante, y dijo: "Hola."

John tomó una respiración profunda. Porque, confrontado con una totalmente sobria hermana por primera vez en años, no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Así que se quedó con: "¿Cómo estás?"

Harry acomodó nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con una mano temblorosa: "Oh" dijo ella. "Ya sabes."

"Sherlock me dijo que lo viste a él y a Oliver ayer."

Harry asintió, aún mirándose nerviosa. "Sí" dijo ella. "Sí." Lamió sus labios y luego dijo apresurada: "Él es hermoso. Es positivamente _bello_. Podría ser la cosa más perfecta que jamás he visto."

John trató de brillar con orgullo, dado que no había tenido absolutamente nada que ver con la existencia del bebé. John desvió eso con humor. "¿Oliver o Sherlock?"

"Cállate. Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Es un encanto." Harry inhaló profundo y luego titubeó y miró a John por el rabillo del ojo, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la cuchara descartada de John. "¿Sherlock… te contó lo que me dijo?"

"Dijo que hiciste un trato."

"Y lo he mantenido" dijo Harry, con una desesperación que hizo que John hiciera una mueca de dolor al oírla. "¿No puedes verlo? No he tomado un trago desde que vi a Sherlock ayer, te juro que no lo he tomado."

La voz de Harry se había elevado, y algunas personas en el café les estaban dado miradas curiosas.

"Está bien" dijo John, manteniendo la voz baja. "Shh. Te creo. Es bastante obvio."

Harry se relajó un poco, su lengua lanzándose hacia afuera para mojar sus resecos, agrietados labios. "Es solo que… voy en serio esta vez, John. Realmente lo estoy. Él es familia. Probablemente la única familia jamás tendré que me sobreviva."

John no dijo nada, porque ya había escuchado proclamaciones de seriedad de Harry antes. También había sido así con Clara, por supuesto. Era por eso que Clara se había ido eventualmente. Uno solo podía soportar hasta cierto punto. Pero quería que Harry fuera seria. Harry _parecía_ seria. Parecía ser mortalmente sincera; la _esperanza_ danzaba otra vez entre los órganos internos de John, y eso fue posiblemente el porqué su siguiente oración le molestó de tan increíblemente horrible manera.

"Ni siquiera me importa que no sea tuyo—"

"Es mío" la cortó bruscamente, y la miró hacia abajo. "Él es mi hijo, definitivamente. No hay cabida para el debate. No quiero que seas parte de su vida si vas a pensar en él siendo suficientemente bueno, como siendo suficiente como para calificar como mi hijo, como siendo alguna clase de _substituto_."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandemente. Parpadeó y balbuceó: "No."

"Bien." John tomó una respiración profunda y se forzó a sí mismo a calmarse con un sorbo de té. Luego dijo: "Si estás siendo seria sobre la rehabilitación—"

"Oh" dijo Harry. "No lo sé—"

"Sé de algunos buenos centros. Y te ayudaría. Te ayudaría a entrar a uno. Pienso que deberías de ir."

Harry miró hacia él. John la miró de regreso, su mirada calmada y obstinada. John podía sacar de su obstinación a cualquiera, pensó. Incluso podía sacar de su obstinación a Sherlock Holmes de vez en cuando, cuando realmente quería. Harry no iba a salirse de esto ahora. Ni siquiera John podía ser tan extravagantemente optimista acerca de eso.

Harry asintió, eventualmente, un corto jalón de su mentón. "Sí. De acuerdo. Sí. Yo puedo… sí."

"Tendré todo listo" dijo John, desenvuelto, "y ten en claro que tienes que tener el próximo martes libre."

"Oh" dijo Harry vagamente, claramente no entendiendo pero no queriendo admitirlo totalmente.

"Sí. Porque el próximo martes creo que estarás acudiendo a mi boda."

Harry parpadeó hacia él, claramente sorprendida. Y luego dijo: "¿Qué?" y luego, mirándose encantada, chilló: "¿_Qué_?"

"Shhh" dijo John, pero estaba sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Porque no podía evitarlo. Entregar esa noticia lo hizo sentir eufórico. Sospechaba que la punta de sus orejas estaban rosas.

"¡Te lo _dije_!" exclamó Harry, pero no lo dijo cruel o vengativamente, lo dijo alegremente, y John se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado esperando por su aprobación en todo esto. Habían pasado por muchas cosas, y eso no importaba: ella aún era su hermana mayor y el único pariente que le quedaba, y él la quería en su boda, sonriendo y feliz por él.

"Lo sé" dijo, tratando de sonar triste pero realmente sonando extasiado acerca de todo el asunto.

"Dios, una vez que decides hacerlo, lo haces de la manera apropiada, ¿no es cierto?"

"Bueno, ¿para qué gastar tiempo? Creo que en la mente de Sherlock ya llevamos casados un largo tiempo. Todo esto es solo una formalidad para él."

"¿Y qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Harry con perspicacia.

John lo consideró, diciendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Veo su punto. Pero creo que estoy… inexplicablemente esperando esa formalidad. Yo… _quiero_ ese reconocimiento de todo el mundo, de que tenemos una permanente e importante y valiosa relación."

Harry lo miraba con una cariñosa sonrisa jugando en sus labios que lo hacía sentir como si tuviera cinco años otra vez. "Eres tan anticuado."

"Bueno" John estaba seguro de que las puntas de sus orejas estaban rosas ahora. "Sí."

"Qué bueno por ti. ¿Y estás feliz? Bueno. No tengo ni que preguntarte eso, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy feliz" dijo John. "Estoy muy feliz. Tengo todo lo que quiero. Incluyendo todo lo que ni siquiera sabía que quería."

"Eres afortunado. Tu vida funcionó más prudentemente de lo que tú lo hubieras logrado, de todos modos."

"Pienso que más que nada fue Sherlock" confesó John, y luego pausó. "Vas a llegar ahí, lo sabes. Este es un paso en la dirección correcta. No es como si yo hubiera esperado que mi vida se tornara de esta manera cuando volví de Afganistán la primera vez."

"O cuando Sherlock murió" añadió Harry, intencionadamente.

"Sí" dijo John, se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia la ventana.

"Nunca pensaste que ibas a acabar con un marido, ¿no es cierto?"

John se rió, agradecido de que Harry se hubiera movido de ese punto. "Un esposo y un bebé."

"Mírate, el aventurero John Watson, quien se escapó para que le dispararan. Te estás volviendo positivamente hogareño."

"Es vergonzoso, ¿no es cierto?" dijo John, y sonrió.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti." John se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Harry se llenaban de lagrimas. "Cuando regresaste la primera vez y eras tan… encontraste lo que necesitabas, y te haz aferrado a ello con por tú vida, y admiro _tanto_ eso de ti—"

John se estiró repentinamente para tomar las manos de Harry con fuerza entre las suyas. Ella bajó la mirada a sus manos unidas sobre la mesa, parpadeando furiosamente.

"Tú también vas a llegar ahí, Harry" le dijo John fieramente. "No soy el único que puede aferrarse a las cosas con su vida. Tú tomaste esta ocasión, esta oportunidad, y la harás tuya. ¿Sí?"

Harry asintió con los labios apretados, y John quería creer en ella más de lo que jamás lo había hecho antes.

Pero cuando llegó a casa, estaba agradecido cuando Sherlock no le preguntó cómo había estado la visita, y mucho más agradecido cuando Oliver se acurrucó contra él, y mucho, mucho más agradecido cuando Sherlock también se acurrucó en su contra.

* * *

John no podía dormir la noche antes de la boda. Se quedó acostado en la cama de Sherlock, miró hacia fuera de la ventana y pensó en cómo es que iba a casarse. _Casarse_. Al siguiente día.

John había pensado antes en casarse. Nunca con una persona específica. Nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera pensado que podría ocupar bien esa posición, nunca conoció a alguien, siendo adulto, que le inspirara fantasías de formar un acogedor hogar. Como adolescente, seguro, se había imaginado que pasaría el resto de su vida con Dora Duncaster, quien había tomado su virginidad y por consiguiente, ganado de él lo que había pensado sería eterna devoción. Hasta el día en que conoció a Anna Mitchell y decidió que le gustaría bastante probar tener sexo con ella, y tal vez su adoración por Dora no era tan permanente como había parecido ser, una vez que se le había ocurrido que otras mujeres en el planeta podrían dejarlo tener sexo con ellas.

No había sido, pensó, un adolescente particularmente reflexivo. Pero siempre había estado interesado en mujeres. Siempre. Así que cuando pensaba en matrimonio, en un vago sentido abstracto, siempre había estado una mujer en la imagen.

No había pensado en matrimonio antes de ir a Afganistán. En esos días, había estado concentrado en su carrera y en unirse al ejército. Una vez enlistado y encontrándose a sí mismo estacionado en un desierto, se preguntó por qué no se había quedado en casa, encontrado una linda chica, casarse. Pudo haber tenido una sólida, confiable, práctica vida, podría haber proporcionado una encantadora casa, y él y su esposa anónima podrían haber tenido un niño y una niña y todo eso podría haber sido la imagen perfecta. Y en vez de eso había escogido el caos de Afganistán. Claramente había algo mal en él.

Y luego regresó a casa y había pensado en nada. _Nada_. Hasta el día en que conoció a Sherlock, y los colores se apresuraron a regresar a su mundo. Mientras estaba Sherlock, él no había pensado mucho en el matrimonio. De vez en cuando, cuando invitaba a salir a una chica, se preguntaba si ella podía ser la elegida; y él se mudaría del 221B y rompería esa asociación; pero eso nunca había pasado. Luego Sherlock había muerto, y John repentinamente había estado desesperado por casarse. Estaba tan solo, que esa soledad había sido como respirar agua. Cuanto más tiempo vivía de esa manera, más cercano a la muerte se sentía, más desesperado se volvía por sacudirla. Si se casaba, pensaba, no estaría solo nunca más. No volvería a casa a un departamento vacío de experimentos, de desastre, de vida.

No se había casado mientras Sherlock estuvo muerto porque le había sido imposible casarse con alguien que no fuera Sherlock. O eso es lo que debió darse cuenta. No lo hizo, no en esas exactas palabras, pero la única compañía que estaba buscando, la única cosa que iba a llenar el vacío en su vida, era Sherlock. Nadie más hubiera tenido éxito, y había mantenido la suficiente cabeza como para darse cuenta de ello, para no jalar a nadie a su desastrosa depresión. Cuando Sherlock regresó, John había estado ahí, esperándolo, y no había pensado acerca del matrimonio otra vez, con nadie. John había dejado de tener citas totalmente. Debió haber sido tan obvio.

Había dejado de pensar en niños también, tenía que admitirlo. Nunca había sido exactamente una persona desesperada por tener niños. Le gustaban lo suficiente, y había asumido que cuando conociera a la mujer correcta, los tendría con ella. Esperaba ser padre, pero no había sido un deseo apremiante. Sherlock había eclipsado esa difusa perspectiva. John realmente no le había dado un segundo pensamiento a eso de los niños. Tal vez su vida con Sherlock había hecho que se diera por vencido. Quería a Sherlock por sobre todas las cosas en el mundo. Siempre había querido a Sherlock más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Y ahora él tenía un hijo. Y se iba a casar. Y John habría sido el peor adivino del mundo, porque jamás hubiera podido predecir nada de _esto_.

El amanecer se deslizó dentro de la habitación, gris y brumoso. John no había pensado en el clima el día de su boda, pero parecía apropiado que la neblina se enrollara en la ventana.

Sherlock abrió la puerta de la habitación, la cerró, rodó su camino en la cama y luego completamente sobre John, enterrando su cara en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de John, el cual era el lugar favorito de Sherlock, si le preguntaban a él. Sherlock estaba acostumbrado a levantarlo siempre que gateaba dentro de la cama con él. Parecía tener un concepto pobre sobre la idea de que a las personas generalmente no les gustaba ser levantadas una vez que habían caído dormidas. John le gruñía acerca de eso de muy mal humor, pero Sherlock usualmente lo distraía con sexo, y a John le importaba menos ser despertado a mitad de la noche después de eso; y algunas veces, cayendo dormido a solas y sintiéndose un poco abandonado, él esperaría que Sherlock apareciera en algún momento y lo besara para despertarlo.

Sherlock rozó sus labios contra la clavícula de John, no un roce ocioso, sino un mordisco deliberado.

John rió. "Es de mala suerte vernos ahora, ni pensar en tener sexo."

"¿Por qué es de mala suerte?" murmuró Sherlock, besando debajo de la mandíbula de John.

"Porque es el día de nuestra boda."

Los labios de Sherlock pausaron, su nariz presionándose brevemente contra el cuello de John mientras pensaba. Luego dijo: "Ah. El día de la boda. Sí. Mala suerte para la novia y el novio si se ven el uno al otro el día de su boda antes de la ceremonia."

Lo decía como si leyera la entrada de una enciclopedia. La definición en su palacio mental de '_S__uperstición_, _boda_, o algo parecido. John estaba un poco divertido de que Sherlock no hubiera borrado tal cosa.

"Exactamente" dijo.

Sherlock negó, su nariz deslizándose sobre la piel de John. "Es de mala suerte para la novia y el novio. No dice nada sobre dos novios." Sherlock succionó la oreja de John.

Éste concedió que Sherlock tenía un buen punto, y eso no tenía nada que ver con el ronroneo de placer que se oyó a sí mismo producir en reacción a lo que hacía Sherlock.

"De todas maneras" consiguió John, ahora sus manos enredadas en el cabello de Sherlock. "¿Desde cuándo crees en la suerte?"

Los labios de Sherlock dejaron de moverse sobre su piel. Después de un momento, levantó su cabeza totalmente, mirando hacia abajo a John. "Yo creo en la suerte."

"¿Lo crees?" John estaba dudoso. "¿El señor 'hay una razón para todo si tú me dejas deducir cual es'?"

"Un día me pasó que le mencioné a Mike Stamford que estaba buscando un compañero de departamento. Ese mismo día, Mike Stamford se encontró con un viejo compañero de la escuela de medicina en un parque aleatorio de Londres después de no haberse visto el uno al otro —e incluso pensar acerca del uno del otro, posiblemente— en literalmente en años. Dime que eso no es suerte. No es otra cosa que suerte. Si le hubiera mencionado eso a Mike después, su encuentro contigo hubiera ido y venido, y nada hubiera salido de eso. Si le hubiera mencionado eso a Mike antes, quizás habría olvidado todo acerca de ese tema cuando te encontró."

"Si yo no hubiera querido café ese día" dijo John, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación. "Si no hubiera caminado por ese parque."

"Exactamente. Nosotros fuimos increíblemente afortunados."

John tuvo un destello de memoria. La cabeza de Sherlock descansando sobre su estomago mientras él estaba echado en el sofá de la sala de estar en letárgico post orgasmo; Sherlock diciendo que era feliz, y afortunado, y sorprendido por ello.

Se lo dijo, quitando un enorme rizo de su frente. "Feliz, y suertudo, y sorprendido."

"Sí" concordó Sherlock.

"¿Sorprendido de tu buena suerte?" adivinó John.

"Tal vez. Posiblemente." Sherlock parpadeó una sonrisa. "Como un regalo de bodas, te diré qué es lo que me sorprende."

"Oh" dijo John, satisfecho de haber provocado esto. "¿Qué es?"

Sherlock agachó su cabeza y quitó las manos de John de su cabello, poniéndolas a cada lado de su cabeza. Y luego dijo: "Tú. Siempre eres tú"

* * *

John se puso un traje. Era uno nuevo para la ocasión. La Sra. Hudson lo había sugerido, y, cuando John se lo había mencionado a Sherlock, éste había concordado ruidosamente y le dio el nombre del sastre de Saville Row. John sospechó que Sherlock había estado desesperado por hacer tal cosa desde el momento de su primer encuentro. El traje había sido ridículamente costoso, pero la mirada de Sherlock cuando lo vio en él valió el precio, decidió John. Era un traje gris claro, con una camisa incluso más pálida y una corbata en tonos ciruela para combinar con la camisa ciruela que Sherlock traía. Éste no había comprado nada nuevo para la boda. Había dicho que lo que vestía para cada día era suficientemente bueno. Y luego había dicho: "¿Lo es?" mirando hacia John ansiosamente, como si le preocupara haber sobrepasado algún límite, y John había dicho: "Sí. Ponte la camisa morada." Así que aquí estaban.

Sherlock había comprado un traje propio para Oliver. Era absolutamente absurdo. Era la cosa más pequeña que John jamás hubiera visto pero aún así demasiado grande para Oliver. Parecía como si estuviera nadando en él. Sherlock descartó la corbata y criticó el corte de su saco, como si esa fuera la razón de que el traje no encajara. Oliver miró de Sherlock a John, sus ojos diciendo claramente: '_Sálvame de este loco_'.

"Sherlock" dijo John. "Ese traje es enorme."

"Oliver está cansado de ser vestido enteramente con aburridos mamelucos."

"No pienso que realmente lo esté."

"También está cansado de la leche."

"No, él tampoco está cansado de eso."

Sherlock sostuvo a Oliver frente al espejo, mostrándole su propio reflejo. "Ahí. ¿Qué piensas, Ollie? Deja un poco que desear, eso es cierto, pero la _idea_ en general es buena."

Oliver no miró su reflejo. Usó el reflejo para ver a Sherlock. Y su expresión le dijo a Sherlock: '_Has perdido la cabeza, sácame de esto_'.

"Sherlock, no pienso que los bebés quieran vestirse en pequeños trajes" dijo John.

"Tonterías." Sherlock quitó a Oliver de enfrente del espejo, tomándolo con familiaridad contra su cadera, y John se maravilló del hecho de que ahora era perfectamente natural para Sherlock sostener al bebé tan casualmente. "Él no es un bebé, él es yo."

"¿Y tú querías vestir trajes toda tu infancia, no es verdad?"

Hubo un destello de confusión a través de la cara de Sherlock, y John se dio cuenta de que nunca había pensado de aquella manera. Se preguntó cuándo Sherlock había empezado a vestir tan elegantemente. ¿Realmente era un tema de gustos y preferencias, o había sido un esfuerzo por enmascarar, ocultar una parte, del que Sherlock no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Sherlock pareció sacudirse este momento de introspección. "Solo es un día, John. Él no va a usar un mameluco en nuestra boda." Eso pareció arreglar el asunto. Sherlock pasó a Oliver a John con una definitiva finalidad.

Oliver parecía resignado. John le dio una mirada de _'Lo intenté_', y le pasó el cráneo de Sherlock para alegrarlo. Oliver balbuceó hacia el cráneo, indudablemente inquiriendo el por qué éste no tenía que vestirse especialmente para ese día.

John levantó la mirada para encontrar a Sherlock mirando fijamente a Oliver. John miró hacia abajo, luego de nuevo hacia Sherlock. "¿Qué? No tiene nada malo, ¿verdad?" Todos los exámenes de sangre habían salido absolutamente perfectos. Hasta donde John podía decir, ellos tenían un bebé absolutamente normal. Un poco avanzado en su desarrollo. Mejor que un bebé normal.

"No, solo pensando: sucede que tengo que fingir mi muerte, y mi hermano resulta ser del Gobierno Británico, y el gobierno Británico resulta ser muy laxo vigilando lo que ciertos científicos podrían estar haciendo, y luego resulta que mi ADN está en el momento correcto en algún laboratorio en alguna parte y luego…" Sherlock señaló a Oliver.

Oliver muy sabiamente le dijo a Sherlock: "Ba ba ba, da, ba ba."

John pasó una mano por los rizos Sherlockianos de Oliver. "Suertudo, ¿no es así?"

Sherlock se inclinó y presionó un beso en uno de los rizos que John había acabado de acomodar, tomándose un segundo para respirar lo que John sabía era la esencia adictiva de bebé de Oliver. "Hasta ahora" dijo Sherlock.

"Para" le dijo John firmemente. "No hoy. Hoy nos vamos a casar y prometernos el uno al otro un fabuloso futuro lleno de solo cosas buenas."

"Pensé que los votos eran 'para bien o para lo peor'*."

"Sherlock, quiero pensar que tú y yo ya hemos pasado por nuestro peor" remarcó John secamente.

"Eso espero" dijo muy seriamente, bajando la mirada hacia John con ansiosos ojos carbones.

"_Sí_" insistió John, y luego dijo: "¿De dónde viene esto?"

"Felicidad" respondió Sherlock.

"Eso no tiene sentido" le dijo John. "Sé feliz, entonces. Deja de pensar en esas cosas."

Sherlock lo miró por un momento, aún solemne y grave, y luego cambió su mirada hacia Oliver. "¿Tú qué piensas, Ollie? ¿Listo para la boda?"

Oliver dijo algo que era obviamente '_Sí_'.

"Vamos a buscar a la Sra. Hudson" sugirió Sherlock, sacando su abrigo. Incluso si no lo necesitaba. La niebla inexplicablemente se había ido. El sol estaba inusualmente terco y la temperatura estaba templada. John había abierto las ventanas, permitiendo entrar una hermosa brisa tardía de primavera en el departamento. Tomó una manta ligera para Oliver, pero dudaba que la fueran a necesitar.

La Sra. Hudson se miró horrorizada al encontrar al trió en el recibidor cuando salió de su apartamento.

"¡Ustedes dos!" regañó ella. "¿No saben que es de mala suerte?"

"Eso es solo para el novio y la novia, Sra. Hudson" le informo John sabiamente. "No dos novios."

La Sra. Hudson no pareció convencida.

Sherlock dijo sin ningún tacto: "Mire, Sra. Hudson, aquí esta Oliver" y prácticamente empujó a John en dirección a ésta.

Pero eso hizo el truco. La Sra. Hudson olvidó todo acerca del incumplimiento de la superstición y se abalanzó para recibir al bebé, murmurando un buenos días.

Sherlock abrió la puerta y salió por ella. John lo siguió y miró al auto negro esperando por ellos.

"¿Tu trabajo?" preguntó John.

"Absolutamente no. Yo hubiera tomado un taxi. Creo que eso habría sido más apropiado. Hemos pasado mucho de nuestro noviazgo en taxis, tú y yo."

John estaba inclinado a estar de acuerdo, especialmente cuando Sherlock lo ponía de esa manera, pero era lindo tener un automóvil privado ahí para ellos, más lindo cuando los proveía de champaña.

"Un poco temprano para tomar champán, ¿no creen?" preguntó la Sra. Hudson, prácticamente.

"Pero es lindo de parte de Mycroft" dijo John.

Sherlock resopló. Así como Oliver. John negó hacia el par.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Se iban a casar en la oficina de Mycroft. Seguramente había lugares más románticos para casarse, pero John habría sido presionado para nombrar cualquier lugar que preferiría habría sido la oficina de Mycroft, porque allí era donde Sherlock estaba. Entraron en ella para encontrar un pequeño grupo de invitados habían precedido casi en totalidad de ellos, más para la aparente miseria de Mycroft, lo que parecía deleitar a Sherlock. Molly había estallado con su escote, y John se preguntó si había algo que ver con su suposición que Lestrade estaría ahí. Aunque, Lestrade no estaba ahí cuando llegaron. Mike Stamford estaba ahí, con su esposa, y Harry, quien estaba parada mirándose altamente incomoda y muy fuera de lugar. Mientras, Mycroft seguía frunciéndole el ceño a ella con recelo, John no la pudo culpar.

"No te preocupes" le susurró a ella, escapando para parase a un lado de ella "Él ve así a todos"

"Incluyendo a bebes" remarcó Harry.

John miró por encima de donde Mycroft estaba de echo considerando a Oliver cautelosamente, como si esperara que él repentinamente hiciera algo que podría requerir intervención. Como llorar, supuso John, así que tal vez la mirada de Mycroft fuera merecida.

"Bueno" dijo John, "Los bebés son impredecibles. Mycroft odia la imprevisibilidad"

"Él debe de amarte, entonces. Watson no somos sino impredecibles" dijo Harry, con ironía.

"Si pudieras tomar, brindaría por eso" le dijo John.

"Oh, genial" dijo Harry "humor alcohólico"

La esposa de Mike había arrinconado a Sherlock, quien se miraba absolutamente horrorizado que ésta mujer estuviera incluso _allí_, y estaba hablándole a Oliver, quien se miraba idénticamente horrorizado. Aparentemente, Oliver no le importaba el comportamiento tonto como este de Molly pero lo resentía de otros. Viviendo a la altura de su naturaleza de clon, pensó John, e iba a decir que él rescataría a Sherlock cuando Mycroft dijo "¿Comenzamos?"

"Lestrade no está aquí" apuntó Sherlock.

Mycroft miró con intención a su reloj "Esta atrasado"

"Y tu apartaste tu calendario" aspiró Sherlock.

"La Tercera Guerra Mundial se está cocinando ahí" murmuró Harry.

John pensó en la profesión de Mycroft "Mas verdadero de lo que tú sabes" murmuró de regreso "Disculpa"

"John querrá que Lestrade esté aquí. John" Sherlock se volvió e hizo su camino hacia él "¿No deberías de esperar por Lestrade?"

John le dio a Mycroft una mirada, porque Sherlock tenía un gran total de tres amigos cuando John se quitaba de la ecuación, y seguramente ellos podían esperar hasta que los tres aparecieran.

Mycroft suspiró enormemente y rodó sus ojos dramáticamente y dijo "Muy bien, entonces" como si concediera a un punto de una negociación en un tratado oficial gubernamental.

"Pensé que habías invitado a algunos de los chicos de rugby" dijo Mike, porque era Mike quien sugirió que John retomara el rugby como una forma para sentir menos soledad durante su periodo de luto. John frecuentemente pensaba que él era demasiado viejo y fuera de forma para jugar cualquier forma de rugby ya, incluso el tipo juguetón no significaba nada, pero pensó que bueno, incluso después de que Sherlock regresara, tener algo fuera de Sherlock, quien de otra manera era su mundo entero.

John negó con la cabeza "No quería una multitud en la reunión. Sra. Hudson, ¿ya conocía a Mike Stamford?"

"No lo creo" dijo la Sra. Hudson.

"Por supuesto que no" contribuyo Sherlock, tan bruscamente útil como siempre "¿Por qué ellos tendrían alguna vez una causa para conocerse?"

John lo ignoró.

Así como también Mike, quien dijo a la señora Hudson "Yo los presenté a los dos. Así que se podría decir que jugué a Cupido aquí"

La señora Hudson se erizó un poco "Bueno, si ellos no se hubieran mudado a _mi_ departamento, quizás nunca se hubieran enamorado, así que ahí"

Y ahora las personas estaban riñendo sobre quién era más responsable por su romance, pensó John. Fantástico.

Que fue cuando Lestrade se apresuró, tirando de un traje mientras entraba. Su cabello era un desastre, y estaba agarrando una corbata en su mano que el claramente no había tenido el tiempo para ponérsela, y veía sin aliento mientras decía "Lo siento. Lo siento. Vengo retrasado."

"Oh, ¡Es uno bueno!" exclamó Sherlock "Demonios lo _sabía_. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

Lestrade le dio una mirada mientras él intentaba ponerse la corbata "Te vas a casar hoy, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, eso podría haber esperado" Sherlock volteó a ver a John "No te hubiera importado"

"Francamente" replicó John, sardónicamente "Pienso que sólo habría sido apropiado para ti cancelar nuestra boda para ir a una escena del crimen"

"Estas haciendo un absoluto desastre con eso" dijo Mycroft, y luego se enderezó desde el escritorio en el que estaba recargado para caminar sobre Lestrade y empezar enérgicamente atar su corbata.

Lestrade se miraba conmocionado. Miró hacia John, quien seguramente se miraba igualmente sorprendido. John miró hacia Sherlock, quien aún estaba de mal humor acerca de la escena del crimen. Oliver aún miraba con recelo a la esposa de Mike, como si se preocupara que ella fuera a descender en picada sobre él en cualquier momento.

"Ehh, gracias" dijo Lestrade, quedándose quieto para beneficio de Mycroft. Y luego, hacia Sherlock "Tú aun vas a ver la escena del crimen, es solo que nosotros procesamos la—"

"¿Qué bien me haría si ustedes ya removieron el cuerpo?" demandó Sherlock.

"Tomamos fotografías, Sherlock. No somos unos completos idiotas"

Sherlock y Oliver adornaron a Lestrade con una miradas idénticas de incrédulo desdeño.

John negó con su cabeza y dijo, mientras Mycroft daba un paso hacia atrás de Lestrade "Ya podemos empezar"

"Excelente" dijo Mycroft.

"Aquí" dijo Sherlock, yendo a entregarle a Oliver a la señora Hudson. Y luego viendo que la señora Hudson ya estaba llorando copiosamente sobre su pañuelo "No importa. Aquí" en lugar se volvió a Molly, quien tomó a Oliver con obvio deleite al haber sido seleccionada para tan importante tarea.

Oliver se veía satisfecho con la selección, también, presumiendo su cráneo que estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, y Molly se miró apropiadamente impresionada con él, y Oliver le sonrió y se rió. _Oliver_, pensó John, _tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con Molly._

Sherlock se volvió para pararse a un lado de John, y este volvió para encáralo, y Sherlock repentinamente alargó y tomó sus manos, lo que tenía perfecto sentido, porque ellos se _iban a casar_, y estalló sobre John de repente. Sherlock no era de los que mostraban que tan sentimental él tan obviamente era bajo ese animado exterior, pero él estaba quieto, en el medio del caos cotidiano alrededor de ellos, una _boda_. John levantó la mirada hacia la cara de Sherlock y trató de recordar cuando él había pensado que era una mirada rara a una devastadoramente atractiva. Él miró dentro de los ojos cuyos colores no podía nombrar y trató de recordar mirar en esos ojos y que _tenían_ nombrables colores. Todo eso parecía muy, muy lejano. Demasiado tiempo en su vida, allí solo había sido el hecho innegable de Sherlock. Y ahora estaba a punto de cementar que sería de esa manera por el resto de su vida también.

"Sherlock, repite después de mi" dijo Mycroft, y al menos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar aburrido "Yo solemnemente declaro"

"Yo solemnemente declaro" dijo Sherlock, su voz firme y estable.

"Que no conozco ningún impedimento legal por el que yo, Sherlock Atheron Holmes"

"Que no conozco ningún impedimento legal por el que yo, Sherlock Atheron Holmes"

"No pueda unirme en matrimonio a John Hamish Watson"

"No pueda unirme en matrimonio a John Hamish Watson"

"Hago un llamado a estas personas presentes"

"Hago un llamado a estas personas presentes"

"Para ser testigos que yo, Sherlock Atheron Holmes, te tomó a ti, John Hamish Watson"

"Para ser testigos que yo, Sherlock Atheron Holmes, te tomó a ti, John Hamish Watson"

"Para ser mi legitimo esposo"

"Para ser mi legitimo esposo"

"John, repite después de mi" dijo Mycroft, y John trató de repetir después del tan firmemente como Sherlock lo había hecho. Sospechó que falló.

Y luego Mycroft dijo "Ahí lo tienen. Felicitaciones"

John parpadeó. Miró a Mycroft "¿Eso es todo?"

Mycroft levantó una ceja hacia él "Legalmente, sí. ¿Tú quieres algo más?"

"Nosotros tenemos anillos" dijo Sherlock, con un suspiro de impaciencia, y hurgó en su bolsillo.

"Bueno, tú no me dijiste eso, ¿verdad?" replicó Mycroft.

"No importa" dijo Sherlock "Lo haremos nosotros. Déjame ver tu mano, John"

"El romance en esto es devastador, Sherlock" le dijo John, y oyó a uno de los invitados sacar una sorda, ahogada risa ante eso. El dinero de John estaba en Lestrade.

Sherlock deslizó el anillo en el dedo de John, donde guiñó y brilló hacia él, y dijo "Te doy este anillo como signo que tu eres mi persona favorita de este paneta"

John había estado viendo al anillo, el cual no había visto, porque Sherlock había sido tomado por la idea de anillos y John le había dejado escogerlos por sí mismo, y era un anillo hermoso, platino, adivinó, u oro blanco, y era solido y pesado, y luego Sherlock dijo _eso_, y John parpadeó y levantó la mirada a Sherlock en asombro. Sherlock se veía franco y como si fuera un hecho, como si no otra promesa hubiera tenido sentido, y John lo amó tanto que pensó que podría dejar de respirar o empezar a llorar o hacer otra cosa igualmente embarazosa.

Y luego Sherlock dijo "Aquí está el tuyo" y empujó su propio anillo sin contemplaciones en la mano de John.

"Claro" dijo John, mareado, y luego se aclaró su garganta para sacudirse a su mismo del estupor. Tomó la mano proferida de Sherlock y tomó una respiración profunda "Te doy este anillo como signo que tú, también, en todo momento y de todas las maneras, eres mi persona favorita en el planeta, no importa qué" John miró al juego de anillos de Sherlock en su dedo y luego levantó la mirada hacia Sherlock "Y nada en absoluto como un sociópata altamente funcional"

La respiración de Sherlock se paró por un momento, lo que John notó solamente porque él estaba suficientemente cerca para oírla y porque había un silencio en el cuarto tal que podrías haber escuchado una aguja caer. Incluso Oliver estaba aparentemente mirando embelesadamente.

"Ya lo puedes besar" dijo Harry, y John pensó que se vengaría de ella por esa, pero de todos modos le dio una excusa para hacer su mano un punto en la gabardina de Sherlock para jalarlo cerca de él y besarlo.

Oliver balbuceó aprobatoriamente y golpeó sus manos contra su cráneo, y John se encontró a si mismo envuelto en una serie de abrazos y saludos de mano y felicitaciones e incluso posando para una fotografía de celular que terminaron abruptamente cuando Sherlock dijo, "Escena del crimen. Muy importante. Todos vayan a sus casas"

"Sherlock" dijo John, sin ninguna esperanza de impresionarlo por lo grosero que era.

"Hola, Oliver" Sherlock le dijo al bebé, sacándolo de los brazos de Molly "¿Estas listo para ir a una escena del crimen con el tío Lestrade?"

"¿Tío Lestrade?" repitió Lestrade.

"Él piensa que me voy a estar tan conmovido por su racha sentimental en decir eso que voy a estar totalmente de acuerdo en pasar nuestra primera hora juntos como una pareja casa en una _escena del crimen_" dijo John.

"Una escena del crimen fue nuestra primera cita, déjame recordarte"

"Él está en lo cierto en eso" remarcó Lestrade "Había suficiente tensión sexual para hacer que un hombre se sintiera mortalmente inconfortable"

John lo miró con asombro "No, no la había" ¿La había habido? ¿Incluso entonces?" "¿Cierto?"

Lestrade ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle "¿Y porque tío Lestrade?" alcanzó para Oliver, quien fue con él de buena gana "¿Por qué no podemos decir tío Greg?"

"Aún no estoy seguro que ese es tu verdadero nombre" le informo Sherlock.

"Es su verdadero nombre" contribuyo Mycroft, quien se había asentado detrás de su escritorio y estaba sumergido en sus papeles, aparentemente no por encima del trabajo a través de la recepción de bodas de su hermano "Y es un encantador nombre"

John le dio a Mycroft una mirada curiosa. Lestrade de hecho se ruborizó un poco y dijo "vamos a la escena, señor Watson Holmes"

"La boda más extraña de todas" dijo John, mientras que su nuevo esposo seguía a su bebé clon y al Detective investigador de Scotland Yard que lo sostenía fuera de la oficina del Gobierno Británico.

"_Perfecta_" dijo Molly, a un lado de él, y John estaba inclinado a concordar.

* * *

Ellos pasaron la primera hora como pareja casada en una escena del crimen. Pasaron las primeras dieciséis horas como una pareja casada en una escena del crimen, y en el Nuevo Scotland Yard y en varias casas de sospechosos, y los ojos de Sherlock estaban iluminados con entusiasmo, y los ojos de Oliver eran agudos con fascinación hasta el momento en que se quedó dormido contra John durante un viaje en taxi, y John pasó el resto de la noche con un bebé dormitando contra él, siendo insultado por Sherlock mientras él hacia las observaciones de sentido común que Sherlock se burlaba y aún así lo inspiraba por igual. John sabía su rol para ese momento.

"Una operación de vigilancia" Lestrade repitió a las seis de la mañana. Lestrade estaba con los ojos llorosos, y John estaba exhausto, y Oliver había estado en profundo sueño por horas, y John se estaba acalambrando por sostenerlo sin importar la posición que escogiera, y Sherlock estaba saltando alrededor como si estuviera consumiendo cafeína. Lo que ellos no habían estado haciendo. Lestrade y John habían estado, y estaban mucho peor.

"Si" asintió Sherlock "Definitivamente"

"Está bien. Yo tendré un—"

"¿No piensas que debería ser nosotros?" interrumpió Sherlock, con un mohín.

"No" respondió Lestrade "No pienso que es algo que alguien mas no pueda manejar—"

"_Idiota_" proclamó Sherlock, y caminó apresuradamente un pequeño círculo alrededor de la habitación con irritación.

"—y todos estamos muertos de cansancio, Sherlock"

"Todo el mundo _duerme_ demasiado" se quejó Sherlock.

"Haré un trato contigo" John le dijo a Lestrade.

Lestrade lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Te llevaras a Ollie de regreso a la calle Baker y lo dormirás, y tú puedes dormir un poco—"

"¿En nuestra cama?" gritó Sherlock.

"Como si _quisiera_ dormir en su cama" replicó Lestrade.

"— y yo iré con Sherlock y cierto grupo de oficiales para haber lo que sea que se hace en estas vigilancias"

Lestrade lo consideró "¿De verdad?"

John se encogió de hombros "Es nuestra luna de miel"

"Es por eso que eres _magnifico_, John" brotó Sherlock "No especialmente inteligente en la mayoría de las cosas, pero magnifico de todos modos"

"Muchas gracias, querido" dijo John, secamente, mientras él cuidadosamente transfirió a Oliver hacia Lestrade.

"Voy a tener que enviar a Dimmock con ustedes. Necesitan a alguien con algo de habilidad de no dejarse a sí mismo para no ser atropellado"

"Yo lo manejaré" dijo John.

"Como si _yo_ necesitara ser manejado" rechazó Sherlock, impacientemente "Lestrade, escúchame, esto es muy importante"

Lestrade miró hacia Sherlock expectantemente. Así como John.

"Si Oliver despierta y empieza a llorar, vas a ir con él inmediatamente"

Lestrade se miró confundido "¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"Es difícil de concebir porque algunos de ustedes hacen algunas cosas sumamente estúpidas" murmuró Sherlock, y luego barrió su camino fuera de la oficina de Lestrade.

Lestrade miró hacia John "Buena suerte, amigo"

John levantó su mano, en donde su anillo de bodas se mostraba "Como si no lo supiera"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola gente bonita! se que me atrase en este capitulo y todavia faltan corregir algunos errores, en cuanto tenga el corregido lo cambiare de inmediato. quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leido este fic, me da mucha alegria. les comento que pronto me ire a servicio social y que posiblemente (no estoy segura todavia) las actualizaciones se pondran lentas, espero que no pero de una vez les avizo. sin mas el fic!**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 25

John siempre supo que las operaciones de vigilancia eran una empresa singularmente aburrida. Sherlock siempre olvidaba esto. De hecho, adoraba las vigilancias. O, al menos, eso pensaba él. Por los primeros veinte minutos. Durante esos primeros veinte minutos, vibraba con anticipación, ansioso por validar sus teorías. Después de los primeros veinte minutos, Sherlock odiaba las vigilancias. Así que John pensó que tendría que sobrellevar los primeros veinte minutos, luego empezaría a quejarse y volverían a la Calle Baker y caerían en la cama y dormirían por años. Bueno, John dormiría por años. Sherlock probablemente no dormiría por años, porque así es como él era.

Estaban agachados incómodamente en un callejón. John estaba sentado en el pavimento, porque estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse acerca de cuán asqueroso era eso. Recargado contra la pared de ladrillos del edificio a lado de él, Sherlock estaba encorvado detrás de un cubo de basura mirando al objeto de vigilancia. John cerró sus ojos, confiando en que no se dormiría por cualquier emoción o situación de supervivencia que Sherlock fuera a necesitar, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de ladrillos. Y bostezó enormemente.

Pensó en Sherlock, arrastrándose más temprano fuera de la oficina de Lestrade, preocupado por que los llantos de Oliver pudieran no ser contestados. ¿Sherlock había llorado cuando era bebé y sido ignorado? ¿Había alguna memoria residual que persistiera en su cerebro? Pero no, pensó John arrugando el ceño. ¿No le había dicho Mycroft que Sherlock había sido un bebé callado? ¿Qué Sherlock no había emitido un sonido hasta que tuvo cinco años? ¿No había dicho eso Mycroft? John pensó que eso era lo que había dicho. Sherlock callado. John odiaba cuando estaba callado. Era su menos favorito humor de Sherlock, porque era el que más le preocupaba. Cuando Sherlock estaba callado —lánguido, silencioso, no activo, malhumorado, hoscamente tranquilo— John podía ver fácilmente al drogadicto en él; la versión de este hombre que jamás había realmente conocido, y no quería, honestamente, conocer. Y cuando Sherlock estaba callado, era como si estuviera muerto de nuevo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, John vio a Sherlock cayendo del techo de St. Bart's, tan claro como si hubiera pasado ayer y aún tuviera todas las pesadillas que le habían seguido y que no había tenido por _mucho tiempo_; pero se despertó con sorpresa al encontrar a Sherlock frente a él, sus manos cuidadosamente en sus hombros.

John no se sentía exactamente como si hubiera estado durmiendo, pero también sabía que no había estado despierto. Y estaba temblando y jadeando por aire como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla" explicó Sherlock, sonando incierto.

John jadeó por aire, estiró sus manos y las enrolló confortablemente en el cuello de la gabardina de Sherlock, donde se amoldaron perfectamente, y lo jaló hacia un fuerte, brutal beso.

Sherlock pareció deducir sobre qué había sido el sueño. Lo que no le sorprendía completamente, desde que Sherlock siempre sabía todo. Éste se alejó del beso y pasó sus labios por toda la cara de John salpicándolo con besos y murmuró: "Estoy aquí —estoy aquí— justo aquí."

Quiso decirle que siempre estuviera ahí cada vez que se despertara por una pesadilla, pero no lo necesitaba porque Sherlock siempre _estaría_ ahí; ellos habían hecho un voto.

Así que en vez de eso dijo, su voz ronca y grave: "No quise quedarme dormido."

"Vamos a casa" sugirió Sherlock, y fue un comentario tan cuidadoso que John supo exactamente cuánto Sherlock lo adoraba, todo envuelto en esas tres palabras. Para cubrirlo, Sherlock agregó: "Es aburrido aquí, de todos modos."

Y luego hubo una explosión a través de la calle.

John se puso a cubierto automáticamente, levantando un brazo para cubrir su cabeza y usando la mano que aún tenía aferrada a la gabardina de Sherlock para jalarlo hacia abajo en un relativo refugio, porque sabía para ese momento que los instintos de Sherlock siempre eran correr directamente hacia la explosión.

Y en el momento justo, Sherlock apenas esperó a que los escombros dejaran de caer antes de saltar sobre sus pies y mirar a través de la calle: "_Idiotas_" exclamó, sus ojos brillando con deleite, y luego salió disparado.

"Joder" maldijo John por lo bajo, y corrió tras él. Afortunadamente, la adrenalina seguramente ya se había disparado a través de su cuerpo, y fue capaz de mantener a Sherlock a la vista mientras giraba por las esquinas, persiguiendo algo que John no podía ver. Las calles aún estaban relativamente desiertas, pero había más y más viajeros matutinos emergiendo y todos ellos le dieron extrañas miradas mientras los pasaba, persiguiendo a un sujeto en una dramática y pesada 'fuera de estación' gabardina. John pasó a un par de ellos atravesados en su camino y les gritó apuradas disculpas sobre su hombro.

Y luego, girando en un callejón particularmente estrecho siguiendo a Sherlock, alguien se estrelló contra el costado derecho de John con toda su fuerza, mandándolo contra el suelo pesadamente, donde aterrizó sobre su hombro y maldijo con adolorida molesta. Quien hubiera aterrizado sobre él como una tonelada de ladrillos, le fue quitado de encima, y John rodó sobre su espalda, parpadeando hacia arriba mientras que Sherlock empujaba al sujeto contra la pared más cercana, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que John hiciera una mueca en simpatía.

"Ahí lo tienes" dijo Sherlock, y pulcramente presionó su antebrazo contra el cuello del sujeto en una llave que lo ahogaría si no se movía por lo menos un centímetro. Sherlock miró agradablemente a John sobre su hombro, como si solo se hubieran encontrado el uno al otro casualmente en un paseo por la mañana.

John se levantó sobre sus pies, sintiéndose como una madeja de moretones gracias a la explosión y luego a la colisión. "Dime que ese es el asesino y no solo alguien con quien estás enojado por estrellarse conmigo" dijo.

"Este es el asesino" le informó Sherlock alegremente. "Se tropezó contra ti justo como sabía que lo haría."

"De hecho él corrió justo hacia mí, para ser exactamente técnicos. Y muchas gracias por dejarme saber tu brillante plan para usarme como lazo, literalmente."

"Si te hubiera dicho, hubieras dudado en el crucial momento final y arruinado la sincronización de todo."

Había sirenas de policías dibujándose cada vez más cerca de ellos. John bajó la mirada hacia su costoso traje de bodas, el cual estaba roto en varias partes. "Esta es la razón del por qué no compro ropa linda" remarcó.

"No compras ropa buena porque tienes un gusto terrible."

"Si quieres que nuestro matrimonio llegue a la marca de veinticuatro horas" le dijo John, "dejarás de hablar ahora."

Sherlock abrió la boca, lo pensó mejor, y la cerró de nuevo.

La policía se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos y Sherlock estaba en su elemento, mientras les decía exactamente cómo él había heroicamente agarrado al sospechoso y alguien le pasaba a John un paquete de hielo, casi como una ocurrencia tardía. John ni siquiera sabía a cuál parte de su cuerpo debería aplicar el hielo. Se decidió por su hombro.

Eventualmente, la policía se llevó al asesino esposado y John escuchó a Sherlock decir: "Nosotros no vamos a dar nuestro informe ahora. ¿No pueden ver que mi esposo está exhausto?"

Él dijo _esposo_ con un rastro de orgullo en su voz que hizo que John sintiera un poco de calor en el pecho; John estaba molesto acerca de muchas cosas, pero el problema era eso, que debajo de toda esa irritación estaba toda esa adoración, lista para fluir de regreso una vez que la superficie haya sido rascada apenas un poco. John, sentado en el pavimento una vez más mientras esperaba, con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás contra otra pared de ladrillos y un paquete de hielo sobre su hombro, se despertó a sí mismo de su dormitar, lo suficiente para levantarse y caminar hacia donde Sherlock estaba esperando.

Sherlock le sonrió deslumbrantemente, aun mirándose inmensamente orgulloso, y John tuvo el sentimiento más raro de que Sherlock estaba orgulloso de estar _John_, en vez de estar orgulloso de sí mismo, como normalmente lo estaba. Pero lo estaba mirando a él, como si el propio Casanova hubiera aparecido en la ciudad sobre un corcel blanco, cuando solo era John Watson, manchado de barro y en necesidad de una ducha, cojeando hacia él.

"¿Casa?" preguntó Sherlock, sonriéndole brillantemente. Estaba claramente de un remarcable buen humor.

"Oh, mi Dios, sí" dijo John.

Sherlock hizo que un taxi se apareciera en el camino, y John se tiró dentro de él, inclinándose contra la puerta y cerrando los ojos. Tenía la intención de dejarse llevar a la deriva hasta que llegaran a la Calle Baker. De hecho podía sentir los principios de un dolor de cabeza asomándose, y quería mantener sus ojos cerrados hasta que pudiera gatear dentro de la cama y dormir.

Aunque había un problema, y el problema era Sherlock. Éste se sentó a lado de él, sin tocarlo y sin hablarle y sin molestarlo de ninguna manera, pero Sherlock estaba zumbando con auto satisfecha energía. Se sentía engreído y predatorio, de la manera en que Sherlock lo hacía después de los casos, y estaba emanando de él en oleadas que estaban electrizando el aire del taxi. John sintió la sacudida respuesta de adrenalina en su propio cuerpo, y pensó: «¿_De verdad? Mira al estado en el que estas. ¿De verdad estás pensando en tener sexo ahora mismo?_»

John abrió un poco un ojo y miró por encima a Sherlock. Tenía sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas. John miró hacia esos largos dedos, estirados contra la pierna del pantalón. Miró hacia la columna del cuello de Sherlock. Hacia el elegante perfil, el arco de su boca, al mohín de autoconfianza, y quería romper la distancia entre ellos y hacer que Sherlock pensara acerca de cosas que no fueran su propia brillantez.

_Sí_, pensó John, _definitivamente tendrían sexo_. Se le ocurrió ahora que había querido tener sexo con Sherlock después de cada caso exitoso por años. No era sorpresa que siempre le tomara años el poder dormirse después de que llegaran a casa, cuando por derecho debería haber estado exhausto. John siempre culpó a la adrenalina que aún estaba en su sistema, pero ahora veía que había sido una frustración sexual persistente, siempre a fuego lento, expulsada hasta que hirviera por el modo en que Sherlock podía succionar todo el aire de la parte trasera del taxi y dejar a John mareado sobre él.

Sherlock giró su cabeza para mirarlo inquisitivamente, y John se dio cuenta de que tenía ambos ojos abiertos y que se había sentado; ya no estaba pretendiendo que se iba a dormir tan pronto como llegaran a casa. Lo que fue inmediatamente obvio para Sherlock, quien parpadeó y en un parpadeo transformó sus ojos de herramientas filosas de deducción a herramientas líquidas de seducción, y era injusto que pudiera hacer eso.

Los dedos de Sherlock se cerraron sobre la tela de sus pantalones. Tomó una pesada, elaborada respiración, y luego otra, manteniendo la mirada de John.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente al 221 de la Calle Baker, le dijo a Sherlock: "Págale" y salió como un gruñido.

Sherlock parpadeó de nuevo, sus pupilas dilatadas imposiblemente más y John tropezó fuera del taxi yendo hacia la puerta, metiendo la llave y empujándola para abrirla e ir escaleras arriba, seguro de que Sherlock lo seguiría.

Lestrade estaba sentado en el sofá, bostezando. "Pensé que los había escuchado. El bebé está durmiendo—"

"Muchas gracias por cuidarlo" dijo John. "Te veremos pronto."

Era una obvia despedida, y Lestrade ladeó su cabeza en confusión, y luego Sherlock caminó dentro de la habitación detrás de John, y la tensión debió haber sido tan pesada que Lestrade solo dijo: "Bien" y se apresuró a salir de la Calle Baker tan rápido como pudo.

Y John inmediatamente se volteó hacia Sherlock y lo acorraló de la sala de estar hacia su cama, donde aterrizó con poca elegancia, parpadeando hacia él con oscuros y enormes ojos.

"No hagas eso" dijo John.

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Sherlock, sin aliento.

"Seducirme en taxis" contestó, y saltó sobre él colocándose a horcajadas. Sherlock ya estaba duro, y su respiración se aceleró solo un poco más.

"Estaba _sentado_ en el taxi" dijo Sherlock, mientras John presionaba sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Inclinándose sobre él. "No estaba haciendo _nada_."

"Nunca, jamás pares de hacerlo" le dijo.

"Acabas de decir—"

John se tragó la falta de lógica acerca de la que Sherlock había estado a punto de quejarse con un beso, húmedo y profundo, y tan lento, hasta que Sherlock gimió y gimió de nuevo e inconscientemente acompañó la zambullida y empuje de la lengua de John con el balanceo de sus caderas. Y John amó tener a Sherlock de esta manera, sin sentido debido al placer, incoherente debido a él. John pensaba estos días en sexo en términos de los orgasmos de Sherlock, porque eran sus orgasmos los que propulsaban los de John, eran sus jadeos y suplicas lo que John ansiaba más que nada, como jamás lo hubiera pensado. Sherlock podía decir '_John_' de tal forma, que estaba convencido de que se podía correr únicamente con el sonido de su nombre y nada más. Cuando tenía a Sherlock en ese punto, él a veces tenía que parar y apretar sus ojos para empujar su sangre hacia abajo, tomar un respiro, y hacer que las cosas duraran más. Cuando hizo _eso_, Sherlock lo agarró, lo jaló hacia él, desastroso y descoordinado en su desesperación, sus manos jalando y torciendo y arañando, y eso habría dolido, excepto que Sherlock lo diría de nuevo —"_John_"— justo de esa manera, juraría.

"Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez" imploró en la oreja de Sherlock, mientras sus manos trabajaban en él.

Sherlock jadeó y se aferró y dijo su nombre en una ininterrumpida cadena: "JohnJohnJohn_John_" y luego pausó. Una quietud, un momento de claridad tan fuera de lugar en el aire cargado de lujuria de la habitación, que John, desconcertado por ello, no tuvo tiempo para prepararse antes de que Sherlock lo tomara firmemente en su mano y dijera, solo una vez, con una resuelta determinación: "_John_" y todo lo que necesitaba era eso y un jalón y John se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que era demasiado tarde, diciendo: "Jesucristo" y luego el clímax se estampó contra él.

"No solo mi voz" dijo Sherlock, sonando casi meditativo mientras ponía las piezas en su lugar. "Tu nombre en mi voz." Tomó las manos de John y las cerró alrededor de su erección, guiándolo, porque John estaba muy exhausto como para juntar la energía para hacer terminar a Sherlock en ese momento.

"Eso fue trampa" jadeó John.

Sherlock no le respondió, arqueándose al ritmo que estaba haciendo que John creara, y estrellándose en su propio orgasmo.

John esperó hasta que Sherlock se había derretido en la cama a lado de él. "Eso fue trampa."

"No, no lo fue" murmuró Sherlock, sonando soñoliento ahora. "Fue ser inteligente."

"Ahora que lo sabes, vas a usarlo todo el tiempo" dijo John sin acalorarse. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar que eso sería algo malo.

Sherlock tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero sonrió un poco en respuesta a eso. "Todo el tiempo. Cada vez. John, John, John, John, John."

"No funciona _así_, lo sabes. Tiene que haber ciertas circunstancias."

"Lo sé" dijo Sherlock y bostezó enormemente.

"Ni pienses en quedarte dormido. Tienes que ir a recoger un paño y limpiarnos un poco."

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?"

"Porque tú eres el que no está cansado después de la vigilancia. Yo estoy exhausto. Iba a venir directo a casa y dormir, solo que me sedujiste en el taxi."

"Para, _tú_ me _asaltaste_, así que no tienes nada de qué quejarte, y así que deberías ser tú el de la limpieza."

"Tarado" le dijo John.

La sonrisa soñolienta de Sherlock se expandió. "Solo porque fuiste descuidado al final de ello."

"Porque hiciste _trampa_. Te iba a hacer llegar primero, y luego a mí."

"Follas en orden sistemático. Es tan británico de ti."

«_Te odio_», pensó decir John, pero salió como un: "Te amo desesperadamente."

Se sintió momentáneamente como un idiota por eso, hasta que Sherlock abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza para mirarlo, y sonrió; no como las sonrisas que le había estado dando, pero sí una de esas sonrisas genuinas que iluminaban sus ojos y le hacían pensar en Oliver. "Feliz boda" le dijo Sherlock.

"¿Estás feliz?" preguntó John, porque pensó que necesitaba oírlo.

"Me casé con mi persona favorita en el planeta, luego resolví un crimen, después tuve sexo con alguien con quien actualmente disfruto teniendo sexo. Quien también resulta ser la misma persona favorita en el planeta con quien justo me casé."

"Buen trabajo con la misma persona" remarcó John.

"Éste ha sido el más perfecto periodo de veinticuatro horas que jamás pude haber imaginado" le dijo Sherlock; y lo dijo tan solemnemente, con tan dolorosa, honesta creencia.

John lo besó, suave y dulce, porque él tenía que.

A través del monitor, Oliver lloró.

John maldijo momentáneamente su falta de sentido práctico, en particular sobre el sexo, en vez de estar durmiendo, así podría haber descansado un poco antes de volver a encargarse de un bebé. "Tú ve por él" le dijo a Sherlock. "Él es tu clon; tú eres de donde él sacó sus espantosa inhabilidad de dormir el tiempo apropiado."

Sherlock no protestó. Rodó fuera de la cama y desapareció momentáneamente en el baño. John oyó el agua correr y pensó: «_Oh, sí, cierto_», y luego una toalla mojada aterrizó con un plop en medio de su pecho. John se limpió a sí mismo mientras escuchaba las pisadas de Sherlock en las escaleras, el retumbar de su voz hablando para Oliver, quien paró de llorar inmediatamente. John suspiró y arrugó su nariz ante las sabanas arrugadas en mal estado de su cama, y una vez más maldijo su falta de sentido práctico. Incluso si habían tenido un excelente sexo. Tomó la colcha que había sido tirada al piso, la extendió sobre las sábanas y tuvo el pensamiento de que debería de ir a buscar una manta o ponerse algo de ropa o _algo_, y luego se quedó dormido.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola gente bonita. perdonen el retraso de estos capitulos, como les dije previamente, esta semana me ire de servicio social al estado de mexico y es literalmente mudarme de casa. Entre mis retrasos le doy de manera tardia los capitulos a mis grandes betas Alejandra y Khalan (que por cierto este capitulo lo vetea ale) y por eso me tardo mucho en postearlos. como haya de repente la señal de internet es muy mala no se qye tan rapido voy a poder poner los capitulos, pero les puedo asegurar que al menos va a ver un capitulo por semana. Asi que ando emocionada, nerviosa y quiero dejarles este lindo capitulo a todos! sin más el capi!

p.s. en el capi 28 apareceran los "queridos" papas de Sherlock, para que esten avisados!

Disclaimers: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 26

John despertó consiente de que estaba caliente. Había una manta sobre él. Obra de Sherlock, obviamente, y John sonrió en su almohada sobre cuán atento podía ser Sherlock algunas veces. Y luego se dio cuenta que algo estaba golpeando contra su cadera.

John abrió un ojo para poder ver. Sherlock estaba despatarrado sobre su espalda a un lado de él en la cama, totalmente vestido y profundamente dormido, su boca abierta, roncando suavemente. Y Oliver estaba sentado en el valle en medio de sus dos cuerpos, golpeando un puño contra la cadera de John y empujando sobre el colchón un par de las bolas de cabezas decapitadas que Mycroft le había llevado y la oruga de peluche que había sido su primer juguete que ellos le habían comprado en su primera excursión de compras. La razón porque la manta estaba sobre él se hizo claro: cubrirlo, se dio cuenta John.

John sonrió entre Sherlock, cuya mano descansaba lánguidamente contra la pierna de Oliver, como si lo hubiera estado sosteniendo en el lugar antes de caer dormido, y Oliver, quien, notando que él ya estaba despierto, le dio una sonrisa de puro, desvergonzado deleite y lo golpeo un poco más fuerte en la cadera.

"Hola" le dijo John, manteniendo su voz baja para beneficio de Sherlock y sonrió en respuesta. Estiró una mano y tocó con un dedo contra la nariz de Oliver, lo que hizo que éste riera alegremente. John sonrió más ampliamente y empujó una pelota sobre Oliver, quien la empujó de regreso, sonriendo enormemente con alegría ante este juego. Jugaron por un rato, hasta que John no pudo soportar más y alcanzó por Oliver y lo jaló hacia él y sobre él y lo llenó de besos, y Oliver se rió, retorciéndose juguetonamente en el agarre de John.

John acomodó a Oliver sobre su espalda a un lado de él y le hizo cosquillas en el estomago y Oliver se rió y pateó sus pies y luego John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba despierto y mirándolos.

"Oh" dijo John "Lo siento. No quise despertarte. No debí de—"

"Tú lo amas" le interrumpió Sherlock, su voz áspera por el sueño.

John parpadeó, no muy seguro de cuál sería el punto de decir eso. ¿Sherlock lo había dudado? John bajó la mirada hacia Oliver, alegremente mirandolo hacia arriba como si el sol alzara y se pusiera sobre él, y luego miró de nuevo a Sherlock "Sí" dijo "Por supuesto que lo hago. Mycroft dijo que he perdido completamente mi cabeza sobre él."

John quiso que la observación fuera ligera y divertida, pero la cara de Sherlock se obscureció "Oh, ¿lo hizo?" murmuró Sherlock, beligerantemente.

John arrugó el ceño "Creo que Mycroft hizo un buen trabajo con la boda"

Sherlock agitó su mano acerca de eso "La boda estuvo bien"

"¿Entonces de que se trata?"

Sherlock estaba viendo al techo, pensando acerca de cosas que él definitivamente no estaba compartiendo con John. "Nada. Es sólo _Mycroft_"

John no le creyó eso "Sherlock—"

Sherlock rodó sobre su costado, moviendo bruscamente a Oliver de su posición en el colchón. Oliver lo miró con desaprobación.

"Tú cabeza debe de estarte matando" le cortó Sherlock, sin contemplaciones.

"No realmente" dijo John. Tenía un pequeño indicio de dolor de cabeza pero nada mayor.

"Hmm. Entonces se ve peor de lo que parece"

"Estas cambiando el tema"

"No disputas enfrente del bebé" le recordó Sherlock, remilgadamente.

"Me he dado cuenta que tú sólo te adhieres a esa regla cuando te conviene" apuntó John.

"Oliver perdió su cráneo" anunció Sherlock, y rodó fuera de la cama, tomando a Oliver con él.

John suspiró y decidió abordar el tema luego. En vez de eso, se retiró al baño, donde miró a su reflejo en el espejo y se alarmó al ver que Sherlock estaba en lo cierto y que tenía un feo moretón en su sien. Debió de haberse golpeando su cabeza más fuerte de lo que se había dado cuenta en la colisión. John decidió que estaba agradecido de cualquier remanente de adrenalina que estaba manteniendo la mayor parte del dolor lejos de él y tragó un par de pastillas de paracetamol por cualquier cosa.

Después de bañarse hizo té y tostadas y las llevó a la sala de estar, donde Sherlock estaba energéticamente en su computadora, con Oliver sobre su regazo y mirando embelesado.

"¿En qué estás metido?" preguntó John, bajando todo sobre el escritorio y reclinándose sobre Sherlock, poniendo una mano en el cabello de éste mientras lo hacía.

Sherlock se recargó contra la presión de su nuca y dijo "Una entrada de Blog"

John lo estudió con interés. Parecía ser alguna clase de análisis sobre la ocurrencia de las diferentes clases de bacterias "¿Qué experimento es este?"

"He estado documentado la desinfección de las botellas de bebé de Oliver después de tu atentado de esterilizarlas. Algunos métodos son menos efectivos que otros, tu sabes"

Los ojos de John se abrieron un poco "¿Tú _sabes_ que las botellas no están suficientemente limpias? ¿Por qué no me _dijiste_?"

"Oh, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Por el amor de Dios, él puede manejar unas cuantas bacterias"

Oliver se retorció en el regazo de Sherlock y levantó la mirada hacia John y balbuceó su conformidad con esto sabiamente.

John negó con la cabeza y suspiró y se sentó en su silla, preparado para comer la tostada y traer el tema de Mycroft de nuevo, cuando repentinamente se encontró a sí mismo con un regazo ocupado por el bebé.

"Tú turno" dijo Sherlock "Tomaré una ducha"

"Okay" acordó John, mientras que Sherlock desaparecía en el baño "Esta actuando extraño hoy" le dijo John a Oliver "Voy a escoger creer que no está relacionado a nuestro matrimonio"

Oliver metió sus dedos en su boca como diciendo, _Que vas a hacer, podemos malhumorarnos a veces_.

Y luego Mycroft dijo desde la entrada de la puerta "Espero no estar interrumpiendo la luna de miel"

Oliver le frunció el ceño y dirigió algunos enojados sonidos sin sentido en su dirección. John dijo "¿De verdad? ¿Tu vigilancia es tan precisa que tienes la habilidad de aparecerte aquí tan pronto él entra al baño?"

"Quiero hablar contigo y pensé que era improbable que ustedes se separaran el uno del otro tan pronto después su boda" Mycroft se sentó en la silla de Sherlock sin esperar a ser invitado y consideró a Oliver con el cauteloso respeto que Mycroft usualmente reservaba para Oliver.

Oliver lo miró de regreso estoicamente y mantuvo su balbuceo enojado. John se preguntó exactamente qué es lo que Sherlock le dijo a Oliver acerca de Mycroft cuando John no estaba cerca y pensó que tal vez necesitaban discutir acerca de eso.

"Sabes" dijo John, tratando de silenciar a Oliver ajustando su posición en John, lo que solo hizo que Oliver hiciera más revuelo "pienso que me canse de ser el intermediario entre ustedes dos"

"Ya he hablado con él acerca de esto"

_Ah_, pensó John. _Eso explica la evasión de Sherlock_. "Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?"

"¿Estas planeando hacer una entrada anunciando tu matrimonio y la existencia de Oliver?"

"Tiene sentido. Aunque Sherlock está escribiendo uno justo ahora acerca de la correcta esterilización de las botellas de bebé, así que, ya sabes, se revelara el pastel muy pronto aquí"

"Y una vez que el pastel sea rebelado, para usar tu misma frase, ¿Cómo pretendes manejar a mis padres?"

John levantó sus cejas "No voy a manejarlos. No suelo 'manejar' a las personas"

Mycroft hizo él un sonido cercano que jamás había hecho a un bufido "Tú manejas a Sherlock, más admirablemente que cualquiera del resto de nosotros"

"Y mientras sé que tú lo consideras como un cumplido, no estoy seguro de que lo manejo, es más como… soy compatible con él" John se dio cuenta. Sherlock era molesto a veces, de eso no había duda, pero John no le importaba las molestias de Sherlock porque le gustaba el resto de él. Sherlock, en todos los rincones y grietas de su rareza, le quedaban a John. Ellos habían encajado juntos como dos piezas de rompecabezas desde el momento que habían conversado por primera vez, y nunca había visto una razón para romper eso; piezas perfectas como esas eran raras.

"Llámalo como quieras" dijo Mycroft, sin cuidado "Si yo fuera tú, sugeriría visitar Cornwall con Sherlock y Oliver"

"¿Esto es de lo que tú ya hablaste con él? ¿Supongo que Sherlock no tiene ningún deseo de ir a Cornwall?"

Mycroft lamió sus labios y se miró vagamente incómodo. Lo que él solo hacía en graves situaciones, como justo antes de que Sherlock se arrojara de un techo. John frunció el ceño. Incluso Oliver había parado de retorcerse en su regazo y estaba escuchando muy atentamente, agudos ojos Sherlockianos parpadeaban sobre Mycroft como si observaran cada matiz de su postura y exactamente cuánto pastel había tenido el día anterior.

"Sherlock y yo… tenemos un viejo arreglo"

"¿Un viejo arreglo?" repitió John. Mycroft lo dijo tan formalmente, que bien podría haber sido un tratado con un enemigo de combate foráneo "¿firmado en sangre?"

Mycroft ignoró eso "¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porque yo era el único miembro de la familia de Sherlock con quien hablaba?"

"No" dijo John, honestamente "La razón de eso era obvia para mi"

Mycroft se miró sorprendido por esto. Oliver se retorció en el regazo de John para mirarlo, su expresión siendo una de _¡Tu haz sorprendido al tío Mycroft! ¡Bien por ti!_

"Ustedes dos son idiotas" dijo John, directamente "Él te ama, aunque el preferiría morir que admitirlo. Y tú lo amas. Tienes un vicio por hacer las cosas más irritantes del planeta pero tú siempre las haces en el nombre del amor y él sabe eso, incluso si él lo sabe subconscientemente. Yo sé que tratas de cuidarlo, y sé que él secretamente confía en ti en eso. Así que no, nunca me he preguntado porque tú eras el único otro Holmes que jamás he conocido. Era obvio para mí que ustedes son realmente muy cercanos, y solo asumí que tus padres estaban muertos, aunque ahora que sé que no lo están, he concluido que Sherlock _realmente_ no les agrada. Y dado lo que Sherlock me ha dicho, él tiene muy buenas razones para que no le agraden, y no voy a hacer a Oliver sujeto de ello. Sherlock y yo ya lo hemos discutido"

"Y tú piensas que será así de fácil, ¿no es cierto?"

"Si" replicó John, testarudamente "Nunca se han interesado por nuestras vidas antes, ¿lo han hecho?"

"Ustedes no tenían un bebé antes"

"Por lo que puedo discernir, a ellos no les importó mucho acerca de Sherlock cuando era bebé. ¿Por qué Oliver debería de ser diferente?"

"Porque hay una gran casa en Cornwall que ellos piensan que alguien necesita heredar" dijo Sherlock, desde la puerta.

John se preguntó cuándo es que la ducha había terminado. Se preguntó que Mycroft no se había dado cuenta. _Él_ no se había dado cuenta, pero eso era predecible de él. O tal vez Mycroft se había dado cuenta y quiso que Sherlock entrara en esta pequeña conversación.

Sherlock había escogido una camisa blanca para usar, y su cabello estaba húmedo por la humedad del ambiente del baño, rizado un poco más alrededor de su cabeza, y se miraba extremadamente disgustado. Y John no lo culpó. Oliver le habló entusiastamente desde el regazo de John, moviendo sus manos en la dirección de Mycroft, para mejor, sin duda, ilustrar su historia acerca de que estaba pasando.

"Ya hemos tenido esta conversación" le dijo Sherlock a Mycroft, agriamente, caminando a la sala de estar y levantando a Oliver del regazo de John "Ya te he dicho que no. John no me va a convencerme de otra cosa"

"No lo iba a intentar" se defendió John.

"Ya te puedes ir, Mycroft" dijo Sherlock, desapareciendo en la cocina "No tienes nada más que decir"

"Entiendo porque no quieres que él tenga algo que ver con ellos" empezó Mycroft.

Sherlock reapareció, aparentemente incapaz de resistirse "Ellos ni siquiera vinieron a mi _funeral_" espetó.

Lo que era cierto, se dio cuenta John en el momento. No había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en el funeral de Sherlock porque él podría mejor olvidarlo, y más que todo era un borrón de todos modos, pero él no recordaba a los padres de Sherlock estando en el.

Mycroft hizo una pausa incomoda "Ellos enviaron flores" dijo, eventualmente.

"Era mi _funeral_" dijo Sherlock.

"Era un funeral _falso_" apuntó Mycroft.

"¿Ellos sabían que era falso?" preguntó John.

"No" dijo Mycroft, después de un segundo, "No les dije. Pero ellos debieron haber adivinado por algo acerca de mi comportamiento. Ellos siempre han sido… difíciles de engañar"

"¿Ellos _adivinaron_ que su hijo menor había falsificado su propio suicidio con la ayuda de su hijo mayor? ¿Eso adivinaron?" preguntó John, incrédulo.

Mycroft habló directamente a Sherlock ignorando a John "Tú decidiste que no querías nada que ver con ellos jamás, y yo te dije que me aseguraría de eso porque tú parecías pensar que era algo que necesitabas desesperadamente. Y lo he hecho, ¿no es cierto? E incluso puedo decir por mi propia voluntad que tú estabas en lo correcto, porque tú has estado…_mejor_… desde entonces. Pero no sé si puedo continuar asegurando eso ahora para Oliver"

John miró de Mycroft a Sherlock. Sherlock se removió incómodamente, y Oliver alcanzó su mano y tocó la nariz de Sherlock, como si ofreciera confort, lo que parecía volver a llamar a Sherlock a sí mismo.

Se irguió a si mismo imperiosamente y dijo "Estoy tan honrado de haber finalmente descubierto la única cosa que tú no puedes hacer"

Mycroft suspiró.

Sherlock añadió "Y veo que has vuelto a ingerir cangrejo" y luego se volvió sobre sus talones y desapareció de nuevo en la cocina.

Mycroft arrugo el ceño y se paró y bajo la mirada a John con un rastro de resignación triste en su expresión "Has que tenga una conversación acerca de ello, ¿Hm?"

Mycroft salió y Sherlock inmediatamente volvió a entrar, empujó a Oliver hacia John, y luego fue por su violín donde produjo una serie de violentos, furiosas notas antes de aventar el violín al suelo antes de derribarse a si mismo dramáticamente en el sofá.

Oliver aplaudió sus manos juntas una vez en lo que era claramente alegre aprobación a todos los actos histriónicos. John podía prever el día cuando el compartía el departamento con dos sin vergüenza, melodramáticas personas quienes estarían encantados de escalarse sobre ellos mismos en el departamento de lo "sobre dramático"

"¿Los momentos histéricos se han acabado ya?" pregunto John, calmadamente.

"Lo _odio_" anuncio Sherlock, hacia el techo.

"Me doy cuenta de eso" dijo John, aunque el también sabía que eso no era cierto, porque Sherlock había cortado fuera de su vida los objetos que realmente odiaba "Necesitas decirme acerca de tus padres"

"Ya te he dicho acerca de mis padres"

"Ellos no se molestaron en presentarse a tu funeral, ¿pero vendrían corriendo desde Cornwall por el bienestar de Oliver?"

Sherlock posiciono sus dedos en posición de oración por debajo de su barbilla "Ellos querían ver si lo pueden influenciar. Soy una terrible decepción, tú sabes"

"Tal vez deberíamos de escribirles una nota. Mandarles una foto 'Aquí esta su nieto. Él está muy sano y feliz y les manda su amor' tal vez eso los apaciguaría."

"Deja que Mycroft lidie con eso" dijo Sherlock, moviendo su mano en el aire "Mycroft está siendo flojo. Él los puede manejar"

John bajó la mirada a Oliver en su regazo y sintió una vaga incomodidad. Sus padres estaban muertos, así que los padres de Sherlock era todo lo que Oliver tenía. "Tal vez ellos se… sienten mal. Acerca de todo, tu sabes." Dijo, lamentablemente, porque él aún sabía muy poco acerca de los Holmes.

"Ellos no vinieron a mi _funeral_" le recordó Sherlock.

"Para ser justos" contribuyo John "Yo casi no voy a tu funeral, tampoco"

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Sherlock volteó su cabeza para mirarlo "Pero lo hiciste"

"No fue fácil"

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Sherlock parecía como si estuviera al borde de decir algo, pero ni siquiera él sabía que era eso.

Oliver llenó el silencio con su opinión. Sherlock lo miró y sonrió suavemente, su rostro lleno con amor, y John pensó en alguien, en algún lugar, diciéndole a Sherlock sociópata, y como es que los idiotas padres de Sherlock pudieron lograr algo tan mal.

John besó la sien de Oliver y dijo "Dejaremos que Mycroft lidie con tus padres"

Sherlock se miró abruptamente pensativo, su mirada sobre Oliver "¿A menos que tú pienses que Oliver podría querer una gran, rustica casa en Cornwall?"

"Oliver es tú, ¿No es cierto?" le recordó John, "¿Tú _quieres_ una gran, rustica casa en Cornwall?"

"Mamamamamamama" dijo Oliver.

"Está diciendo que Cornwall es basura" tradujo John.

Sherlock rió, y John pensó que el jamás había oído un sonido más hermoso que ese.

"Vámonos lejos" se oyó a si mismo diciendo.

"¿Ir a donde?" preguntó Sherlock.

"No lo sé. A cualquier lado. Pienso que deberíamos ir de luna de miel a algún lado, nunca hemos tenido unas vacaciones juntos, tu y yo"

"Hemos estado en muchos lugares juntos"

"Investigando crímenes, Sherlock. Nunca de vacaciones"

Sherlock se miró honestamente confundido "¿Pero qué haríamos en _vacaciones_?"

John puso sus manos sobre las orejas de Oliver "Tener mucho sexo" dijo, francamente.

Sherlock frunció el ceño un poco "Podemos tener mucho sexo aquí, ¿o no?"

"Aquí esta Mycroft saliendo de la nada para preocuparte acerca de tus padres y una estúpida casa ahí en Cornwall, y Lestrade esta llamándonos con crímenes que sientes obligado a resolver y a mi preocupándome acerca de no recibir actualizaciones acerca de la rehabilitación de mi hermana, y la señora Hudson en el piso debajo de nosotros escuchando nuestra cama crujir."

"Mi cama no cruje"

"Estoy hablando metafóricamente"

"Odio cuando haces eso. Es tu _escritor_ interno"

"Nos acabamos de casar. Y una hora después estábamos haciendo lo mismo que siempre hacemos. Y no es como si fuera infeliz acerca de eso, pero pienso que podía ser lindo que tomáramos un descanso y solo ser nosotros y estar estúpidamente enamorados y gozarnos el uno al otro. No tenemos una razón para estar en Londres justo ahora. Llevemos a Oliver y tomemos un tren o un avión o un carro y solo vamos"

"Quita las manos de sus oídos"

John obedeció.

"Oliver" le dijo Sherlock "¿Cómo te gustaría ir de vacaciones?"

Oliver arrugó su cara, dando toda la impresión de estar pensando muy arduamente acerca de la propuesta. Después de un momento, el dijo "Mamamamamama"

"Si, puedes llevar tu cráneo" replicó Sherlock.

"Mamamamamamamama" dijo Oliver de nuevo, y empezó a masticar sus dedos, mirándose contento.

"Él va por todo" dijo Sherlock, y después, casualmente "Mycroft tiene una casa en el sur de Francia y me lo debe justo ahora. ¿Eso bastará?"


	27. Chapter 27

**hola gente bonita! aqui el siguiente capitulo que es prometi! muchas gracias a Khalan por betear este capi! sin mas el fic!**

**ps: el proximo capi vienen los padres de Sherlock D:**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 27

John estaba tendido en la terraza que daba al mar Mediterráneo, cerró sus ojos y escuchó a Sherlock demostrando cómo gatear a Oliver.

"No, no, no" estaba diciendo. "Tienes que levantarte a ti mismo para hacer esto correctamente, Ollie."

"Mmamamamamama" se quejó Oliver.

"Deseo que pares con esa sílaba, es incorrecto. Trata con 'pa'."

"Déjalo en paz" intervino John desinteresadamente. "No quiere gatear ahora. Y no quiere hablar ahora. Está de vacaciones. Solo va a descansar al sol."

"¿Cuándo me has visto alguna vez holgazanear bajo del sol?" resopló Sherlock.

"Deberías hacerlo más seguido."

"Me quemaría" apuntó.

John lo ignoró, y después de un momento, Sherlock gateó por el sillón en el que estaba John y se estiró sobre él, besando la base de su garganta. John sonrió y enredó su mano casualmente en los rizos de Sherlock mientras éste acomodaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, girando la cabeza hacia donde había dejado a Oliver en su tapete de juego, para poder mantenerlo vigilado.

"¿Por qué tiene tu hermano esta casa?" preguntó John.

"No metas a mi hermano en nuestra luna de miel" replicó Sherlock.

John soltó una risa y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Bien. Puedo concordar con esa regla."

"¿Eres feliz?" preguntó Sherlock después de un momento.

"Encantado. Esto es exactamente lo que quería."

"Bien" replicó. "Me alegro."

"Estas muerto de aburrimiento, ¿no es cierto?"

Sherlock gimió dramáticamente y metió su nariz en el esternón de John. "Nadie ha matado a nadie durante un tiempo demasiado largo."

"Justo el otro día tuviste esa conversación en ese café acerca del allanamiento en la otra villa."

"Con la recepción saqueada" completó Sherlock pensativo. "Donde tomaron la novela romántica, dos velas votivas, un globo de nieve, y un rollo de cinta adhesiva."

"Sí. Parecías muy entretenido con eso."

"Había más que eso, sí."

"Es un grupo muy extraño de cosas para robar como para allanar la casa de alguien más."

"Bueno, es seguramente obvio que—"

"Es un tonto allanamiento, Sherlock. Tu mente está pensando demasiado porque tú piensas demasiado. Déjame distraerte." John inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para acariciar la oreja de Sherlock.

"¿Crees que me dejarían investigar?" preguntó Sherlock sin ser disuadido.

John se dio por vencido en distraerlo por el momento. "Si hablas más con ese francés sexy para ellos, probablemente."

"Para ellos no es sexy, solo es su idioma."

"Es sexy porque tú eres el que lo habla. Cuando yo lo hablo solo sueno como idiota."

"Eso es cierto" dijo Sherlock.

John rió.

* * *

El día siguiente, mientras que Sherlock estaba alimentado a Oliver y al mismo tiempo tratando de sermonearlo sobre la probabilidad de crímenes violentos en cierto tipo de clima, el timbre sonó. John, que había estado limpiando lo sobrante del adecuado desayuno que había echo para ellos, fue a responder con un pequeño ceño fruncido, porque era poco probable que fuera por una buena razón el que alguien se presentara en su puerta.

El hombre en la puerta era un policía, y el ceño de John se acentuó.

"¿Esta el monseñor Sherlock Holmes?" preguntó amablemente.

"¿De verdad?" dijo John. "Estamos de vacaciones."

Sherlock saltó hacia la puerta, empujando a Oliver, que se mostraba tolerante a ello. "¿Ha habido una escena del crimen?"

"Un asesinato, de echo" dijo el policía.

"¡Un asesinato!" Sherlock prácticamente entró en paroxismo de alegría al oírlo. "¿Escuchaste eso Oliver? ¡No moriremos de aburrimiento aquí después de todo! ¡Excelente! ¡Un asesinato, John!"

"Sí" replicó éste, decididamente menos entusiasta acerca de este acontecimiento de lo que Sherlock estaba. No le importaban las investigaciones de asesinato —si lo hicieran, no se habría asociado con Sherlock Holmes— pero ellos estaban en su luna de miel, y ellos tenían un bebé.

Nada de eso importaba, porque Sherlock estaba traspasando la puerta con el policía, conversando en rápido francés, y John le siguió detrás, resignado. Oliver por su parte, se veía completamente fascinado. Escuchó encantado los desconocidos ritmos del francés a su alrededor, y Sherlock puso a John al tanto mientras manejaban hacia la villa.

"Otro allanamiento" dijo.

"Pensé que era un asesinato."

"Sí, el amo de llaves perturbó al ladrón y fue asesinado. El ladrón se dio a la fuga." Sherlock no se molestó en lo mas mínimo en ocultar su brillante entusiasmo sobre el caso, y su entusiasmo era contagioso. Oliver juntó sus pequeñas manos en imitación de su deleite. Sherlock tenía la tendencia de juntar sus manos cuando estaba excitado, y Oliver estaba o copiándolo o era algo genéticamente arraigado.

"Perdone, Dr. Watson" dijo el policía, en un bastante impecable inglés. "No me di cuenta de que usted no habla francés tan bien."

"Está bien" dijo John, pero estaba aliviado de que el policía cambiara al inglés mientras llegaban a la villa.

"El cuerpo aún está en el sitio" dijo, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de enfrente. "Puede que no deseen que su bebé—"

"Él estará bien" dijo Sherlock despectivamente, llevando a Oliver confiadamente más allá de la cinta de la escena del crimen.

"Está acostumbrado a las escenas del crimen" les dijo John a los preocupados policías. Al menos no habían expresado demasiada sorpresa sobre la presencia del bebé. Pero luego supuso que el chisme de que el gran detective había llegado con su compañero y un bebé se había propagado alrededor del área. Ciertamente la policía había sabido lo suficientemente fácil dónde encontrar a Sherlock.

"Déjeme decir, Dr. Watson, que soy un _devoto_ de su blog" dijo el policía gravemente.

John se hinchó con orgullo, sintiendo la rodada de ojos que venía de Sherlock. "Gracias" contestó.

"Usted tiene un… _estilo_" continuó el policía.

"Sí, sí" intervino Sherlock impaciente. "John es un genio literario. ¿Podría alguien guiarme en esta escena?"

Y luego Oliver, aún en los brazos de Sherlock, dijo muy distintivamente "Mueto."*

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sherlock, viéndose impresionado, parpadeó y bajó la mirada hacia Oliver. Éste estaba balbuceando feliz sobre su sonaja de abejorro, que Sherlock había sacado de su bolsillo para él mientras entraban en la villa.

"Oh" dijo Sherlock. "Sí. Bueno. No puedo discutir eso, Ollie" y luego miró hacia John. "¿Escuchaste eso? Su primera palabra real: 'muerto.' Es una buena opción."

John le dio al policía que estaba mirándolos una rígida sonrisa. "No somos una familia normal."

El policía les dio una mirada de c'est-la-vie que los franceses habían perfeccionado y alguien guio a Sherlock por la escena del crimen. Aparentemente, el equivalente francés de Anderson. Su inglés no era tan bueno y luchaba con su narrativa tropezando sobre las palabras desconocidas. Sherlock no estaba escuchando de todos modos. Él seguía inspeccionando el cuerpo, mirando hacia abajo, luego arrodillándose para mirar más cercanamente, después parándose para mirar la ventana más cercana, arrugando el ceño ante el vidrio roto alrededor. Oliver, balbuceando contentamente sobre su sonaja, veía todas las cosas que Sherlock miraba. John sonrió al combatiente experto forense, prestando amable atención.

Sherlock interrumpió abruptamente, dándose vuelta desde la ventana. "¿Así que el ama de llaves escuchó la ventana quebrándose?"

"_Oui, Monsieur_" respondió el experto forense.

John bajó la mirada al cuerpo a sus pies. "¿El ama de llaves es hombre?"

"Familia progresiva" remarcó Sherlock, y John no pudo decir cuán sarcástico era el comentario. Él aún estaba caminando alrededor por la escena del crimen, mirando todo cercanamente.

En sus brazos Oliver agitó su sonaja y practicó su única palabra: "Mueto, mueto, mueto" dijo.

John sabía que Oliver era aún muy joven para realmente conectar el significado de la palabra, incluso si era un genio clon bebé, pero estaba un poco alarmado de que ellos aparentemente decían la palabra tan seguido, que Oliver la había cogido como un sonido que pensó que sería deseable aprender cómo decirlo. Lo opuesto a 'papi' o 'papá' que otro bebé podría decir.

Sherlock parecía no estar prestando atención al monólogo de Oliver. Habló por encina del balbuceo, manejado la escena en sus manos. "Escuchó la ventana romperse, vino abajo a investigar, interrumpió al ladrón, el ladrón le dispara y escapa. ¿Eso es lo que dicen que pasó?"

"Sí" dijo el policía original que había ido a recogerlos. John pensó que debería obtener su nombre para el blog.

"¿Quién lo dice?" preguntó John.

"Los Cunninghams. Ellos poseen esta villa. De Inglaterra, como ustedes."

"¿Su teoría se apoya con el allanamiento del otro día?" preguntó Sherlock.

Él policía asintió. "Parece ser el mismo ladrón."

"Debió haber terminado la primera novela romántica que robó" remarcó John.

Sherlock reconoció la broma con un breve movimiento de sus labios. "¿Hace cuánto que el amo de llaves trabajaba aquí?"

"Años."

"¿Ninguna queja acerca de él?"

El policía parecía sorprendido. "¿Usted cree que estaba relacionado con el ladrón?"

"Si fuera usted un ladrón que ha allanado exitosamente una villa, ¿por qué allanaría la otra villa más cercana?"

"¿Algo acerca de la tierra aquí?" sugirió John.

Sherlock se paró de nuevo junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera al océano a la distancia. "¿Esa es la única cosa que conecta a los dos casos? ¿La tierra?"

"No es suficiente, ¿no es cierto?" dijo el policía. "Ciertamente ellos han estado peleando por años. Una disputa acerca de árboles de limón en sus fronteras. Es ridículo."

Sherlock regresó de la ventana, viéndose intrigado por eso. "¿En serio?"

"Bueno, los árboles de limón son muy raros en Francia. Debería hablar con los Cunninghams" sugirió el policía. "Ellos vieron al ladrón mientras huía."

"¿En plural los Cunninghams?"

"Monseñor y Madame."

"Hablaré con ellos. Tal vez me podría decir su historia primero."

"Madame Cunningham estaba en la cama. Monseñor Cunningham estaba despierto y trabajando en su estudio. Aparentemente tenía una radioconferencia temprano en la mañana"

"¿El estudio está localizado en dónde?"

"Arriba por las escaleras."

Sherlock miró hacia el techo, como si pudiera ver a través de él. Oliver lo imitó. "Muy bien. ¿Y luego qué?"

"Luego oyeron al amo de llaves llamar por ayuda. Monseñor Cunningham bajó corriendo las escaleras justo cuando el ladrón le disparó al empleado y salió corriendo. Monseñor paró para ver si podía ayudar al hombre moribundo. Madame Cunningham mientras tanto, había salido de la cama y vio al ladrón escapar desde su ventana. Corrió por el camino, dijo ella. Pudo haber ir a donde sea después de eso."

"¿No tienen un sistema de alarma aquí? ¿Cámaras de seguridad?"

"La alarma no estaba puesta, mientras la casa estaba ocupada."

"¿Ellos no estaban preocupados, dado el allanamiento de la casa de al lado?"

"No pensaron que el ladrón entraría a una casa ocupada. La casa de al lado estaba vacía en el momento en que fue allanada. Y hay cámaras de seguridad aquí, pero en las puertas de entrada, no en las ventanas."

"Hmm" dijo Sherlock, como si estuviera apenas prestando atención, mirando todo a su alrededor.

"Aquí hay algo que podría ser de interés" dijo el experto forense, ansioso de ser parte de la conversación; saltó al frente, sosteniendo algo. "Lo acabamos de encontrar."

John caminó hacia donde estaba Sherlock para poder ver sobre su hombro mientras lo tomaba.

Era un pequeño pedazo de papel arrancado, en el cual estaba escrito 'a cinco y cuarenta y cinco' y 'aprende que' y 'mayo'.

"Bueno, esta es la cosa más importante sobre este asesinato" dijo Sherlock bruscamente. "Debiste mencionar esto mucho antes. ¿Dónde lo encontraron?"

"Estaba en su mano" gesticuló el experto forense hacia el cadáver en el piso.

"¿Y cuándo es que él murió, dijiste?"

"Aparentemente a las seis de la mañana"

"¿Y por qué el amo de llaves estaba aquí a las seis de la mañana? ¿Eso era lo esperado?"

El policía se encogió de hombros. "Ellos dijeron que no estaban seguros de sus hábitos."

"¿Y el amo de llaves era británico o francés?"

"Era francés" dijo el policía.

"Y sin embargo, ¿estaba en posesión de una nota escrita en inglés?"

El policía se veía ofendido. "Él hablaba perfecto inglés, por supuesto. Trabajaba para una pareja británica."

Oliver se estiró para alcazar el pequeño pedazo de papel y Sherlock se lo dio ausentemente.

El experto forense emitió un estrangulado sonido mientras Oliver lo arrugaba y luego levantaba la mirada hacia él y decía felizmente: "Mueto, mueto, mueto, mueto, mueto."

"Vamos a trabajar en una mejor palabra para decirle a las personas, ¿hmm, Ollie?" dijo John, y cuidadosamente extrajo el pedazo de papel de su mano.

Oliver chilló en protesta.

"¿Piensas que la nota significa que el amo de llaves conocía al ladrón?" preguntó John, pasándole el pedazo de papel de nuevo al experto forense.

"Si conocía al ladrón, ¿por qué no lo dejaría entrar?"

John lo consideró. "¿Para evitar sospechas?"

"Si él conocía al ladrón, ¿por qué el ladrón lo mató?"

"Tal vez estaba realmente enojado porque no consiguió su parte en el trato de la vez pasada."

"Molesto por no conseguir la cinta adhesiva" arrastró Sherlock las palabras.

John no se rio, porque era terrible reírse en las escenas del crimen, la gente siempre los miraba de manera extraña. Así que se tragó la risita y dijo: "O el globo de nieve. Algunas personas sienten pasión por los globos de nieve."

"Hablemos de los Cunninghams. John, esta luna de miel es un gran éxito. Esto ha sido encantador."

"Es un romántico de corazón" le dijo John al policía, y luego recordó que su matrimonio aún no había sido anunciado públicamente. Tendría que arreglar eso en su próxima entrada en el blog, pensó, mientras veía los ojos del policía mirar sus manos, notando el par de anillos.

"Quienquiera que escribió la nota asesinó al hombre" le dijo Sherlock a John por lo bajo, pasándole a Oliver mientras seguían al policía al frente de la casa.

"¿Y tú sabes quién escribió la nota?" preguntó John.

"Por supuesto que sé quién escribió la nota."

"Por supuesto."

"La persona que escribió la nota la sacó de las manos del hombre muerto. Dejó atrás una esquina pero no se dio cuenta que lo hizo. Y la metió en su bolsillo. Para que encontremos el bolsillo adecuado."

El Sr. y la Sra. Cunningham estaban esperando en la habitación de enfrente, ambos viéndose exhaustos y angustiados. Eran una pareja de mediana edad aferrándose a la juventud bastante mal, y se veían muy sorprendidos por encontrar a dos hombres extraños y a un bebé repentinamente en su casa rodeada de policías.

Cunningham demandó: "¿Y quiénes son estas personas?"

Su esposa también se quedó mirando: "Ellos tienen un bebé" dijo ella.

John esperaba que Sherlock dijera algo acerca de mencionar lo obvio, pero aparentemente estaba en su mejor comportamiento. Oliver no lo estaba. Zarandeó su sonaja y le dijo a la Sra. Cunningham: "Mueto, mueto, mueto."

"Le estamos tratando de enseñar nuevas palabras" le dijo John.

"Ellos con compatriotas suyos" dijo el policía. "El gran detective Sherlock Holmes y su… Doctor Watson."

La Sra. Cunningham reconoció sus nombres, pudo decir John. "Oh" dijo ella. "Èl de los periodicos" dijo mirando a Sherlock. "Tú eres el que falsificó su suicidio."

"No tengo tiempo para esto" dijo el Sr. Cunningham. "Mientras ustedes tienen una especie de jardín de juegos, el hombre que asesinó a Guillaume está corriendo libre, y no tenemos una sola pista."

"De hecho" dijo el policía. "Nuestro experto forense justo ha descubierto—"

Sherlock abruptamente se desplomó en el suelo. Oliver chilló en alarma y siguió llorando en grandes, rotundos sollozos. John se quedó mirando al inerte, inconsciente cuerpo a sus pies durante medio latido antes de reaccionar, regresando a su instinto y hundiéndose en el suelo, manteniendo su agarre en Oliver incluso cuando sintió el pulso de Sherlock en su garganta.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Él ha sido envenenado!" gritó la Sra. Cunningham.

"¡Joder!" exclamó el Sr. Cunningham. "Las personas están cayendo como moscas."

El pulso de Sherlock estaba ahí. Completamente fuerte y sano y sereno.

John estrechó sus ojos.

"¿Qué está mal con él?" preguntó el policía, sonando horrorizado, arrodillándose a lado de John.

Los ojos de Sherlock revolotearon abriéndose, sus pestañas batiéndose exageradamente. Miró alrededor dando todo el aspecto de confusión y desconcierto. "¿John?" inquirió débilmente, como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte y apenas pudiera invocar fuerzas para decir una sola sílaba.

Oliver, viendo los ojos de Sherlock abiertos, dejó de llorar y ahora estaba parpadeándole, haciendo pequeños sonidos de aspiración.

John dijo con ironía: "Bien ahí, amor."

"Oh, querido" Sherlock cerró sus ojos de nuevo. "Lo siento mucho. Es el calor. Soy tan susceptible al golpe de calor."

"Hay aire acondicionado aquí" dijo el Sr. Cunningham.

"Estábamos en el sol hace rato" dijo John, deduciendo que se suponía que debía seguirle la corriente en esta absurda historia.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntó el policía. "¿Un baño frío?"

"Una ducha helada trabajaría de maravilla" dijo John. "Tan fría como pueda conseguir."

"Pero puede esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa" decidió Sherlock, sentándose en una espectacular recuperación. "Mientras tanto, me pregunto si podría ir escaleras arriba."

"¿Para… recostarse?" preguntó la Sra. Cunningham confundida.

"Si usted quiere" dijo Sherlock. "Pero deberé ver su estudio, Sr. Cunningham."

La Sra. Cunningham puso una mano en su antebrazo. "Si eso ayuda a atrapar al asesino de Guillaume, querido…"

El Sr. Cunningham suspiró. "Bien."

Sherlock se paró sobre sus pies, lleno de una sospechosa cantidad de energía para un hombre que ha sufrido de un golpe de calor.

"Mueto, mueto, mueto" le regañó Oliver.

"Aún no, amor" le dijo Sherlock, y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. "¿Puede guiar el camino, Sr. Cunningham?"

El estudio era una habitación en la esquina en lo alto de las escaleras. Sherlock se asomó por cada una de las ventanas, sus manos unidas a su espalda, viéndose tan sano como un caballo. Nadie parecía saber qué hacer con él. Pero John sabía exactamente qué esperar de él, y sabía definitivamente que él estaba loco porque se había casado felizmente y de buena gana con este hombre, y cuando llegaran a casa no sabía si lo iba a regañar por su comportamiento o tener sexo con él.

No, lo sabía, y eso era lo más loco de todo esto.

"¿Usted tiene una lámpara aquí?" pregunto Sherlock.

"Sí, estaba trabajando aquí" respondió Cunningham, cortamente. "Mire, no veo—"

"La luz habría sido visible desde estas ventanas. ¿Por qué el ladrón allanaría una casa donde las luces estaban prendidas?"

"No lo sé" dijo Cunningham. "No soy un ladrón, ¿cierto?"

"No" dijo Sherlock, concordando afablemente. "Definitivamente no lo es. ¿Y esta puerta a dónde dirige? Oh, hacia la habitación, ya veo." Sherlock pasó rápidamente a través de ella.

"Disculpe" dijo Cunningham acaloradamente. "¿Es realmente necesario que usted—?"

"No necesario del todo" dijo Sherlock suavemente, caminando hacia estudio. "Lo siento, no quise molestarlo. Ahora, esto es lo que le sugiero que haga." Caminó rápidamente hacia el escritorio y agarró un pedazo de papel y una pluma.

"¿Le importa?" demandó Cunningham.

"Él hace un habito de no importarle" remarcó John.

Sherlock le dio a John una breve sonrisa, y luego dijo: "Usted debería ofrecer una recompensa por información. La manera más segura para tener al público envuelto. John podría publicarlo en su blog. Su blog es extraordinariamente popular, incluso aquí en Francia, por lo que sé. Algo como eso podría funcionar, ¿no cree usted?" Sherlock le pasó el papel a Cunningham.

Éste lo leyó. "Bueno, sí, supongo, pero Guillaume fue asesinado alrededor de las seis am."

"¿Y que dije yo?"

"Cinco."

"Ah. Corríjalo, ¿y se lo daría a John? Él maneja las cosas del blog." Sherlock meneó su mano al decir eso.

John se contuvo de mencionar los 243 diferentes tipos de tabaco. Cunningham, con un ligero suspiro de exasperación, escribió la nota en el papel y se la pasó a John.

"¿Hemos acabado aquí?" preguntó Cunningham.

"Sí" respondió Sherlock.

"Bien."

El pequeño séquito se giró para salir de la habitación. Sherlock, saliendo de detrás del escritorio, tomó la mano de John y le quitó el pedazo de papel; miró a donde el Sr. Cunningham había tachado donde decía 'cinco' y escrito 'seis'.

"Ah" dijo Sherlock.

"¿Ah, qué?" preguntó John.

"Mueto" dijo Oliver.

Sherlock alcanzó el elaborado florero que descansaba a lado de él y lo aventó fuera de su estante. Cayó al piso de mármol y se estrelló, mandando flores y agua por todos lados.

"Oliver, que terriblemente torpe de ti" dijo Sherlock.

Oliver le envió una fea mirada.

Así como John.

El grupo se volvió hacia ellos, haciendo exclamaciones.

"¿Qué hizo?" dijo la Sra. Cunningham, viéndose horrorizada por el desastre, y John se preguntó si el jarrón era una antigüedad.

"Lo siento" dijo John. "Mi bebé—"

"Mueto, mueto, mueto" insistió Oliver, agitando su sonaja para puntualizar los puntos que estaba diciendo.

"¿Sabe cuánto valía ese jarrón?" demandó el Sr. Cunningham.

"Pagaremos por él" dijo John, esperando que no fuera demasiado.

"¿Dónde está el Monseñor Holmes?" preguntó el policía, mirando alrededor.

"En nuestra habitación" espetó Cunningham. "Ese hombre está loco" dijo corriendo detrás de él.

El policía miró hacia. "Esto es mucho más divertido leerlo en su blog que vivirlo" remarcó.

Y luego hubo una conmoción desde la habitación y la voz de Sherlock gritando urgentemente: "¡John!"

John corrió por la puerta hacia la habitación, encontrando a Sherlock clavado contra la pared agitando sus piernas y arañando las manos de Cunningham alrededor de su garganta. Por un desesperado momento, John encontró los ojos de Sherlock, y luego cayó sobre Cunningham. Incluso con un brazo alrededor de Oliver, fue capaz de sacar a Cunningham fuera de Sherlock y arrojarlo contra la pared, un codo en su garganta.

Miró hacia atrás a Sherlock, que estaba recargado pesadamente contra la pared, respirando pesadamente.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

Sherlock no contestó.

"Sherlock" insistió, y éste pareció parpadear de regreso, asintiendo.

"¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?" preguntó el policía, quien evidentemente había tenido una reacción mucho más lenta que la de John Watson, y era por eso que no dejaba que Sherlock fuera a investigar por su cuenta, pensó éste.

"Qué demonios" espetó John a Cunningham, enterrando su codo un poco más pesadamente en su vía aérea.

Cunningham se ahogó un poco, se agitó y miró a John en pánico.

Oliver dejó caer su sonaja, mirando.

Sherlock, tosiendo secamente, tomó a Oliver de los brazos de John y lo jaló cerca. "Ahí está su asesino" le dijo al policía. "Y su ladrón. Ambos."

John miró a la Sra. Cunningham, que estaba congelada en la puerta, como si no supiera qué hacer. El policía estaba al lado de John, diciendo incómodamente: "Eh, Dr. Watson, si usted lo deja ir…"

"Estamos en nuestra luna de miel" le dijo John a Cunningham furiosamente, lo que probablemente era algo ridículo de decir, pero tú no tratabas de estrangular a un recién casado, por el amor de Dios.

Cunningham solo le parpadeó.

John tomó una respiración profunda y se alejó, forzándose a bajar su presión de la oleada que había experimentado ante la visión de Sherlock, clavado y privado de oxígeno, usando su último aliento para llamar a John. Miró hacia Sherlock, que estaba parado cerca de la puerta a lado de la Sra. Cunningham, Oliver en sus brazos, viéndose un poco aturdido, pero quitando eso, estaba perfectamente bien. Oliver estaba callado. Se veía muy impresionado como para llorar.

John se agachó y recuperó la sonaja de Oliver y caminó hacia ellos, tomando una profunda respiración. Sintió dos pares de ojos ópalos idénticos mirándolo intensamente. "Aquí tienes, Ollie" dijo, haciendo que su voz fuera gentil y calmada.

Oliver, después de un momento de impresión, la tomó y prontamente se la metió a la boca.

John supuso que la limpieza de la sonaja era lo último en sus preocupaciones por el momento.

* * *

***es muerto pero... un bebè no va a poder decir la r no impora q tan avanzado este**


	28. Chapter 28

**hola gente bonita aqui les dejo el capitulo tan esperado. advertencia: padres emocionalmente manipulativos.**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me perteneces, son de la mente brillante de Sir Conan Doely y las poco sanas mentes de Steven Moffat (sigues sin caerme bien!) y Mark Gatniss. el trabajo original puede encontrarse aqui /chapters/3373481?page=24&amp;show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_28733908 no obtengo ganancia alguna traducciendo, lo hago porque me gusta.

* * *

Capítulo 28

Sherlock puso a Oliver a dormir con algo de violín. John estaba tirado en la terraza con su laptop y una botella de vino y el la puesta de sol Mediterráneo y escuchando música. Mientras que el atardecer se cerraba sobre el cielo, Sherlock salió de a la terraza y se paró por un momento justo más allá de la puerta.

"¿Está durmiendo?" preguntó John, mirando por encimad e él y llenándole una copa de vino.

"Si"

"¿Parecía molesto?"

"No" Sherlock se lamió los labios "¿Piensas que él debió haberlo estado?"

"Si" respondió John, francamente "Porque yo estoy jodidamente molesto. Ven aquí y déjame echar un vistazo a tú garganta."

"Está bien" dijo Sherlock, pero caminó hacia John y se sentó en el borde sillón y dejo que John examinara sus moretones.

"Joder" murmuró John, flexionando la barbilla de Sherlock para ver mejor "¿En que estaba _pensando_? Con todos nosotros en la habitación de al lado. ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir cuando encontráramos tu cuerpo estrangulado en su _habitación_?"

"Él era un idiota" Sherlock pauso "Él probablemente iba a implicar mi muerte con mi golpe de calor"

John cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza y repentinamente se encontró riéndose. Riéndose suficientemente fuerte que se inclino hacia adelante para presionar su frente contra el hombro de Sherlock "No debería estar riéndome" dijo "Hoy fue _horrible_"

"Para ya, hoy fue divino. Fue un decente pequeño misterio y conseguí fingir un golpe de calor"

"Esa fue la peor aproximación de un golpe de calor que jamás he visto"

"Bueno, no podía dejar que ese estúpido policía dejara saber que habíamos encontrado la nota. Y solo tuve que engañar a dos idiotas. De verdad, ¿Quién escribe _notas_ en estos días?"

"Y luego deja la nota incriminatoria en los bolsillos de los pantalones deportivos aventados en su cama" añadió John.

"Exactamente. Todo por unos estúpidos arboles de limón. Allanaron la casa de sus vecinos para conseguir evidencia acerca de los estúpidos arboles, pobre Guillaume trato de chantajearlos, así que lo emboscaron y la mataron. _Idiotas_. Por unos _árboles de limón_"

John respiraba en Sherlock y luego se irguió "Espante a Oliver hoy. _Tú_ espantaste a Oliver hoy. Dos veces."

"Te espante a ti también"

"Oliver es más importante. Tú me has estado espantando regularmente por años"

"Lo siento por eso"

"No, no lo haces. No realmente. Y no serias tú si no lo hicieras. No te cambiaria por el mundo, lo sabes"

"Podríamos haber terminado sin el asesinato en nuestra luna de miel"

"Sí. Pero está bien. ¿Podemos evitar crímenes por el resto de ella, quizás?"

"Sí. Absolutamente. ¿Piensas que hemos traumado a Oliver?"

"Oliver es tu, y tú siempre pareces superar las experiencias cercanas a la muerte mejor que el resto de nosotros"

"Difícilmente estaba cerca de morir" se mofó Sherlock "He tenido peores estrangulaciones"

John cerró sus ojos brevemente "Por supuesto que has tenido. Es por esto que no dejo fuera de mi vigilancia- ¿Qué si no hubiera estado ahí hoy?"

"Él no me hubiera matado con toda la policía en su casa. Y, de todas maneras, si tú no hubieras estado ahí, me hubiera comportado diferente. Solo puedo hacer cosas como las cosas que hago cuando tu estas ahí, sabes"

Porque él sabía que John le cubría la espalda, siempre, estaba entre líneas eso.

John dijo "He redactado una entrada de blog"

"¿Acerca del caso?"

John asintió y volteó la laptop hacia Sherlock para que pudiera verlo. "Quiero tu aprobación antes de publicarlo"

"' ¿Cuándo La Vida Te da Arboles DE Limón?'" leyó Sherlock "¿De verdad?"

"Es solo el título, Sherlock"

La publicación del blog se leía así _Estamos en el Sur de Francia en nuestra luna de miel- si, han leído bien. Y, por supuesto, porque somos nosotros, amontonamos el tiempo entre tomar baños de sol y caminar tomados de la mano en el océano y resolver un misterioso asesinato_.

"Bueno, es una manera de anunciarlo al mundo" remarcó Sherlock.

"Ellos tienen que saber. Más y más personas saben acerca de esto. Si nosotros no lo decimos, alguien más lo hará"

"Está bien Pienso que funciona bien"

"Sigue leyendo"

Sherlock siguió leyendo, todo a través de la visión de John sobre el caso, y eventualmente alcanzo el final, donde John había añadido, casi como un posdata del resto del escrito, _Y, en caso que hayan escuchado los rumores, están en lo cierto y tenemos un bebé. Es adorable y encantador y Sherlock le gustaría que les dijera que es el bebé más inteligente que jamás haya nacido. Su primera palabra resulto ser "Muerto" Hagan con es lo que quiera_.

Sherlock sonrió y regreso la laptop de nuevo a John "Publícalo" dijo "Y luego vamos a la cama"

"Ese es un buen plan" dijo John, presionando el botón de publicar "Darme un ataque cardiaco por falsificar un golpe de calor y luego rompiendo un antiquísimo jarrón para que tu pudieras irte y ser casi estrangulado, esos no fueron buenos planes"

"_Cállate_" dijo Sherlock, en juguetón gimoteo "Y ven a la cama"

Así lo hizo John, sonriendo, y luego en la mañana cuando checaba su blog, entre el desfile de comentarios de felicitaciones (Y la Sra. Hudson regañándolos _¡Chicos! ¡Se supone que deben relajarse!_) Había un solo comentario de Sherlock. Se leía, _Es una excelente primera palabra._

* * *

Acabaron quedándose en la casa de Mycroft por dos semanas. Ellos no habían tenido un horario en su mente cuando fueron ahí, porque ellos tenían una vida sin horarios, y John se había acostumbrado a esa flexibilidad. Ellos fueron a Francia con el pensamiento que irían a casa cuando hubieran tenido suficiente, y la decisión que ellos habían tenido suficiente resulto ser un acuerdo mutuo. John había temido que Sherlock y Oliver se hubieran aburrido después de dos días, pero Oliver parecía no importarle en donde estuvieras mientras que John y Sherlock estuvieran ahí con él, y Sherlock de verdad tomo el descanso sobre una serie de rodas de sexo mejor de lo que John hubiera supuesto cuando lo había propuesto la luna de miel la primera vez. Pero eventualmente John y Sherlock se dieron cuenta que extrañaban la casa, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Así que fueron a casa.

Estaban discutiendo juguetonamente cuando salieron del taxi enfrente de la Calle Baker, desacordando acerca de qué tipo de comida para llevar deberían de ordenar.

"¿Por qué no ordenamos ambas?" sugirió John "Puedes realizar experimentos con las sobras" lo que Sherlock siempre hacia de todos modos.

"Oh" dijo Sherlock, irguiéndose para pagar al taxista y volteándose hacia él con una sonrisa mientras el taxista se alejaba "Eso es inteligente de tu parte"

John estaba parado en el escalón del fondo, igualando sus alturas, Oliver en sus brazos. Le sonrió a Sherlock "¿Inteligente?" cuidado, puede que se me suba a la cabeza"

"Brillante" dijo Sherlock, precipitándose por un beso.

Sherlock alcanzó con su mano libre el abrigo de Sherlock, intentando apartarlo pero no lográndolo muy bien "No enfrente de la puerta" dijo, alrededor del beso, pero estaba sonriendo incluso mientras lo decía. John no había sabido que Sherlock seria particularmente demostrativo físicamente en público antes, y pensó que Sherlock había caído en el hábito en su luna de miel, y John estaba indeciso en si aprobarlo pero estaba en su modo de luna de miel suficiente para no importarlo demasiado por el momento.

"Oh, para, somos recién casados" dijo Sherlock "De todas maneras, quiero asegurarme que Mycroft tenga un buen espectáculo"

"¿Un espectáculo de que tan bien su casa trabajo para nosotros?"

Sherlock se alejó un poco, pensando "Ah"

"Tú realmente no deberías besarme por razones que tengan algo que con tu hermano, sabes" le dijo John.

"Mueto, mueto" acordó Oliver, sabiamente.

La puerta de 221 se abrió, y la Sra. Hudson dijo "¿Ustedes dos que están haciendo aquí afuera?"

Sherlock se alejó totalmente de John, genuino placer iluminando su cara "Sra. Hudson" dijo, dando saltos en los escalones para tomar sus manos con las suyas.

"Bienvenidos a casa" dijo ella, mejillas sonrojándose mientras que Sherlock las besaba "¿Pasaron un buen rato?"

"Tuvimos un _excelente_ rato, Sra. Hudson" dijo John, sinceramente.

"Y aquí esta, la pequeña ovejita" arrulló la Sra. Hudson, corriendo hacia Oliver "No importa ustedes dos" dijo ella, con una pequeña risa, mientras acurrucaba a un complaciente Oliver en sus brazos.

"Mueto, mueto, mueto" le dijo Oliver, sonriendo enormemente y mostrándole a ella el cráneo que estaba sosteniendo, como si dijera, _Si, el cráneo y yo fuimos a Francia y sobrevivimos_.

La Sra. Hudson alzo sus cejas y miro a John "Estabas siendo serio en tu entrada de blog"

"Siempre soy serio en el blog"

"Solo la verdad para la legión de dedicados lectores de John" añadió Sherlock.

Y John lo miro, listo para molestarlo por el filo de sarcasmo en ese comentario, excepto que justo en el momento que Sherlock miró pasando de John, hacia el pavimento, y todo el color se dreno de su cara y la sonrisa que había estado sonriendo desaparecía y sus ojos se agrandaron en algo como horror.

"¿Papá y Papi te llevaron al océano?" La Sra. Hudson estaba preguntándole a Oliver, como si todo fuera normal, porque ella estaba concentrada en el bebé en sus brazos, y Oliver respondió "Mueto, mueto, mueto, mueto" y John volteó su cabeza para ver que posiblemente había alarmado a Sherlock tanto.

Había dos personas paradas en el pavimento, un hombre y una mujer, mayores, probablemente cercanos a los setenta, bien vestidos con gabardinas negras que hacían juego. El hombre sostenía una sombrilla, inclinándose sobre ella levemente. Estaba totalmente calvo excepto por una franja de plata/blanco alrededor de sus orejas. La mujer, por contraste, tenía un pesado, elegante, cabello plateado como el metal que estaba inclinado hacia atrás de su cabeza, no suficientemente apretado para mantener los rizos salirse libremente. Ambos estaban viendo a Sherlock con un rastro de ansiedad en sus caras.

John miro de ellos de regreso a Sherlock, incierto en qué hacer.

"Sherlock" dijo la mujer, dudosamente "Tal vez no nos recuerdes, pero—"

"¿Puede que no los _recuerde_?" interrumpió Sherlock, incrédulamente ¿Qué les ha dicho Mycroft acerca de mí? Por supuesto que los _recuerdo_"

La mujer se irguió completamente en la banqueta "Ah. Yo estaba, por supuesto, dándote el beneficio de la duda al porque no te has dignado a hablarnos por décadas. Pregúntanos si queremos pasar, Sherlock, tu siempre tienes unos modales horribles"

Los padres de Sherlock, se dio cuenta John, y miro hacia Oliver, quien ahora estaba mirando la escena con mucha atención, lo que era posiblemente o que Sherlock no quería.

"Sra. Hudson" dijo John, amablemente "¿Podría llevar a Oliver—?"

"Oh,_ por favor_ no" dijo la madre de Sherlock, desesperadamente "hemos recorrido un _largo_ camino solo para verlo"

John dudo, mirando a Sherlock por una guía.

Sherlock no levanto los ojos de su madre. Este dijo "Sra. Hudson, ¿podría llevar a Oliver con la Sra. Turner? Estoy seguro que a él le encantaría una visita con ella, habiendo estado tanto tiempo fuera"

La Sra. Hudson volteo a ver a John, y este asintió un poco hacia ella en ánimo.

Ella asintió un poco de regreso "Ciertamente, Sherlock" dijo, apurándose a bajar los escalones.

John alcanzó y rozó una mano tranquilizadora sobre la cabeza de Oliver mientras ellos se iban, solo para asegurarse que Oliver no se sintiera abandonado.

"Gracias, Sra. Hudson" dijo Sherlock, gravemente.

La Sra. Hudson pauso, volteando a verlo, confundida por la forma solemne que lo había dicho, desde que Sherlock no era de demostrar tales cosas como regla general "Por supuesto" dijo. Ella les echo una confundida mirada a sus padres en el pavimento y luego se apuró a ir con la Sra. Turner de al lado.

Sherlock miró glacialmente a sus padres, y un incómodo silencio se sumió sobre ellos. John trató de leer a Sherlock pero falló absolutamente. No estaba seguro que Sherlock siquiera supiera que es lo que él estaba pensando o sintiendo en ese momento.

"John" dijo la madre de Sherlock después de un momento, bastante efusiva hacia él.

John se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido al ser mencionado por su nombre.

"Hemos querido _tanto_ conocerte" ella le sonrió amablemente.

John tomó una respiración, y luego no tenía ni idea de que decir. Porque esta mujer no parecía tan mala. Pero esta mujer tenía que ser mala, porque Sherlock había ido por muchos problemas para no verla por un largo tiempo, y Sherlock aparentemente no quería a Oliver en ningún lugar cerca de ella.

"Él debió haberte traído a visitar mucho antes que esto, pero tú sabes cómo es, él nunca hace nada de la manera apropiada, ¿cierto?"

John hubiera acordado con eso de todo corazón. De verdad lo hubiera hecho. Excepto que había algo acerca de la manera en que ella lo dijo que le irritó Sherlock nunca hacia nada de la manera apropiada y eso era lo que hacía a Sherlock tan _asombroso_, era por eso que John amaba a Sherlock tan jodidamente desesperantemente. Él era el ser humano mas desesperante del mundo, pero se supone que las personas que lo amaban reconocerían queso es lo que lo hacía ser _él_, y tú tomas lo bueno con lo malo, nadie era perfecto, y lo bueno de Sherlock sobrepasaba su malo, hasta donde John podía decir.

No, hasta donde podía decir la mamá de Sherlock.

"Madre, padre" dijo Sherlock, rígidamente "¿_No_ les gustaría pasar?"

"Oh, muy bien, Sherlock" dijo su madre, como si Sherlock fuera un niño de cuatro años quien acababa de lograr atar los cordones de sus zapatos por primera vez.

Sherlock apretó su mandíbula y miró con intención a la cámara CCTV* que siempre estaba ajustada en su puerta, justo antes de voltearse para seguirlos.

"Es justo arribad e las escaleras" les dirigió John, luego murmuró "Sherlock" atrapando su manga mientras que sus padres empezaban a subir las escaleras.

"¿Qué estas esperando?" le siseó Sherlock "Eres un héroe de guerra y un doctor, ellos te _van_ a amar" Sherlock se volvió y los siguió escaleras arriba, aparentemente furioso que John haya sido un soldado y un doctor.

"Jodidamente fantástico" respiró John, y luego lo siguió y los encontró en la estancia antes de seguirlos escaleras arriba.

"Es, umm" la madre de Sherlock estaba diciendo, haciendo un circulo entero en su sala de estar, cuando John camino en ella "Bueno" ella le miro y sonrío "Es muy amable de tu parte complacer sus hábitos"

¿Por qué ella decía todo de tal manera que hacía que John se erizara? ¿Había Sherlock tenido su niñez entera llena con comentarios pasivos agresivos?

"Yo hago mi justa parte de…" John miro alrededor del cuarto, tratando de encontrar algo suyo en ello. Estaba su silla, pero ya había estado ahí cuando llego. Había libros en el librero: libros médicos que Sherlock a veces le preguntaba cuando estaba aburrido, disfrutando de los garabatos de un mucho más joven John tomando notas como sonámbulo en las páginas; y novelas de misterio que Sherlock siempre resolvía para al final del primer párrafo, sino es que antes. Pero no parecían nada especial. Realmente, Sherlock había colonizado todo 221B, y John solo se había mudado en él y encontró un hoyo con su figura que le había caído perfecto. Todo en ello había empezado como parte de la vida de Sherlock, posiblemente, pero se había vuelto de _ellos_; el escritorio, el tapiz, su sala de estar, su apartamento, su _vida_. "Inusual decorado" terminó John, aunque de verdad no era cierto, y sintió por la expresión de pena de la cara de la madre de Sherlock que ella sabía que no era cierto.

Sherlock estaba haciendo escándalo en la cocina.

"Creó que Sherlock nos está haciendo té" dijo John, notando al padre de Sherlock fruncir el ceño en la dirección a la cocina.

"¿De verdad? ¿Le dejas hacer eso?"

_Le dejo hacerlo todo el tiempo que él se ofrezca_, pensó John, pero no lo dijo. Miro a la madre de Sherlock en genuina confusión y dijo "¿Por qué no debería dejarlo?"

"Bueno, tu sabes" dijo su madre "Su condición"

"¿Su condición?" repitió John, incrédulo.

"Por supuesto. Pienso que es encantador que tú estés dispuesto a tratar con él. Mycroft debe de pagarte muy bien"

Esta _familia_, pensó John. ¿Qué demonios estaba _mal_ con todos ellos? "Mycroft no me paga nada. No hay nada malo con Sherlock "dijo, mientras que Sherlock entraba al cuarto con el té.

"No tienes que preocuparte acerca de herir sus sentimientos, John, él no tiene ninguno" su madre le informó, sabiamente.

John estaba tan sorprendido por su edicto que no supo que decir, y fue fácilmente distraído por Sherlock empujando una taza de té sin contemplaciones en su mano y diciendo "Té, John"

"Gracias" dijo John, automáticamente, y luego "¿Ustedes no pueden honestamente creer eso?"

"¿Creerlo?" La madre de Sherlock se sentó en la silla de John, haciéndose como en su casa "tenemos el diagnostico"

John se le quedo viendo._ Él no tiene ningún sentimiento_. Ese era el pensamiento de la madre de Sherlock. John miró a Sherlock, enérgicamente añadiendo azúcar y leche a su te, y pensó tenía un exceso de sentimientos, Sherlock era en muchas maneras la persona más sensitiva y vulnerable y emocional que John jamás haya conocido, y era por eso que él escondía todo eso muy lejos, porque si el mundo sabía cómo Sherlock Holmes podía ser fácilmente cortado entonces todo hubiera sido mucho peor para Sherlock. John sabía estas cosas acerca de Sherlock, pero su madre aparentemente no lo hacía. Su madre aparentemente, legítimamente creía que Sherlock era frio y robótico, y John pensó en ella casualmente hiriendo los sentimientos a flor de piel de Sherlock una y otra y otra vez, hasta que él debe de haber estado tan emocionalmente cortado crudamente que debe hacer sido un pulsación dolorosa constante dentro de él. No era de sorprenderse que hubiera tenido una adición a la cocaína, pensó John.

"¿Estas experimentando en la cocina, Sherlock?" demando su padre, las primeras palabras que había hablado "¿Qué te hemos _dicho_ sobre eso?" su padre negó con la cabeza hacia John en consternación "Una y otra y otra vez le castigamos por experimentar en lugares inadecuados, pero aparentemente nunca quebramos ese habito" se miraba disgustado y compungido, como si se disculpara de que su fracaso hubiera llevado a John en tener que vivir con experimentos en su cocina.

"Bueno, ¿le dieron un lugar _apropiado_ para experimentar?" preguntó John. Escucho el filo de acero en su tono, reconociéndolo inmediatamente.

Así como Sherlock, quien algunas veces decía que era su personalidad Capitán Watson filtrándose en ello. Sherlock levanto la mirada de su intensa contemplación a su taza de té, directo hacia John. Él abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada, y John _odiaba_ cuando Sherlock estaba silencioso, nada bueno jamás venia de Sherlock pasando mucho tiempo en su cerebro, y John ahora se daba cuenta que eso era por estas personas habían estado diciendo a Sherlock su vida entera que él estaba _mal_, en todo sentido. John tuvo un pensamiento repentino de que nunca se iba a quejar de las cabezas decapitadas en el refrigerador nunca más.

"Sherlock, vinimos una vez que vimos la entrada de blog de John acerca del bebé" dijo la madre de Sherlock, claramente yendo a los negocios "¿Dónde está la pobre madre de niño?"

"Yo soy su madre" respondió John, sintiendo el enojo moverse por sus músculos. Trató de forzar sus dedos en sujetar su taza de té ligera y fácilmente.

Los padres de Sherlock rieron alegremente, como si John hubiera dicho un chiste comiquísimo.

"Lo soy" insistió John "Si ustedes miran su certificado de nacimiento"

El tono de John debió haberlos convencido que estaba diciendo la verdad, porque su risa se disipo y los dos le fruncieron el ceño.

"Me parece" reflexionó la madre de Sherlock "Que tu parecer un poco _demasiado_ indulgente con las tendencias sociópatas de Sherlock. Pero entonces, supongo que Mycroft no lo echo a perder en la elección de ti dada tu posición"

"Okay" dijo John, bajando la taza de té y enlistándose para hacer una seria pelea.

La madre de Sherlock ignoró el delgado hielo en el que estaba patinando, hablándole a Sherlock "Seguramente puedes comprender que tú no puedes criar al niño, Sherlock. Los niños necesitan… mas de los que tu puedes darles—"

"Es suficiente" cortó John, y su tono hizo que ambos grandes Holmes saltaran y lo miraran "Eso es más que suficiente. Es tiempo de que se vayan"

"John" suplico su madre "Solo estamos tratando de —"

"¿No sería lo mejor para Oliver que—?" contribuyo el padre de Sherlock.

"Él es _absolutamente fantástico_" espetó John a ellos.

"Bueno, sí, estoy segura que él lo es" acordó la madre de Sherlock "Y nosotros solo estamos tratando de mantenerlo de esa manera—"

"No Oliver. _Sherlock_. Él es _absolutamente increíble_, y ustedes dos son unos _completos idiotas_. Cómo tuvieron dos increíble inteligentes niños está más allá de mí. Él tiene el corazón más grande que jamás haya encontrado, tiene una enorme capacidad para amar, él _me_ ama, más de lo que nadie ha hecho antes, más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien lo haría, y el ama a Oliver más allá de lo descriptible. Ustedes nunca lo _vieron _y realmente lo observaron, ¿no es cierto? Ni una vez. Ustedes vieron algún diagnostico, o todas las maneras en que ustedes piensan que no es normal, y ustedes ni una vez jamás entendieron que eso es lo que lo hacía a él _absolutamente fantástico_. Así que no. Ustedes casi lo destruyen. No dejare que ustedes manifiesten sus destructivas tendencias sobre Oliver. Todo acerca de Oliver es absolutamente fantástico como ustedes estaban tan dispuestos a creer, y nosotros lo mantendremos de esa manera, muchísimas gracias, no se necesita ayuda de Cornwall" John pauso para tomar aliento, dándose cuenta que estaba respirando furiosamente. Los padres de Sherlock se le quedaron viendo, con la boca abierta y sin moverse "Eso significa que pueden irse" espetó John.

Después de un momento, los padres de Sherlock cambiaron su mirada pasando de John hacia la puerta.

"_Mycroft_" dijo su madre, en apelación.

John, asombrado, miró sobre su hombro hacia Mycroft en la puerta.

Este se veía calmadamente hacia sus padres, como si nada interesante estuviera ocurriendo "No me dijeron que vendrían a Londres. ¿Vamos y tomamos té?"

"Mycroft" dijo la madre de Sherlock, parándose "seguramente te das cuenta—"

"Si, si, nosotros lo discutiremos sobre el té, como gente civilizada"

Eso pareció convencer a ambos padres que ellos deberían de partir. Ellos lo hicieron con aspiraciones de indignación, sus cabezas altas, mandando malas miradas a John mientras se iban, como si estuvieran confiados de que ellos eran los únicos con _modales_.

John quería decir, _Hasta nunca, no vuelvan_, pero pensó que ya había marcado su punto. Eso no quería decir que la pérdida de su compostura aún no estuviera bombeando adrenalina por todo su cuerpo.

Mycroft espero hasta que bajaran las escaleras antes de finalmente voltear a verlos en la sala de estar, primero a Sherlock, y luego a John. "Me parece como si el Capitán Watson manejo todo admirablemente" remarcó "Me encargare de la limpieza posterior"

John tomó una respiración profunda, mirando a Mycroft irse y tratando de pensar en que iba a decirle a Sherlock. Su mente estaba vacía de palabras, solo un remolino turnio de emociones que no podía articular.

Sherlock camino a un lado de él pasando la puerta de la sala de estar y azotándola.

_Genial_, pensó John, _está enojado_. Y tal vez John había cruzado una línea ahí, lo admitió. Tal vez no había sido su lugar sacar a los padres de Sherlock. Aunque él no pensaba que Sherlock los había querido ahí en primer lugar.

Sherlock se volteó desde la puerta y camino hacia John.

"Mira" empezó John.

Sherlock siguió acechándolo. John, sorprendido, se encontró a si mismo presionado contra el escritorio, y luego Sherlock se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó, sus dedos enganchados entre las correas del cintura de sus jeans. El beso era fuerte y brillante, cortando con un toque de dientes, y la sangre se disparó fuera de la cabeza de John tan rápidamente que de verdad se sintió fuera de balance, alcanzando al escritorio para sostenerse.

"Oh" dijo John, estúpidamente, cuando Sherlock lo dejo ir por aire.

Los labios de Sherlock se curvearon en una sonrisa, y luego desgarro la camisa de John fuera de él. Literalmente. Los botones saltaron por las paredes del departamento.

"Jesucristo" murmuró John, con las rodillas suficientemente débiles para poner la otra mano en el escritorio para mantenerse de pie, porque tal vez había sido la cosa más caliente que jamás él haya visto.

Sherlock bajo su cabeza a la base del cuello de John donde se unía con su hombro y mordió, y John jadeó por aire y se arqueó hacia delante contra él. Sherlock succionó, suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un moretón, lo que era planamente su intención. John tomó el riesgo de caerse y enredo una mano en el cabello de Sherlock y dijo "Oh, _Dios_ mío"

Sherlock se dejó caer de rodillas, sacando el cinturón de John, y el cerebro de este se saltó una línea entre las miles de repeticiones de _sisisisisi_. Sherlock tomo las manos de John, poniéndolas firmemente en su cabeza, y John cerro sus manos alrededor de mechones del cabello de Sherlock y jaló y estiró. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban muy abiertos, fijos en él, y John supo que era el remanente de adrenalina que lo hizo empujar más fuertemente en a boca de Sherlock pero este también lo estaba alentando a ello. Un pensamiento que hizo que John hiciera un gemido y se precipitara hacia el clímax.

Después del cual se dejó resbalar sin fuerzas en el piso y trato de retomar su respiración.

Sherlock se montó a horcajadas sobre él, un pesado y un no tan bienvenido peso en su sobre estimulada piel, y se rozó sobre él, salpicando ligeros, plumosos besos sobre su pecho y subiendo por su garganta y sobre su cara, y John no pudo soportar en quitárselo, no cuando él podía decir tan claramente que lo que estaba haciendo Sherlock era decir con cada roce de sus labios era _te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo_.

Eventualmente Sherlock dejo de besarlo, dejándose caer y descansando su cabeza a un lado de la de John, su cara presionada en la curva d hombro. Sherlock respiró, un pequeño feliz suspiro que hizo que el corazón de John en un par de contracciones fuera de ritmo. Logro levantar un brazo para mantener a Sherlock presionado contra él y, sintiendo que su respiración se había normalizado, hablo.

Lo que dijo fue "Tus padres estaría absolutamente apaleados ante el hecho de que nosotros acabamos de hacer algo tan inapropiado justo aquí en la sala de estar"

Sherlock soltó risita, no había otra palabra para ello, felicidad y deleite burbujeando fuera de él. La exhalación de ello corrió por la piel de John, y pareció provocar en Sherlock que se retorciera lejos brevemente para que se pudiera lanzar en otra campaña en rozar besos sobre cada centímetro de John. Su aliento hacia cosquillas sobre sus costillas, haciendo que se removiera un poco.

"Suficiente" dijo, y luego empujo a Sherlock para poder mirarlo. El cabello de este era n absoluto desastre, lo que John decidió que era su modo favorito de como estuviera su cabello. Quito los rizos de la frente tiernamente y dijo, de nuevo, "Suficiente"

Sherlock tomó tres rápidas respiraciones, lamiendo sus labios y mirándose incierto. Abrió su boca, y John se preparó a sí mismo, y Sherlock dijo, "Cuidado con la porcelana"

John tomó un momento para procesar esto "La porcelana" repitió.

"Si, empujaste la taza de té fuera del escritorio y se quebró"

John le sonrió, bajando su cabeza para poder presionar un beso en sien de Sherlock, bufando una breve risa "Tendré cuidado con la porcelana" prometió.

Sherlock se abrazó de él, escondiendo su rostro, y John lo dejo estar callado, ahí en su sala de estar. No sabía que decir acerca de los padres de Sherlock, y estaba dejando que este tomara la batuta en eso. Eventualmente Sherlock se cambió, levantando su cabeza suficiente para poder ver la cara de John. Trazo un dedo sobre la frente de John, bajando por su nariz, alrededor de su boca.

Y luego, suavemente "No sé si alguna vez será suficiente"

"Eso es algo bueno" le prometió John.

Sherlock lo miró por un momento, parpadeando una pequeña sonrisa hacia él y luego se sentó. "Vamos por Oliver" dijo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola gente bonita! he revivido de mi profundo sueño! bueno, no tal cual. Primero que nada gracias a todos los que empezaron a seguir esta historia después de que ya no pusiera nada, significa mucho para mi que la gente siga leyendo este fic, aunque no sea mio. ¿Porque desaparecí demasiado tiempo? por que me toco hacer el año de servicio social en el hospital y servicio comunitario ademas de prepararme para mi examen profesional, Pero como todas esas cosas ya le he echo y ya estoy por finalizar el servicio social heme aqui de nuevo! por el momento no les puedo asegurar que tan continuas serán las actualizaciones porque no se si las betas q me ayudaban antes aun puedan hacerlo. Quien quiera ayudarme a betear los capitulos es bienvenido (dicho eso, les advierto que este capitulo posiblenmente tenga errores porque no recuerdo si fue revisado o no)**

**sin mas por el momento, el capitulo! nos vemos pronto!**

**Disclaimer**: este fic no me pertenece, su autora es earlgreytea 68 y lo puedes encontrar en original en Ingles en archive of our own. ademas los personajes de Sherlock y john son obra de Sir Connan doedly y Moffat.

* * *

Capítulo 29

Oliver se levantó en medio de la noche gritando.

John se levantó de inmediato de un sueño profundo. Estaba solo en la cama, así que Sherlock aún debería estar despierto, y de hecho escucho a Sherlock trotar escaleras arriba hacia Oliver, así que John bostezó y puso su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

Oliver no paró de llorar. Oliver casi siempre paraba de llorar tan pronto como alguien lo cargaba. John espero, totalmente despierto ahora, escuchando a Oliver llorar y prediciendo cuanto le tomaría a Sherlock cambiar su pañal. Seguramente Sherlock era más apto en ello para este punto. Pero Oliver siguió llorando.

John rodó fuera de la cama, encontrando de Sherlock bajando las escaleras con un triste Oliver en sus brazos. Oliver se veía desaliñado y angustiado, su cabello parado de un lado de su cabeza. Estaba agarrándose fuertemente a Sherlock y teniendo pesados, copiosos sollozos.

"¿Qué sucede, Ollie?" le preguntó John, dulcemente, acercando un dedo para acariciar la mano de Oliver.

Oliver lloro más.

"Cambie su pañal" dijo Sherlock, pareciendo desesperado.

"Tal vez está hambriento" sugirió John y le hizo a Oliver una botella de leche mientras que Sherlock recorría la sala de estar con él, tratando de interesarlo en algo más que en llorar.

Oliver se rehusó a tomar la botella. Lloró con el corazón roto cuando se la ofrecieron, como si no creyera la estupidez e ellos en ofrecerle una _botella_.

"Tal vez tuvo un mal sueño" dijo John, preocupado, pasando una mano por la cabeza de Oliver.

Este lloró y lloró.

Sherlock puso sus labios en el cabello de Oliver y susurró "Shh, shh. Te tengo. Mira, ambos estamos justo aquí y nunca dejaremos que nada te suceda"

Oliver parecía desacordar con eso.

"¿El violín, tal vez?" dijo John.

Tomó al disgustado Oliver y Sherlock trajo su violín y tocó las canciones favoritas de Oliver. Este gimió infelizmente, agitando sus brazos y piernas, y John tuvo una repentina idea.

"Espera un segundo" dijo John "Creó que le está saliendo un diente"

"Has estado diciendo eso por meses" espetó Sherlock, el llanto constante de Oliver claramente lo tenían al límite.

"Bueno, tenía que tener razón tarde o temprano. Déjame ver que tengo por aquí, Oliver" John prendió la luz del baño y encontró el gel para dientes que había comprado cuando pensó por primera vez que Oliver había estado dentando, meses atrás de lo que Sherlock había dicho. Oliver aparentemente había estado solo babeando demasiado. "Aquí vamos" dijo John, tratando de llegar a la boca de Oliver.

Este se retorció lejos de él.

Sherlock, mirando críticamente desde la puerta del baño, dijo "Él no lo quiere"

"Porque su boca le duele, no quiere que lo toque"

"¿Eso ayudara?"

"Si"

"Entonces está siendo ridículo. Oliver, para, papá está tratando de ayudar"

John logro poner un dedo contra las encías de Oliver mientras este abría su boca para gemir en mayor desagrado, y Oliver paro en medio gemido, mirándose sorprendido y luego cuidadosamente optimista. Su agarre en John se perdió un poco, y tomó un par de débiles respiraciones y luego parpadeó entre sus padres, mirándose sumamente miserable.

"Lo siento, amor" le dijo John, y luego besó su cabeza "Acabara pronto, lo prometo"

"¿_Acabara_ pronto?" repitió Sherlock "¿Cómo si solo le fuera a salir _un_ _solo_ diente?"

"Como siempre, tu padre ve el lado bueno" John le dijo a Oliver "Ten" le dijo a Sherlock, y le paso el bebé de regreso "Debería de calmarse ahora. Volveré a la cama"

John camino a la recamara y se arrastró dentro de la cama. Ya se había puesto cómodo cuando Sherlock entro, trayendo consigo a un callado Oliver.

"John" dijo, urgentemente.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto, volteándolo a ver con la luz que daba el pasillo.

"¿Estás seguro sobre esto?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre la dentición. Es que solo parece demasiado escándalo de él sobre un solo diente"

"¿Alguna vez has tenido dolor de muelas?"

Sherlock parecía ofendido "Por supuesto que no"

John rodó los ojos "Por supuesto que no. Así que esperemos que él tenga una dentadura perfecta, también. Pero, mientras tanto, le tienen que crecer, y créeme cuando te digo que los dientes pueden doler más de lo que son proporcionales a su tamaño"

Sherlock sonaba intrigado "¿Tu haz tenido dolor de muelas?"

"Sí. Soy decepcionantemente ordinario en ese aspecto"

"¿Dolió igual o menor a una herida de bala?"

"_Sherlock_" dijo John, exasperado.

"Bueno, no es como si yo tuviera experiencia en ninguno de esos campos" espetó Sherlock.

"Dolió menos que una herida de bala y es el final de esta conversación de medianoche. Ve y toca el violín para Oliver. Si no está dormido dentro de cinco minutos, ven por mí y felizmente llevare a Oliver a urgencias contigo. Pero él se quedara dormido, porque lo único que tiene mal es su diente que lo está molestando y lo anestesié para él"

Sherlock dejó el cuarto. Luego volvió a entrar.

"Sherlock" suspiró John.

"Es solo que se siente caliente"

"Primero que todo, él ha estado llorando mucho. Segundo, está dentando, una febrícula es perfectamente natural"

"Estas seguro que no está realmente enfermo"

John soltó otro suspiro y se estiro y puso una mano en el cuello de Oliver. No se sentía especialmente caliente para John. Sherlock estaba entrando en pánico "Estoy seguro. Incluso si él estuviera enfermo, sería probablemente una simple gripe"

"¿Y tú estarías de _acuerdo_ con eso?" preguntó Sherlock, sonando incrédulo.

"Sherlock. Él se va a enfermar en algún punto de su vida"

"_Yo_ no me enfermo" dijo Sherlock, altanero.

"Si, lo haces. Ese invierno que tuviste neumonía, ¿recuerdas?"

"Eso fue porque Lestrade me empujó al Támesis"

"Lestrade no te empujó, te caíste"

"No me caí. ¿Cómo pude haberme caído al Támesis?"

"De la manera en que la gente cae al Thames, Sherlock. Cayendo"

"¿Crees que hay más probabilidades de que me caiga al Támesis de que me hayan empujado?"

"Creo que hay una estúpida gran probabilidad de que enojaste a alguien suficiente para que te empujara al Támesis pero yo estaba ese día y tú te caíste"

"Eso es _absurdo_" farfulló Sherlock.

"Oliver está dormido" remarcó John.

Sherlock bajo la mirada a Oliver, sorprendido de ver que era cierto.

"¿Ves? Está bien. Ve a ponerlo en su cuna y déjame _dormir_"

Sherlock dejo la habitación. John lo escuchó subir las escaleras a la habitación de Oliver. Y John, quien justo había estado exhausto, se quedó viendo al techo, completamente despierto, su mente susurrándole, insidiosamente.

¿Y si Oliver no estaba bien? "¿Y si no solo estaba dentando? ¿Y si había algo increíblemente mal en él? ¿Y si algún tipo de switch se había activado en su ADN de bebé clon y alguna terrible, aterradora y rápidamente evolutiva condición estaba ahora tomando control de él? ¿Y él había estado sollozando acerca de ello y John no había entendido y había dormido un poco el dolor y _le había dicho a Sherlock que lo pusiera de nuevo en la cama?_.

John trató de callar la voz. Trató de ser lógico. Oliver tendría _síntomas_, seguramente, si algo fatalmente mal estuviera en él. No se hubiera vuelto a dormir tan rápido y fácilmente. Seguramente tendría más que una febrícula. A duras penas había tenido una. ¿Verdad? ¿No lo había tenido? No se había sentido caliente. Pero John justo acababa de despertarse. Tal vez su propia temperatura corporal había estado incorrecta. Sherlock pensó que Oliver se sentía caliente, y Sherlock no era usualmente prono a la histeria.

Apretando los dientes, John concordó que su cerebro no lo iba a dejar volver a dormir hasta que checara a Oliver de nuevo. Paro en el baño para tomar el termómetro que había comprado para Oliver y luego asomó su cabeza en la sala de estar. No había escuchado a Sherlock bajar y la vacía sala de estar le confirmo esto.

John subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto, donde Oliver estaba profundamente dormido en su cuna y Sherlock estaba sentado en el sueño con su espalda contra la pared, mirándolo.

Este levanto una ceja un poco en acusación, lo que John pudo ver desde la pequeña lámpara de pared (otro abejorro; Sherlock insisto) "Pensé que dijiste que estaba bien"

"Sí. Bueno. Solo checo"

Sherlock le dio una mirada sabía que John ignoró mientras metía el termómetro en la oreja de Oliver. Este arrugo su carita en disgusto pero no se despertó y después de un segundo el termómetro sonó con la medida.

"¿Qué dice?" pregunto Sherlock.

"37.4. y 37 es lo normal, así que está bien" John, sintiéndose exhausto ahora que estaba satisfecho consigo mismo por el bienestar de Oliver, dejo el termómetro, contemplando bajar, y en vez de eso se sentó en el suelo junto a Sherlock.

"¿No vas a volver a la cama?" preguntó Sherlock.

John negó con la cabeza "No creo que pueda dormir. Creo que mejor me quedo aquí en caso que se levante de nuevo. Él está bien. Realmente lo está. Es solo un… diente" John sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero solo no podía hacerse dejar a Oliver en ese instante.

"¿Deberíamos llevarlo con Molly mañana?"

"No lo sé" dijo John, y después suspiro "Tal vez. ¿Piensas que deberíamos?"

"Tú eres el doctor"

"Y tú eres el genio quien ha estado leyendo sobre clonación"

Sherlock estuvo silencioso por un momento "Pienso que está dentando"

"Si" concordó John.

"¿Pero qué pasa _si no lo está_?"

"Si" concordó John, después de un segundo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Lestrade realmente me empujo en el Támesis. Yo no solo me _caí_"

"Oh, por Dios" dijo John, e incluso su cabeza contra la pared y se carcajeo hasta que lloro.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola gente bonita! ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no es cierto? bueno, he regresado y ahora si espero poder seguir actualizando mas seguido. ¿porque no habia actualizado antes? por muchos problemas de la vida ademas de falta de motivacion, pero ahora la mitad de mi vida se ha vuelto a poner en su lugar y la motivacion regreso a mi (aunque sea por unas semanas tratare de escribir lo que mas pueda) asi que aqui estamos! este capitulo no esta beteado y cuando lo tenga corregido lo cambiare, espero que me perdonen los horrores de ortografia! sin mas el capitulo! tratare de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana pero no prometo nada!

PS: haciendo un servicio social, para aquellos que les gusta undertale y saben ingles, leean el fic de mi buen amigo OPFan37 Alternatale!

**Disclaimer**: esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo tradusco el gran trabajo de earlgreytea68 ademas que la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Sir. Connan.

* * *

Capítulo 30

John despertó con su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock. Este estaba despierto y probablemente haya estado despierto toda la noche. Oliver no despertaba aun. Así que John rozó su cabeza contra Sherlock y se hundió un poco más en él y disfruto del abrazo.

Luego Oliver despertó.

Oliver estaba infeliz y dejo que todo el mundo lo supiera. John supuso que él no seria e con de Sherlock si no fuera de esa manera. Él también tenía una pequeña astilla blanca saliendo al tope de sus encías. John se la enseñó a Sherlock y dijo. "¿Ves? Diente" y Sherlock dijo "_¿Eso?_ ¿Eso causo toda la conmoción?" y Oliver lloró sobre él en la manera que el tenia que John sabia que decía, _No tengo palabras para quejarme contigo ahora mismo así que estoy haciendo esto_.

Un cliente se apareció mientras que John completaba la rutina matutina de Oliver, normalmente Oliver estaba muy interesado en los clientes, pero este estaba apático y sintiéndose mal y no pudo molestarse en comportarse con él cliente, ni siquiera cuando John puso el cráneo de Sherlock en su regazo.

El cliente lo miro y dijo "¿Así que ese es el bebé, uh?" como si hubiera esperado encontrar algo más.

Sherlock arrugó el ceño y dijo "Él no se está sintiendo bien hoy. Esta dentando. Es _difícil_ y es _doloroso_. Y obviamente la mejor amiga de su esposa ha robado tu perro. Está enamorada de ti, sabes."

El cliente boqueo.

"Ya se puede ir" espetó Sherlock.

"Pudo habernos pagado primero" remarcó John, cuando él cliente se había ido, cambiando a Oliver de su hombro en un atentado a acomodarlo.

Sherlock movió su mano negligentemente "él se quejaría de que no me lo he ganado porque lo he inventado. Hubiera sido tedioso. Y Ollie no se siente bien y los clientes molestos no lo hacen sentir mejor, ¿no es cierto?"

Sherlock se estiro por el bebé y John se lo paso felizmente, Y Oliver lloriqueo un poco (claramente: _No, no lo son, son terribles y están haciendo mi vida mucho más dolorosa_) y suspirando, se acomodo más contra el hombro de Sherlock. Este beso a un lado de su cabeza y John tuvo la impresión que el pequeño desacuerdo que habían tenido en la mañana sobre las reacciones apropiadas de Oliver sobre el diente había sido totalmente olvidadas por ambos lados.

"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por él?" pregunto Sherlock.

"Le acabo de dar más gel, lo que pienso que ayudo. Y tengo un chupón en el refrigerador para dárselo"

Sherlock asintió, y John se metió a la cocina para traer el chupón. Podía oír a Sherlock hablándole a Oliver desde la sala de estar.

"Papá tiene algo que ayudara con el dolor. Papá es un doctor, así es como sabe de estas cosas"

John se preguntó si Sherlock decía eso como un cumplido o como una explicación de por qué ha llenado su cabeza con tales trivialidades.

"Aquí tienes" dijo John, presentándole a Oliver una mordedera.*

Oliver lo miro con desconfianza. Así como Sherlock.

"Es una lechuza" explicó John.

Oliver le envió una mirada a John. Sherlock explico la mirada "A Oliver no le gustan las lechuzas"

"¿A él no le gustan las _lechuzas_? ¿Cuándo él ha tenido la ocasión para desarrollar una opinión acerca de las lechuzas?"

"John, tiene seis meses" dijo Sherlock, como si explicara _eso_.

"Está bien" dijo John "Bueno, no tengo nada mas, así que tal vez ¿le pudiéramos dar una oportunidad a la lechuza y Papi puede comprarte un chupón apropiado a su gusto?"

Oliver tomó a regañadientes la lechuza en su boca y lo mordisqueo un poco. _Solo porque no hay nada más_, era lo que su mirada le decía a John.

"Gracias" dijo John y le beso la cabeza.

"¿St. Bart's?" preguntó Sherlock.

"St. Bart's" afirmó John.

Se encontraron con la Señora Hudson en su camino a la puerta.

"Pobre cariñito" chasqueo hacia Oliver "Lo oí la noche pasada. ¿Esta dentando?"

Oliver sacó la lechuza de su boca y le dijo en términos muy claros acerca de todo el infierno que había estado sufriendo las últimas horas. La Señora Hudson asintió simpáticamente en respuesta.

"Necesitas crecer tus dientes para que puedas comer las galletas que preparare para ti" le informo la señora Hudson cuando pareció que Oliver estaba terminando su narrativa.

Oliver se miro pensativo ante eso, como si la señora Hudson hubiera dicho un punto a favor de los dientes que Oliver no había considerado.

"Nos vamos a St. Bart's" John le dijo a la señora Hudson. "Solo para estar seguro que solo son sus dientes y nada más serio"

"Y la señora Hudson tiene una cita" contribuyo Sherlock.

La Señora Hudson se sonrojo y dijo "Sherlock"

"¡Que la pase bien!" dijo Sherlock mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta con Oliver.

"Si" dijo John, confundido "Que la pase bien"

"El se encuentra perfectamente bien, John, estoy segura de ello. Deja de preocuparte"

"Gracias" dijo John, porque era agradable ser apaciguado en vez de apaciguar.

Se apuro en alcanzar a Sherlock, quien ya había llamado a un taxi y ya tenía a Oliver asentado en su sillita.

"¿Quién es la cita de la señora Hudson?" pregunto John.

"El mismo tipo con el que ha estado saliendo por siglos" replico Sherlock, negligentemente.

"¿Qué? No sabía nada acerca de esto. ¿Por qué no me _dices_ estas cosas?"

Sherlock lo miro, confundido "Pensé que ya sabias"

"¿Cómo podría saber?"

"¿De verdad pensaste que iba a un _club de lectura_?"

"¡Si!"

Sherlock lo empezó a mirarlo con asombro. Así como Oliver.

John señalo al bebé y dijo "Ni siquiera trates de pretender que sabias todo acerca de la vida amorosa de la señora Hudson"

Oliver mostro indignación y mordisqueo fuertemente la lechuza.

"Bueno, ¿Quién es este hombre?" pregunto John "¿Es bueno con ella?"

"No he notado ninguna causa para quejarse. Y él no tiene más esposas, escondidas o como sea, así que tiene un punto a favor"

"Si" acordó John "sabes, hablando de seis meses"

"¿Estamos hablando de seis meses?"

"Tú mencionaste que Ollie tiene seis meses"

"Si, el los tiene" Sherlock miro a John con cautela, si le asustara que ellos fueran a tener una conversación compuesta de nada más que observaciones obvias.

"Lo tenemos que llevar a la clínica y darle un adecuado chequeo"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque debemos hacerlo, Sherlock. Esta en momento de sus vacunas y necesitamos tener al día su cartilla de vacunación —"

"Tú puedes hacer todo eso"

"No, no puedo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Aparte de las cuestiones éticas de ello?"

Sherlock movió su mano, desechando la idea "Mycroft te conseguirá lo que necesitas. O lo llevaremos a la clínica y tu puedes hacerlo"

"Sarah no dejara que inyecte a mi propio hijo"

"Entonces nos meteremos a la clínica"

"Sherlock, ¿no quieres que tenga el mejor cuidado posible?"

"No" replico Sherlock.

John alzo sus cejas "¿No?"

"No. Estoy seguro que el mejor cuidado debería de ser Baskerville, no lo vamos a llevar cerca de allí. De hecho, probablemente nunca deberíamos de llevarlo al campo, estaría demasiado cerca de Baskerville"

"No Baskerville. Por supuesto que allí no. Solo la clínica. No diremos ni una palabra acerca de su…" John hecho una mirada al conductor "Tu sabes. Solo iremos a la clínica y Sarah lo vacunara y lo pondrá en los registros oficiales y todo eso"

"Sarah" murmuro Sherlock, no sonando convencido.

"Piensa en ello" dijo John, sabiendo ahora cuando presionar y cuando no.

Llegaron a St. Bart's e interrumpieron a Molly en medio de un examen forense.

"Oh" dijo ella, al verlos llegar, mirándose encantada "Hola. No sabía que iban a pasar- ¿Este es uno de sus casos?"

Sherlock estaba mirando el cuerpo. Mujer, a mediados de los treinta, anteriormente guapa, sin ninguna evidencia de juego sucio "No. ¿Es uno interesante?"

"No lo sé. Solo murió de repente, pobrecilla. Es trágico. Estaba pensando que tal vez haya sido una enfermedad cardiaca sin diagnosticar"

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron "O veneno" sugirió.

"Mueto" dijo Oliver, sobre su lechuza.

"Oliver es muy bueno asegurando la muerte como un estado de la persona" explico Sherlock.

"O como un no-estado, supongo" dijo John

Molly le sonrió a Oliver "Hola. ¿Cómo está el pequeño intrépido Ollie?"

Oliver se entusiasmo con ella porque Oliver aparentemente siempre se entusiasmaba con Molly, incluso cuando su nuevo diente le molestaba.

"Oliver esta dentando" dijo John.

"Aw" dijo Molly, "No es divertido, ¿cierto?"

"Mueto" dijo Oliver.

"Mejor que estar muerto, quizás, supongo yo" concordó Molly, con una risita nerviosa que siempre acompañaba sus intentos de bromas.

John le dio una pequeña sonrisa porque el siempre hacia un esfuerzo cuando Molly hacia una broma. Oliver y Sherlock e le quedaron viendo de manera idéntica.

"Nos gustaría conducir mas exámenes" dijo John.

Molly parecía reluctante, su cara ensombreciéndose.

Sherlock contesto en respuesta "Nadie se dará cuenta, a nadie le _importara_"

"No es eso" dijo Molly, "Es solo que…" dudo un momento, luego empezó a hablar de corrido "Cuando estuvieron aquí tomando las muestras de sangre la ultima vez, Yo no pienso que en realidad…sea _bueno_, para ustedes o para él, y ustedes están siendo—me refiero, no hay ninguna necesidad—estoy segura que solo es un diente"

John miro a Sherlock, quien le miraba de regreso.

John dijo "Molly. Hay algo que necesitas saber de Oliver"

Molly parecía casi temerosa ante eso "¿Qué? El no está enfermo, ¿cierto?, Oh por Dios, ¿está enfermo?"

"No" replico John. Y luego, sinceramente "No que nosotros sepamos"

"Molly, cuando falsificamos mi muerte, necesite darle a mi hermano una muestra de mi ADN para que todo pudiera ser hecho lo más preciso posible" insertó Sherlock, clínicamente "Le di algo de mi cabello"

"Okay…" dijo Molly, claramente incierta hacia donde iba esto.

"El ADN estaba en un archivo relacionado al gobierno Britanico. Lo usaron para crear a Oliver"

"Okay..." dijo de nuevo Molly, mirando incierta hacia Oliver.

John sabía que Sherlock parecía que pensaba que esto explicaba todo. El dijo "Ollie es un clon. Hasta donde sabemos, es el primero y el único clon humano exitoso"

Molly levanto sus ojos hacia John y se le quedo viendo "¿Un _clon_? ¿De Sherlock?"

John trato de sonreír "Es igualito a él, ¿no crees?"

"¿Un _clon_?" repitió Molly "¿Un _clon humano_?" ella miro a Sherlock "Pero tu dijiste que habías donado tu esperma…"

"Una mentira necesaria" Sherlock le dijo, cortantemente "No podemos tener a todos sabiendo que él es el único clon humano. Nunca tendría alguna paz"

Molly parpadeo, sus ojos muy abiertos. Volteo a ver a Oliver, quien sin problemas roía su lechuza como si no le interesara la historia de su interesante nacimiento y luego volvió a mirarlos "Así que… ¿por qué me cuentan esto?"

"Porque pensamos que tu necesitabas saber"

John trato de explicarlo un poco mas racionalmente "Porque de esta manera tiene sentido que tan frecuentemente lo tendremos aquí para exámenes de sangre. No es porque estemos… entusiasmados. Es que él es el primer clon exitoso"

"Y los demás han muerto" insertó Sherlock, francamente.

Molly le miro directamente "¿El resto?"

"¿Crees que ellos lo hicieron bien la primera vez?"

Molly miro a Oliver, aun tratado con mucho esfuerzo de verse totalmente calmado en los brazos de Sherlock "¿De que murió el resto?"

"¿De que _no_ murió el resto?" contrarresto Sherlock.

"Es por eso que ustedes están haciendo cada examen que existe" concluyo Molly, y luego miro a John.

John, con una ligera sonrisa, asintió. El sabía que se oían locos, pero no creía que esto les hiciera sonar más locos de lo que alguna vez hayan hecho.

"Pobre pequeña cosita" dijo Molly, mirando a Oliver y John sintió a Sherlock tensarse a un lado del.

"Por esto es exactamente porque no le decimos a la gente" corto, una mando yendo a la cabeza de Oliver protectoramente y John se pregunto si se daba cuenta que había echo ese gesto "No quiero a la gente _compadeciéndolo_. El no es un objeto de _pena_"

Molly, sus ojos totalmente abiertos, tartamudeo "N-no. Por supuesto que no. No me refería a eso. Solo que es mucho para que un pequeño niño lo traiga en sus hombros. Y tú, la evidencia de lo que él se supone se convertirá. Es solo… demasiado"

"El está bien" insistió Sherlock, pero John pudo oír el tono de su voz y sabia que iban a tener una conversación sobre esto. John suprimió el suspiro y deseo que Molly solo hubiera aceptado sin problemas lo que le estaban contando. Aunque John supuso la reacción de Molly era la _mejor_ de lo que podían esperar, lo que realmente ilustraba porque no le decían a las personas.

Molly asintió silenciosamente, claramente ansiosa de no sobrepasarse de nuevo.

John encaro a Sherlock y dijo "Yo sacare la sangre esta vez. Serás el reconfortante asignado"

Y John casi no se encogió cuando Oliver empezó a gritar el horror. Casi.

* * *

Sherlock estuvo cayado de regreso a casa. Oliver, con lagrimas aun cayendo y traicionado. Presionaba su cara contra el cuello de Sherlock y se aferro a él. Sherlock lo mantuvo cerca y miraba estoicamente por la ventana. John no estaba ofendido por ninguno de sus Sherlocks heridos, porque él sabía que no era el directo responsable de lo que los había lastimado pero deseo hacer algo para ayudarles. Pero no podía hacer algo mientras estuvieran en el taxi. No era el lugar para empezar una franca plática sobre las dificultades de criar un clon.

John los siguió cuando entraron en 221B. Sherlock llevo a Oliver a la sala de estar. John, pensando que el té ayudaría, porque el té siempre ayudaba en todo, fue hacia la cocina, donde un nuevo chupón descansaba contra la mesa, con un cráneo cruzado con huesos y una bandera de pirata ondeando al borde de este para que un bebé lo mantuviera en su lugar.

John tomo el chupón y camino hacia la sala de estar, alzándolo "Mira lo que apareció en el apartamento"

Sherlock había dejado a Oliver en su manta de tabla periódica, donde estaba abrazando el cráneo, claramente dramatizando por los beneficios de los recientes acontecimientos en su vida. Sherlock estaba posado en su silla, mirándolo atentamente por debajo de sus pies descalzos. Apenas y le mando una mirada a John. "Mycroft" dijo.

"Bueno, aquí tienes Ollie" John le paso el chupón al bebé, quien lo tomo con suspicacia, con una pequeña queja, como si dijera, _Bueno, dejare que uses esto como una rama de olivo, al menos es mejor que la lechuza_, y luego se lo metió a la boca. John lo dejo en su berrinche dignificado y camino hacia la silla y se sentó entrono a Sherlock, tratando de sonreír "Un pirata, ¿eh? En verdad nunca hablamos de eso"

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, como si desechara el tema.

"Sherlock" John se inclino hacia delante "Lo que dijo Molly—"

Sherlock mantuvo sus ojos sobre Oliver "Pensé que estaba haciendo lo que es correcto. Para él. No quería que estuviera solo"

"Y no lo está. Está con nosotros y está feliz—"

"Tú lo hubieras dado en adopción. Tú me dijiste eso"

John sabia que lo había sugerido. Miro hacia Oliver sobre la manta y trato de imaginar viviendo su vida sin él. No podía. Apenas podía recordar saber tan poco de Oliver como para haber contemplado sugerir a Sherlock que lo diera en adopción. Volteo su mirada a Sherlock "Soy un idiota, de hecho" indico.

"Molly está en lo correcto. Yo estoy aquí, enfrente de el, y toda su vida el sabrá y pensara y se preguntara si tendrá que hacer todo justo como yo, porque son mis genes. El sentirá como si el supiera todos los horribles errores que podría cometer. El vera todas las cosas que hecho incorrectamente y se mortificara acerca si está condenado a repetirlas todas. O sino el se rebelara contra ello, y de todas maneras no sería _el_, nada de ello, solo sería una reacción hacia—"

"Sherlock, para ya" intervino John firmemente, teniendo suficiente de esto "El va a estar bien—"

"¡El es un _clon_, John!" le grito Sherlock y Oliver brinco en su manta, sorprendido, y se le quedo viendo, dejando caer el chupón de su boca "¡El no va a estar bien! Incluso si puedo hacer que llegue a la adultez—lo que es una enorme suposición que puede hacerse en este punto—el no va a estar bien porque él es un _clon_ y el tendrá que—"

"_Sherlock_" John le interrumpió, manteniendo su voz tranquila, porque cortaba los gritos de Sherlock de manera más efectiva de lo que hubiera sido tratar de ganarle gritando.

Sherlock trago las siguientes palabras y fulmino a John con la mirada, como si le retara a contradecirlo en todo lo que había dicho.

"Todos somos una bola de genes que heredamos de alguien más" indico John "Todos nosotros tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para saber quiénes vamos a ser. El no es nada diferente. El luchara en su camino y cometerá errores y algunos de ellos serán los errores que tu cometiste y algunos otros serán completamente nuevos errores y todo eso será porque él es humano y ninguno de ellos será porque él es un clon el va a estar _bien_"

Sherlock tomo un profundo y dudoso respiro "Si nosotros lo hubiéramos dado a una familia normal—"

"El hubiera estado bien, también. Estoy seguro. Pero ni hubiera sido _mejor_. Diferente, si, pero no mejor. Solo diferente. Escúchame: el va a estar _bien_"

Sherlock miro a Oliver. También lo hizo John. Oliver estaba sentado con una mano descansando sobre el cráneo y los miraba de regreso con enormes y sin parpadear ojos grises.

John se paro, alcanzando sus manos entrelazadas con las de Sherlock, y lo jalo.

"John" se quejó Sherlock.

"Párate" ordeno John.

"¿Para qué?"

John lo jalo un poco más fuerte "Párate"

Sherlock suspiro "te vas a lastimar tu espalda o algo"

John resopló "Oh, si, porque soy una delicada flor que no puede patear tu trasero cualquier día de la semana"

"John, se Judo. Y soy un experto espadachín"

John meneó sus cejas en juguetona seducción "¿Eso es un eufemismo?"

"John, en serio" resopló Sherlock.

"Está bien. Me asegurare en no retarte a un duelo y solo pateare tu trasera a la vieja escuela. Ven ahora, levántate"

Sherlock hizo un enorme sonido de disgusto y concedió deslizarse pesadamente fuera de su silla, parándose "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ven" John lo jalo hacia la manta del bebé, y se sentó a un lado de Oliver, quien miraba el proceso con interés.

Sherlock miro al par "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Siéntate con nosotros" dijo John.

"Esto es estúpido" gruñó Sherlock y se sentó al contrario de ellos "¿Cuál es el punto de esto? Listo. ¿Estas feliz?"

"Si. Y tu también. Y el también" John se inclino y beso a Sherlock, quien pretendió hacer un mohín y no besarlo de regreso, hasta que finalmente se rindió con un pequeño suspiro y alargo su mano para mantener la cabeza de John en su lugar y abrió la boca para él.

John empujó, cambiando el balance de Sherlock hasta que este estaba sobre su espalda, y luego se alejo.

"Y ahora estoy en el suelo" remarcó Sherlock.

John se inclino y alzo a Oliver "Papi está mostrando sus poderes de observación para nosotros"

Oliver balbuceo entusiásticamente.

"El también quiere hacerlo" John le dijo a Sherlock y puso a Oliver sólidamente en el pecho de Sherlock "Vamos Ollie, enséñale a papi lo que ya sabes"

Oliver le conto a Sherlock algo realmente serio e importante y alcanzó y toco la estúpida boca en forma de corazón de Sherlock que compartía con su yo en miniatura.

Lo que parecía una sonrisa floto sobre la cara de Sherlock. John sabiamente no comento sobre ello.

"¿Qué es la meta a alcanzar?" Sherlock demando a John, tratando de sonar severo con los dedos de Oliver en su boca.

"Quiero que lo mires. Y quiero que me digas que hay algo que él no pudiera manejar. Porque él está _aquí_, y eso lo hace literalmente el milagro mas increíble de este _planeta_. ¿Tú crees que lo vas a intimidar, Sherlock Holmes? El es _tu_. Si hay alguien quien será capaz de ir al tú por tú contigo, ¿no crees que será el?"

"Mueto, mueto, mueto" dijo Oliver en acuerdo.

"El va a estar _bien_" insistió John.

Sherlock miro a Oliver y sonrió, solo un poco, antes de morder gentilmente sus labios sobre los dedos de Oliver, lo que hizo que este riera en deleite.

John, aliviado y cansado, se acostó a un lado de ellos y aunque ellos no le iban a contar a nadie más, nunca, acerca de lo que Oliver, porque no era ni cerca de lo _relevante_ a lo que todos los demás pensaba que seria.


End file.
